Historia triste 5: Twilight
by Andrew R. S. Bloom
Summary: No hay más que un solo problema serio en la vida: Jusgar que la vida vale o no vale la pena ser vivida. Es la pregunta fundamental del ser humano y a la vez es responder a la pregunta fundamental de la filosofia. Fic historico.
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fic, esta dedicado a un usuario llamado StEbAnRoPeRo, quien fue uno de los primeros escritores comencé a leer cuando conocí esta página.**_

 _ **La historia, tendrá pequeños agregados de artículos históricos, para desarrollar el entendimiento y desarrollo de la historia, que esta destinada a las personas que no hayan tenido oportunidad de leer o estudiar sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, por lo que será un fic medio documental.**_

 _ **Por ultimo debo agregar, que en un punto de la historia agregare una nota que explicara un solo detalle del fic.**_

* * *

Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, y yo sobreviví a la segunda guerra mundial. Ahora tengo 90 años, sé que no me queda mucho, pero antes de sumergirme en el sueño eterno, quisiera que mi historia sea contada.

Cuando era una joven de 12 años mi familia estaba cenando en la casa de un compañero de trabajo de mi padre. El compañero de mi padre, que lo conocía como el padre de Rarity vivía en un pequeño departamento, junto con su esposa y sus 2 pequeñas hijas: Swetie Belle la menor y Rarity la mayor. Esta ultima de mi edad.

Sweetie Belle, Shinninng Armor que era mi hermano mayor, Rarity, y yo jugaban en la sala de estar de la familia, mientras que nuestros padres, quedaron conversando sobre diversos temas en la mesa de la cena. Recuerdo la conversación de esa cena, tal como si la volviera a vivir.

-Cómo te contaba-dijo el padre de Rarity- debido a eso, nuestro doctor familiar se a reusado a atendernos.

-Ha cambiado muchas cosas desde que Hitler asumió como canciller en 1933-dijo mi padre-y las cosas parecen ir de mal en peor.

-Lo sé, últimamente se está haciendo más difícil vivir aquí, sobre todo para los Judíos, el antisemitismo, se está expandiendo como una plaga, a casi toda Europa-dice mi madre.

El padre de Rarity, se levanta y toma un diario que estaba en una estantería, y vuelve a la mesa, marcando una página con los dedos.

-Últimamente, se habla mucho de la llamada Reestructuración racial en Europa impuesta por el Reich-dice la madre de Rarity.

-Había leído, en los últimos diarios-dice el padre de Rarity, mientras buscaba una página en especial- Artículos escritos por algunos periodistas que hoy están teniendo gran influencia en los medios, que escribían grandes mentiras sobre nosotros, pero que los ciudadanos, concuerdan con él. En sus artículos Somos estigmatizados como "un fermento de descomposición", desorden, caos y "degeneración racial", y se nos identificaba con la fragmentación interna de la civilización urbana, el ácido disolvente del racionalismo crítico y la relajación moral; que se hallaba detrás del "cosmopolitismo desarraigado" del capital internacional y de la amenaza de la revolución mundial. Terminaba su artículo proclamando que somos el _Weltfeind_ (el "enemigo mundial") contra el cual el nacionalsocialismo define su propia y grandiosa utopía racista de un Reich que durara mil años. ¿No les parece algo exagerado?

-Sí, yo he leído también ese artículo, y debo admitir que es preocupante como vienen las cosas por estos últimos días-dice mi mamá, y mira hacia donde estamos nosotros.

-Me temo que esa es la _Weltanschauung_ (concepción del mundo) milenarista que proclama que "el judío" consiste en el origen de todos los males-dice mi padre -que hoy en día esta auge debido a la propaganda que el partido está difundiendo. Pero me temo que, esta concepción, quiero decir, el antisemitismo siempre ha existido en mayor o menor medida en Europa, pero es en estos tiempos que se está haciendo más intenso. ¿Pudiste encontrar el artículo?

-Me temo que no,-dice el padre de Rarity- debo admitir que es una lástima que no lo haya podido encontrar. Pero, concuerdo contigo de que el antisemitismo siempre existió en Europa, pero "Este" antisemitismo moderno se diferenciaba del odio clásico hacia los judíos en que no tenía una base religiosa, sino presuntamente racial. Los nacionalistas alemanes, a pesar de que recuperaron bastantes aspectos del discurso judeófobo tradicional, consideraban que ser judío es una condición innata, racial, que no desaparecía por mucho que uno intentara asimilarse en la sociedad cristiana.

-Por otro lado,-dice la madre de Rarity- el nacionalismo sólo cree en el Estado nación caracterizado por la homogeneidad cultural y lingüística de la población. Considerados como nación perteneciente a otra raza, extranjera, inferior e inasimilable a la -haciendo un ademan con las manos, para resaltar- "cultura alemana", donde los judíos solo podemos ser segregados y excluidos del cuerpo social. Frente a la raza judía, extraña al pueblo germánico, colocaban a la raza aria, sosteniendo que solo esta última constituía la nación alemana, la única llamada a dominar Europa.

-El artículo-dice mi madre -recuerdo haberlo leído antes de que ocurriera el incidente en Paris.

-¿Te refieres al asesinato del tercer secretario de la embajada, por uno de los hijos de los Judíos que fueron deportados a la frontera?-pregunta mi padre.

-Sí.

-Pero, cariño, eso ha sucedido ayer, y personalmente considero que tiene su justificación.

-¿Justificas el asesinato de un hombre?-pregunto mi madre.

-¿Justificas que 16.000 Judíos fueran expulsados de Alemania, y fueran abandonados en la frontera con Polonia, y que luego se les niegue la entrada?

-No lo justifico, y me parece una acción abominable que ha tomado Alemania, para con nuestro pueblo.

-Entonces ¿Porque defiendes a aquel embajador?

-No lo estoy defendiendo, pero pienso que esto se puede, ser malo, debido a que ese hijo no conoce cómo es la realidad aquí en Alemania, y creo que ese asesinato puede traer como consecuencia la represalia del gobierno-la madre de Twilight termina de decir esto y vuelve a mirar a los niños.

Se da cuenta que, nosotros, no nos habíamos movido de la ventana, estábamos quietos mirando hacia afuera.

-¿Que están viendo niños?-pregunta ella.

Shinning Armor, mira a nuestra madre y luego apunta hacia afuera.

Era la noche del 9 de noviembre de 1938, en Alemania. Por las calles, se podían ver como civiles, y las tropas de asalto de la SS, rompían los escaparates de las tiendas, escuelas y hospitales judíos. Así, como el saqueo de todo lo que pudieras llevar, o tenían algún valor. Las calles, se empezaban a llenar de fragmentos de cristales rotos, y destrozos que se podían ver en cada calle.

* * *

 ** _Estos ataques, eran dirigidos contra la Población judía y sus propiedades, organizados por los nazis, como una reacción espontanea tras el asesinato del de noviembre de ese mismo año del secretario de Alemania en parís, por un judío polaco de origen Alemán. Estos pogromos fueron ordenados por el canciller del Reich. En estos saqueos, habían participado miembros de la "Sturmabteilung", la "Schutzstaffel", y las "Juventudes Hitlerianas" apoyadas por "Sicherheitsdienst", la "Gestapo" y las fuerzas de la policía._**

* * *

Todos los adultos dejaron de hablar y se dirigieron a la ventana. Se podía ver cómo, en el gran manto nocturno de Alemania, pequeños pontos luminosos en el horizonte, y grandes nubes de huno negro, iluminado por luces naranjas que se mezclaban con las negras nubes. Estos pequeños destellos, en medio de ese caos, era producto de las sinagogas, de la ciudad, que estaba en llamas.

En medio de aquel caos infernal, un hombre había escapado de su casa que estaba siendo saqueada por la propia policía que se suponía que debía detener estos asaltos. Por fortuna, no fue visto por la policía que estaba asaltando su hogar.

Este pequeño hombre, corría en medio del caos, por las calles donde podía ver, como las demás tiendas de su ciudad ardían o eran saqueadas. Dio vuelta a la esquina de una calle viendo como Las personas, como animales, corrían contra los dueños de estas tiendas hasta alcanzarlas y tirarlas al suelo, donde una multitud de 8 personas empezaban a patearlo, o golpearlas con trozos de madera, botellas de vidrio y piedras. Una mezcla de miedo, horror, y piedad albergaron su alma al ver esta escena, pero sabía bien que si quería seguir respirando otro día, debía seguir ocultándose y corriendo para encontrar refugio en cualquier otro lado, si es que en ese momento lo había.

* * *

 ** _Esa noche, al menos 91 ciudadanos judíos fueron asesinados durante los ataques, y otros 30.000 fueron detenidos y posteriormente deportados en masa a los campos de concentración de "Sachsenhausen", "Buchenwald" y "Dachau". Las casas de la población judía, así como sus hospitales y escuelas fueron destruidos en mayor parte por los atacantes, que demolían las paredes con mazos. Esa noche, más de 1000 sinagogas fueron quemadas, y más de 7000 tiendas de propiedad judía fueron destruidas seriamente._**

 ** _Esa noche pasaría a la historia, como: Kristallnacht (La noche de los cristales rotos). Esta fue seguida por una persistente persecución política y económica a la población judía. En otras palabras, "El inicio del holocausto"._**

* * *

Dos días después, el gobierno alemán reforzó las consecuencias del pogromo imponiendo una multa de mil millones de marcos alemanes a la comunidad judía alemana por lo que se calificó como una "actitud hostil" hacia el Reich y su pueblo. Durante la reunión en la que se decidió la medida, se sugirieron diversas medidas discriminatorias muchas de las cuales serían aprobadas por Hitler el mes siguiente. Mediante ellas se puso prácticamente fin a la actividad empresarial de los judíos, a su libertad de movimiento y a sus relaciones con el resto de la población alemana.

Una tarde, papá había vuelto del trabajo muy cansado y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. Últimamente las cosas en este país, se habían puesto muy peligrosas. Desde la visita que habíamos hecho a los padres de mi amiga Rarity, papá dice que no debo salir afuera.

Yo lo vi en la cocina, su rostro expresaba un humor sombrío y lúgubre, mientras leía el diario. Entre en la cocina, y prepare té.

-Papá-le dije yo-te he preparado un té.

Mi papá me mira, con una expresión sombría.

-Gracias Twilight, siempre eres muy considerada.

Papá, tomaba su té, y yo me senté al lado de él.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día papá?

Él no me mira, y su mirada queda clavada en el diario que esta frente a él. Me quedo unos minutos callada, y lo observo.

-A estado bien-finalmente responde de una manera muy fría.

Miro un momento, su rostro. Sé que algo anda mal, pero él no me lo dice para no preocuparme. Últimamente, ya no habla mucho con migo, o con Shinning Armor. En las noches, suelo escuchar desde mi habitación, que está pegada a la suya, como habla con mamá de abandonar el país, pero cuando intento que me cuente, o toco ese tema para hablar, papá cambia estrictamente de tema.

-Papá, ¿hay algo que te está preocupando?

En ese momento deja el diario, y me mira.

-¿Por qué dices eso hija? No, nada me preocupa, estoy bien.

Sé que está mintiendo, pero no se lo hago saber. Papá termina su té, y tomo su taza y la llevo a lavar. Escucho que entra mamá, que ha vuelto de compras, y empieza a hablar con papá, pero no comprendo lo que dicen. En un momento, escucho como mamá y papá, salen de la habitación, y yo miro el comedor. En la mesa, veo que papá había dejado el diario que estaba leyendo. Miro hacia los lados verificando que no estuvieran. Como sospecho, no hay nadie. Llego a la mesa y agarro el diario, y veo que está marcada en una hoja con una esquina doblada. Era un artículo que había salido hoy, y leo lo siguiente:

 ** _"Tendríamos que enfrentarnos a la necesidad irrevocable de exterminar el submundo judío del mismo modo que, bajo nuestro gobierno de Ley y Orden, solemos exterminar a cualquier otro criminal, es decir, con el fuego y la espada. El resultado debería ser la eliminación práctica y definitiva de los judíos que hay en Alemania, su aniquilación absoluta"._**

Escucho que alguien viene por el pasillo, e inmediatamente dejo el diario en su lugar, y dejo la habitación.

Desde que tengo memoria, siempre estuve consiente de las medidas antijudías, y las privaciones de nuestras libertades. Por ejemplo, entre las medidas antijudías estaban que los judíos debíamos llevar una estrella de David; debíamos entregar nuestras bicicletas; no nos estaba permitido viajar en tranvías; no nos estaba permitido viajar en coche, tampoco en coches particulares; solo podíamos hacer compras desde las 3 hasta las 5 de la tarde; solo podíamos ir a las peluquerías Judías; no podíamos salir a la calle desde las ocho de la noche hasta las seis de la madrugada; no nos estaba permitido la entrada en los teatros, cines y otros lugares de esparcimiento público; no nos estaba permitido la entrada a las piscinas ni en las pistas de tenis, de hockey ni de ningún otro deporte; no nos estaba permitido practicar remo, ni ningún deporte público; no nos estaba permitido estar sentado en nuestros jardines después de las 8 de la noche, tampoco en los jardines de nuestros amigos; los judíos no podían entrar en casa de cristianos; teníamos que ir a escuelas judías, y otras innumerables cosas. Así transcurrían nuestras vidas: que si esto no podíamos hacer, que si esto tampoco. Incluso escuche una vez quejarse a Mamá: "Ya no me atrevo a hacer nada, porque tengo miedo de que este prohibido".

Pero, desde que ocurrió los sucesos del "Kristallnacht", Debo confesar, que esa noche no pude dormir, pensando en lo que había pasado ese día, en todos los pogromos que había vivido hasta ahora, en los que se decretaban conforme avanzaban los meses, y en lo que había leído en el periódico esta mañana. Lo que habíamos visto esa noche, venían a mi mente de una forma que hacía que me estremeciera de horror.

A la mañana siguiente, recuerdo que estaba con papá y mi hermano en el jardín trasero de mi casa. Hace algunos años, papá había comprado una radio. Cuando la vi, quede muy sorprendida de aquel artefacto, durante la primera semana, no me había separado de aquella radio, y pasaba las tardes después de la escuela en escuchar la programación de radio que daban por las tardes.

Papá, la escuchaba por las noticias, a la mañana, y mamá, para escuchar lo que en ese momento estaba de moda, que eran las radionovelas. En cambio, Shinnig Armor y yo, la escuchábamos por las canciones que en ella sonaban. Por lo que la radio, estaba prendida prácticamente todo el día. Pero un día, esta se había quemado, creo que de tanto uso que se le había dado. Papá estaba enojado, y nos reprendió por eso. Desde ese día, no volvimos a escuchar por un tiempo aquella radio, y papá la guardo en un cajón.

Era casi el medio día, y papá no había ido a trabajar, debido a que era domingo. En un momento, recuerdo que saca la vieja radio del cajón donde lo había guardado y empieza a tratar de arreglarlo. Shinnigh Armor, lo ayuda, mientras yo los observo.

-¿Crees que vuelva a funcionar?-pregunte.

-Ya veremos.

Pasa un tiempo, hasta que por fin papá vuelve a poner todas las piezas en su lugar y la prende.

La vieja radio suena con estática, papá maldice, y vuelve a tratar de componerla, moviendo la perilla del costado. En un momento, se escucha una voz. Yo la reconozco, es la vos de Hitler.

Todos quedamos, petrificados por lo que escuchábamos.

 ** _"Durante la época de mi lucha por el poder, fue en primer lugar la raza judía la que no hizo sino recibir a carcajadas mis profecías cuando dije que algún día asumiría la dirección del Estado y, con ella, la de toda la nación, y que entonces, entre muchas otras cosas, resolvería el problema judío. Sus carcajadas fueron escandalosas, pero creo que, de un tiempo a esta parte, ya solo ríen por dentro. Hoy seré profeta una vez más: si los financieros judíos internacionales de Europa y de fuera de ella logran sumir de nuevo a las naciones en una guerra mundial, ¡el resultado no será la bolchevización de la tierra y, por lo tanto, la victoria de los judíos, sino la aniquilación de la raza judía en Europa!"_**

Luego papá apago la radio, y nos miró fijamente y nos dijo:

-Tenemos que salir de Alemania.


	2. Alemania, siglo XX

La guerra no surgió porque un hombre llamado Hitler apretó un botón y desato todo lo que ocurrió, ¡No!, no fue así. Tratare, en mi limitada comprensión, tratar de aclarar este punto, para que el lector pueda informarse de como ocurrió.

En mi explicación será de un carácter psicológico, pues yo creo que es un punto importante conocer La importancia y el significado de los factores psicológicos en la comprensión del nazismo:

En las discusiones científicas, y aún más en las populares, a menudo se suele presentar dos opiniones opuestas: el primero, que la psicología no ofrece ninguna explicación, de un fenómeno de carácter económico y político como el fascismo de esta época, y segundo: que el fascismo constituye, sobre todo, un problema psicológico.

A primera opinión considera a la ideología nazi como el resultado de un dinamismo exclusivamente económico (La tendencia expansiva del imperio Alemán) o bien como un fenómeno esencialmente político (La conquista del estado por un partido político apoyado por industriales y _Junkers; "_ que eran los nobles alemanes"); en suma la victoria nazi es considerada como la consecuencia de un engaño por parte de una minoría, acompañada de coerción por sobre la mayoría del pueblo.

El segundo punto de vista, por otra parte, sostiene que el nazismo puede ser explicado solamente en términos psicológicos, o más bien, psicopatológicos. Esta opinión consideraba a Hitler como un loco o un neurótico, y análogamente se piensa que sus adeptos como en individuos dementes y desequilibrados. De acuerdo con este tipo de explicación (Como los señalan algunos psicólogos), la verdadera fuente del nazismo ha de hallarse en el alma humana, y " _No en la economía"_ como suponía la primera opinión. Los psicólogos, lo ven como "En la existencia de un inmenso orgullo, en el placer de ser cruel, en la desintegración neurótica es donde reside la explicación del nazismo, y no en el tratado de Varsalles o en la poca capacidad de Republica Alemana".

* * *

 ** _El Tratado de Versalles_** ** _(1919) fue un tratado de paz firmado por las potencias europeas que puso fin oficialmente a la Primera Guerra Mundial, después de seis meses de negociación, en la ciudad de Paris._** **_Los términos impuestos a Alemania incluían la pérdida de una parte de su territorio para un número de naciones fronterizas, de todas las colonias en el océano y sobre el continente africano, y una restricción al tamaño de su ejército. Alemania también pudo que reconocer la independencia de Austria._**

* * *

Según mi opinión, ninguna de estas explicaciones debe considerarse correctas. El nazismo constituye un problema psicológico, pero los factores psicológicos deben ser comprendidos como moldeados por causas socioeconómicas (esa es la cuestión), porque (no vamos a mentir) el nazismo fue un problema económico y político, pero su aceptación por parte de todo un pueblo a de ser entendida sobre una base psicológica.

Al considerar la base psicológica del éxito del nazismo es menester formular desde el principio esta distinción: Una parte de la población se inició en el régimen nazi sin presentar mucha resistencia, pero también sin transformarse en adoradores de la ideología y la práctica política nazi. En cambio, otra parte del pueblo se sintió fuertemente atraída por esta nueva ideología, vinculándose de una manera fanática a sus apóstoles. Le primer grupo estaba constituido por la clase obrera y por la burguesía liberal y católica. A pesar de su excelente organización (De modo especial a lo que se refiere a los obreros) estos grupos, aunque nunca dejaron de ser hostiles al nazismo desde sus inicios hasta 1933, no dieron muestra de esa resistencia íntima que hubiera podido esperarse teniendo su convicción política. Su voluntad de resistencia se derrumbó rápidamente y desde entonces causaron muy pocas dificultades al nazismo (Con la excepción de un pequeño grupo). Desde el punto de vista psicológico, esta disposición a someterse al nuevo régimen parece motivo principalmente por un estado de cansancio y resignación íntimos, que constituye una característica peculiar del individuo en la era presente, característica que puede hallarse hasta en los países democráticos.

En Alemania, además existía otra condición que afectaba a la clase obrera en Alemania: las derrotas que ésta había sufrido después de sus primerias victorias durante la revolución de 1918. El proletariado ( quizás algún lector no este familiarizado por el termino, por eso añadiré una pequeña aclaración: Clase social constituida por aquellas personas que, al no poseer los medios de producción, ofrecen su trabajo a cambio de un salario, es decir maestros de escuela, trabajadores de fábricas, etc.) había entrado en el periodo posbélico con la fuerte esperanza de realizar el socialismo o, por lo menos, de lograr un decisivo avance a sus posiciones políticas, económicas y sociales; pero cualquiera que hayan sido las razones, debió presenciar, por el contrario, una sucesión ininterrumpida de derrotas que produjo el más desmoronamiento de sus esperanzas. A principio de 1930 los frutos de sus victorias se habían perdido casi por completo(debido a las reparaciones de las guerras), y como consecuencia de ello el proletariado cayó en un profundo sentimiento de resignación, de desconfianza en sus líderes y de la duda acerca de utilidad de cualquier tipo de organización o actividad política. Los obreros continuaron afiliados a sus respectivos partidos y, conscientemente, no dejaron de creer en sus doctrinas; pero en lo profundo de sus conciencias muchos de ellos habían abandonado toda esperanza en la eficiencia de la acción política. Esto incluso se puede ver hoy en muchos países.

Después de que Hitler llego al poder surgió otro incentivo para el mantenimiento de la lealtad de la mayoría de la población al régimen nazi. Para millones de personas el gobierno de Hitler se identificó con "Alemania". Una vez que el _Führer_ logro el poder del estado, seguir combatiéndolo hubiera significado apartarse de la comunidad de los alemanes; desde el momento en que fueron abolidos todos los demás partidos políticos y el partido nazi llego a ser Alemania, la oposición al nazismo no significo otra cosa que oposición a la patria misma. Parece que no existe nada más difícil para el hombre común que soportar el sentimiento de halarse excluido de algún grupo social mayor, esto quizás lo entiendan desde el punto patriótico o desde otro punto que usted pueda entender (Como en el caso de la excomulgación, pra una persona religiosa).

Por más que el ciudadano alemán hubiera sido contrario a los principios nazis en esa época, ante la alternativa de quedarse aislado o mantener su sentimiento de pertenencia a Alemania, la mayoría eligió esta última. Pudieron observarse muchos casos de personas que no son nazis y, sin embargo, defendieron al nazismo contra la crítica de los extranjeros porque consideraban que un ataque al régimen constituyo un ataque a Alemania. El miedo al aislamiento y la relativa debilidad de los principios morales contribuyen a que un partido pueda ganarse la adhesión de una gran parte de la población, una vez logrado para sí el poder del estado.

Todas estas consideraciones dan lugar a un axioma muy importante para los problemas de la propaganda política: Todo ataque a Alemania como tal, toda propaganda difamatoria referente a "los Alemanes", tan solo sirve para aumentar la lealtad de aquellos que no se hallan completamente identificados con el sistema nazi (Esto incluso ocurre con otras ideologías solo para nombrar algunas: Socialismo, feminismo y patriotismo). Este problema no puede ser resuelto por medio de una hábil acción de propaganda intentando que las personas se den cuenta de ello, sino por la victoria en todos los países de una verdad fundamental: Que los principios Éticos están por encima de la existencia de la nación, y que, al adherirse a tales principios el individuo pertenece a la comunidad construida por todos los que comparten, han compartido y compartirán en el futuro esa misma fe.

En contraste con la actitud negativa o resignada asumida por la clase obrera y la burguesía liberal y católica, las capas inferiores de la clase media, compuesta por pequeños comerciantes, artesanos, y empleados, acogieron con gran entusiasmo a la ideología nazi.

En estos grupos, los individuos pertenecían a las generaciones más viejas constituyeron la base de masa más pasiva; sus hijos, en cambio, tomaron una parte activa en la lucha. La ideología nazi (Con su espíritu de obediencia ciega al líder, su odio a las minorías raciales y políticas, sus apetitos de conquista y dominación y su exaltación del pueblo Alemán y de la "Raza nórdica") ejerció en estos jóvenes una atracción emocional poderosa, los gano para la causa nazi y los transformo en luchadores y creyentes apasionados. La respuesta a la pregunta referente a los motivos de la profunda influencia ejercida por la ideología nazi ha de buscarse en la estructura del carácter social de la baja clase media. Este era marcadamente distinto de la clase obrera, de las capas superiores de la burguesía y de la nobleza anterior a 1914. En realidad, hay ciertos rasgos que pueden considerarse característicos de esa clase a lo largo de toda su historia: "Su amor al fuerte, y su odio al débil, su mezquindad, su hostilidad, su avaricia no solo con respecto al dinero, sino también a los sentimientos, y, sobre todo, su ascetismo. Su concepción de la vida era escracha, sospechaba del extranjero y los odiaban (a Nosotros, los judíos, los gitanos, etc); llenos de curiosidad de sus amistades, sentían envidia hacia ellas y racionalizaban su sentimiento bajo la forma de indignación moral: toda su vida estaba fundamentada en sus escases, tanto desde el punto de vista económico como el psicológico (en el sentido de su falta de sentimientos y perspectiba al considerar solo sus pensamientos personales y emociones y no las de los demas).

Afirmar que el carácter social de la baja clase media (A la que nosotros también pertenecíamos en ese momento), era distinta de los obreros no implica negar que este tipo de carácter no estuviera presente también entre los miembros de esta última clase. Lo que se quiere decir es que era " _típico"_ de la baja clase media, mientras que tan solo una minoría de los obreros presentaba esa misma estructura de carácter en forma perfectamente delimitada. Sin embargo, había algunos rasgos aislados que de manera menos intensa podían hallarse también en la mayoría de la clase obrera, tales como, por ejemplo, su mesura y su gran respeto a la autoridad. Por otra parte, parece que la estructura del carácter de gran parte de los empleados (probablemente la mayoría) se asemejaba mucho más a la estructura del carácter del obrero manual (especialmente de las grandes fábricas) que al de la "vieja clase media", que no participo del desarrollo del capitalismo monopolista, sufriendo, en cambio, su amenaza.

En el periodo anterior a la revolución de 1919, la posición económica de los estratos inferiores de la vieja clase media, los pequeños comerciantes independientes y los artesanos, se hallaban en decadencia, pero no era desesperada y subsistía cierto número de factores que contribuía a su estabilidad.

La autoridad de la monarquía (Como en los tiempos de antaño en los reinos Europeos), y al inclinarse ante ella, al identificarse con ella, el miembro de la baja clase media adquiría un sentimiento de seguridad y orgullo narcisista (hoy en día, es común ver cómo algunos ciudadanos critican a su propia monarquía, de la misma forma que critican a sus políticos, porque se ha perdido esa identificación). Por otra parte, también la autoridad de la religión y de la moralidad tradicional se hallaba todavía firmemente arraigada. La familia no había dejado de constituir un seguro refugio contra el mundo hostil, y permanecía inconmovible. El individuo experimentaba el sentimiento de pertenecer a un sistema social y cultural estable en el que poseía un lugar bien definido. Su sumisión y la lealtad a las autoridades existentes constituían una solución satisfactoria para sus impulsos masoquistas (No hablo aquí del carácter sexual de la perversión, sino de un significado de la psicología social, que se entiende como el sentimiento de querer ser dominado por una idea o una persona); sin llegar, no obstante, a la rendición total y conservando cierto sentido de la importancia de la propia personalidad. Lo que le faltaba en seguridad y agresividad como individuo, lo hallaba compensado por las fuerzas de las autoridades a las que se sometía. En suma, su posición económica permanecía todavía lo bastante sólida como para proporcionarle un sentimiento de respeto hacía si mismo y de relativa seguridad, y las autoridades a las que se inclinaba eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para proporcionarles aquella confianza adicional que no hubiera podido extraer de su propia posición como individuo.

Con el periodo posbélico esta situación cambio considerablemente. En primer lugar, la decadencia económica de la vieja clase media asumió un aspecto más pronunciado, viéndose acelerada, además, por obra de la inflación, que alcanzó su máxima expansión en 1923 y barrio casi completamente los ahorros de muchos años de trabajo.

Pero al lado de estos factores económicos se hallaban los aspectos psicológicos que agravaban la situación. Uno de éstos lo hallamos en la derrota sufrida en la guerra y en la caída de la monarquía Alemana. Como el estado y el régimen monárquico habían constituido, por decirlo así, la sólida roca en la que la pequeña burguesía había convertido en la base psicológica de su existencia, su fracaso y su derrota destrozaba el fundamento de su vida misma. Si el _Kaiser (emperador Alemán)_ podría ser ridiculizado públicamente, si los oficiales podían ser atacados, ¿en que podrían confiar el hombre común? Se había identificado en su manera sumisa, con todas estas instituciones: ahora que habían desaparecido ¿Qué le quedarían por hacer?

La inflación, por otra parte, ejerció no sólo efectos económicos sino también efectos psicológicos. Constituía en un golpe mortal contra el principio del ahorro así como contra la autoridad del estado. Si los ahorros de tantos años, que habían constituido el sacrificio de tantos placeres, podían perderse ¿para qué ahorrar? Si el estado podía romper sus propias promesas estampadas en sus billetes y en sus títulos, ¿En qué promesa podía confiar de ahora en adelante?

Y en el periodo de la posguerra no solamente se produjo una decadencia más rápida de la situación económica de la clase media, sino que su prestigio social también sufrió una declinación análoga. Antes de la guerra esa clase podía sentirse en una posición superior frente a los obreros. Después de la revolución, en cambio, el prestigio social del proletariado creció de manera considerable y, en consecuencia, el de la baja clase media disminuyo correlativamente. Ya no había nadie a quien despreciar: privilegio que nunca había dejado de representar el elemento activo más sustancial en la vida del pequeño comerciante y de sus congéneres. Pues esa es una caracteristica de ellos, la necesidad de despreciar siempre a alguien.

A todos estos factores debemos agregar otro: el último baluarte de la seguridad de la clase media "La familia" también se había quebrado. El desarrollo social de la posguerra, en Alemania quizás más que en otras partes, había debilitado la autoridad del padre y la moralidad típica de la vieja clase media. La generación más joven obraba según su antojo, sin preocuparse de buscar aprobación de sus acciones por parte de la familia. Esto incluso se está viviendo hoy en algunas familias.

Las razones de este proceso son demasiados complejos para que pueda detallarlos. Solo me limitare a mencionar algunas. La decadencia de los viejos símbolos sociales de la autoridad, como el Estado y la monarquía, afectó la función de las autoridades individuales representada por los padres. Si daban muestra de debilidad aquellos poderes que sus padres les habían enseñado a respetar, entonces estos también carecían de prestigio y autoridad. Otro factor se hallaba por el hecho de que las generaciones más viejas se sentían mucho más inquietas y perdidas y menos capases de adaptarse, frente a las cambiantes situaciones sociales (Especialmente la inflación, y de este voy a dar un ejemplo pequeño, recuerdo que en épocas recientes la crisis que asolo Europa hizo que un hombre mayor se suicidara como señal de protesta), que las generaciones jóvenes más despiertas y activas. Por último, la decadencia de la clase media privo a los padres de su función su función de sostén material del futuro económico de los hijos.

De este modo la vieja generación de la baja clase media se fue haciendo cada vez más amargada y resentida; pero, mientras los ancianos permanecían pasivos, los jóvenes se veían impulsados hacia la acción.

Esta creciente frustración social condujo a una forma de proyección que llego a constituir un factor importante en el origen del nacionalsocialismo: en vez de darse cuenta de que su destino económico y social no era más que el de su propia clase, la vieja clase media, sus miembros lo identificaban conscientemente con el de la nación. La derrota nacional y el tratado de Versalles se transformaron así en los símbolos a los que fue trasladada la frustración realmente existente, es decir, la que surgía de su decadencia social.

Se ha repetido muchas veces que el tratado otorgado a Alemania por las potencias vencedoras en 1918 fue una de las razones principales del surgimiento del nazismo. Esta afirmación necesitaría algunas reservas. En su mayoría los alemanes consideraban que el tratado de paz era injusto: pero mientras la clase media reaccionaba con intensa amargura, entre los obreros existía mucho menos resentimientos. Estos habían combatido el viejo régimen y para ellos la perdida de la guerra significaba la derrota de ese régimen. Pensaban que habían luchado valientemente y que, por lo tanto, no había razones para sentir vergüenza de sí mismos. Por otra parte, la victoria de la revolución, que solo había sido posible a través de la derrota de la monarquía, les había traído conquistas económicas, políticas y humanas. La base del resentimiento contra el tratado de Versalles se hallaba en la baja clase media, el resentimiento nacionalista no era otra cosa que una racionalización por la que se _Proyectaba_ su inferioridad social como inferioridad nacional.

Estas proyecciones evidenciaba perfectamente en el desarrollo personal de Hitler. Éste era el típico representante de la clase media, un don nadie sin ninguna perspectiva del futuro. De una manera muy intensa se sentía colocado en el papel del paria. A menudo, en _Mein Kampf,_ hablaba de si mismo como un "Don nadie", recordando al "Hombre desconocido" que había sido en su juventud. Pero aunque ello se debiera principalmente a su propia posición social, lo había nacionalizado bajo la forma de simbolismo nacional, y de este modo el gran Reich Alemán, al cual podrían volver todos sus hijos, se transformó para él en el prestigio social y de la seguridad.

El antiguo sentimiento de impotencia, de angustia y aislamiento del todo social, y la destructividad que resultaba de esta situación, no constituía la única fuente psicológica del nazismo. Estas condiciones no constituyeron la " _Causa"_ del nazismo, pero le dieron su base humanista sin la cual no hubiera podido desarrollarse.

En el periodo de la posguerra, era clase media, especialmente la baja clase media, la que se sentía amenazada por el capitalismo monopolista. Su angustia y, por lo tanto, su odio tomaron origen en esa amenaza; se vio lanzada a un estado de pánico, cayo presa de un apasionado anhelo de sumisión y, al mismo tiempo, de la dominación, con respecto a los débiles. Estos sentimientos fueron empleados por una clase completamente distinta para erigir un régimen que debía trabajar para sus propios intereses. Hitler resulto un instrumento tan eficiente porque combinaba las características del pequeño burgués resentido y lleno de odio (Con el que podía identificarse emocionalmente la clase media), con las del oportunismo, dispuesto a servir los intereses de los grandes industriales y de los _Junkers._ Al principio represento el papel de mesías de la vieja clase media, prometiendo la destrucción de la dominación del capital bancario y otras cosas semejantes. La historia que siguió es conocida por todos: estas promesas no fueron cumplidas. El nazismo nunca poseyó principios políticos o económicos genuinos. Es menester darse cuenta de que en su oportunidad radical reside el principio mismo del nazismo. Lo que importaba era que centeneras de millares de pequeños burgueses que en tiempos normales hubieran tenido muy pocas probabilidades de ganar dinero o poder, obtenían ahora, como miembros de la burocracia nazi, una gran parte del poder y prestigio que las clases superiores se vieron obligadas a compartir con ellos. Los que no llegaron a ser miembros de la organización partidaria nazi obtuvieron los empleos quitados a los judíos y a los enemigos políticos; en cuanto al resto de la población, ciertamente logro más "Circo". La satisfacción emocional derivada de estos espectáculos sádicos de desprecio hacia un ser considerado inferior y de una ideología que le otorgaba un sentimiento de superioridad sobre todo el resto de la humanidad, era suficiente para compensar el hecho de que sus vidas hubieran sido empobrecidas cultural y económicamente.


	3. Europa, siglo XX

Es común hoy día escuchar como las personas critican a Hitler, y es casi de común saber todo lo que paso en los campos de concentración y todo lo que Hitler hizo pasar a los Judíos, pero una cosa muy diferente es conocer cómo es que Hitler pudo hacerlo, esto ya lo explique en el capitulo anterior donde Además de la ideología, la ejecución del genocidio tuvo como soporte a la sociedad alemana, la más moderna y con más nivel de desarrollo técnico de Europa, y que contaba con una burocracia organizada y eficiente.

Como he dicho en ese momento, en Alemania, se viva muy duramente, debido principalmente al gobierno, que en ese momento gano El Partido Nacionalsocialista Obrero Alemán (en alemán: Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiter Partei abreviado como NSDAP) y conocido coloquialmente como Partido Nazi.

* * *

 ** _La Primera Guerra Mundial había dejado una Alemania derrotada política y económicamente, en un frustrado proceso por implantar la democracia liberal que reemplazara anteriores monarquías. Ello, unido al arraigo de su tradición militar y del nacionalismo romántico según el cual el Estado era la encarnación del espíritu del pueblo, así como ciertos hábitos autoritarios de la sociedad alemana, constituía un excelente caldo de cultivo para cualquier nacionalsocialismo, tan en boga en la época._**

 ** _El partido surgió al calor de esta cultura racista, derechista y ultranacionalista de los Freikorps (del alemán "cuerpos libres" o "cuerpos francos") fue la designación aplicada originalmente a los ejércitos voluntarios formados en pequeños Estados alemanes, es decir unidades paramilitares que combatieron los levantamientos comunistas que se produjeron al término de la Primera guerra mundial._**

* * *

Recuerdo que El imperio alemán finalizó y fue reemplazado por la republica de Weimar, que gobernaría sobre una Alemania disminuida territorialmente y económicamente por el pago de las reparaciones que había dejado la guerra.

Este racismo, y ultranacionalismo, se puede ver todavía hoy en día en algunos países. Esto siempre lo compare, con lo que algunos conocen como ultra fanatismo de algunas religiones. Mientras en algunas personas hablan de un creyente extremista, que mata paganos. También debe entenderse de la misma manera con el ultranacionalismo, debido a que no se limita a una religión, sino a todo un país y esto es más grave, devido a que los que lo hacen, consideran un patriotismo. Pero ¿Esta es lo que una persona comun puede querer de su patria?...Para mi, el patriotismo es cuando el amor de tu propio pueblo es lo primero, y que nunca se debe confundir con nacionalismo, que es cuando el odio por los demas es lo primero. Pero muchas personas aun creen que el patriotismo es el convencimiento de que su pais es superior por haber nacido en él. Pero pocas personas lo notan.

Pero continuando con el relato, y para que el lector me entienda, debo hablar del Canciller de hierro: "Otto von Bismarck", que fue un político alemán, considerado el fundador del Estado alemán moderno. Durante sus últimos años de vida se le apodó el «Canciller de Hierro» por su determinación y mano dura en la gestión de todo lo relacionado con su país, que incluía la creación de un sistema de alianzas internacionales que aseguraran la supremacía de Alemania, conocido como el Reich.

* * *

 ** _El término Reich quiere decir «imperio» en alemán. En el siglo X (año 962) se fundó el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico que fue conocido como Primer Reich y perduraría a lo largo de los siguientes diez siglos (1806). En 1871 la unificación de los estados alemanes a raíz de la guerra francoprusiana, hizo que se fundara el conocido como Segundo Reich, pero la derrota de los germanos en la Primera Guerra Mundial hizo que también acabara (1918). El proyecto de la Alemania nazi (1933-1945) hizo que Adolf Hitler quisiera conquistar un gran imperio y devolverle al país germano el dominio sobre gran parte de Europa (y el mundo), dando pie al Tercer Reich._**

* * *

El reinado de Hitler, se lo conoce como el tercer Reich, Y es aquí donde comienza el periodo más sangriento de la historia. Se crea "El Partido Nacionalsocialista Obrero Alemán". En la práctica, el partido utilizó el término _socialismo_ para intentar atraer a la clase obrera y así alejarla del comunismo y la socialdemocracia, al tiempo que utilizó el término nacionalismo para atraer a los sectores nacionalistas y conservadores.

* * *

 ** _Luego de la Primera Guerra Mundial, Los gobiernos aliados y asociados declararon, y Alemania tubo que reconocerlo en el tratado de Versalles, la responsabilidad de Alemania y sus aliados por haber causado todos los daños y pérdidas a los cuales los gobiernos aliados y asociados se habían visto sometidos como consecuencia de la guerra impuesta a ellos por la agresión de Alemania y sus aliados. Alemania tubo que pagar a todos los paises de La primera Guerra Mundial por los daños causados. Tubo que_ _Entregar anualmente 44 millones de TN de carbón, 371.000 cabezas de ganado, la mitad de la producción química y farmacéutica, la totalidad de cables submarinos, etc._ _Expropiación de la propiedad privada alemana en los territorios y colonias perdidas._** ** _El pago de 132.000 millones de marcos-oro aleman), lo que equivale aproximadamente a $442.000 millones de dolares estadounidences que a fecha de 2012, una suma que Alemania no podía pagar y que muchos economistas en el momento consideraron excesiva._**

 ** _Por ultimo Se prohíbio el ingreso de Alemania en la Sociedad de naciones. Que fue un organismo internacional_ _Se proponía establecer las bases para la paz y la reorganización de las relaciones internacionales una vez finalizada la primera Guerra mundial. La SDN se basó en los principios de la cooperación internacional, arbitraje de los conflictos y la seguridad colectiva. Es decir, ningun pais, despues de esta guerra, coopero con Alemania.  
_**

 ** _A causa del tratado de Versalles, Alemania redujo considerablemente su territorio europeo de 540.766 Km Cuadrados antes de la guerra, a 468.787 Km cuadrados despues e la guerra. Además fue obligada a ceder todo su imperio colonial, que fue repartido entre las naciones vencedoras (principalmente entre Reino unido y Francia)._**

* * *

Cuando Hitler subio al poder, hubo muchos motivos, Además de los mencionados, por los que tubo tantos seguidore. Entre las cosas que hizo como Politico recuerdo: llevo a una Alemania destruida a ser una potencia mundial en solo 6 años, por muchas razones, como eliminar la desocupación de 6.000.000 de personas en tan solo 2 años, debido que entre 1933 y 1938 se construyeron en Alemania 677.870 edificios que contenían 1.458.124 viviendas populares poniendo un especial empeño en que el precio del alquiler permaneciera módico, y que en general no debían pasar de 1/5 de los ingresos de las personas para las cuales estaban destinadas las viviendas. Tambien el Gobierno del III Reich acordó impulsar la construcción de viviendas baratas en forma de casas para una o para más familias, y que estas casas debían tener una parcela de jardín o de tierra tan grande como fuese posible, incluso se otorgaban prestamos prematrimoniales a bajo interés, y que existía una importante reducción de impuestos para los matrimonios y familias con muchos hijos, también fue idea de Hitler la creación de un coche popular, robusto y barato, para servir como medio de transporte en sus tareas diarias al trabajador y brindarle placer en sus tiempos de ocio, lo que desemboco en el proyecto Volkswagen, un automóvil que se podía pagar en accesibles plazos. Por último, y esto es algo que verdaderamente me impresiona, y es que Hitler implantó un sistema de Seguridad Social y dio unos derechos a los trabajadores que fueron copiados posteriormente por la mayoría de países occidentales. Es por todo esto y mucho más, que tuvo mucho apoyo del pueblo.

Si tuviera mi lector, que pensar en un ejemplo más para ilustrar el impacto y el apoyo del pueblo a este gobierno, le daré un pequeño ejercicio. Piense esto, digamos que en el país donde usted este lector, un presidente pueda hacer todo lo que Hitler hizo por Alemania antes de 1939, es decir, hacer que su país sea uno de las potencias mundiales de hoy día, que haya construido viviendas para el pueblo, sacado de la desocupación a 6 millones de personas, y que además les pueda dar todas las posibilidades que tuvieron los Alemanes, ¿Usted seguiría a ese presidente y confiaría en él? Sé que muchos tendrán dudas, lo cual es lógico, pero creo que la mayoría lo seguiría tal y como hicieron en ese tiempo.

En un principio el discurso del partido se centró en la lucha contra las grandes empresas, con una marcada retórica anti-burguesa y anticapitalista; sin embargo, posteriormente fueron suavizando estos postulados y obtuvieron el apoyo y financiación de grandes empresas industriales y ricas personalidades. Lo que aumento, la popularidad del partido, incluso extendiéndose a toda Alemania.

Durante esos días en los que Alemania avanzaba y progresaba inexorablemente, del lado de los judíos solo había noticias desagradables para contar. A muchos de nuestros numerosos amigos y conocidos judíos se los estaban llevando en grupo. La Gestapo no tenía la mínima consideración con ellos. Nuestros familiares nos contaban que los cargaban en vagones de ganado y los enviaban a un gueto o, en el peor de los casos, a un campo de concentración. Nos contaban que a los prisioneros no les dan casi de comer o de beber. Solo hay agua una hora al día, y no hay más que unas pocas letrinas y unos lavados para cientos de miles de personas. Hombres y mujeres duermen juntos en unas literas, junto a los niños, donde a menudo a todos les rapan la cabeza. Huir es prácticamente imposible, debido a que muchos llevan la cabeza rapada, o también por su aspecto judío. En esas circunstancias, y debido a los que nos cuentan, suponemos que a la mayoría los matan apenas llegan. La radio inglesa dice que los matan en cámaras de gas. Incluso, como la radio de mi padre tenia para recibir ondas de radio corta, sabíamos que incluso los Estados Unidos hablaban de esto.

* * *

 ** _El antisemitismo presente, en mayor o menor medida, en Europa Occidental y Estados Unidos, además de los problemas económicos derivados de la Gran Depresión, provocaron también "la desgana de los responsables políticos británicos y estadounidenses a la hora de realizar algún esfuerzo significativo de salvamento de judíos europeos durante el Holocausto"._**

* * *

En los pocos dias que nos quedamos en Alemania una imagen que me quedo marcada fue que, delante da la puerta de la casa, se había sentado una familia de Gitanos que constaba solo de la madre con sus 2 hijos. Ella entumecida de miedo esperando a la Gestapo, que había ido a buscar una camioneta para llevársela. La pobre mujer estaba muy atemorizada por los disparos dirigidos a los aviones ingleses que sobrevolaban a la ciudad y por el relampagueo de los reflectores. Sin embargo, papá nadie se atrevió a abrirle para que entraran en la casa. Es más nadie de la calle lo haría. Sus señorías alemanas no escatimarían medios para castigar a los que ayudaran a un "No Ario".

* * *

 ** _El nacionalismo sólo creía en el Estado nación caracterizado por la homogeneidad cultural y lingüística de su población. Considerados como nación perteneciente a otra raza, extranjera, inferior e inasimilable a la cultura alemana, los judíos solo podían ser segregados y excluidos del cuerpo social. Frente a la raza judía, extraña al pueblo germánico, colocaban los nazis a la raza aria, sosteniendo que solo esta última constituía la nación alemana, la única llamada a dominar Europa._**

* * *

Papá durante estos últimos meses, intento conseguir una visa para salir del país. Pero, debido a los últimos acontecimientos, muchas personas también han tratado de conseguir una visa, que les permita salir de Alemania. Muchos de los países elegidos, son Estados Unidos, reino unido, Gran Bretaña, Y de américa latina. Estados Unidos, debido a que siempre fue un país que siempre recibió inmigrantes de todas partes del mundo. La cuota de emigración se había llenado tanto, que cuando fuimos al consulado, nos dijeron que podíamos ir a Estados Unidos dentro de 10 años. Otros países eran: Reino Unido, Francia, España, Cuba, etc. Pero para cada viaje, se necesita una visa, que permita que puedas salir del país. Por ejemplo, una visa para viajar a Estados Unidos, es de 10 años. Es decir que debemos esperar 10 años para poder viajar. Cuando volvio Papá, nos conto que ha conseguido una visa, para viajar a Polonia. Según él, iremos con la familia de Rarity.

Esta fue la mejor opción que pudo conseguir, debido a que otros países de Europa, siempre nos llegaban noticias de como era la situación en la que estaban. Por ejemplo, a papá le habían ofrecido viajar a España, pero la descarto debido a que ya habían tenido una guerra civil de la que recién estaban saliendo. La mayor parte del país estaba en ruinas.

* * *

 ** _La Guerra Civil Española fue un conflicto social político y bélico que se desencadenó en España tras el fracaso parcial del golpe de estado del 17 y 18 de julio de 1936 llevado a cabo por una parte del ejército contra el gobierno de la Segunda republica Española._**

 ** _El 1 de abril de 1939 acabó la Guerra civil española y Francisco Franco se convirtió en Jefe del Estado del nuevo régimen en España. Apenas medio año después, Adolf Hitler desencadena la ofensiva sobre Polonia que producirá el estallido de la guerra. Frente a eso, Franco, que gobierna una nación en ruinas y con aún enfrentamientos entre fuerzas de seguridad y guerrilleros, tiene tres opciones: situarse como enemigo de Alemania o Italia, cosa que no quiso hacer, puesto que tiene gran afinidad política e ideológica con los gobiernos de esos países, que además colaboraron de forma importante en su victoria en la Guerra Civil. Tampoco puede situarse como enemigo de las potencias occidentales aliadas, al estar rodeado de Francia y sus colonias y tener Gran Bretaña una poderosa flota que podría imponer un bloqueo. No le queda más remedio que imponer la neutralidad. Finalmente, en 1942 España y Portugal, firman el Pacto Iberico, que acordaban mantener la neutralidad en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Oficialmente y durante todo el conflicto la postura española fue de neutralidad o no beligerancia activa. No obstante, en ambos bandos, hubo participación de soldados españoles en la contienda._**

* * *

Italia la descarto rápido debido a que Mussolini había comenzado el régimen fascista. Aunque el resultado de la segunda guerra mundial supuso el fin del régimen fascista, los movimientos políticos que la revindican no han desaparecido. De estos puedo nombrar, el movimiento social italiano el Partido Nacional de la República Federal de Alemania y diversos grupos Europeos no cejan en su empeño en instaurar regímenes fascistas. Es algo que hoy en día todavía no puedo entender.

* * *

 ** _El fascismo fue un movimiento político italiano fundado por Mussolini, que era defensor de un estado totalitario, corporativo e impersonal, y represor de los derechos individuales y públicos._**

 ** _Este movimiento fue fundado en 1919 y su doctrina constituyo el fundamento del estado italiano entre 1922 y 1921 Mussolini organizo el "Partido Nacional fascista" y la "Marcha sobre Roma" al año siguiente Victor Manuel Segundo le llamo al poder, lo que le permitio establecer la dictadura fascista que consistió en la disolución de todos los partidos políticos y concentración de poderes en la persona del "Duce"._**

 ** _Además, Benito Mussolini, había firmado junto con Hitler el Pacto de acero conformando en un primer momento, lo que se llamaría las_** ** _Fuerzas del eje_** ** _las constituían únicamente_** ** _Alemania e Italia, con Mussolini el único dirigente europeo con ideario similar (El fascismo)._**

* * *

Otro país, al que podíamos mudarnos, pero no lo hicimos, fue a la Unión soviética, pero papá no quizo, debido a que en ese momento estaba en el poder _Josif Vissarionovich Djougatchvili_ , mejor conocido como "Stalin". Que fue otro de los grandes dictadores que tuvo el mundo, incluso superando a Hitler con 23.000.000 de muertos, durante su dictadura. Papá no quiso dirigirse a la Unión Soviética, primero porque en ese momento, el país estaba regido por el Comunismo, que fue impuesto por Lenin, en la Revolución Rusa de 1917. El comunismo, en ese momento era una ideología que mi padre no toleraba, y que nunca tolero. La segunda razón por la que no fuimos a la Unión Soviética, fue porque no sabíamos hablar ruso.

* * *

 ** _La Primera guerra mundial_** ** _, la_** ** _Guerra civil Rusa_** ** _, la intervención por parte de 14 potencias extranjeras luego de la toma del poder por los bolcheviques y la misma revolución, tuvieron un efecto devastador en la economía del país._**

 ** _Stalin, Fue Presidente del Consejo de Ministros de la Unión Soviética desde el 6 de mayo de 1941 hasta el 5 de marzo de 1953. Estuvo entre los bolcheviques revolucionarios que impulsaron la Revolución de Octubre en Rusia en 1917 y más tarde ocupó la posición de Secretario General del Comité Central del Partido Comunista de la Unión Soviética desde 1922 hasta que el cargo fue formalmente suprimido en 1952, poco antes de su muerte._**

 ** _Como resultado de los rápidos cambios económicos, sociales y políticos de la época estalinista, millones de personas fueron enviados a campos de trabajo penales, y millones fueron deportadas y exiliadas a zonas remotas de la Unión Soviética. La agitación inicial en el sector agrícola interrumpió la producción de alimentos en la década de 1930 y contribuyó a la catastrófica hambruna soviética de 1932-1933. En 1937, una campaña contra supuestos enemigos de su gobierno culminó en la Gran Purga, un período de represión masiva en el que millones de personas fueron ejecutadas, incluso fueron condenados líderes de Ejército Rojo acusados de participar en complots para derrocar al gobierno soviético, como producto de todos estos actos se calcula que se llego a la impactante cifra de veintitrés millones de muertos._**

 ** _En 1937, una campaña contra supuestos enemigos de su gobierno culminó en la Gran purga_** ** _, un período de represión masiva en el que millones de personas fueron ejecutadas, incluso fueron condenados Lideres del ejercito rojo_** ** _acusados de participar en complots para derrocar al gobierno soviético. En agosto de 1939, tras el fracaso para establecer una alianza anglo-franco-soviética la URSS de Stalin firmó un pacto de no agrecion con la Alemania Nazi_** ** _que dividió sus esferas de influencia en Europa oriental. Este Pacto permitió que la Unión Soviética recuperara algunos de los antiguos territorios del_** ** _imperio ruso_** ** _en Polonia, Finlandia_** ** _, los Paises valticos, Bersarabia_** ** _y Buconia_** ** _del Norte._**

* * *

Incluso, de principios de 1938 Mamá, quería mudarse de Alemania, debido a que las condiciones eran muy duras para poder vivir por los pogromos que vivíamos durante todos estos años. Algunos judíos habían tenido que vender sus negocios a alemanes y huir de allí, otros eran alzados en una carreta y paseados por la ciudad donde llevaban carteles que decían " _Soy un sucio judío_ ". También se escuchaba que los policías se presentaban a las casas de los judíos y los apaleaban hasta la muerte frente a esposas e hijos, algunas veces sin motivo. Por último, había ciudades enteras que expulsaban a todos los judíos, y llevaban un gran cartel que decía " _Ciudad libre de judíos"._

De todo esto, lo que quedo en mi memoria más fuertemente grabado fue el: _Der Stürmer_ era un diario antisemita, que los alemanes compraron mucho. En donde había caricaturas de judíos, en los que se representaba como monstruos. Pero nosotros no éramos diferentes a las demás personas.

Recuerdo que el odio era tanto, debido a que Hitler había dicho que mientras nosotros estuviéramos en Alemania, Alemania nunca se podría recuperar.

Mi madre tenía mucho miedo por mi hermano Shinning Armor, debido a las leyes de Núremberg. Cada día, los oficiales buscaban a jóvenes de su edad, y los llevaban a campos de trabajo. Debido a esto, Shinning Armor casi nunca salía de casa, y se quedaba conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo.

* * *

 ** _Las Leyes de Núremberg fueron una serie de leyes de carácter racista y antisemita en la Alemania nazi adoptadas por unanimidad el 15 de septiembre de 1935_**

 ** _Las leyes de Núremberg fueron redactadas por el jurista y político Wilhelm Frick en su cargo de Ministro de Interior del Reich (1933-1943), bajo la anuencia de Adolf Hitler y Julius Streicher como coautor. Frick era un reconocido antisemita y redactó estas leyes que impedían que el colectivo judío se relacionara racialmente con el pueblo alemán. Estas leyes raciales fueron el comienzo de la discriminación y persecución del colectivo judío en Alemania._**

 ** _Dichas leyes no apuntaban a discriminar a la etnia semita debido a sus creencias religiosas propiamente tales (judaísmo); sino que tenían relación con la misma comunidad judía y su objetivo central era evitar mezclas raciales judías con el pueblo alemán._**

 ** _Quien se encargó de difundir dichas leyes fue precisamente Julius Streicher, estrecho colaborador de Hitler, y su periódico Der Stürmer del cual era propietario, gracias a esta publicación, Streicher ayudó a concientizar a las masas alemanas que el judío era una lacra social insertada en el pueblo alemán y que debía ser "extirpada como un tumor cancerígeno"._**

* * *

Después de los sucesos de la noche del 9 de Noviembre, 3 meses después las cosas se pusieron peor, en ese momento, recuerdo que los judíos ya no podían entrar en las universidades, en ese momento pensé, y hoy día creo que tuve razón, que Hitler nos quería alejar de toda cultura, pues un valor básico que hoy día tienen la mayoría de los países es la educación obligatoria, que en ese momento a muchos de nosotros nos fue prohibido. Es decir, no podíamos mejorar, en ese momento, para nosotros los judíos la sociedad nos, se había convertido en una sociedad inmóvil. Es decir, una sociedad que no premiaba nuestro esfuerzo, ni castigaba la desidia, que no nos ofrecia la oportunidad de progresar. Es una sociedad donde no nos ofrecía la oportunidad de progresar, donde nuestro destino estaba predeterminado por la posición socioeconómica de nuestros padres, que en ese momento eran simples obreros. Era algo injusto, pues si nuestro destino económico esta predeterminado por la profesión de nuestros padres ¿Para que esforzarse? A mí siempre me había gustado aprender, y estudiar pues la educación es un factor esencial, para la movilidad social. La educación es una forma de mejorar la posición socioeconómica, debido a que los grupos sociales más altos usan la educación para perpetuarse, y posibilita que la ascendencia o descendencia de una clase social a otra.

Incluso, en los almacenes en los que podíamos comprar, ya no podíamos debido a que los Alemanes, daban a las familias judías cupones para comprar, que eran difíciles de conseguir. No podíamos, comprar jabón, que en ese momento las casas se calentaban con jabón, ni tampoco mucha comida. Incluso recuerdo una frase de mi madre que decía: "Si esto sigue así, nos moriremos de hambre y de frio". Y yo creía en eso.

Mi padre, junto al padre de Rarity, pudieron conseguir una visa hacía Polonia a mediados de febrero pero El tren, saldría a finales de febrero, y que debíamos aguantar hasta ese día.

Cuando ya todo se estaba poniendo demasiado horrible, recuerdo que en esos días, nosotros teníamos un amigo en la sinagoga, cuyo nombre era Reine Seele. Recuerdo que papá le dijo, insistió en que nos acompañara a Polonia, antes de que esto se pusiera peor. Pero él dijo:

-Yo no me iré a ninguna parte, antes de que todavía uno de nosotros quede aquí en Franncford del Oder.

Y así fue.

Nosotros fuimos, a la sinagoga, que ya no era sinagoga desde hace mucho tiempo, solo restos de un edificio que se caía a pedazos, y quemado totalmente, todas las noches que aún quedaba, para estar con él. Éramos pocos, pero lo importante en esos momentos era que todavía estábamos juntos. Siempre atesorare esos pequeños recuerdos que aún me quedan con él.

Siempre decía que había que tener fe, que esta guerra no podía durar eternamente, y muchas otras cosas nos dijo, mientras estábamos con él, que nos dio mucha fe, y mucha ayuda.

Finalmente llego el día en que nos saldría el tren a Polonia. Cuando ya todos estábamos en el tren, todos lo que formábamos parte de la sinagoga, vinieron a despedirnos. Yo lo vi, y llore junto con Rarity y Sweetie Belle.

Eso siempre me fue tan terrible de recordar. Recordar que todos nuestros amigos, que habían sobrevivido hasta ahora, estaban los amigos de Sweetie Belle como: Sunny Daze, Peachy Pie, Zippowhill y Pipsqueak que jugaban con ella en la Zinagoga, algunos nos despedían con lágrimas entre los ojos, y sus padres que estaban acompañándolos. Tambien estaban mis amigos:Trenderhoof, Moon Dancer, Silver Shill, Fantcy Pants y Junebug. Los recuerdo bien, nos miraban fijos en la neblina de la noche mientras el tren se movía de la estación, y se dirigía hacia la oscuridad de lo incierto. Los padres de Rarity, finalmente se alejaron tratando de consolar a Sweetie Belle, junto a mi padre y mi hermano,dejandonos a mi madre, yo y Rarity en el ultimo vagon donde los despediamos.

Yo abrase a Rarity, mientras ella trataba de consolarme y yo llore, diciendo:

-No quiero… no quiero irme…quiero quedarme aquí…con mis amigos…

Mi madre se había enojado tanto por lo que yo había dicho que me tomo por los hombros, me soltó del abraso de Rarity y me dio una fuerte bofetada que casi me tira al suelo frente de Rarity, y me dijo:

-¿¡Que quieres quedarte aquí!?, ¿Qué QUIERES QUEDARTE AQUÍ!, ? ¡Tú debes estar agradecida de que puedas salir de este infierno, Twilight! ¡¿Y quieres quedarte?! ¡¿Dime que quieres?! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!

Yo la mire, aún con los ojos llenos de lágrima, y con una mano me tocaba la mejilla que mi madre me había abofeteado con una gran vergüenza, debido a que fue ante la presencia de Rarity. Yo no quise parar de llorar, porque ellos... ¡ELLOS! Estaban allí, y eran todos los amigos que yo había conocido desde toda mi vida. A pesar de lo que mi madre decía era cierto. Pero entre los gritos de mi madre, y la vergüenza que sentía ante la mirada de Rarity que contemplaba la escena, en mi mente los veía. Veía a mis amigos, y me daba una gran lastima cuando me imaginaba que eran asesinados por la Gestapo.

Eso fue una de las cosas más duras que tuve que vivir, y mi madre no entendió eso. Yo aun era una niña, aun jugaba con muñecas, y con mis amigos. Pero ella me exigía que me comportara como una adulta.

Al final, mi madre solo me miro, y fue al vagón dejandonos a mi y a Rarity. Yo la mire alejarse, y Rarity se quedó mirándome hasta que me dijo:

-Twilight ¿Estas bien?

No respondí de inmediato, solo la mire y me senté en el pasillo del tren. Ella se sentó a mi lado, y me abraso.

-No te preocupes Twilight, seguro ellos también escaparan, como lo hicimos nosotros, ya verás que todos estarán vivos.

Desafortunadamente, Todos ellos no se salvaron.

Más tarde en el tren, nos acomodamos en un vagón, y cuando todos estábamos dormidas, yo estaba con mi madre, durmiendo en un asiento, tapados con un cubre todo que ella había traído. Ella estaba abrasada a mí, y de repente me pregunta:

-Twilight, sé que no estas dormida, dime ¿Qué ocurre hija?

Yo miraba por la ventana del tren, viendo como las casas de las ciudades, apenas iluminadas pasaban a gran velocidad frente a nuestros ojos, pero también podía ver mi reflejo, traslucido que me miraba a mi misma. Mi madre tenía razón, no estaba durmiendo, pero aún pensaba y recordaba todo lo que había pasado esos díaas.

-Mamá-Le respondí, en el tono más bajo que pude, para que ella sea la única que me escuchara- ¿Qué será de nosotros?

Ella no me respondió, solo me abraso más fuerte, y me arropo en sus brazos, y me dijo en un susurro.

-Lo siento mucho Twilight.


	4. Mein Kampf: Retrato de un sadico

En el viaje hacia Polonia, encontramos debajo del asiento de la cabina el _"Meinkampf",_ fue cuando tuve oportunidad de verlo por primera vez. Entonces entendí como un libro puede ser decisivo para una ideología. En ese momento, mi madre lo lanzo por la ventana, pero cuando termino la guerra, tuve oportunidad de leerlo.

Hoy en día, tengo un título de psicología de la universidad de Yale, y gracias a un análisis que he hecho del _MeinKampf_ , he podido analizar el carácter sádico de Hitler. Quisiera pedir al lector, que nunca escucho hablar de este libro, que pusiera un poco de atención y que lea estas páginas, de las misma manera con que yo la escribí, de manera crítica y racional, pues gracias a el, podre hacer un pequeño análisis de la psicología de Hitler, además de ser un documento valioso en la literatura nazi. También pediré perdón de antemano, debido a que en este capítulo me dedicare a este tema, pero que en los siguientes, empezare a hablar de lo que fue, mi lucha por sobrevivir a esta guerra.

Para entrar en tema, explicare algunos conceptos, para que el lector pueda entenderme. El primero es Un término que se utiliza en psicoanálisis, es el término de "resignificación", que es el análisis de los sucesos pasados a la luz de los nuevos conocimientos que se han adquirido en una etapa posterior, es algo que me propongo a hacer en este capítulo. Otro muy importante es el de "Catarsía": es la técnica por excelencia del psicoanálisis, se trata de que el paciente, diga exactamente lo que quiera en la sesión, y esta técnica, es la base del psicoanálisis. Estos dos conceptos, me servirán por el momento.

De la misma forma que en la Catarsía, donde una persona dice todo lo que quiere decir, la escritura se considera en si mismo una Catarsía, que permite entender la psiquis del escritor, sus pensamientos, emociones he incluso personalidad, y es válido para poder usarlo para un análisis psicoanalítico.

Para entender a los dictadores, La esencia de cualquier gobierno autoritario ha sido descripto como la presencia simultánea de tendencias he impulsos sádicos y masoquistas. El sadismo, es entendido como un impulso dirigido al ejercicio de un poder ilimitado sobre otra persona, y teñido de destructividad en un grado más o menos intenso. El masoquismo, en cambio, como u impulso dirigido a la disolución del propio yo en un poder omnipotente, para participar así de su gloria. Tanto las tendencias masoquistas como sádicas se deben a la incapacidad del individuo aislado de sostenerse por sí solo, así como su necesidad, en términos psicológicos, de una relación simbiótica, es decir un sentimiento de dependencia ya sea de dominar a otro (Sadismo) o de sufrir a causa de otro (Masoquismo), destinada a superar la soledad.

El anhelo de poder se halla múltiples expresiones en _MeinKampf._ Es característico de la relación de Hitler con las masas Alemanas, a quien desprecia y "ama" según la manera típicamente sádica, así como con respecto a sus enemigos políticos, hacia las cuales evidencia aquellos aspectos destructivos que constituyen un componente importante en el sadismo. En una página habla de la satisfacción que siente la masas al ser dominadas: "Los que ellas quieren es la victoria del más fuerte y el aniquilamiento o la rendición incondicional del más débil" (Cit. Pág. 469), dejare un párrafo al respecto, de este carácter:

 _"Como una mujer que prefiere someterse a un hombre fuerte antes de dominar al más débil, así las masas aman más al que manda que al que ruega, y en su fuero intimo se siente mucho más satisfechas por una doctrina que n o tolera rivales que por la concepción de la libertad propia del régimen liberal; con frecuencia se sienten perdidas al no saber que hacer con ella y aun se consideran fácilmente abandonadas. Ni llegan a darse cuenta de la imprudencia con la que se las aterroriza espiritualmente, ni se percata de las injuriosas restricciones de sus libertades humanas, puesto que de ninguna manera caen en la cuenta del engaño de esta doctrina".(Cit. Pág. 56)_

Describe Hitler el cómo quebrar la voluntad del público por la fuerza superior del orador constituye el factor esencial de la propaganda. Hasta nunca vacila en afirmar que el cansancio físico del auditorio representa un valor muy favorable para la obra de la sugestión. Al tratar de cuál es la hora del día más adecuada para las reuniones políticas de las masas, dice:

 _Parece que durante la mañana y hasta durante el día el poder de la voluntad de los hombres se rebela con más intensa energías contra todo intento de verse sometido a una voluntad y a una opinión ajena. Por la noche, sin embargo, sucumben más fácilmente a la fuerza dominadora de una voluntad superior. En verdad, cada uno de los mítines representa una esforzada luche entre dos fuerzas opuestas. El talento oratorio superior, de una manera apostólica dominadora, lograra con mayor facilidad para ganarse la voluntad de personas que han sufrido por causas naturales un debilitamiento de su fuerza de resistencia, que la de aquellas que todavía se hallan en plena posesión de su energía espiritual y fuerza de voluntad. (Cit. Pág. 710)_

El mismo Hitler se da cuenta de las condiciones que dan origen al anhelo de sumisión, proporcionándonos una excelente descripción del estado de ánimo de un individuo que concurre a un mitin de masas:

 _El mitin de masas de masas es necesario, al menos para que el individuo, que al adherirse a un nuevo movimiento se siente solo y puede ser fácil presa del miedo de sentirse aislado, adquiera por primera vez la visión de una comunidad más grande, es decir, de algo que en muchos produce un efecto fortificante y alentador […] si sale por primera vez de su pequeño taller o de las grandes empresas, en la que se siente tan pequeño, para ir al mitin de masas y allí sentirse circundado por miles y miles de personas que poseen la misma convicción […] él mismo deberá sucumbir a la influencia mágica de lo que llamamos sugestión de masa. (Cit. Pág. 715-716)_

Gobbels describe a las masas del mismo modo: "La gente no quiere otra cosa que ser gobernada decentemente", dice en su novela _Michael._ Ellas no son para el líder más que lo que las piedras son para el escultor: "líder y masas constituyen un problema tan sencillo como pintor y color".

En otro libro, Gobbels hace una descripción precisa de la dependencia de las personas sádicas con respecto a los objetos de su sadismo; cual débil y vacío se siente cuando no puede ejercer el poder sobre alguien y de qué modo ese poder le proporciona nuevas fuerzas. Esto es lo que nos cuenta Goebbels acerca de lo que el mismo sentía: "A veces uno se siente prisionero de una profunda depresión. Tan solo se logra superarla cuando se está nuevamente frente a las masas. El pueblo es la fuente de nuestro poder".

Una descripción significativa de aquella forma especial de poder sobre los hombres, que los nazis llaman liderazgo, la hallamos en un escrito de ley, en el líder del frente de trabajo. Al referirse a las cualidades requeridas en un dirigente nazi y a los propósitos que persigue la educación para el mando, afirma:

 _Queremos sabersi estos hombres poseen la voluntad de mando, de ser los dueños, en una palabra, de gobernar […] queremos gobernar y nos gusta hacerlo […] les enseñaremos ha estos hombres a cabalgar […] a fin de que experimenten el sentido de dominio absoluto sobre un ser viviente._

En la formulación que hace Hitler de la educación hallamos la misma exaltación del poder: "Toda educación y desarrollo del alumno debe dirigirse a proporcionarle la convicción de ser absolutamente superior a los demás". (Cit. Pág. 618)

El hecho se hace mayor, cuando declara que el muchacho debe enseñársele a sufrir las injusticias sin revelarse, ya no parece extraño al lector. Se trata de la típica contradicción, propia de la ambivalencia del sadomasoquista, entre el anhelo de poder y la sumisión.

El deseo de poder sobre la masa es lo que impulsa al miembro elite, al líder nazi. Como lo muestran las citas señaladas anteriormente, este deseo de poder es revelado, algunas veces, con una franqueza sorprendente. En otros casos se lo formula de una manera menos ofensiva, al subrayar que al ser mandadas es el deseo de la masa misma. En algunas oportunidades el deseo de halagar a las masas y, por lo tanto, de esconder el cínico desprecio que siente hacia ellas, conduce a tretas como esta: al hablar del instinto de autoconserbación, que para Hitler, como veremos luego, corresponde más o menos al impulso de poder, dice que en el ario, ese instinto ha alcanzado su forma más noble: "Porque está dispuesto a someter a su propio ego a la vida de la comunidad y también, si surgiera esa necesidad, a sacrificarlo". (Cit. Pág. 408).

Si bien son los líderes quienes disfrutan del poder en primer lugar, las masas no se hallan despojadas de ningún modo de satisfacciones de tipo sádico. Las minorías raciales y políticas dentro de Alemania y, llegado el caso, el pueblo de otras naciones, descritos como débiles y decadentes, constituyen el objeto el cual se satisface el sadismo de las masas. Al mismo tiempo que Hitler y su burocracia disfrutan el poder sobre las masas alemanas, estas mismas masas aprenden a disfrutarlo con respecto a otras naciones, y de ese modo ha de despejarse impulsar por la pación de dominación mundial.

Hitler no vacilo en expresar el deseo de dominación mundial como fin personal y partidario ridiculizando al pacifismo dice: "En verdad, la idea humanista pacifista es quizás completamente buena siempre que el hombre de más valor haya previamente conquistado y sometido al mundo hasta el punto de haberse transformado en el único dueño del globo". (Cit. Pág. 349).

Y también afirma que: "Un estado que, en una época caracterizada por un envenenamiento racial, se dedica al fomento de sus mejores elementos raciales, deberá llegar a ser algún día dueño del mundo". (Cit. Pág. 994).

Generalmente, Hitler trata de racionalizar y justificar su apetito de poder. Las principales justificaciones son las siguientes: su dominación de los otros pueblos se dirige a su mismo bien y se realiza a favor de la cultura mundial; la voluntad de poder se halla arraigada en las leyes eternas de la naturaleza y él (Hitler) no hace más que reconocer y seguir tales leyes: él mismo obra bajo el mando de un poder superior (Dios, el destino, la historia, la naturaleza); sus intentos de dominación constituyen tan sólo actos de defensa contra los intentos ajenos de dominarlo a él y al pueblo Alemán. Él desea únicamente paz y libertad.

Como ejemplo del primer tipo de racionalización podemos citar este párrafo de _MeinKampf_ : "Si en su desarrollo histórico el pueblo alemán hubiese disfrutado de aquella misma unidad social que caracterizo a otros pueblos, entonces el Reich alemán seria hoy, con toda probabilidad, el dueño del mundo" (Cit. Pág. 598) la dominación mundial humana conduciría, según Hitler, a una "Paz apoyada no ya en las ramas de olivo de llorosas mujeres pacifistas profesionales, sino fundada en la espada de la victoria de un pueblo de señores, que coloca al mundo al servicio de una cultura superior". (Cit. Pág. 598).

Todos los lectores que tengan un poco de historia aprendida, entenderán que las afirmaciones de que sus fines no se dirigieron solamente al bienestar de Alemania, sino que también (Según él) sirven para los intereses de la civilización en general, que han sido bien conocidas por todos.

La segunda racionalización (Que su deseo de poder se halla fundamentado en las leyes de la naturaleza) significa más que una simple racionalización; surge también de someterse a un poder ajeno, tal como lo expresa, especialmente en la cruda divulgación popular del darwinismo sustentado por Hitler. En efecto, en el "Instinto de conservación de las especies" ve la causa primera de la formación de las comunidades humanas.

Este instinto de autoconservación conduce a la lucha del fuerte que quiere dominar al débil y, desde el punto de vista económico, a la supervivencia del más apto. La identificación del instinto de autoconservación con el deseo de poder sobre los demás, halla una expresión particularmente significativa en la afirmación de Hitler, según el cual: "la primera cultura de la humanidad dependía, ciertamente, menos de los animales domésticos que del empleodepueblos inferiores" (Cit. Pág. 405) proyecta su propio sadismo sobre la naturaleza que llama "Reina cruel de toda sabiduría" (Cit. Pág. 170) cuya ley de conservación se halla "Encadenada a este mundo a la ley de bronce de la necesidad y del derecho a la victoria de los mejores y más fuertes" (Cit. Pág. 396).

Es interesante observar que en conexión con este crudo darwinismo, el "Socialista" de Hitler aboga por los principios liberales de la competencia sin restricción. En una polémica contra la cooperación entre los distintos grupos nacionalistas, afirma: "Por medio de tal combinación se estorba al libre juego de las energías, la lucha para la elección del mejor se ve detenida y, por lo tanto, la victoria necesaria y final del hombre más sano y más fuerte resulta impedida para siempre" (Cit. Pág. 761). En otras partes llega hablar del libre juego de las energías como de la sabiduría de la vida.

Tengo que aclarar que En verdad, la teoría darwiniana como tal no constituía una expresión de los sentimientos del carácter sadomasoquista. Por el contrario, muchos de sus adherentes se sentían atraídos hacia ella por la esperanza de una ulterior evolución de la humanidad hacia etapas superiores de cultura. Para Hitler, sin embargo, representaba la expresión y al mismo tiempo la justificación de su propio sadismo. Él mismo nos revela de una manera muy ingenua cuál era el significado psicológico que tenía para él la doctrina darwiniana: Cuando vivía en Munich, todavía completamente desconocido, acostumbraba a despertarse a las 5 de la mañana. Había "Adquirido el habito de arrojar pedacitos de pan a los ratones que se hallaban en la pequeña habitación, y mirar como estos graciosos animalitos brincaban y reñían por aquellos pocos alimentos" (Cit. pág. 295). Este "Juego" representaba en pequeña escala la "Lucha por la existencia" darwiniana. Para Hitler se trataba del sustitutivo pequeño burgués de las luchas circense históricas que iba a originar.

La ultima racionalización de sadismo, su justificación del dominio como una defensa frente a ataques ajenos, halla múltiples expresiones en sus propios escritos. Él y el pueblo alemán eran siempre los buenos; en cambio los enemigos son brutos sádicos. Gran parte de su propaganda consistió en mentiras deliberadas y consientes. En cierto grado, sin embargo, posee la misma "sinceridad" emocional de las acusaciones paranoicas. Estas ejercen la función de impedir que se descubran su sadismo o destructividad. Se produce de acuerdo con la fórmula psicológica de: "tú eres el que tiene intenciones sádicas, por lo tanto, yo soy inocente". En Hitler, este mecanismo defensivo es irracional en caso extremo, pues acusa a sus enemigos de tener aquellos mismos propósitos que él admite como suyos con toda franqueza. De este modo acuso a los judíos, comunistas y franceses de esas mismas cosas que afirma constituyen los objetos más legítimos de sus acciones. Y casi no se preocupa de ocultar estas contradicciones mediante algunas racionalizaciones. Así, acusa a los judíos de llevar las tropas francés de color de Rin con la intención de destruir a la raza blanca (Por medio de la siguiente bastardía: "A fin de asumir de este modo la posición de dueños" (Cit. Pág. 488)). Hitler sin embargo debió haberse percatado de la contradicción de acusar a los otros por aquellos mismos que él proclamaba ser el fin más noble de su raza, y trata de racionalizar tal contradicción afirmando de los judíos de que su instinto de autoconservación carece de estos caracteres idealistas que puedan hallarse en el impulso de dominación de los arios (Cit. Pág. 414).

Dirigió la misma acusación a los franceses. Los acusó de querer estrangular a Alemania y despojarla de su fuerza. A mismo tiempo que esta afirmación es empleada como un argumento en apoyo de la necesidad de "La tendencia francesa hacia la Hegemonía Europea" (Cit. Pág. 978).

A los comunistas los acusa de brutalidad, y el éxito del marxismo es atribuido a su voluntad política y a su actividad brutal. Sin embargo, Hitler declaro al mismo tiempo que "Lo que le falto a Alemania fue la cooperación estrecha entre un poder brutal y una inteligencia política inteligente" (Cit. Pág. 783)

La segunda Guerra Mundial nos proporciona muchos ejemplos de la misma especie. No hubo un solo acto de opresión nazi que no fuera explicada como una defensa contra la opresión ajena. Puede presumirse que estas acusaciones eran meras falsificaciones y que no poseían la "Sinceridad" paranoicaque pudo haber teñido, en cambio, a las dirigidas contra judíos y franceses. Tales acusaciones conservaron todavía una parte de su valor de propaganda y hubo sectores de la población, especialmente la baja clase media, que fueron tan receptivos con respecto a estas acusaciones paranoicas, a causa de su propia estructura de carácter, que siguieron creyendo en ellas.

El desprecio de Hitler hacia los que carecían de poder se hizo especialmente visible al hablar de gente cuyos fines políticos (La lucha por la liberación nacional) eran similares a los que él mismo profesaba tener. Quizás en ningún caso resultó más estridente la insinceridad del interés de Hitler por la libertad de las naciones que en su desprecio de los revolucionarios débiles e impotentes. Así lo vemos hablar irónica y despectivamente del pequeño grupo de nacionalsocialistas que se habían reunido en Munich. He aquí su impresión del primer mitin al que concurrió: "Terrible; terrible; esto no era más que un club de la peor especie y estilo. ¿Y yo debería afiliarme ahora precisamente a este club? Luego empezaron a discutir las nuevas afiliaciones, y ello significaba que ya había caído en la trampa (Cit. Pág. 28).

A estos nacionalsocialistas los llama una "organización ridículamente pequeñas". Hitler dice que jamás se habría afiliado a alguno de los grandes partidos existentes, y esta actitud es muy característica de su manera de ser.

Forzosamente debía iniciar su actividad en un grupo que consideraba inferior y débil. Su coraje e iniciativa no se hubieran sentido estimulados en una constelación en la que hubiese tenido que combatir algún poder preexistente o competir con iguales.

El amor al poderoso y el odio al débil, tan típicos del carácter sadomasoquista, explica gran parte de la acción política de Hitler y sus adeptos. Mientras el gobierno republicano pensaba que podría "apaciguar" a los nazis tratándolos benignamente, no solamente no logró ese propósito, sino que originó en ellos sentimientos de odio que se debían justamente a esa falta de firmeza y poderío que mostraba. Hitler odiaba a la república de Weimar porque era débil, y admiraba, en cambio, a los dirigentes industriales y militares porque disponían de poder. Nunca combatió contra algún poder fuerte y firmemente establecido, sino que lo hizo siempre contra grupos que consideraba esencialmente impotentes. La "revolución" de Hitler, y a este respecto también la de Mussolini, se llevaron a cabo bajo la protección de las autoridades existentes, y sus objetos favoritos fueron los que no estaban en condiciones de defenderse. Hasta nos podríamos aventurar a suponer que la actitud de Hitler hacia Gran Bretaña fue determinada, además de otros factores, por este complejo psicológico. Mientras siguió considerándola un Estado poderoso, la amaba y admiraba. Su libro expresa este amor hacia Inglaterra. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de la debilidad de la posición inglesa, antes y después de Munich, su amor se trocó en odio y en el deseo de destruirla. Desde este punto de vista el "apaciguamiento" era una política que, frente a una personalidad como la de Hitler, estaba destinada a originar odio antes que amistad.

Hasta ahora me he referido al aspecto sádico de la ideología hitlerista. Sin embargo, tal como lo hemos visto al tratar acerca del carácter autoritario, también existe un aspecto masoquista al lado del sádico. Existe el deseo de someterse a un poder de fuerza abrumadora, de aniquilar su propio yo, del mismo modo que existe el deseo de ejercer poder sobre personas que carecen de él. Este aspecto masoquista de la ideología y práctica nazis resulta evidente sobre todo con respecto a las masas. Se les repite continuamente: el individuo no es nada y nada significa. El individuo debería así aceptar su insignificancia personal, disolverse en el seno de un poder superior, y luego sentirse orgulloso de participar de la gloria y fuerza de tal poder. Hitler expresa esta idea con toda claridad en su definición del idealismo: "Solamente el idealismo conduce a los hombres al reconocimiento voluntario del privilegio de la fuerza y el poder, transformándolos así en una partícula de aquel orden que constituye todo el universo y le da forma" (Cit. Pág. 411).

Sacrificar al individuo y reducirlo a una partícula de polvo, a un átomo, implica, según Hitler, renunciar al derecho de afirmar la opinión, los intereses y la felicidad individuales. Este renunciamiento constituye la esencia de una organización política en la que "el individuo deje de representar su opinión personal y sus intereses […]" (Cit. Pág. 408). Alaba el altruismo y enseña que "en la búsqueda de su propia felicidad la gente se precipita cada vez más del cielo al infierno" (Cit. Pág. 412). El fin de la educación como él creía, es enseñar al individuo a no afirmar el yo. Ya en la escuela el muchacho debe aprender "no sólo a quedar silencioso cuando ha sido justamente reprendido, sino que también debe saber soportar en silencio la injusticia" (Cit. Pág. 620). Acerca de este último objetivo de la educación, escribe:

 _En el Estado del pueblo la visión popular de la vida ha logrado por fin realizar esa noble era en la que los hombres ponen su cuidado no ya en la mejor crianza de perros, caballos y gatos, sino en la educación de la humanidad misma; una época en la que algunos renuncian en silencio y con plena conciencia y otros dan y se sacrifican de buen grado. (Cit. Pág. 620)._

Esta frase es algo sorprendente. Podría esperarse que después de la descripción del tipo de individuos que "renuncian en silencio y con plena conciencia", se describiera un tipo opuesto, quizás el que manda, asume responsabilidades, u otro tipo similar. Pero, en lugar de éste, Hitler describe al "otro" tipo también por su capacidad de sacrificio. Resulta difícil ver la diferencia que va entre "renunciar en silencio" y "sacrificarse de buen grado". Si me es permitido aventurar una conjetura, yo diría que Hitler realmente tenía en su espíritu la intención de diferenciar entre las masas que deben renunciar y el gobernante que debe mandar. Pero, si bien ciertas veces admite con toda franqueza su deseo de poder (así como el de su élite), frecuentemente lo niega. En esta fase aparentemente no quiso ser tan franco y, por lo tanto, sustituyó el deseo de gobernar por el de "dar y sacrificarse de buen grado".

Hitler reconoce con toda claridad que su filosofía de autonegación y sacrificio está destinada a aquellos cuya situación económica no les permite disfrutar de felicidad alguna. No desea realizar un orden social que haga posible la felicidad personal para todos; por el contrario, quiere explotar la pobreza misma de las masas para inculcarles su evangelio de autoaniquilación. Con toda franqueza declara: "Nos dirigimos al gran ejército de aquellos que son tan pobres que sus vidas personales no tienen el menor significado. (Cit. Pág. 610).

Toda esta predicación del autosacrificio posee un propósito obvio: las masas deben resignarse y someterse si es que el deseo de poder por parte del "líder" y de la élite ha de realizarse efectivamente. Pero idéntico anhelo masoquista puede hallarse en el mismo Hitler. Para él, el poder superior al que se somete es Dios, el Destino, la Necesidad, la Historia, la Naturaleza. En realidad todos estos términos poseen el mismo significado para Hitler: constituyen símbolos de un poder dotado de fuerza abrumadora. Inicia su autobiografía observando que fue "una gran suerte que el destino fijara Branau del Inn como lugar de mi nacimiento" (Cit. Pág. 1). Y sigue diciendo que todo el pueblo alemán debe unirse en un único Estado, porque sólo entonces, cuando el mismo resultara demasiado pequeño para todos ellos, la necesidad les dará "el derecho moral de adquirir suelo y territorio" (Cit. Pág. 3).

La derrota en la guerra de 1914-18 significa, según él "un merecido castigo debido a la retribución eterna" (Cit. Pág. 309). Las naciones que se mezclan con otras razas "pecan contra la voluntad de la eterna Providencia" (Cit. Pág. 452) o, como dice en otra parte, "contra la voluntad del Creador eterno" (Cit. Pág. 392).La misión de Alemania está ordenada por el "Creador del Universo" (Cit. Pág. 298) El Cielo es superior a los hombres, pues felizmente a éstos se los puede engañar, en cambio el "Cielo no puede ser sobornado" (Cit. Pág. 972).

Pero el poder que ejercía sobre Hitler una influencia mayor que Dios, la Providencia o el Destino, era "la Naturaleza". Mientras la tendencia del desarrollo histórico de los últimos cuatro siglos era la de reemplazar la dominación sobre los hombres por el sometimiento de la naturaleza, Hitler insiste que se puede y se debe mandar a los hombres, pero que no es posible gobernar sobre la naturaleza. Ya he citado su afirmación de que, probablemente la historia de la humanidad no se inició con la domesticación de los animales, sino con la dominación sobre los pueblos inferiores. Hitler ridiculiza la idea de que el hombre pueda conquistar la naturaleza y se ríe de aquellos que creen poder llegar a ser sus dominadores: "Por cuanto, estas personas no disponen sino de una idea". Afirma así que el hombre no domina a la naturaleza, sino que, fundándose sobre el conocimiento de unas cuantas leyes y secretos naturales, se ha erigido en la posición de dueño de aquellos otros seres que carecen de tal conocimiento" (Cit. Pág. 339). Hallamos aquí una vez más la misma idea; la naturaleza es el gran poder al que tenemos que someternos, y es, en cambio, sobre los seres vivientes que debemos ejercer nuestro dominio.

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué he hecho este análisis de la obra de Hitler y explique mis opiniones sobre su psiquis? Es simple, porque quiero que el lector, vea cómo fue que la ideología de un hombre puede crear tanto sufrimiento, además de que trate de mostrar las ideologías fundamentales en el carácter autoritario: el anhelo de poder sobre los hombres y el de sumisión a un poder exterior omnipotente. Las ideas de Hitler son más o menos parecidas a la ideología del partido nazi. Las ideas que expresa en su libro son las mismas que manifestó en una infinidad de discursos que le sirvieron para lograr la adhesión de la masa a su partido. Esta ideología resulta de su misma personalidad, que, con sus sentimientos de inferioridad, odio a la vida, ascetismo y envidia hacia quienes disfrutan de la existencia, constituye la fuente de los impulsos sadomasoquistas, y se dirigía a gente que, a causa de su similar estructura de carácter, se sentía atraída y excitada por tales enseñanzas, transformándose así en ardientes partidarios del hombre que expresaba sus mismos sentimientos. Pero no era solamente la ideología nazi lo que satisfacía a la baja clase media; la práctica política realizaba las promesas de la ideología. Se creó así una jerarquía en la que cada cual tenía algún superior a quien someterse y algún inferior sobre quien ejercer poder; el hombre que se hallaba en la cumbre tenía sobre él al Destino, la Historia, la Naturaleza, que representaba el poder superior en cuyo seno debía sumergirse. De este modo la ideología y la práctica nazis satisfacían los deseos procedentes de la estructura del carácter de una parte de la población y proporcionaban dirección y orientación a aquellos que, aun no experimentando ningún goce en el ejercicio del poder o en el sometimiento, se habían resignado a abandonar su fe en la vida, en sus propias decisiones y en todo lo demás. Esto es algo, que nunca debe pasarle a un hombre en libertad, pero más adelante me ocupare de este tema.

Mi intención es no criticar y atacar a nadie dándole este tipo de información, pues esa fue la causa por la que nosotros tuviéramos que vivir el infierno en la tierra. Mi intención, es solo informar de que este tipo de personas existen. Pero, sigamos con la historia que me he propuesto a contar


	5. Bienvenido a Polonia

Un largo viaje después, llegamos a Varsovia a la casa de una tía de parte de mi madre. Varsovia era una importante ciudad donde abundaba la industria de textiles y cueros. Durante esta época de mi vida, lo que más recuerdo era la terrible soledad que sentía, debido a que no conocía a nadie en esa ciudad y mis amigos habían quedado en Alemania. Para ser clara, tendré que añadir una explicación, porque nadie entenderá como una chica de 14 años (Debido a que cumplí 14 en Polonia) puede estar solo en el mundo. Es que tampoco era tan así: Tenía unos padres muy buenos y un hermano de 18 que siempre estaba a mi lado. Tenía a mis parientes, a mis tías y tios y primos, que fueron muy buenos, y un buen hogar. Al parecer no me falta nada. Con mis primas que conocía lo único que puede hacer es divertirme y pasarlo bien, lo más que podemos. Nunca hablamos de otra cosa que no sean cosas cotidianas, nunca llegamos a hablar de cosas íntimas. Y ahí está el quit de la cuestión, de ese entonces, con mis amigos de Alemania, nosotros podíamos hablar de todo lo que nos sucedía, y es que la amistad, puede medirse en la confidencia que se tengan los amigos entre si. Tal vez falta de confidencialidad fue culpa mía, el asunto es que las cosas son como son y lamentablemente no se podían cambiar.

Mi padre, el más bueno de todos los padres que he conocido en mi vida, no se casó hasta los 35 años con mi madre, que tenía 28. Mi hermano mayor, nació en 1921, en Alemania. El 1 de junio de 1925, le seguí yo.

Durante esa época Crecí junto a mi hermano Shining en una casa, con padres muy buenos y muy inteligentes y cultos. Mis padres fueron muy buenos, que cuando estábamos en Alemania, nos mandaron a buenas escuelas donde podíamos estudiar. Me mandaron en una escuela muy famosa de Franckford de Oder, donde era un colegio judío pero con idioma Alemán, Yidis no estudiábamos. Y solíamos estudiar una vez por semana llegue a Polonia Más de una vez, sentí y me ofendieron públicamente en la calle cuando iba a la escuela, debido a que el antisemitismo Polaco era muy terrible, quizás mas que el Alemán.

Alemania y Rusia querían ocupar Polonia, pero decidieron que la mitad de Polonia seria ocupada por Alemania, y la otra a Rusia. En la Ciudad que nosotros estábamos en ese momento, NoTuvo suerte y perteneció a Alemania.

* * *

 ** _El Tratado Alemán-Soviético de Amistad, Cooperación y Demarcación fue un tratado firmado por la Alemania nazi y la Unión Soviética el 28 de septiembre de 1939 luego de la invasión alemana y la invasión soviética de Polonia._**

* * *

El poco tiempo que estuvimos en paz, no duro mucho ya que el 1 de octubre de 1939 Alemania invadió Polonia. En la ciudad que nosotros estábamos en ese momento, el ejército polaco defendió la ciudad del ejército alemán precedido por los bombarderos de la Luftwaff, y los asedios del 3 de septiembre. Durante los bombardeos, muchos de los huéspedes del edificio donde estábamos, se dirigían al sótano. Pero como nosotros éramos judíos nos dejaban a fuera, tanto a la familia de Rarity, como a la mía, por lo que debíamos buscar refugio en otros lugares., la mayoría de las veces, tuvimos que quedarnos en las calles.

La situación militar en Varsovia era crítica, pero la defensa aguantaba. El general Czuma había logrado estabilizar el frente y podría haber sostenido el asedio por algunas semanas más. Sin embargo, la situación de la población civil en Varsovia había adquirido tintes trágicos. El constante bombardeo de edificios no militares, la escasez de comida y la falta de material sanitario redundaron en un terrible número de bajas civiles. El suministro de agua quedó interrumpido por los bombardeos alemanes, y todos los barrios de la ciudad tenían serios problemas tanto para el abastecimiento como para la extinción de los numerosos incendios causados por los ataques de aviación y artillería. La situación estratégica era insostenible, dada la entrada de la URSS en la guerra -en aquel momento, como aliados de Hitler merced al Pacto Molotov-Ribbentropp y la pasividad de las potencias occidentales. La defensa de la ciudad parecía por tanto inú 26 de septiembre, el General TadeuzzKutrzeba inició las conversaciones de rendición con el comandante alemán. El 27 de septiembre se alcanzó un acuerdo para un alto el fuego, vigente desde las 12:00 pm. Los combates se detuvieron y poco después la guarnición de Varsovia se rindió.

En ese momento, fue el primer escalón del descenso al infierno para mí y mi tiempo después de que los alemanes entraron a Polonia dieron la orden de que debíamos ingresar a los guetos. Los guetos eran un área separada para la vivienda de un determinado origen étnico, cultural o religioso, voluntaria o involuntariamente, en mayor o menor reclusión. El gueto era un lugar donde solamente había judíos, "el gueto de Varsovia". Estos guetos, era un lugar pensado para concentrarnos y exterminarnos.

* * *

 ** _El gueto de Varsovia fue el mayor gueto judío establecido en Europa por la Alemania nazi durante el Holocausto, en el contexto de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Fue implantado en el centro de la capital polaca entre octubre y noviembre de 1940. En el gueto fueron confinados sobre todo los judíos de Varsovia, así como también de otras regiones de Polonia bajo control alemán. También fueron internados los judíos deportados de Alemania y de los diferentes países ocupados por los nazis._**

 ** _Fue concebido principalmente como campo de tránsito de las deportaciones para un destino final: el campo de exterminio de Treblinka, entre otros, y, como tal, formaba parte del exterminio en masa organizado, denominado con la expresión eufemística de «Solución final de la cuestión judía»._**

 ** _El gueto de Varsovia tenía una población estimada de 400 000 personas, un 30 % de la población de Varsovia, que se encontraban hacinadas en una superficie equivalente al 2,4 % de la misma ciudad. Durante los tres años de su existencia, el hambre, las enfermedades y las deportaciones a campos de concentración y de exterminio redujeron su población a 50 000 habitantes._**

* * *

Los guetos, era una parte de la ciudad, en donde se encontraban las peores viviendas y las zonas más pobre. Mi familia, desde que tengo memoria, siempre vivimos en una linda casa, en frente de una linda calle, en un hermoso departamento. Y ahora debíamos abandonar todo lo que siempre hemos conocido para ir a los guetos. Nos dijeron que no podíamos llevar mucho equipaje, por lo que yo solo lleve todo lo que podía en mi portafolio de clase. Pero ¿Qué era lo que podía entrar en este? Lo único que pude empacar fueron: Tres mudas de Ropa, una toalla un par de guantes y un gorro para pasar el invierno Polaco.

Recuerdo que con mi madre, fuimos a buscar un lugar donde pudiéramos mudarnos, y en eso, encontramos una linda casa en casi las afueras del gueto. Cuando faltaban dos días, en que los alemanes iban a cerrar el gueto, cuando nos avisaron que esta casa no iba a formar parte del gueto. En ese momento quedamos, prácticamente en la calle.

Pero, en esos dos días, buscamos junto a mi hermano y mi mamá una, aunque sea pequeña, casa donde poder vivir, y encontramos una pequeña casa, donde arriba tenían una pieza. Cada vez que la recuerdo, siento escalofríos, debido a que aquella pequeña pieza no tenía baño, ni tampoco agua caliente, no teníamos nada. Yo no lo podía creer.

En una pieza teníamos que dormir, mi padre, mi madre, mi hermano, y yo y otra familia de 3. La familia que vivía con nosotros estaba integrada por una madre llamada Morgestener y sus dos hijos, Candace de la misma edad que Shining Armor y su pequeño hermanito Bounce de 3 años, padre no tenian.

En esta pequeña pieza que debíamos vivir, teníamos una pequeña cocina, que apenas funcionaba, un lavamanos que goteaba, junto a dos camas, y algunos colchones que estaban en el suelo. La ropa, era lo poco que trajimos, casi nada en realidad estaba siempre en las mochilas y portafolios que habíamos traído. Nuestras madres dormían en una de las camas altas, mientras que todos los chicos debíamos dormir en la otra cama que quedaba. Recuerdo que dormíamos todos apretados, y cuando uno tenía que darse vuelta, todos debíamos hacerlo debido a que estábamos demasiado apretados, pero no lo hacíamos mucho, debido a que también dormía con nosotros el pequeño Bounce. Mi padre solía dormir en el suelo, y de vez en cuando, yo solía dormir con él para dejar un poco de espacio para los demás.

Estos fueron la primera vez que sentiría el hambre en mi vida. Durante los 2 años que estuve en el Gueto, pase hambre, frio y el dolor y miseria de diferentes enfermedades, no había medicinas. Cada día traían nuevos prisioneros, y nos asignaban nuevas familias que debían vivir con nosotros, incluso llegamos a vivir 11 personas en esa pequeña habitación.

Pero, a pesar de que no nos daban alimento, o escaseaba la mayor parte de las veces, pudimos negociar con algunos campesinos que estaban en los alrededores. En eso días, casi todo se lo habían llevado los nazis, cuando invadieron las casas de los judíos en Polonia, pero aun teníamos algunas cadenitas de oro y otros adornos que usábamos las mujeres, como nuestras madres o nosotras mismas. Empezamos a hacer trueques, por comida: algunas papas, cebada, trigo, verduras, y comenzamos a almacenar para días posteriores, fue así que sobrevivimos tanto.

A los hombres los llevaban a hacer trabajos forzados como arreglar caminos, y solían traer un cuarto de pan que los oficiales les daban. A mí, me metieron en los puestos donde se repartía el pan, o donde necesitaban hacer algún papelerío y es por eso que a mí también me pagaban con un cuarto de Pan. Ya en ese momento, yo no podía ver a Bounce, que sufriera de hambre, en ese entonces llegue a quererlo como a mi hermanito menor, entonces yo más de una vez, cuando se repartían las rodajitas de pan, yo me escapaba de casa para que mi hermano o Bounce tengan un poco más para comer. Yo era amiga de una viuda, recuerdo que desde que llegamos a los guetos, ella siempre me quiso mucho. Vivía al lado donde solía irme algunos días, a la casa de ella, y ella a veces me daba de comer, o me prestaba algún viejo libro que ella tuviera para leer incluso llego a enseñarme a hablar Yidish. Si bien, aun era una niña me costaba relacionarme con los demás niños del Guetto, pero durante todo ese tiempo, mi amiga Rarity pudo hacer muchos amigos, y siempre trataba de integrarme en el grupo de ella.

Durante 8 meses, estuvimos relativamente tranquilos, y solo nos preocupábamos por sobrevivir, debido a que había empezado el periodo de "La guerra de broma" y la guerra no había avansado mucho.

* * *

 ** _La drôle de guerre (pronúnciese droldeguér) o guerra de broma, a veces conocida como «la guerra falsa» o «guerra ilusoria» , es una expresión francesa que se refiere al período de la Segunda guerra mundial que, sobre el teatro de operaciones europeo, comenzó con la declaración de guerra que Francia y el reino unido dirigieron a Alemania, el 3 de septiembre de 1939, y acabó con la invasión alemana de Francia, Bélgica, los Países bajos y Luxemburgo el 10 de mayo de 1940._**

 ** _En este intervalo de tiempo Las tropas francesas y británicas se movilizaron y no participaron en ningún acto bélico contra los alemanes, a pesar de que en virtud de la alianza anglo-polaca y franco polaca, ambos países estaban obligados a asistir militarmente a Polonia._**

 ** _Durante el periodo comprendido entre septiembre de 1939 y mayo de 1940, los principales actos bélicos contra el tercer reich ocurrieron en batallas navales en el océano Atlántico. Inclusive la guerra de invierno entre Finlandia y la URSS (diciembre 1939-marzo 1940) transcurrió sin que Francia o Reino Unido lanzaran ataque alguno contra Alemania._**

* * *

A pesar de las dificultades iniciales, nos fuimos adaptando poco a poco. Yo, aún seguía viéndome con Rarity casi todos los días como cuando estaba en Alemania, debido a que vivía a 3 calles de donde yo vivía en el gueto. Solía pasar con ella todo el tiempo que pudiera, mientras no estuviera trabajando, y los días que no podía, debido a que ella también trabajaba en otra parte del Gueto como profesora, solía leer mucho en la casa de la viuda. A pesar de todas las restricciones que teníamos, aún se nos permitía un poco de libertad en el gueto: Como tener un pequeño diario local, algunas cantinas donde podíamos tomar algo, además de que todos los chicos de los alrededores nos fuimos conociendo de a poco, cada día integrándome un poco más con ellos y empezamos a jugar donde podíamos a las escondidas o a saltar la cuerda, y cosas de chicas. Dentro de todo, todavía esto era un paraíso, porque, aún estábamos todos juntos, es decir toda mi familia y Rarity estaban conmigo. Todos estaban aún con vida, si bien es cierto que hubo muchas muertes durante mi estadía en el gueto , aún teníamos esperanza de que esa guerra llegara a su fin, Y que es lo último que se pierde, la esperanza, y pensábamos todos los días que esto ya se iba a terminar.

* * *

 ** _Para el funcionamiento y el orden del gueto, en unos casos, y el sostenimiento y la ayuda mutua de las personas que allí vivían, en otros, existieron organizaciones e instituciones funcionando en el gueto._**

 ** _El Judenrat y movimientos juveniles, entre otros, intentaron paliar las inhumanas condiciones de vida. Los mayores problemas eran el sobrepoblamiento en los hogares, el hambre, la inactividad en unos y las malas condiciones de trabajo en otros._**

 ** _En respuesta a esto, el Judenrat tomó la responsabilidad de llevar el promedio de alojamiento a siete personas por dormitorio. Otras organizaciones como CENTOS (financiada por el Comité Conjunto Judío-Estadounidense de Distribución, American-JewishJointDistributionCommittee) organizaron cantinas donde se daban platos de sopa gratuitamente y otras soluciones para redistribución de los bienes y los alimentos disponibles a los desposeídos. Durante 1941, las cantinas de sopa llegaron a alimentar a dos tercios de la población del gueto._**

 ** _Por un corto periodo, el Judenrat tuvo también permiso para organizar cuatro escuelas primarias, de los grados primero a tercero, para los niños del gueto. Junto a esto existía un extenso sistema clandestino organizado por las organizaciones juveniles que cubría todos los grados. A menudo, este último sistema se encubría como cantinas de sopa._**

 ** _El Judenrat era además responsable de los hospitales y orfanatos que funcionaban en el gueto. Estos centros de salud fueron clausurados en 1942 y sus responsables deportados a Treblinka._**

 ** _La vida cultural incluía una prensa diaria, en ocasiones clandestina, en tres lenguas: yídish, polaco y hebreo. La actividad religiosa incluyó por un tiempo celebraciones judías permitidas abiertas mientras que, en otras ocasiones, se realizaron reuniones en domicilios particulares con los rabinos. Además, existía una iglesia para los judíos convertidos al catolicismo._**

* * *

Durante este tiempo, me importo mucho la Política, pues literalmente todas las personas mayores hablaban mucho de política y de a poco fui entendiendo de a poco todo lo que pasaba en los demás países y como era la situación que se encontraba el resto de Europa. Cuando se me había acabado todos los libros que la viuda tenia disponible, comencé a leer el diario local, gracias al cual tuve noticias que Alemania había invadido Francia en 1940 y conquistado en menos de una semana.

* * *

 ** _La batalla de Francia en el marco de la segunda guerra mundial_** ** _, se inició tras el ataque de la wehrmacht_** ** _(fuerzas armadas alemanas) sobre el territorio de francia y paises bajos_** ** _el 10 de mayo de 1940_** ** _y acabó con la capitulación del gobierno francés el 25 de junio_** ** _del mismo año._**

 ** _Si bien la suerte de la batalla estaba echada, todavía le quedaba a Alemania ocupar Francia. Francia había perdido para aquel entonces todo su mejor armamento así como sus mejores divisiones, además sus fuerzas acorazadas eran nulas_** ** _._** ** _Sin reservas para repeler el avance alemán por Francia, los alemanes corrieron libres por todo el norte y centro del país. En la última semana de pelea, un gran contingente de soldados escapó a Inglaterra en la llamada operacion ariel_** ** _esta vez desde la provincia de bretaña_** ** _. El Segundo Grupo de Ejércitos Francés, que representaba la única fuerza combatiente aliada en Europa, se rindió el 22 de junio_** ** _cuando Guderian se lanzó contra la Línea Maginot desde el lado oeste, acorralando a los franceses._**

 ** _El 25 de junio, Hitler_** ** _se reunió con varios altos oficiales franceses, quienes solicitaron un armisticio. Hitler seleccionó el lugar de reunión cerca de compaigne_** ** _ya que allí se había firmado el armisticio aleman_** ** _en la Primera Guerra Mundial._** ** _El acuerdo estipulaba que Alemania ocuparía dos terceras partes de Francia y establecía dimensiones minúsculas para el Ejército francés; cuando los franceses se quejaron ante la dureza de las condiciones, los alemanes dejaron claro que no cederían en ningún punto._**

 ** _se firmó el armisticio_** ** _y acabó la guerra en Francia. La porción no ocupada quedó controlada por un Gobierno colaboracionista con sede en vichY_** ** _y cuyo primer ministro fue el mariscal Philippe Petain_** ** _; se la conoció como la "Francia de Vichy"_** ** _._**


	6. Días en Varsovia

Existen en mi memoria, imágenes que quedaron grabadas en mi mente, pero exactamente imágenes que las recuerdo con gran precisión, que es como si las volviera a vivir. Generalmente no recordamos sino retazos de los días que vivimos, que apenas aparecen en nuestra conciencia para luego desaparecer en las mismas tinieblas que las originaron. De estos recuerdos quisiera contarles algunos, para que queden como testimonio de lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo.

Recuerdo que unas pocas semanas después de que entramos al Guetto, en diciembre de 1940: Un soldado saltó de un automóvil e hirió a un muchacho en la cabeza con una barra de hierro. El muchacho murió. Recuerdo este día, debido a que había ido a la enfermería a visitar a un amigo llamado Space. El muchacho tenía una venda en la cabeza en el momento de morir.

Unos meses más tarde, en febrero de 1941 casi diariamente la gente caía muerta o desmayada en la mitad de la calle. Ya no impresiona tan directamente. Las calles siempre están llenas de refugiados y recién llegados. Algunos consiguen un techo cuando los habitantes de las casas o departamentos ocupados mueren o son asesinados, pero la mayoría debe permanecer en la intemperie. Recuerdo este día debido a que, esa noche había nevado grandemente, y una familia entera que estaba en la acera de nuestra casa, había muerto congelados.

El tiempo paso, y ya hacía casi un año que habíamos llegado al Guetto, exactamente era el mes de noviembre de 1941 un niño almorzó en dos cocinas publicas diferentes. Al ser descubierto, el niño pidió, con lágrimas en los ojos, que se le permitieran los dos almuerzos, porque no quería morir como su hermana pequeña. El nombre del niño era Eyes Green, lo conocí porque ShiningArmor lo trajo a vivir junto a nosotros durante una semana. Nos contó que su padre había sido asesinado en las calles de la ciudad por oficiales de la SS por intentar meter alimento de contrabando. Y su madre había muerto de tifus unos días antes.

Durante el tiempo que comprende en los 2 años que estuve en Varsovia, las Medidas restrictivas implementadas a partir de 1940 hicieron que por el momento, solo nos preocupáramos por conseguir alimento, hasta las deportaciones a los campos de exterminio iniciadas en julio de 1942.

Desde el momento en que quedábamos teoricamente aislados de la sociedad polaca, rodeados de muros, la distribución de comida quedaba totalmente controlada por los alemanes. Un trabajador recibía una ración que era apenas suficiente para una persona; para alimentar a los enfermos y los ancianos, debían ser puestos en la lista de personas productivas y sus parientes debían cubrirlos trabajando jornadas más largas para cubrir sus cuotas de producción. Esto lo sé bien, porque en muchas ocasiones tanto yo como mi hermano habíamos caído en distintas enfermedades por las condiciones en las que vivíamos, y papá debía trabajar el doble esos días.

Los complementos oficiales se distribuían en base a unas cartillas de racionamiento preparadas por las autoridades de ocupación, una forma impuesta incluso antes de que los judíos fuéramos confinados en distritos deparados. Ya en la primera fase, las raciones de comida asignadas a los judíos fueron mucho más cortas que aquellas asignadas al resto de la población.

El hambre, la malnutrición eran la realidad de todo el mundo. Durante todo el tiempo que existieron el guettos. Los alimentos racionados, por lo que incluso las personas con bienes y dinero sólo podían comprar lo que los alemanes permitían.

Cada persona tenia cupones de racionamiento para diferentes categorías de comida. Los judíos no podíamos comprar carne, pescado, frutas, verduras, huevos o harina blanca; nuestra dieta consistía principalmente en patatas y pan.

Desde que fueron creados los guetos, los polacos se acercaban a las alambradas y vendían harina, pan, mantequilla, leche y muchos otros productos, a cambio de artículos como sabanas, abrigos, blusas y otras piezas de material que era difícil de conseguir con el racionamiento de la guerra. Algunas personas incluso arriesgaban sus vidas introduciendo de contrabando carne y otros elementos en el. Los contrabandistas abandonaban el gueto de noche y visitaban a granjeros polacos, compraban una vaca, la sacrificaban y llevaban la carne al guetto; pero eran aventuras costosas, porque había que sobornar a los guardias polacos. La carne era vendida en el mercado negro, a precios extremadamente altos.

Los trabajadores polacos que trabajaban fuera del gueto, como los batallones de construcción de carretera, solían comprar comida de las granjas cercanas a sus centros de trabajo y traerlos a los guettos. Mi padre, era parte de esos batallones.

Los contrabandistas, especialmente los judíos, (porque recuerden que en gueto no solo había judíos sino también homosexuales, gitanos, negros y personas que eran considerados inferiores, incluso propios Polacos) arriesgaban sus vidas cada vez que introducían o sacaban algo del guetto: Los que eran descubiertos eran ejecutados en el acto. En octubre de 1941, el contrabando fue oficialmente declarado un delito castigado con la muerte.

La mayoría de los contrabandistas eran personas normales que necesitaban alimentos para sus familias. Muchos eran niños porque les era más fácil escurrirse dentro y fuera del guetto, sin ser descubiertos. Pero en el caso de ser descubiertos, eran torturados o asesinados en el acto. Entre esos días, hubo un día en que habían colgado a 8 personas en medio de una calle, dejando sus cuerpos una semana, para que quede como ejemplo.

Algunos contrabandistas eran profesionales que conseguían grandes beneficios y Vivian con grandes lujos dentro del guetto; algunos, antes de la guerra, habían sido ladrones y estafadores profesionales. Quizás muchos lectores se sorprendan de escuchar la palabra contrabando y piensen que esto está mal, y están en su derecho de creerlos, Pero se convirtieron en un factor muy importante: era la lucha para conseguir comida y sobrevivir en el guetto. Hasta agosto de 1942 fue relativamente fácil comprar y conseguir comida en Varsovia.

Pero aquellos que no podían comprar comida o introducirla en el guetto de contrabando, la muerte por hambre era una certeza casi absoluta. Muchas veces tanto yo como mis amigos mientras jugábamos, solíamos ver a las personas morir en las calles donde jugábamos. Simplemente se desplomaban en el suelo mientras caminábamos, o incluso quedaban sentados o acostados en el suelo cuando pasábamos por su lado solo mantenían la mirada fija, hasta que finalmente sucumbían. Cuando eso pasaba, algunas personas que pasaban por ahí, llegaban a robar las pertenencias de las personas que habían muerto, ya sea para intercambiarlas por comida o para usar la ropa que estos tenían. Pero yo no podía culparlos, pues en algunas circunstancias también me vi forzada a eso.

También tengo que aclarar que Aproximadamente el 60% de la población judía no tenía oportunidad de trabajar en los guettos, y esto hacía extremadamente difícil conseguir comida adicional para las extremadamente pobres raciones que consumíamos a diario.

La falta de comida en los guettos fue explotada algunas veces por los alemanes para persuadir a los judíos para que participen voluntariamente en las deportaciones. En un momento determinado, los judíos de Varsovia que se presentaban voluntariamente en las deportaciones recibirían 3 KG. De pan y 1 KG. De jamón.

Estas condiciones de alojamiento creadas en los guettos se convirtieron en una de las principales armas de destrucción de los judíos. Pero esto solo fue una de las muchas atrocidades que se cometieron durante el tercer Reich, pues algunos judíos ni siquiera tenían oportunidad de llegar a los guettos, porque eran asesinados, o llevados a campos de concentración.

A finales de 1941 y para la primavera de 1942, los guetos fueron cerrados, y cuando comenzaron las deportaciones y la "Solución final", los guetos quedaron completamente aislados del exterior.

Entonces, la gente, verdaderamente empezó a morir de hambre a escala que daba miedo recordar. Los gatos, los perros, incluso las ratas empezaron a desaparecer literalmente no quedaba nada vivo en las calles. Incluso se podía ver, en las tardes cuando caminábamos con Rarity, veiamos como niños de 9 o 12 años, mataban pequeñas aves con piedras, y se los comían crudos, apenas caer en el suelo. Era algo que hasta ahora no habíamos visto, pero creo que es algo que toda persona llevada al límite es capaz de hacer.

La vida en los guetos por lo general era insoportable. El hacinamiento era común. En un apartamento podían vivir varias familias, como ya he mencionado antes. Cuando las cañerías se rompían, los desechos humanos eran tirados a las calles junto con la basura. En viviendas tan carentes de espacio e higiene, las enfermedades contagiosas se propagaban con rapidez. La gente siempre tenía hambre.

Algunos residentes que tenían aún algo de dinero u objetos de valor, que para ese año era insólito pensarlo, que podían cambiar por comida ingresada de contrabando al gueto; pero en este momento ya era casi una cosa insolita, otros se veían forzados a mendigar o a robar para sobrevivir. Durante los largos inviernos, el combustible para calefacción era escaso y mucha gente carecía de ropa adecuada. Muchas de las ropas que aún teníamos, estaban harapientas, o cosidas varias veces, al igual que nuestros zapatos. Rarity, desde que tengo memoria, siempre me arreglava mi ropa cuando se rompia, lo que llego a ser muy frecuente. La gente, debilitada por el hambre y la exposición al frío, se enfermaba fácilmente. Decenas de miles murieron en los guettos por enfermedad, inanición o frío. Para escaparse de una vida sin esperanza, algunas personas se suicidaron. Incluso recuerdo una vez, en la que vi a un hombre saltar de la esquina de un edificio de dos pisos, que había caído de cabeza, que fue algo que hasta hoy día me ha acompañado en mis pesadillas y recuerdos.

Todos los días había niños que quedaban huérfanos y muchos tenían que cuidar a niños aún menores. Los huérfanos solían vivir en las calles, mendigando mendrugos de pan a otros que tenían poco o nada para compartir. Muchos niños murieron congelados en el invierno de ese año.

Para sobrevivir, los niños tenían que ser ingeniosos y volverse útiles. Los niñitos del guetto de Varsovia a veces ayudaban a llevar comida de contrabando para sus familias y amigos, como alguna vez lo hizo Shinig Armor, al pasar gateando a través de pequeñas aberturas que había en la pared del guetto. Eso siempre implicaba un gran riesgo, ya que los contrabandistas que eran capturados eran sometidos a castigos severos. Y muchas veces ShinigArmor se ponía en peligro de esta forma, cuando el guetto quedo aislado.

A pesar de todo lo que sufríamos por el hambre y demás, aún tratábamos o intentábamos de llevar una vida normal, lo más que se pudiera. Muchos jóvenes trataron de continuar su educación asistiendo a clases organizadas por los adultos de numerosos guettos. Como esas clases por lo general se daban en secreto, en rebeldía a los nazis, los alumnos aprendían a ocultar los libros bajo la ropa cuando era necesario para evitar ser atrapados. La viuda que vivía a lado de nosotros, fue una de las más grandes maestras que tuve en mi vida. No solo nos enseñó, sino que también nos cuidó todo lo que pudo, a mí, ShiningArmor, Candace,Rarity, Sweetie Belle y muchos otros niños.

Su nombre era Cheerilee, tenía 36 años cuando la conocí por primera vez. Ella fue profesora en un pequeño pueblo antes de la guerra. Con ella aprendí, historia, geografía, literatura, filosofía, matemáticas, política, yidish e inglés. Muchas cosas de lo que ella dijo, hasta hoy día las recuerdo bastante bien. Porque, algo de que la diferenciaba de las demás profesoras que he tenido, fue que no hacia esto para ganar dinero, sino porque a ella verdaderamente le gustaba ser maestra, le gustaba enseñar, algo que hoy día le falta a muchos profesores.

De entre todas las conversaciones que tuve con ella Especialmente recuerdo una, que hoy día describe la sociedad moderna. Recuerdo que todo empezó cuando estábamos estudiando sobre la época edad media y principios del renacimiento, y ella menciono:

-Twilight, si alguna vez quieres entender verdaderamente, como estamos viviendo hoy día, esta época de la historia fue la esencial, de lo que se ha convertido la sociedad moderna.

Yo la mire con gran curiosidad, y le pregunte.

-¿Porque señorita Cheeriele?

Ella me sonrió, me miro y prosiguió:

-Antes de la reforma y el renacimiento, toda la vida tal como hoy la conocemos no existía, tu te estarás preguntando ¿Cómo es esto posible? Pues veras, durante la edad media, la sociedad estaba dividida en dos partes: Las personas que trabajaban como los artesanos, los obreros, etc. y las personas que gobernaban: Reyes, reinas, príncipes, etc. Las personas no podían ascender de la clase social en las que estaban, y la suerte de la clase social a la que pertenecías estaba decidía desde que nacías. A pesar de que esto suene mal, las personas no se molestaban, como hoy lo harían las personas de esta época, debido a que las personas no se guiaban tanto por conseguir dinero o una mejor clase social, se concentraban en un interés, hoy día secundario: El de salvar sus almas, e intentar ganarse el cielo, es decir se interesaban más por lo espiritual que por lo económico. Además, las personas de esta época tenían algo que hoy día se puede seguir viendo: El orgullo de pertenecer a una clase social. Los artesanos, se sentían seguros y cómodos de pertenecer a esta clase, además este saber de "Pertenecer a un grupo", les daba seguridad.

Las riquezas materiales poseían importancia secundaria en ese tiempo, pero eran necesarias, puesto que "sin ellas los hombres no se podían mantener ni ayudarse entre sí", decían estas personas. . . Mas los motivos económicos eran sospechosos. El hombre de la edad media pensaba sobre la ganancia:"Como constituyente de apetitos poderosos, los hombres los temían, pero no son tan bajos como para llegar a aplaudirlos"... "No hay lugar", según la teoría medieval, "para una actividad económica que no estuviera relacionada con un fin moral, y el hallar una ciencia de la sociedad fundada en el supuesto de que el apetito para la ganancia económica era una fuerza constante y mensurable, que debe ser aceptada, al modo de las demás fuerzas naturales, como un hecho inevitable y evidente por sí mismo", hubiera parecido al pensador medieval casi tan irracional e inmoral como el "escoger y defender", como supuesto de la filosofía social, "la actividad desenfrenada de atributos humanos tales como la belicosidad y el instinto sexual". . . Las riquezas, como decía San Antonio, existen para el hombre y no el hombre para las riquezas. En ese momento de la historia, esto era la verdad.

La relativa estabilidad de la posición de los artesanos y de los mercaderes, que era característica de la ciudad medieval, fue debilitándose paulatinamente durante la baja Edad Media, hasta que se derrumbó por completo durante el siglo XVI. Ya desde el siglo XIV, y aun antes se había iniciado una diferenciación creciente en el seno de diferentes corporaciones, que siguió su curso a pesar de todos los esfuerzos por detenerla. Te preguntaras ¿Qué corporaciones me estoy refiriendo? Pues bien, recuerda que en los pequeños pueblos, había artesanos, estos artesanos, comenzaron a asociarse entre ellos, para así aumentar su producción, y podían vender más. A medida que estos comenzaban a tener más dinero, comenzaron a contratar a otros aprendices y artesanos para que trabajaran para ellos.

Algunos miembros de estas asociaciones poseían más capital que otros y empleaban cinco o seis jornaleros en lugar de uno o dos. Muy pronto algunas asociaciones admitieron solamente a las personas que dispusieran de un cierto capital, que luego fue origen de la discriminación social. Otras corporaciones se tornaron poderosos monopolios que trataban de lograr todas las ventajas posibles de su posición monopolista y de explotar al consumidor en todo cuanto podí otra parte, muchos miembros de las corporaciones se empobrecieron y debieron buscar alguna ganancia fuera de su ocupación tradicional, llegando frecuentemente a ser pequeños comerciantes accidentales. Recuerda esto Twilight, estos fueron los primeros comerciantes, y que hoy día son muy comunes. Muchos de estos comerciantes, no eran más que artesanos que ya no podían vivir de su trabajo, debido a que otros monopolios vendían el mismo producto que ellos, y perdieron compradores, y tuvieron dos opciones: O trabajar para estas corporaciones, y poder mantener por lo menos su estabilidad para sobrevivir y sabiendo que nunca ganarían más de lo que el patrón les pagara o convertirse en comerciantes, adquiriendo así una independencia económica si eran exitosos, podían independizarse de estos monopolios, pero si fracasaban, entonces caerían en la ruina.

Muchos de ellos habían perdido su independencia económica al tener que depender de un jefe y su seguridad, mientras al mismo tiempo se aferraban al ideal tradicional de la independencia económica. En conexión con esta evolución del sistema de gremios la situación de los jornaleros fue de mal en peor. Mientras en las industrias de Italia y muchas partes de Europa existía una clase de obreros insatisfechos ya desde el siglo XIII o aun antes, la situación del jornalero en los gremios artesanos todavía era relativamente cuando no fuera cierto que todo jornalero podía llegar a patrón, muchos lo conseguían. Desde ese momento, los trabajadores se dieron cuenta de algo: "Poder ascender socialmente". Pero a medida que aumentaba el número de jornaleros dependientes de un solo patrón, que aumentaba el capital necesario para hacerse patrón y que aumentaba el carácter monopolista y exclusivo asumido por los gremios, disminuían las oportunidades del jornalero, de una independencia económica. El empeoramiento de su posición económica y social se manifestó en su creciente descontento, en la formación de organizaciones propias, huelgas y hasta violentas insurrección.

Lo que he dicho acerca del creciente desarrollo capitalista de los gremios de artesanos es aún más evidente en lo que toca al comercio. Mientras el comercio medieval había sido principalmente un modesto negocio interurbano, durante los siglos XIV y XV el comercio nacional e internacional creció rápidamente.

Aun cuando los historiadores no están de acuerdo acerca del momento de iniciación de las grandes compañías comerciales, coinciden en que en el siglo XV ellas se estaban volviendo cada vez más poderosas y se habían desarrollado en monopolios que, por la fuerza superior de su capital, amenazaban tanto al pequeño comerciante como al consumidor.

De a poco, la necesidad de tener dinero y poder ascender de clase social, se convirtieron en la primera meta de los hombres. Los minutos empezaron a tener valor; un síntoma de este nuevo sentido del tiempo es el hecho de que en Nuremberg las campanas empezaron a tocar los cuartos de hora a partir del siglo XVI. Un número demasiado grande de feriados comenzó a parecer una desgracia, porque disminuía la producción. El tiempo tenía tanto valor que la gente se daba cuenta de que no debería gastarse en nada que no fuera útil. El trabajo se transformó cada vez más en el valor supremo. Con respecto a él la nueva actitud se desarrolló con tanta fuerza que la clase media empezó a indignarse contra la improductividad económica de las instituciones eclesiásticas, esas fueron criticas de la religion en ese tiempo. Se resentía contra las órdenes mendicantes por ser improductivas y, por tanto, inmorales. De a poco, la gente fue dejando de lado lo espiritual, para centrarse más en lo económico.

El principio de la eficiencia asumió el papel de una de las más altas virtudes morales. Al mismo tiempo el deseo de riqueza y de éxito material llegaron a ser una pasión que todo lo absorbía.

Una muy importante consecuencia de los cambios económicos descritos llegó a afectar a todos. El sistema social medieval quedó destruido y con él la estabilidad y la relativa seguridad que ofrecía al individuo. Ahora, con los comienzos del capitalismo, todas las clases empezaron a moverse. Dejó de haber un lugar fijo en el orden económico que pudiera ser considerado como natural, como incuestionable. El individuo fue dejado solo; todo dependía, de su propio esfuerzo y no de la seguridad de su posición tradicional.

Cada clase, por otra parte, se vio afectada de una manera distinta por este desarrollo. Para el pobre de las ciudades, los obreros y los aprendices, significó un aumento de la explotación y el empobrecimiento, y para los campesinos, también un crecimiento de la presión individual y económica; la nobleza más baja tuvo que enfrentar la ruina, aunque de distinta manera. Se empezó a tener un concepto diferente de cómo vivir, que hasta hoy día acompaño al hombre: El sentido de la eficacia, de tener riquezas.

Su actividad económica y su riqueza les proporcionaban un sentimiento de libertad y un sentimiento de individualidad. Pero a la vez esta misma gente había perdido algo: la seguridad y el sentimiento de pertenencia que ofrecía la estructura social medieval. Eran más libres, pero a la vez se hallaban más solos. Usaron de su poder y de su riqueza para exprimir hasta la última gota los placeres de la vida; pero, al hacerlo, debían emplear despiadadamente todos los medios, desde la tortura física hasta la manipulación psicológica, a fin de gobernar a las masas y vencer a los competidores en el seno de su misma clase.

Todas las relaciones humanas fueron envenenadas por esta lucha cruel por la vida o por la muerte, para el mantenimiento del poder y la riqueza. La solidaridad con los demás hombres (o, por lo menos, con los miembros de su propia clase) se vio reemplazada por una actitud cínica e indiferente; a los otros individuos se los consideraba como "objetos" para ser usados o manipulados, o bien para ser destruidos sin piedad, si ello resultaba conveniente para la consecución de los propios fines. El individuo se halla absorbido por un egocentrismo apasionado, dejo de importarle las demás personas a cambio de una voracidad insaciable de poder y riqueza.

Pero recuerda siempre Twilight, la historia que avanza, lo hace lento. A pesar de que en este nuevo mundo de egocentrismo insaciable, y de todas las luchas que se libraron en nombre de la libertad, ya sea del yugo de las iglesias. Porque en esta época En este momento del desarrollo histórico surgieron el luteranismo y el calvinismo. Es decir, como antes solo existía un tipo de cristianismo, "El de la iglesia católica", donde todas las personas sabían cuáles eran las cosas que estaban bien y cuales mal, sabían cómo conseguir la salvación. Martin Lutero, el fundador de las bases del protestantismo, dio a la humanidad un aumento de la libertad, "La libertad de elegir una religión". Al incluir una nueva forma de religión, el carácter de salvación se volvió, de una certeza aceptada por toda la sociedad, a una certeza subjetiva, solo compartida por las personas que pertenecían a la misma religión.

Pero esta libertad no solo fue a nivel religioso sino que se tubo una "libertad de" los reyes, de los patrones o del propio sistema política, en este momento, la libertad se volvió relativa. Algunas personas que tenían esta nueva "Libertad de" las el viejo sistema donde estaban bajo el dominio de la estructura medieval, no supieron que hacer con esta nueva libertad, porque ahora tenían demasiada libertad, demasiadas opciones para elegir, todas tan buenas como otras, pero al mismo tiempo tenían que enfrentar un problema personal: La de la inseguridad de elección. Muchas personas no soportaban esta libertad, y decidieron dar su libertad a cambio de seguridad a una organización, a un grupo, o una secta. Es decir, las personas habían adquirido tanta libertad, y al no poder manejarla tuvieron que dar su libertad a personas para que las dominan, pasaron de "La libertad de" un yugo a otro, igual o peor que el anterior. Por ejemplo,Las nuevas religiones no pertenecían a una rica clase elevada sino a la clase media urbana, a los pobres de las ciudades y a los campesinos. Ellas entrañaban un llamamiento a estos grupos al expresar aquel nuevo sentimiento de libertad e independencia (así como de impotencia y angustia) que había penetrado en sus miembros , Pero las nuevas doctrinas religiosas hicieron algo más que proporcionar una expresión articulada a los sentimientos generados por el orden económico en evolución. Por medio de sus enseñanzas aumentaron y, al mismo tiempo, ofrecieron soluciones capaces de permitir al individuo hacer frente al sentimiento de inseguridad, que de otro modo hubiera sido insoportable.

Esta inseguridad subyacente, consecuencia de la posición del individuo aislado en un mundo hostil, tiende a explicar el origen de un rasgo de carácter que fue peculiar del individuo del Renacimiento, y que no se halla presente, por lo menos con la misma intensidad, en el miembro de la estructura social del medioevo: "su apasionado anhelo de fama". Si el significado de la vida se ha tornado dudoso, si las relaciones con los otros y con uno mismo ya no ofrecen seguridad, entonces la fama es un medio para acallar las propias dudas. Posee una función con respecto a la inmortalidad, comparable a la de las pirámides egipcias, o la de la fe cristiana;eleva la propia vida individual, por encima de sus limitaciones e inestabilidad, hasta el plano de lo indestructible; si el propio nombre es conocido por los contemporáneos y se abriga la esperanza de que durará por siglos, entonces la propia vida adquiere sentido y significación por el mero hecho de reflejarse en los juicios de los otros. Las personas se volvieron dependientes de lo que el otro pensara.

La señorita Cheerile se detuvo un momento, y yo le conteste:

-Pero señorita Cheerile ¿Es que acaso ese es el único sentido de la libertad que nos espera a todos?

Ella me sonrio y me dijo:

-No Twilight, existe otro sentido para la libertad, y es el de…

En ese momento, recuerdo que sonóla puerta y la señorita Cheerile fue a abrir la puerta y vi que eran mis padres, y me di cuenta que la clase había terminado. Yo me levante, y me despedí de la Señorita Cheerrile, y volví a casa.

Pese a que el sufrimiento y la muerte los rodeaba, los niños más jóvenes no dejaban de jugar con juguetes, de esto recuerdo especialmente a Sweetie Belle y Bounce y los amigos que ella tenía en el Guetto, Rarity solía trabajar también de costurera y fabricaba pequeños juguetes de trapo para los niños, pero estos solo los regalaba. Algunos tenían muñecas o camiones muy queridos que llevaron al guetto. Los niños también fabricaban juguetes, usando cualquier trozo de tela y madera que encontraran, o trozos de su ropa. En el guetto, los niños convertían la parte de arriba de las cajas vacías de cigarrillos en , desde que recuerdo, siempre fue mi niñera, y siempre sabía cómo alejarme de todo lo que nos rodeaba, aunque solo sea por unos pocos minutos.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y Poco a poco, todos los niños con los que jugaba, así como todas las personas que fui conociendo, fueron deportadas, o murieron de diferentes enfermedades en las calles o en los hospitales que teníamos. Po suerte, mi mejor amiga Rarity aún estaba conmigo, y siempre que estaba cerca de ella, nunca sentí tristeza.

Hablando un poco de ella tengo que aclarar algunas cosas sobre ella: Rarity, era hija de uno de los contrabandistas, que en ese tiempo existía. Su padre, Gold, fue amigo de mi padre desde que estaban en la escuela. Lo recuerdo como un hombre ya entrado en años, en su cabello ya pintando algunas canas, y algunas arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos, algo rechoncho, y siempre vestido con un traje negro y elegante, muy educado y amable con mi padre y mi madre. Solían pasar todo el tiempo juntos esto lo recuerdo muy bien, pues siempre me llevaba a jugar con Rarity, cuando iba a visitarlo, fue por esto que nos volvimos tan buenas amigas.

Pero debo destacar, que en ese entonces, solía tener como presentimientos de lo que ocurría detrás de las paredes del Guetto, que hasta el día de hoy, no puedo explicar el porqué de esos presentimientos.

Para que usted, lector, pueda llegar a comprenderme, le daré un ejemplo de lo que hablo. Recuerdo que Era ya el 21 de junio de 1941, Rarity y yo estábamos en casa de la señorita Cherrilejunto con otras dos amigas. Recuerdo que estábamos estudiando sobre los acontecimientos de la primera guerra mundial, todas estábamos leyendo un libro, y de repente, comencé a llorar de la nada cuando leía como Lenin asumió el poder y la revolución Bolchevique. No podía parar de llorar aunque lo intentara, la señorita Cherriele trataba de consolarme, y en eso Rarity me mira a los ojos y me pregunta:

-Twilight ¿Por qué lloras?

En ese momento no pude contestarle. Pero creo que tenía el presentimiento de que, desde ese momento, de a poco, ya no volvería a ver a nadie más de mi familia ni de mis amigos.

Y así paso.

Poco tiempo después, papá trajo noticias de los granjeros de la carretera donde trabajaba, de que Alemania, había roto el tratado de amistad con la unión soviética, y comenzó a invadir el resto de Polonia. Hoy Día, puedo decir que había comenzado la operación Barba roja.

* * *

 ** _La Operación Barbar roja (en alemán: UnternehmenBarbarossa), emprendida el 22 de junio de 1941, fue el nombre en clave dado por Adolf Hitler al plan de invasión de la Unión Soviética por parte de las Fuerzas del Eje durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Esta operación abrió el Frente Oriental, que se convirtió en el teatro de operaciones más grande de la guerra, escenario de las batallas más grandes y brutales del conflicto en Europa._**

 ** _En el año 1941, Tres Grupos de Ejército alemanes, junto con otras unidades militares del Eje, que sumaban unos 3,5 millones de hombres, se lanzaron a la invasión de la Unión Soviética el 22 de juniode 1941. El Grupo de Ejércitos Norte estaba desplegado en Prusia Orientaly estaba compuesto por los ejércitos de infantería 18ºy 16º y un ejército Panzer, el 4º al mando de los generales Busch, Von Küchler y Hoepner, todos bajo las órdenes del mariscal Ritter Von Leeb, apoyados por la 1° flota aérea del general Koller totalizando 450 000 combatientes del Eje. Sus objetivos principales eran el asegurar los estados bálticos y tomar Leningrado. Oponiéndose al Grupo de Ejércitos Norte estaban tres Ejércitos soviéticos compuestos por 450 000 hombres en un principio, pero con las nuevas movilizaciones se aumentó el número a 600 000 al mando del mariscal Voroshilov. Los alemanes lanzaron sus 600 tanques contra el punto de contacto de los 2 ejercitos soviéticos en ese sector._**


	7. Personas de carne y hueso

Poco después de que dieran la noticia de que Alemania había roto el pacto con la URSS, estuvimos muy pendientes de cualquier noticia de lo que ocurría en la guerra y en el frente de avance. Más allá de eso, este era el único tema de conversación durante algunas semanas, luego de lo cual, fue una noticia pasajera, no tuvimos noticias de lo que ocurrió después.

Las semanas pasaron deprisa, y en ellas casi no veía a Rarity, debido a que mayormente me la pasaba en la oficina, además cada vez que veía a Rarity, la notaba muy preocupada por algo, pero cada vez que le preguntaba que le ocurría, ella no me lo decía. Hasta que finalmente un buen día Rarityfue a verme muy emocionada, trayendo un montón de noticias. Alguien me había dicho que se había cortado el pelo para gustarle más a Fantsy Pants, que se había puesto medias de seda por él y todo eso. Yo no lo podía creer en ese momento: "Fantsy Pants estaba vivo". Pero quizás el lector no entienda nada de lo que estoy hablando y deba dar un pequeño resumen de todo esto.

Intentare Ser breve en esta historia, Fantsy Pants, era un joven amigo de ShiningArmor de la escuela donde antes asistía en Alemania. Una de las grandes casualidades que una vez paso en la vida de Rarity, fue conocerlo. Ellos dos se vieron por primera vez en 1937, cuando Fantsy Pants y ShiningArmor estaban en la casa de mis padres, yo y ella jugábamos en mi habitación. Luego Rarity, baja a la cocina donde fue por un vaso de agua, y esa fue la primera vez que se encontraron fue así que espere cerca de una hora antes de bajar a ver porque Rarity no subía y descubrí que estaba con Fantsy Pants en la cocina, hablando con él y con mi hermano. Luego de eso, cada día que pasaba Rarity venía a verme, solo para ver si Fantsy Pants también estaba, pero no me lo decía directamente, esto lo deduce por mí misma.

Ellos dos siempre se gustaron desde el primer momento en que se vieron, eso ya lo sabía. Incluso llegaron a tener una pequeña relación mandándose cartas durante un buen tiempo. De si llego a besarla, sí la beso cuando ella tenía 14 años, y él tenía 18. Algunos quizás le sorprenda la diferencia de edad, pero también fue por eso que decidieron mantener en secreto su relación. Esto no se lo conto a sus padres, y solo lo sabíamos yo y mi hermano.

Cuando llegamos al ghetto, Fantsy Pants aún seguía mandándole cartas a Rarity, y ella a él por lo que nunca perdieron el contacto por la distancia. Así cada 15 días ella recibía una carta de él, y me lo contaba todo lo que decía la carta, todo lo que ella sentía y todo lo que ella soñaba en su futuro sobre ellos dos: Una casa, unos hermosos hijos, viajes por el mundo, en fin, todo lo que una niña de 14 años diría de una relación. La verdad es que nunca le di mucha importancia, pero mantenía a Rarity ocupada de todo lo que nos rodeaba, y yo no quería quitarle ese pequeño consuelo en medio de todo este sufrimiento, por lo que solo alentaba, asentía y escuchaba todo lo que ella tenía para decirme.

Rarity, siempre hablaba de que algún día se casaría, lo que le hacía un poco cursi desde mi punto de vista, pero es un sueño que muchas niñas hasta el día de hoy tienen, y Rarity no era la excepción. Incluso me llegaba a cansar de todo eso alguna vez. Si tuviera que describir como era Rarity en ese tiempo, diría que era un poco cursi, y un poco ingenua debido a que teníamos poca instrucción, y solo contaba con ello de unos pocos libros que habíamos leído, de vez en cuando vanidosa en su forma de vestir, y siempre preocupada por verse bien. Pero entre sus virtudes destacaría que siempre fue decidida en lo que siempre quiso, preocupada por los demás, sobre todo por su hermanita y yo, generosa en su actuar, y muy creativa en diseñar prendas de vestir.

En fin, Rarity cuando había llegado a mi casa en ese momento comenzó a hablarme de la última carta de Fantsy Pants. Él, había venido a Varsovia a visitar a visitar a unos familiares. La madre de él, se había hecho católica, al igual que él y toda su familia, cambiando de este modo su documentación cuando llegaron a la frontera, por lo que podía estar tranquilo de venir a visitarnos. Rarity estaba muy emocionada de esto, pues quizás era su oportunidad para poder ver realizado todos sus sueños de matrimonio.

-Pero-le dije-que no creo que volver a Alemania, donde recordaba que él vivía sea una buena idea.

Pero Rarity continuo con su historia, contándome que ya no vivía en Alemania, ahora Vivian en Checoslovaquia. YuliusPaumann, los había ayudado a escapar, unas semanas después de que nosotros llegáramos a , había cumplido su promesa, saco a todas las personas que aún quedaban en Frankford de Oder.

El padre de Fantsy, cuando había llegado a Checoslovaquia, había podido ascender en una fábrica de municiones y ascendido con rapidez hasta convertirse en la mano derecha del jefe por lo cual él (Fantsy), había conseguido un puesto elevado en esta misma fabrica, esto lo comunicaba en la carta.

Él, continuo la carta, junto a su familia había venido a visitar a una hermana del padre, para asegurarse de que estuvieran seguros, además que había perdido comunicación con ellos durante el periodo de los inicios de la guerra. Con gusto anunciaba que ellos estaban muy bien, pero él se había quedado un tiempo más, a pesar de que sus padres habían vuelto a Checoslovaquia hace 3 días, pero él se quedó para buscar a Rarity, y que no se iría sin ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Cuando por fin se encontraron, creo que no puedo explicar con palabras la felicidad que sentía Rarity en ese momento. Fue corriendo, hacia sus brazos y lo abraso fuertemente y se unieron en un largo y apasionado beso. Esa fue una escena digna de una buena historia de amor, pero no confundiré mucho al lector con los detalles, solo agregare que todo ese día Rarity, estuvo con Fantsy Pants, y yo decidí no molestarlos por lo que ese día me la pase leyendo.

Al otro día, Fantsy se había ido a lo de sus parientes, y nuevamente Rarity estaba conmigo. Pero esta vez la vi un poco cambiada de actitud. Estaba triste. Tuve que interrogarla, primero me conto que Fantsy Pants le había propuesto matrimonia y que ella había aceptado. Lo primero que pensé en ese momento fue es que sus padres no la dejarían casarse a los 16 años con Fantsy Pants que tenía 20 años (debo aclarar que en ese tiempo era normal escuchar que las mujeres se casaran jóvenes, si bien esto puede contradecir un poco a la percepción que el lector tenga de un matrimonio), pero ese no era el motivo pues sus padres estaban emocionados que su hija se casara a pesar de la diferencia de edad, y me dijo que lo que le tenía angustiada, era que no quería dejar a su familia aquí en el Ghetto, pero lo que más le dolería si se iba, era que tendría que dejar a Sweetie Belle, que en ese entonces solo tenía 10 años, y ella quería mucho a su hermanita como era de esperar.

Rarity le había dicho a Fantsy que ella:"no se iría si eso significaba tener que dejar a su hermanita". Luego me conto, que quizás ella había cometido un error, pues esta era la única oportunidad de que ella escaparía del Ghetto a una muerte casi segura en un campo de concentración, era esto lo que le tenía tan angustiada. A pesar de que, sabía que sus padres se quedarían, ellos estaban seguros. El padre de Rarity, en esos tiempos, era uno de los amigos de un general que estaba a cargo en el Ghetto. Dire amigo, debido a que solía jugar las cartas con el general, y perder a propósito grandes cantidades de dinero, para caerles bien a los oficiales.

La verdad es que yo no sabía que decirle a mí amiga, pues no era una decisión fácil de tomar.

A la semana siguiente Fantsy Pants regreso trayendo noticias, había hablado con sus padres, para que puedan pagarle el viaje a Checoslovaquia, a ellos tres. Esto puso muy feliz a Rarity.

Los padres deRarity habían dicho que si podía casarse conFantsy Pants, pero antes debían casarse antes de irse, para que por lo menos la petición de la madre de Rarity pudiera ver a su hija casarse. Se casaron el 15 de abril de 1942, sé que mientras viva, nunca olvidare esa fecha, pues nuestras dos familias estuvieron en ese momento.

Pero después de eso, Rarity fue junto a Sweetie Belle, y Fantsy Pants, hacía Checoslovaquia. Desde esa fecha, fue que no vi a Rarity, en un buen tiempo. Sinceramente, pensé que no volvería a verla nunca más.

Así terminaría esta pequeña historia que me he permití compartir con los lectores, de un momento especial para que tuve en mi vida hace tantos años.

Desde que se fue Rarity, me fue un poco más difícil tener amigos y relacionarme con los niños del ghettoque aún quedaban conmigo. Pero aun así, el mundo sigue girando y la guerra continúo.

Durante este tiempo que estuvo sin mi mejor amiga, y con el pensamiento que no la volvería a ver, comencé a prestarle más atención a todo lo que me rodeaba y ser más meditativa que antes, incluso en ese entonces me las ingeniaba para obtener libros solo para leer como pequeños libros de cuentos que los vecinos me regalaban, y tratar al mismo tiempo de continuar mis estudios con la señorita Cheerile, pero también intentar adaptarme a esta nueva vida sin mi mejor amiga.

Siempre considere que La educación literaria debería seguir a la educación (Cualquiera que sea) de la mano, que es el único don que diferencia a ojos vista al hombre de los animales es una superstición creer que el desarrollo completo del hombre sea impensable sin saber leer ni escribir. Ese saber sin duda enaltece la vida, pero de ninguna manera es indispensable para el crecimiento moral, físico o material del hombre, ya que Toda la erudición, todo el estudio de los textos sagrados, de escritores como Shakespeare y Wordworth seria vano si, al mismo tiempo, no se edificara el carácter para lograr el dominio sobre el pensamiento y la acción, esa es la clave para ser un buen lector.

Para ser un buen lector, se necesitan 3 cosas, la primera, tener tiempo, para adquirir conocimiento, del libro que estemos leyendo, la segunda, tener tiempo para pensar sobre eso, y tercero, poder aplicar lo que uno lee a lo que uno hace.

Pero antes de seguir, quisiera no omitir lo que le ocurrió a mi familia durante ese tiempo en el que tuvo la suficiente lucidez para notarlo, pues me he olvidado de contarlo en pasados capítulos.

Mi hermano ShiningArmor, solía trabajar con mi padre y ellos dos eran el sostén que más teníamos en el Ghetto para subsistir. Cada noche venia cansado, y desde hace mucho tiempo ya no solíamos hacer las cosas que antes hacíamos, como por ejemplo leer juntos o jugar juntos.

En ese entonces también tuve que madurar rápido, exactamente desde que llegamos al Ghetto se pudo notar mucho el cambio en mi hermano, de un adolecente que entonces era, a un , al igual que yo vimos ir y venir a numerosos amigos, debido a que muchos morían o eran llevados a campos de concentración, lo que hizo que sea más frio con los demás, y es algo que hasta ese momento no había visto en él. Pero debo agregar que esta frialdad era incluso necesaria para sobrevivir en el lugar en que estábamos. También recuerdo que en ese tiempo había comenzado a salir en una relación con Candace, a la que solía llamar "princesa", y que poco tiempo después yo también comencé a llamarla de la misma manera. Desde ese punto de vista, debo admitir que incluso sentía un poco de celos (De esos típicos celos, que las hermanas menores solemos tener de nuestros hermanos mayores cuando están en una relación) de Candace, pues ShiningArmor le prestaba más atención a ella que a mí, pero después descubrí que eso no era tan así.

Candace, fue incluso una hermana mayor para mí, pues me cuido tanto como cuidaba a su hermano Bounce, además de que era alguien con la que podía hablar de muchas cosas pues era una mujer muy inteligente, de ella aprendí a hablar italiano, que después me servirían mucho. Candace era una chica cálida y alegre y que muchas de las cosas malas como el hambre el frio y las enfermedades las soportaba con una voluntad estoica, y eso no le quitaba su alegría. Parte de esa alegría, era forzada, lo sé, porque debía cuidar a su hermano menor y trataba de mantener una actitud estable frente a él, debido a que su madre casi no estaba en todo el día, ella era de las pocas mujeres que trabajaba en los Ghettos.

Muchas veces, también la vi destrozada por las situaciones, del recuerdo que más tristeza me produce fue cuando, una noche me había despertado, y no la vi en la habitación. Me levante sin hacer ruido, y abrí la puerta despacio y Salí de la habitación. La encontré en el pasillo, y la vi llorar en silencio en medio de la noche, con las piernas dobladas y abrasada a sus piernas. Me acerque y ella me vio, al principio solo me miro un momento, luego se limpio los ojos, con las manos, y me miro un momento.

-¿Qué ocurre Candace?

Me senté alado de ella, y me conto sus recuerdos. Entre los recuerdos que ella, me había contado, fue cuando a su padre lo asesinaron. Ella pertenecía a un pequeño pueblo de Polonia, habitado por pocos judíos. Cuando los nazis invadieron Polonia, habían buscado exterminar a los judíos, primero de los pueblos de donde había pocos. Un día, ella me conto, que habían llamado a todos los judíos, a la salida del pueblo, donde habían separado a los judíos más destacados, es decir: médicos, abogados, rabinos, etc. Los pusieron delante de los demás, y luego los asesinaron dándoles un disparo en la nuca. EL padre de Candace, era uno de era Rabino. Candace quiso correr, donde estaba tirado el cuerpo de su padre, pero su madre lo impidió. Luego solo recuerda, como los perros que estaban cerca ladraban, a los oficiales dando órdenes que tenían que subir a los camiones, y el llanto de otras familias. La madre de Candace, le tapa la boca y acalla sus llantos. A pesar de que ella seguía llorando, las personas comenzaron a subir a los camiones. Entre ellos, Candace vio que otros niños lloraban a plena voz, mientras un oficial mandaba que se callaran. Los chicos no se callaban. Luego, en medio de esa orden, un oficial agarra a uno de los niños de los pies, y lo azota contra una pared de una de las casas, hasta que lo mata. La madre lloraba, y tuvieron que arrastrarla al camión. En ese momento, Candace dejo de llorar, porque sabía que si seguía llorando, ella también moriría.

Durante todo el viaje, que debieron emprender, su madre trataba de consolarla, y ella recordaba que le repetía a su madre entre sollozos:

-Mamá…quiero ver a papá…quiero ver a papá…

Con el paso del tiempo, ella me conto que desde que llego al Ghetto, suele tener pesadillas con eso, y que desde hace un tiempo, acostumbraba a venir a llorar en el pasillo. Ella no quería que nadie la viera, debido a que no quería causar problemas a nadie. Pero sobre todo, a su madre, porque, esto me lo conto la propia Candace, que ella vio un par de veces, unos cortes en los brazos de su madre.

-Tengo miedo, de que ella también nos deje, como papá-me dijo ella.

Ese fue uno de los momentos más significativos de mi vida, pues me dio a entender que solo había dos cosas que podían quebrar a un ser humano en lo profundo de su alma, de las cuales son situaciones que nunca podríamos escapar: La muerte tanto de nosotros y de nuestros seres queridos, como el sentimiento de que alguien a quien queremos nos deje. Ese día recuerdo que fui yo la que tuvo que cuidar a Candace.

Durante toda esa semana, vi discutir a Shining y a Candace. Entre sus discusiones, llevaba a Bounce a otro lugar, porque tanto él como yo no queríamos ver o escuchar discutir a nuestros hermanos mayores.

Bounce, en ese momento tenía 10 años, y solía contarle historias que había leído, o lo llevaba a casa de Cherriele, para que no escuchara nada de las discusiones.

Mis padres tampoco estaban bien en ese tiempo, debido a todo lo que tuvieron que vivir junto a nosotros. Ellos también eran personas, y sufrieron al igual que yo la perdida de nuestro hogar, de escapar de un país en el que ellos habían nacido y que al mismo tiempo nos despreciaba y los humillaba, de tener que enfrentar el peligro de muerte durante los bombardeos y al mismo tiempo tratar de tranquilizarnos del miedo que teníamos, de sufrir el hambre y el frio, del trabajo de papá que lo obligaban a trabajar durante todo el día por un mísero mendrugo de pan, de tener que arriesgar su vida cada vez que traía un poco más para comer, como era el caso de mi padre y de mi hermano, yo de tener que vender nuestras cadenas de oro nuestros aros de plata por comida y poder sobrevivir, de tener que estar pendientes de que nuestros propios vecinos no nos roben comida, que debían convivir y enfrentarse al relativismo moral que planteaba estar encerrados en un Ghetto donde los propios Alemanes podían matarte, y en el que incluso los propios ciudadanos de la ciudad en la que estábamos podrían matarte y que eso no sería castigado.

Desde el punto de vista tanto de mi madre como el de la madre de Candace, era evidente que muchas veces la situación las sobrepasaba de sobrada manera, y quedaban en una profunda depresión que o de vez en cuando lloraban cuando nosotros no estábamos, o muchas veces intentaron llegar a suicidarse, por muchas razones que debíamos pasar como no poder dar de comer a nosotros, sus hijos y tratar de mantener y enseñarnos como ser buenas personas a pesar que el resto del mundo pareciera que no le importábamos, tratar de mantener la calma en medio de las calles, cuando las personas morían de hambre, o cuando un oficial disparaba a un transeúnte por diversión.

Muchas veces vi a Candace, consolar a su propia madre después de la plática que tuvimos, de la muerte de su padre. Candace le decía, que ella se preocupaba por ella, que ella había visto las marcas de su muñeca, y que quería saber que le pasaba. Morgestener, al principio se resistió, pero finalmente dejo de reprimirse. Le conto, como de su punto de vista, le costaba mantenerse la calma, y tener que ver a su familia sufrir a su familia, también de la impotencia de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Que hera cierto, que ella muchas veces intento suicidarse, pero que ella nunca lo haría debido a que ella sabía que ella y Bounce lo necesitaban. Desde ese día me di cuenta que muchas madres permanecen vivas solo por saber que un hijo las necesita, y ella tenía dos ¿Qué iban a hacer Candace y Bounce si ella hubiera decidido suicidarse? Todo esto lo escuche, una noche, en que Morgestener se lebanto, y no vio a Candace con nosotros.

Tambiénvi a papá de tratar de consolar a mamá, pues ella repetía todo el tiempo que quería morirse, pues muchos de sus familiares: tíos, tías, abuelos, abuelas, madre y padre de ella habían sido asesinados en Alemania. Solo recuerdo lo que decía mi padre: "que ella fuera fuerte, que no quiera morir, que no diga que ella quería morirse, que ella dijera que quería vivir, que quiera vivir y que él siempre estaría a su lado para que no le pase nada".

Esto siempre que lo recuerdo, me entristecía, pero a la vez me daba esperanza, de que no estábamos solos, de que teníamos a alguien por lo cual seguir adelante, y de que a pesar de todas las dificultades siempre tendremos un motivo por lo cual seguir viviendo, en un mundo en el que parece muy oscuro.

Papá también tenía que lidiar con sus problemas a diario, entre ellos el hecho de tener que ocuparse de nosotros y de tener que cuidar a ShiningArmor cada vez que iban a trabajar en las construcciones. Muchas veces me había enterado de que papá había escondido o negociado vestimentas o pequeños aretes de mujeres que habían muerto en la calle, de la misma forma también había robado azúcar, o mendrugos de pan a los trabajadores que estaban con él en las instalaciones o en las autopistas, para poder alimentarse, y que muchas veces él quería ocultar de nosotros. Pero, ¿teníamos alguna opción si queríamos sobrevivir en esas condiciones?

Nuestros vecinos, y nuestros amigos como el padre de Rarity, también nos ayudaban con lo que podían y hasta que pudieron, debido a que el padre de Rarity pudo ayudarnos un poco más antes de que dejara de traer carne al Ghetto. En ese momento, de a poco fui acostumbrándome a la idea de que esa era la realidad que nos toca vivir, y que incluso así, los amigos pueden ayudarte, y que aún podíamos vivir en una sociedad. La libertad individual y la interdependencia son esenciales para la vida en sociedad.

Pero no solo había buenas personas que nos ayudaban, y también debo nombrar a los _Kombinattor._ Es decir una persona que podía ayudarte solo si les pagabas. La tía, que había quedado con nosotros, también tenía familia: Tenía 3 hijos, y un esposo.

Mi tía, era una _Kombinatork,_ que tenía como oficio decir a los alemanes donde había personas escondidas, o personas que escondían alimento para sus familias, para que estas sean asesinadas o torturadas. Para que él no los delate, era necesario que las personas que él descubría les pagaran con oro o cuando les pagaban, solía delatar a las personas para que los alemanes siguieran confiando en él. En esos tiempos, había que cuidarse incluso de la familia, pues no todos estaban allí para ayudarte.

El destino de aquella tía mía, a pesar de que llego a amasar una gran fortuna en el ghetto, fue la muerte. Esto lo sé, porque fue Shining Armor que una vez lo enterró cuando trabajaba de sepulturero.

Igual que mi tía, muchas otras personas eran _Kombinator_ y teníamos que cuidarnos de con quien hablábamos, con quién discutíamos, pues si llegábamos a enfadar o decir algo de más de seguro nos ejecutaban. Fue esta una de las principales causas por la que no tuve muchos amigos, o por lo menos no llegue a confiar tanto en los demás. Pero confiaba mucho en las personas que vivía junto conmigo en la habitación, tanto así que incluso llegue a cuidar a Bounce muchas veces, y fue con él con quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo luego de que Rarity se marchó.


	8. Entre la ficcion y la realidad

Un día, me dan la noticia de que Rarity, había vuelto al ghetto, y yo no lo podía creer. Fui hasta la casa de Rarity, y Entonces la encontré: ¡Verdaderamente ella había regresado! Lo primero que hice, fue abrasarla. Estaba muy feliz.

-Rarity, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte.

Rarity me conto que ella y Fantcy Pants, habían vuelto para llevar a sus padres (Los de Rarity) a Checoslovaquia, y ella había aprovechado para darnos una visita.

Él vendría mañana para buscarla en el ghetto, que se irían del país a casa de sus padres en Checoslovaquia. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando me dijo:

-Twilight, yo quiero que vengas con nosotros, que vengas con nosotros a Praga. Desde la muerte de Heydrich, se puede vivir más tranquilo en Checoslovaquia, incluso te conseguiremos un documento cuando lleguemos, como católica y ciudadana de Praga.

Solo pude responder:

-Debo pensarlo.

La verdad es que esa oferta solo se presentaba una vez en la vida, pero no quería aceptarla sin antes pensarlo bien. Recuerdo que desvié la vista y escuche a Rarity decir:

-entonces piénsalo, el vendrá mañana, y nos iremos, yo misma vendré a buscarte, si es necesario.

Toda esa noche, no pude dormir. Quería, siendo muy sincera, quería escapar ahora mismo, si hubiera sido por mí, le hubiera dicho que sí. Pero no estaba sola, mi familia estaba conmigo ¿Cómo podría decirle que sí, cuando eso significaba no volver a ver a mi madre, a mi padre, y a mi hermano? Era algo que no me dejaba dormir. Además, desde que tuvo éxito del atentado, como dijo Rarity, se podía vivir un poco mejor en Checoslovaquia. Pero la muerte de Heydrich, ocasiono numerosas muertes. En venganza de este atentado, Hitler ordeno asesinar a numerosos ciudadanos Checos. ¿Sera cierto lo que me decía Rarity, de que en Praga era, un poco mejor vivir?

Solo una palabra se mantenía en mi mente: El **Anschluss,** la Operación antropoide, y de ella, toda lo que había ocurrido en Checoslovaquia, en ese tiempo, de las cuales solo nos llegaban escasas noticias.

* * *

 ** _El anchluss supuso la incorporación de Austria a la alemania Nazi el 12 de marzo de 1938 como una provincia del III Reich, pasando de Österreich a Osmark ('Marca del Este'). Esta situación duró hasta el 5 de mayo de de 1945, cuando los Aliados ocuparon la provincia alemana de Osmark. El gobierno militar aliado terminó en 1955, cuando se constituyó el nuevo Estado de Austria._**

 ** _Los sucesos del 12 de marzo de 1938 se enmarcan en los anhelos expansionistas de Adolf Hitler para Alemania. Fueron precedidos por la devolución del Sarre en 1935, tras el plebiscito que puso fin al control de la Sociedad de naciones que el tratado de Versalles le había encomendado por un periodo de quince años; y seguidos por la crisis de los Sudetes, la ocupación de Checoslovaquia de 1938 tras los acuerdos de Munich, y la invación de Polonia._**

 ** _Después de la Anschuluss de Alemania nazi y Austria en marzo de 1938, la siguiente ambición del líder nazi era la anexión de Checoslovaquia. Su pretexto, fueron la supuestas necesidades sufridas por las poblaciones germanas que habitaban las regiones fronterizas con Checoslovaquia en el norte y oeste, conocidas colectivamente como los Sudetes. La incorporación de los territorios limítrofes Checoslovacos a la Alemania nazi, dejaría al resto del país incapaz de resistir a la posterior ocupación._**

 ** _Durante la_** **_Segunda Guerra mundia, Checoslovaquia dejó de existir y se dividió en el protectorado de Bohemia y Maravia_** **_(fue un protectorado de la Alemania Nazi compuesto en su mayoría por los territorios de la actual Republica Checa menos los Sudetes. Fue establecido el 15 de marzo de 1939 por Hitler) del Tercer Reich y la recientemente declarada República Eslovaca (,fue un estado nacional eslovaco títere de la Alemania nazi durante la_** **_guerra, ocupando el territorio de lo que hoy en día es Eslovaquia, excepto una parte al sur posteriormente recuperada de Hungría) con rodajas pequeñas (por ejemplo, Teschen) a Polonia y Hungría_**

 ** _Mientras que La Operación Antropoide consistió en el atentado contra uno de los más poderosos y temidos jerarcas nazis, el Obergruppenführer (Teniente General) Reinhard Heydrich, jefe de la RSHA, Protector de Bohemia y Moravia y uno de los artífices de la Solución final. El 27 de mayo de 1942 en Checoslovakia Praga._**

 ** _Se hacía necesario mantener la resistencia en las tierras checas. Para mostrar a los Aliados que los checos también eran amigos, el presidente checo, exiliado en el Reino Unido Edvard Beneš, aceptó un plan de Winston Churchill para desestabilizar el régimen nazi en Checoslovaquia, ya que la hábil política de Heydrich había llevado a la población a aceptar de muy buen grado la ocupación gracias a las condiciones de vida excepcionalmente favorables que Heydrich había impuesto a cambio de una producción militar eficiente para el Tercer Reich. Esto atentaba contra los intereses aliados, ya que la sumisión de Checoslovaquia podría ser imitada por otros países y así acabar indirectamente con la resistencia y fortalecer el nazismo en Europa._**

 ** _Para ello se planeó el atentado contra uno de sus líderes más poderosos. Reinhard Heydrich era incluso considerado por Hitler como su eventual sucesor. A su edad (38 años) dirigía la poderosa Oficina Central de Seguridad del Reich y era, con mucho, uno de los líderes más odiados de la Alemania Nazi._**

 ** _La Operación Antropoide fue el único intento exitoso de asesinar a un importante líder nazi y paradójicamente sus ejecutores no llegaron a saber de su éxito en vida._**

 ** _Hitler quiso emprender graves represalias contra los checos pero como eso perturbaría la producción industrial (tan necesaria para la guerra), los SS de Frank ejecutaron a unos miles de habitantes, mujeres, hombres y unos 88 niños en el pueblo de Lídice. En total, 340 habitantes del pueblo fueron asesinados (192 hombres, 60 mujeres y 88 niños). Lo mismo le sucedió a otro pequeño poblado llamado Ležáky dos semanas después: los hombres asesinados, las mujeres enviadas a los campos de concentración y los niños "arianizados" o enviados a las cámaras de gas. El resultado final de la represión por la muerte de Heydrich fue de 1.300 personas, entre partisanos, altos dirigentes checos y víctimas circunstanciales, como los habitantes de Lídice._**

 ** _En total murieron unos 4.600 checos como represalia por el asesinato de Heydrich. Con la muerte de Heydrich se privó al régimen nazi del más brutal e inteligente esbirro que pudo tener Hitler. Lamentablemente, los dados lanzados por Heydrich ya estaban rodando y la muerte de cientos de miles de judíos no se detuvo con su muerte._**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, tocaron la puerta a la hora del desayuno, y yo fui a abrir. Era Rarity, de inmediato me abraso, frente a toda mi familia y la familia de Candace.

-Twilight, ¡el ya vino, ya vino!, nos está esperando.

La aparte un momento, la mire a los ojos que expresaban felicidad. Mire a mi familia que me miraban sorprendidos, luego la volví a mirar.

-Rarity, yo no puedo abandonar a mi familia. No sé cómo puediste hacerlo tú, pero yo no puedo, yo me quedo.

Entonces cerré la puerta, mirando hacia abajo. No pude ver su expresión en ese momento. Luego fui corriendo a mi habitación y me tire en mi almohada y me puse a llorar, acallando mis lloriqueos con la almohada. Sabía que si me quedaba aquí, iba a morir tarde o temprano, y si me iba con Rarity, no volvería a ver a mi familia de nuevo. Todo en ese momento era confuso, ya le dije a Rarity que no haría, entonces ¿elegí quedarme a morir aquí? ¡Pero no quería morir!

En eso, mi madre entra lentamente a mi habitación, y yo la mira entre mi almohada, antes de hundirme otra vez en el llanto. Ella se acercó a mí, y se sentó en mi cama, moviéndome ligeramente. Me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Hija, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Yo empezar a hablar, mirando hacia el lado contrario del que ella estaba.

-Mamá…Rarity…quería que…fuera con ella…a Praga…

-¿Y Porque no quieres ir con ella?

-Porque…yo…no quiero…abandonarlos aquí…

-Twilight ¿Sabes que estamos atrapados aquí, y que si te quedas es probable que mueras junto a nosotros?

Yo no respondí.

-Twilight, cuando estés en el tren que va a Tremblinka , y bayas rumbo a la cámara de Gas, y digas: "Rarity, ¿Dónde estás? Por favor sálvame", quizás ya va a ser tarde

-Pero mamá, eso sería abandonarlos.

-Hija, yo quiero que vivas, y que vivas una larga vida. Yo ya he vivido mi vida, y querer que te quedaras, en un lugar donde probablemente morirías, sería muy egoísta de mi parte. Por eso te digo, que vallas hija, y sepas que, estés donde estés, siempre te querremos. Twilight, yo quiero que te salves.

Yo la mire, y ella me abraso.

En ese momento, empezamos a hacer las maletas para el viaje. Y un poco más tarde, me reuní con Rarity. Ella había estado esperándome. Ella me vio y me dijo:

-Vamos a salir del ghetto, pero no por la puerta de entrada donde están las vigilancias Alemanas, sino que vamos a hacerlo por donde no puedan descubrirnos.

El ghetto, estaba rodeada de una pared de ladrillos muy alta. Pero había un lugar por donde se podía pasar por debajo. Era un pequeño hueco de la pared, que utilizaban los traficantes.

Hasta el día de hoy, recuerdo el día que me fui de Varsovia. Era casi de noche cuando fuimos a la salida del muro. Los oficiales, estaban haciendo un cambio de guardias, por lo que casi todos estaban reunidos en la puerta. Y aprovechamos para escapar. Aún recuerdo como estaba vestido mis padres y como llorábamos. Mis padres y mi hermano nos fuimos hacia el muro, junto a Rarity. Entonces nos despedimos, nos abrasamos fuertemente todos juntos. El último abraso que di a mi familia en toda mi vida. Hasta hoy en día no puedo creer que yo deje a mi familia hay, en ese infierno.

Del otro lado, estaba esperándonos Fantcy Pants, en una camioneta, para llevarnos a la casa de sus familiares, que sabía que éramos judíos. La camioneta, transportaba heno y bidones de leche, y nosotros pudimos escondernos debajo del Heno. Durante el viaje el padre de Rarity me conto como era el plan, esperábamos que a la mañana siguiente pudiéramos tomar el tren y dirigirnos a la frontera de Polonia y de allí nos estarían esperando los padres de Fantcy. Los documentos que teníamos, eran falsificados lo que implicaba un riesgo si nos llegaban a descubrir o detener, debido que la frontera estaba muy controlada por los oficiales. Llegamos a una pequeña granja, ubicada lejos de la ciudad, en el camino a otro pequeño pueblo cercano. Fantcy nos dejó y fue con el conductor a buscar los boletos para el viaje hasta la frontera.

Apenas llegamos, nos metieron dentro de la casa, y nos dieron algo para comer, ropa nueva y agua. La familia estaba formada por una señora llamada Gwiazda de más o menos la edad de mi madre, y un señor llamado Wiatr. Tenían 2 hijos: el mayor Thunderlane, que nos había buscado y era el que se había ido junto con Fantsy, y el menor Rumble de 14 años. La familia nos trató muy bien, además nos contaron como eran las cosas fuera del Ghetto. A ellos no les pasaba nada, debido a que eran cristianos, pero sabían bien que si la Gestapo los llegaba a descubrir, los matarían junto a nosotros.

Nos contaron, que los judíos que no estaban en los campos o en los Ghettos, eran escondidos por familias en distintos pueblos por toda Polonia. Algunos debían vivir en los sótanos de las casas si eran recibidos por alguna persona. Por ejemplo, habían escuchado de una mujer que ocultaba a una pareja en su sótano, pero que los ocultaba mientras su marido lo ignoraba, lo que a veces era un problema, debido a que en muchos sótanos había ratas, las personas que contraían enfermedades, no podían salir del sótano debido a que serían descubiertos y debían morir en esos sótanos. Otras familias enteras, estaban ocultas en un cobertizo de las granjas. Algunas casas, tenían patios donde tenían un agujero hondo para la basura, dentro de aquellos basureros, se separaban de la basura un minúsculo bunker subterráneo de pocos metros cuadrados donde podían estar hasta 2 familias. Muchas de estas familias, debían trabajar o pagar para que estas familias siguieran ocultándolas, ya sea haciendo trabajos en las casas o pagándoles con lo que tuvieran. Pero incluso así, se solía encontrar a aquellas personas, ya sea que los propios vecinos los delataban o uno de los huéspedes los entregaba cuando se les acababa el dinero. Incluso, si la Gestapo llegaba a revisar la casa, los judíos que estaban allí, debían mentir que ellos habían entrado por su cuenta, para no traicionar a su operador, y por lo menos salvarlos así de una muerte segura.

Pasamos esa noche en casa de los familiares de Fantcy.

Esa noche, estaba en una habitación junto a Rarity, dormimos en la misma cama. A pesar de la oscuridad, y de que la noche estaba muy tranquila, no pude dormir Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar: Recordaba a mi familia, también a mis amigos de Alemania y me preguntaba ¿Qué había sido de ellos? ¿Qué sería de ellos?, pensaba en la señorita Cheerilee, a Candace y Bounce, en que pasaría mañana. En medio de la noche, me levante despacio, y Salí al pasillo. Me dirigí hacia el final del pasillo donde estaba una ventana, y la abrí y recosté mis codos en el marco de la ventana, y observe la noche. Como estábamos en un segundo piso, podía ver un poco los tejados de las demás casas más cercanas, las ventanas, las chimeneas, los árboles que se movían por el viento, pero sobre todo la tranquilidad que me daba ese paisaje.

-Amcha-Escuche detrás de mi.

Me asuste un poco, y voltee la vista. Era primo menor de Fantcy. Era Rumle, estaba vestido con ropa de dormir.

-Amcha-finalmente conteste.

Se me acerco un poco, y se puso al lado mío, y juntos miramos el paisaje. Por unos momentos, no dijimos nada.

-¿No puedes dormir cierto?-finalmente pregunto.

-No-respondí, para no parecer grosera-¿Y tú?

No me respondió y Volvimos a quedar un momento en silencio. Lo mire, entre la oscuridad del pasillo, y la luz de la luna.

-He estado leyendo, tampoco he podido dormir.

Quedamos nuevamente en silencio, estuvimos un tiempo en silencio.

-¿Que has estado leyendo?

Me miro unos momentos, y nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Finalmente comenzó a recitar:

-No te di, Adamo, ni un puesto determinado ni un aspecto propio ni función alguna que te fuera peculiar, con el fin de que aquel puesto, aquel aspecto, aquella función por los que te decidieras, los obtengas y conserves según tu deseo y designio. La naturaleza limitada de los otros se halla determinada por las leyes que yo he dictado. La tuya, tú mismo la determinarás sin estar limitado por barrera ninguna, por tu propia voluntad, en cuyas manos te he confiado. Te puse en el centro del mundo con el fin de que pudieras observar desde allí todo lo que existe en el mundo. No te hice ni celestial ni terrenal, ni mortal ni inmortal, con el fin de que —casi libre y soberano artífice de tí mismo— te plasmaras y te esculpieras en la forma que te hubieras elegido. Podrás degenerar hacia las cosas inferiores que son los brutos; podrás —de acuerdo con la decisión de tu voluntad— regenerarte hacia las cosas superiores que son divinas.

Yo reí un poco, lo mire y respondí:

-Pico DELLA MIRÁNDOLA, Oratio de hominis dignitate.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-No pensé que ha esta edad hayas leído a Della Mirandola.

-Suelo leer para desconectarme de todo lo que me rodea, pienso que últimamente estos tiempos de locura y violencia, los hombres buscan en los libros una respuesta para sobrevivir.

-un pensamiento un poco simple, sabemos que los libros y las historias que ellos narran no son la vida real, sino que la imita. Una vez, mi maestra me dijo: "El arte, es la gran mentira de la humanidad, y un artista, un gran mentiroso", tu no vives en esas historias, pero te dejas guiar por la misma, y la crees, a pesar de que no sea cierta.

-Tampoco creo que la literatura nos enseñe a vivir en este mundo, pero las personas siempre han tenido preguntas de cómo vivir, y las han buscado en los libros…Je…El hombre: Nacer no pide, vivir no sabe y morir no quiere.

Esto ultimo me dejo pensando un minuto: "Nacer no pide, vivir no sabe y morir no quiere"…Pero sobre todo, la ultima parte: "Morir no quiere".

Me miro un momento, me sonrió:

-¿En Que estás pensando?

Respire hondamente antes de contestar.

-En muchas cosas: Mis padres, mis amigos, el futuro y todo lo que hemos perdido…pero sobre todo, tu última frase…

-¿Qué te llama la atención de esa frase?

-¿Conoces la historia de la noche en Samarkanda? Es de origen persa.

El hizo un ademan de no conocerla, yo mire hacia la calle y comencé a narrar:

* * *

 _"Una mañana, el califa de una gran ciudad vio que su primer visir se presentaba ante él en un estado de gran agitación: Le pregunto la razón de aquel estado, y el visir dijo:_

 _-Te lo suplico, deja que me valla a la ciudad hoy mismo._

 _-¿Porque?_

 _-Esta mañana, al cruzar la plaza para venir al palacio, he notado un golpe en el hombro. Me he vuelto, y he visto a la muerte mirándome fijamente._

 _-¿La muerte?_

 _-Si, la muerte. La he reconocido, toda vestido de negro con un chal rojo. Allí estaba y me miraba para asustarme. Porque me busca, estoy seguro. Deja que me vaya de la ciudad ahora mismo. Subiré a mi mejor camello y esta noche llegare a Samarkanda._

 _-¿De verdad que era la muerte? ¿Estás seguro?_

 _-Totalmente, la he visto cómo te veo a ti. Estoy seguro que eres tu, y estoy seguro de que era ella. Deja que me vaya, te lo ruego._

 _El califa, que sentía un gran afecto por su visir, lo dejo partir. El hombre regreso a su morada, ensillo camello y, en dirección a Samarkanda, atravesó las puertas de la ciudad._

 _Un instante después el califa, a quien atormentaba un pensamiento secreto, decidió disfrazarse, como hacía a veces, y salir de su palacio. Solo, fue a la gran plaza, rodeado por los ruidos del mercado, busco a la muerte con la mirada, y la encontró. El visir no se había equivocado. Ciertamente era la muerte, alta y delgada, vestida de negro, con el rostro medio cubierto por un chal rojo de algodón. Iba por el mercado de grupo en grupo sin que nadie se fijase en ella, rozando con el dedo de un hombre que preparaba su puesto, tocando el brazo de una mujer cargada de especias, esquivando a un niño que corría hacia ella._

 _El califa se dirigió hacia la muerte. Ésta, a pesar del disfraz, lo reconoció al instante._

 _-tengo que hacerte una pregunta-le dijo el califa en voz baja._

 _-te escucho._

 _-mi primer vivir es todavía un hombre joven, saludable, fuerte y eficaz y probablemente honrado. Entonces ¿Por qué esta mañana cuando él venía al palacio, lo has tocado y asustado? ¿Por qué lo miraste con aire amenazante?_

 _La muerte, pareció ligeramente sorprendida y contesto al califa:_

 _-No quería asustarlo. No lo he mirado con aire amenazante. Sencillamente, cuando por casualidad nos hemos chocado y lo reconocí, no he podido ocultar mi sorpresa, que el ha debido tomar como una amenaza._

 _-¿Por qué sorpresa?-pregunto el califa._

 _-Porque no esperaba verlo aquí. Tengo una cita con él esta noche en Samarkanda."_

* * *

Esta vez, yo lo miro apesadumbrada, él no era muy diferente a mi, y sé que con este pequeño cuento, he podido contar más de lo que yo, en ese momento de mi vida podía expresarme, y él lo había entendido. Si alguien piensa que un joven de 14 años no puede entender en la vida real la profundidad de los sentimientos que alberga esta pequeña historia, mi historia quizás les suene a ficción, pero esta historia no está echa para esas personas, sino para las personas que conocen un poco sobre lo que es ser un ser humano. Para las personas que saben que Somos la ausente eternidad contada en mitos y fabulas, la historia que se repite en cada rostro donde todo sucede por primera vez, pero de una manera eterna.

Juzgo que ya a pasado mucho tiempo, me acerco a él y lo abraso, y comienzo a recitar:

-"Sabía que nosotros significábamos poco en comparación con el universo, sabía que no éramos nada; pero el hecho de ser nada de una manera tan inconmensurable me parece, en cierto sentido, abrumador y a la vez alentador. Aquellos números, aquellas dimensiones más allá del alcance del pensamiento humano nos subyugan por completo. ¿Existe algo, sea lo que fuere, a que podamos aferramos? En medio de este caos de ilusiones en el que estamos sumergidos de cabeza, hay una sola cosa que se erige verdadera: el amor. Todo el resto es la nada, un vacío hueco. Nos asomamos al inmenso abismo negro. Y tenemos miedo".

-Julián Green-Me responde.

-A si es-respondo.

-¿Twilight?-Escucho detrás de mí.

Miro y veo a Rarity, detrás de mí.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Solo estaba tomando un poco de aire.

-Twilight, vuelve a la cama, necesitas dormir, mañana será un largo día.

Asentí con la cabeza, me despedí de mi pequeño amigo y volví a la habitación.

A la tarde de la mañana siguiente, nos dirigimos a la estación de tren.

Cuando estábamos en la estación, yo miraba a todos lados. Estaba muy nerviosa y sentía mucho miedo. No tenía nada, no tenía ropa o equipaje ¡Nada! Lo unio que tenía a mi favor, era mi fisionomía similar a las polacas, y mi polaco perfecto que había aprendido a hablar en el Ghetto.

Yo ví, que en el anden de la estación de tren. Estaba un tren, y alcance a leer en la ventanilla: _Deutsch_ _nur für_ (Solamente para alemanes). Yo dije:

-Rarity.

Apunte hacia el tren que estábamos por tomar.

Ella me dijo:

-No tengas miedo. Solo debemos esperar un poco antes de que empiecen a moverse y entonces subiremos.

Eran las 11 de la noche, y aún estábamos esperando a que el tren se moviera. En eso, Rarity se me acerco y me dijo:

-Twilight, entra en cualquier vagón.

Yo la mire, y le dije:

-Rarity, yo sin vos no me muevo.

Era comprensible mi miedo: Este tren era solamente para alemanes, yo no tenía ninguna documentación autentica, y yo no quería entrar sola. No quería que ningún oficial me preguntara ¿Quién soy? ¿De dónde vengo?

Pasaron unos minutos, y vi como los padres de Rarity subían al tren junto con Fantsy. Habíamos decido dividirnos en el vagon para no levantar sospechas de estar viajando todos juntos. Rarity me vio que yo no me movía. Entonces ella me tomo de mi brazo y me arrastro dentro del vagón junto con ella y sus padres.

Aparte, en el andén, andaba un oficial de la Gestapo, con un gran perro negro que olfateaba a todos los pasajeros del tren. Esa escena fue algo que nunca pude olvidarme.

-Twilight, debemos entrar porque este alemán nos está mirando.

Yo mire alrededor, viendo que ya no había más pasajeros alrededor. Nosotras éramos las últimas.

Apenas entramos en el tren, Rarity me condujo a una sala que era para 4 personas. Por suerte, en esa sala, aún no había nadie.

Yo con rarity, me senté, una frente a la otra y a nuestra derecha la ventanilla. Pasaron unos minutos, y Rarity me dijo que me hiciera la dormida. Yo lo hice.

En ese momento entraron dos oficiales alemanes que nos miraron unos momentos. Yo dormitaba entre esa imagen, viendo y escuchando que los oficiales, hablaban entre ellos. Mi corazón, estaba latiendo muy fuerte, y observaba que uno de los oficiales quedo viéndome unos momentos, ¿Me habrá descubierto? Pensaba. Hasta que al final se cerró la puerta de la habitación y escuche como los oficiales continuaron su marcha, en ese momento suspire de alivio. Mire a rarity y vi como ella seguí haciéndose la dormida. Yo aproveche y también me dormí.

Eran casi ya el amanecer del siguiente día, y siento como Rarity me toca la bota que yo llevaba en ese momento.

-Twilight, Twilight, despierta.

-¿Qué ocurre Rarity?

-necesitamos salir afuera.

Yo la obedeci, y al salir de la habitación, en el pasillo del tren estaban muchos soldados que repetían

 _-Seilen froiland, seilend froiland_ (Linda señorita)

Rarity y yo dimos las gracias, y nos fuimos. Yo seguía a Rarity, en un minuto, cuando estábamos alejados de todos los oficiales, llegamos a una sala donde salió Fantsy y Rarity me dice.

-Necesitamos salir, porque en esta estación los soldados revisan los papeles.

Fantsy nos miro y dijo.

-Nesesitamos salir del tren, pero no por el lado en que los oficiales entran, sino por otro.

Salimos por la puerta trasera del tren, con mucha suerte que no nos cruzamos con nadie.

Fantsy nos miro y nos dijo:

-Ahora vayan a tomar algo, que yo debo ir a buscar los boletos para salir de aquí.

Junto con Rarity y sus padres, fuimos a un café cercano y tomamos café con leche. Mientras esperamos a Fantsy. Demoro 30 minutos, que a mi me parecieron eternos. Aun, cada vez que recuerdo esto, me parece que todabia estoy allí, con Rarity, en ese café de Piotrkown, esperando a que volviera Fantsy.

Luego volvió Fantsy, levantando en el aire los boletos y diciendo:

-Acá tengo los boletos. Viajamos en 45 minutos.

Entonces esperamos a subir nuevamente en el tren, y entramos nuevamente en el mismo vagón que habíamos ocupado hasta ahora.

Apenas alcanzamos a sentarnos, cuando uno de los oficiales que viajaba con nosotros, que nos observaban todo el tiempo, fue a buscar a la policía.

Otros oficiales nos pidieron el documento. Cuando me tocó a mí yo dije

-¿Qué documento? Yo no traigo documento-me estaba haciendo la tonta, porque no queria darle el documento falso.

-Cómo, ¿usted está viajando sin documento? Esto es la frontera.

-Esto es Polonía todavía, aún no es la frontera.

Entonces, antes de que yo pudiera explayarme más, Fantsy se levantó. Él estaba muy elegante, y muy bien vestido, y le muestra los documentos y papeles que certificaban que él era Polaco católico, y que estaba residiendo en Praga.

Los oficiales se miraron unos a otros, y nos dijeron:

-Un minuto por favor.

Sale unos minutos, y cierra la puerta. Finalmente vuelve con un oficial de policía y dice:

-Saquen todas sus pertenencias que tengan en el vagón, y vamos a salir del tren.


	9. Libertad ganada Libertad perdida

**NA: este es el capítulo más largo que tendrá el fic, por eso aconsejo ir leyendo, en varios días, y de apoco, para que no sea tan pesado de leer, y puedan tener las ideas correctas, pues quizas muchas personas se ofendan por hablar de religión (Y mi intención no es esa), por eso pido que lean despacio.  
**

* * *

Yo pensaba, que nos llevarían inmediatamente a la cámara de gas, debido a que cerca de allí, estaban campos de extermino a 200 Km.

-No Twilight, nos llevan a la cárcel-Dijo Fantsy.

Cuando llegamos a la cárcel, nos pusieron en celdas separadas. Enseguida Fantsy se dio cuenta de que con los oficiales se podía negociar, debido a que él siempre fue muy inteligente, le dio a un oficial el collar y sus anillos de diamante de casado. El oficial lo miro unos minutos a Fantsy, le dijo que se fijara en sus papeles, finalmente el guardia guardo el anillo y la cadena, y asintió con la cabeza. Pasaron unos minutos, escuchaba como algunos guardias hablaban con el oficial y apuntaban a la celda donde Fantsy estaba, lo veía con miedo, pues la verdad no sabíamos cómo reaccionaría el guardia.

Unos minutos después lo llamaron desde el pasillo a él y a los padres de Rarity, Fantsy se levantó rápido y abraso a Rarity dándole un beso.

-Todo estará bien-le dijo.

Luego un guardia diferente los saco de la celda y los escolto. Yo vi a Rarity frente a mi celda, ella se sentó en la banca de la celda, apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, y su cuerpo empezó a temblar débilmente mientras se escuchaba como un leve llanto se ahogaba. No supe que podía decirle, solo la mire unos minutos. Era mi amiga y no podía ayudarla. Me recordaba cuando dejamos Alemania, y mis amigos me saludaban mientras el tren partía a Polonio. Fue exactamente el mismo sentimiento que tuve al ver a Rarity, en ese momento.

Abran pasado 20 o 30 minutos antes de que volvieran a traer a Fantsy a la celda, inmediatamente Rarity salto y abraso a Fantsy. Él solo la brazo y la tranquilizo, pasaron unos minutos así, luego de lo cual me miro rápidamente:

-Escucha Twilight, hable con el guardia, trataran de dejarnos ir, pero no les será fácil. Dentro de poco te llamaran a ti y a Rarity por separado, para interrogarlas. No le digas que eres judía, ellos aún no lo saben.

Apenas termino de decir eso en susurros que apenas pude entender antes de que me llamaran por mi nombre desde el pasillo. Un guardia vino y se paro frente a mi celda. Me miro y luego me saco de mi celda y me llevo por los pasillos de la cárcel donde pude ver a otras prisioneras y prisioneros. Finalmente me llevo a una puerta donde me hizo pasar en y cerro la puerta. Era una habitación pequeña, con el oficial que estaba frente a mi sentado en una silla frente a una mesa de madera gastada.

-Siéntese.

Yo me senté frente a él, y él me miro unos momentos, hasta que finalmente me empezó a interrogar. Me pregunto de donde era, de donde venía, hacia donde iba, cual era mi nombre, cuantos años tenía, donde había nacido, quienes eran mis padres, si tenía hermanos, etc.

La mayoría de las preguntas tuve que responderles con la verdad, y trate de inventar las cosas que no sabía. Le conteste que íbamos a vivir en Praga, y que no pensé que hiciera falta documento, debido a las invasiones que habían ocurrido, y el estado en que se encontraba Europa. A esto último él me miro unos momentos, hasta que finalmente me dejo ir, pero dijo que iban a investigar. Luego me llevaron a la celda diferente. La última que fueron a interrogar fue a Rarity, luego la llevaron a la celda en la que yo estaba.

Estuvimos dos semanas en la cárcel. Rarity y yo en una celda, y Fantsy en otra, y los padres de Rarity en otra. En la celda donde nosotras estábamos, también había otras prisioneras polacas. Eran 4 en total: Diamond Mint, Merry may, Lily Valley y Daisy. En esos momentos solo hablábamos con ellas para matar el tiempo. Durante ese tiempo, pudimos comer bastante bien, y no pasábamos hambre pero a veces pasábamos frio por las noches pues apenas teníamos mantas para taparnos.

Luego de las dos semanas, llamaron a Rarity. Pasaron unas horas, y ella no volvió. No quería preguntar qué era lo que le había pasado a los guardias, debido a que no sabía que le había pasado. Por un lado, pensaba que la habían llevado a un campo, o que la habían asesinado, pero no tenia sentido, digo ¿Si hubieran asesinado a Rarity, o la habían llevado a un campo, porque a mi no, si al fin de cuentas yo viajaba con ellos? Pasaron así, unas semanas. Finalmente un oficial se acerca a mi celda, y me llevan a un cuarto. El oficial se sienta frente a mi, y me mira fijo, yo estaba aterrada.

-Señorita Twilight, su prima está bien, hace 2 días llegaron a la frontera junto a sus tíos.

Yo me quede en estado de Shock por unos momentos, no sabía que decirle, no sabía si me estaba mintiendo. El oficial se sentó, y se acercó más a mí.

-La tuvimos que dejar aquí, pero esta noche la vendrán a buscar, la sacaremos de aquí, y haremos lo que podamos.

Luego que me dijo esto volví a la celda, pero no a la celda donde estaba, sino a una celda que estaba vacía. Esa noche, el mismo oficial que me había hablado hoy, me busca. Con un ademan, me indica que no haga ruido, y abre la celda. Salimos, por una puerta de atrás, cuando salimos, me encontré con Thunderlane, el me abraso, saludo al oficial y le entrego una bolsa de tela. Me miro y me dijo:

-Vamos Twilight.

Me llevo hasta la camioneta. Subimos, y me miro unos minutos.

-¿Estas bien? Tuvimos un poco de problemas para sacarte, pero ya estas fuera.

Mientras volvíamos, a la casa de Thunderlane, me conto que Rarity y Fantsy, se fueron a discutir con el guardia, pero él les dijo que, como yo no tenía documentación, debían investigarme, y que además yo era sospechosa de ser judía. Rarity insistió e insisto que yo era su prima, y que no me dejaría en la cárcel. Fantsy Pants tubo que tranquilizar a Rarity, pues se había puesto a discutir en la celda. Pasaron un tiempo en casa de Thunderlane, de las cuales los oficiales me estaban investigando y tratando de localizar a mis padres ni nada de las cosas que yo dije. Me conto que Fantsy estaba tratando de sobornar al oficial para que me dejara ir. Pero no pudo hacer mucho por esto. Tuve suerte, me dijo, pues creyeron que yo no era judía, sino polaca. Pero algunos oficiales aún desconfiaban. Pero uno de los oficiales, con el que Fantsy había negociado, me dejo ir, pero a cambio de un gran soborno.

Me quede mirando un momento a Thunder, y veo que tenía un crucifijo. Él me mira.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Lo miro un momento.

-eres cristiano ¿cierto?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

Mire un momento al suelo de la camioneta.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

Él me mira unos momentos.

-¿Acaso no querías que te ayude?

-Yo no dije eso, es que como los Polacos odian a los Judíos, incluso ni siquiera tenemos la misma religión, me parece extraño que me ayudes.

-Es diferente, cuando quitas todos tus prejuicios a una persona, te das cuenta que es un ser humano.

Me quede mirando unos momentos, al suelo, y recordé lo que la Señorita Cherrile me había contado, sobre la religión, pero más específicamente la historia del cristianismo.

Cuando aún estaba en Varsovia, luego de tener la charla de la reforma, volví a la casa de la señorita Cherriele, al otro día.

Cuando aún estaba en Varsovia, luego de tener la charla de la reforma, volví a la casa de la señorita Cherriele, al otro día.

-Cual fue la ultima clase Twilight-dijo la señorita Cherriele.

-me estaba hablando de la reforma, y del surgimiento del luteranismo y del calvinismo.

Ella sonrio.

-entonces escucha pequeña Twilight: En este momento del desarrollo histórico surgieron el luteranismo y el calvinismo. Las nuevas religiones no pertenecían a una rica clase elevada sino a la clase media urbana, a los pobres de las ciudades y a los campesinos. Ellas entrañaban un llamamiento a estos grupos al expresar aquel nuevo sentimiento de libertad e independencia (así como de impotencia y angustia) que había penetrado en sus miembros. Pero las nuevas doctrinas religiosas hicieron algo más que proporcionar una expresión articulada a los sentimientos generados por el orden económico en evolución. Por medio de sus enseñanzas aumentaron y, al mismo tiempo, ofrecieron soluciones capaces de permitir al individuo hacer frente al sentimiento de inseguridad, que de otro modo hubiera sido insoportable.

Afirmamos que su manera de concebir las relaciones con Dios posee el carácter de una sumisión, la cual es debida a la impotencia del hombre. Lutero habla de esta sumisión como de algo voluntario, como de una consecuencia, no ya del miedo, sino del amor. Se podría argüir entonces que, desde el punto de vista lógico, no se trata de sumisión. Psicológicamente, sin embargo, se sigue de toda la estructura de los pensamientos de Lutero que esta especie de amor o de fe, es en realidad sumisión, y que, aun cuando conscientemente piense en función del aspecto voluntario y lleno de amor de su "sumisión" a Dios, se siente, en realidad, penetrado por un sentimiento de impotencia y de pecado que otorga a su relación con Dios el carácter de sumisión (exactamente como la dependencia masoquista de una persona con respecto a la otra, con frecuencia es conscientemente concebida como "amor"). Desde el punto de vista del análisis psicológico, por lo tanto, la objeción de que Lutero dice algo diferente de lo que, según nosotros, quiere secamente decir (si bien inconscientemente), tiene poca importancia. Creemos que ciertas contradicciones de su sistema pueden ser entendidas tan sólo por medio del análisis del significado psicológico de sus conceptos.

Si queremos entender qué es lo nuevo en las doctrinas de la Reforma, debemos primero considerar lo esencial de la teología de la iglesia medieval.

Del mismo modo que en la esfera económica no se dan cambios bruscos de una estructura a otra, así tampoco hay tales cambios en la esfera teológica. Ciertas doctrinas de Calvino y Lutero son tan similares a las de la Iglesia medieval, que a veces es muy difícil hallar diferencias esenciales entre ellas. La Iglesia católica, como el calvinismo y el protestantismo, siempre había negado que el hombre pudiese salvarse por la sola fuerza de sus virtudes y de sus méritos, que pudiera dejar de utilizar la gracia divina como medio indispensable de salvación. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los elementos comunes entre la nueva y la vieja teología, el espíritu de la Iglesia católica fue esencialmente distinto del de la Reforma, especialmente con relación al problema de la dignidad y la libertad humanas y al efecto de las acciones del hombre sobre su propio destino.

Determinados principios fueron característicos de la teología católica durante el largo período anterior a la Reforma: la doctrina según la cual la naturaleza humana, aunque corrompida por el pecado de Adán, tiene una tendencia innata hacia lo bueno; el principio de que la voluntad del hombre es libre para desear lo bueno, que los esfuerzos del hombre son útiles para su salvación, y que el pecador puede salvarse por medio de los sacramentos de la Iglesia, fundados en los méritos de la muerte de Cristo.

No obstante, algunos de los teólogos más representativos, como San Agustín y Santo Tomás de Aquino, aunque sustentaban los puntos de vista que se acaban de mencionar, enseñaban al mismo tiempo ciertas doctrinas que poseían un espíritu profundamente distinto. Pero aun cuando Santo Tomás enseñe una doctrina que admite la predestinación, nunca deja de señalar la importancia del libre albedrío como una de sus ideas fundamentales. Para superar el contraste entre la teoría de la libertad y la de la predestinación se ve obligado a emplear las construcciones más complicadas; pero, si bien éstas no parecen resolver de manera satisfactoria las contradicciones, Santo Tomás persiste en la doctrina del libre albedrío y de la utilidad del esfuerzo humano para lograr la salvación, aun cuando la voluntad misma necesite del apoyo de la gracia divina.

Sobre el libre albedrío Santo Tomás dice que sería contradictorio con la esencia de Dios y la naturaleza del hombre suponer que éste no sea libre de decidir y hasta de rehusar la gracia que Dios le ofrece.

Otros teólogos subrayaron más que Santo Tomás el papel del obrar humano en la salvación. Según Buenaventura, está en la intención de Dios el ofrecer la gracia al hombre, pero solamente la reciben los que se preparan para ello por medio de sus méritos.

La importancia asignada al obrar humano aumentó durante los siglos xiii, xiv y xv en los sistemas de Duns Scoto, Occam y Biel; y es éste un desarrollo de especial importancia para la comprensión del nuevo espíritu de la Reforma, puesto que los ataques de Lutero se dirigían sobre todo contra los escolásticos de la última parte de la Edad Media, a quienes llamaba San Theologen.

Duns Scoto refirmó el papel de la voluntad. La voluntad es libre. A través de la realización de su voluntad el hombre realiza su yo individual, y tal autorrealización constituye una satisfacción suprema para el individuo. Como es una orden de Dios el que la voluntad sea un acto del yo individual, ni aun Dios posee influencia directa sobre las decisiones humanas.

Biel y Occam insisten sobre el papel de los méritos propios del hombre en tanto que condición de su salvación, y aun cuando hablan también de la ayuda de Dios, el significado básico de ésta, tal como estaba contenido en las doctrinas más antiguas, fue abandonado por ellos

Biel supone que el hombre es libre y que puede siempre dirigirse hacia Dios, cuya gracia va en su ayuda. Occam enseña que la naturaleza del hombre no ha sido realmente corrompida por el pecado; según él, el pecado es solamente un acto aislado, que no cambia la sustancia del hombre. El Tridentino afirma muy claramente que el libre albedrío coopera con la gracia de Dios, pero que también puede abstenerse de tal cooperación. La imagen del nombre tal como la presentan Occam y otros escolásticos de la última época, lo muestra no ya como un pobre pecador, sino como un ser libre cuya naturaleza misma lo hace capaz de todo lo bueno y cuya voluntad se halla libre del vínculo de toda fuerza natural o externa.

Estos fundamentos, hasta hoy día se siguen utilizando.

La práctica de la compra de las indulgencias, que desempeñó un creciente papel en la última parte de la Edad Media, y que fuera objeto de uno de los ataques principales de Lutero, se relacionaba con ese aumento de la importancia asignada a la voluntad del hombre y al valor de sus esfuerzos. Al comprar a los emisarios papales una indulgencia, el hombre era eximido del castigo temporal, considerado como un sustituto del castigo eterno, y como lo ha señalado Seeberg, una persona tenía todas las razones para esperar una absolución de todos sus pecados.

A primera vista pudiera parecer que esta práctica de comprar al Papa la propia remisión de los castigos del purgatorio se hallaba en contradicción con la idea de la eficacia de los esfuerzos humanos para lograr la salvación, puesto que tal remisión supone la dependencia de la autoridad eclesiástica y de sus sacramentos. Pero si bien ello es en cierta medida verdad, también debe reconocerse que esa práctica se inspira en un cierto espíritu de esperanza y de seguridad; si el hombre pudiera eximirse del castigo con tanta facilidad, entonces se habría aliviado de manera considerable la carga de culpabilidad. Podría liberarse de la carga del pasado de un modo relativamente fácil, y así desembarazarse de la angustia que lo obsesionara. Además, no debe olvidarse que, de acuerdo con la teoría eclesiástica, explícita o implícita, el efecto de una indulgencia dependía del supuesto de que su comprador estaba arrepentido y se había confesado

Resumiendo un poco: la Iglesia medieval insistía sobre la importancia de la dignidad humana, el libre albedrío y el hecho de la utilidad de los esfuerzos humanos para obtener la salvación; también insistía sobre la semejanza entre Dios y el hombre y sobre el derecho de este último para confiar en el amor divino. Se consideraba que los hombres eran iguales y hermanos por el hecho mismo de su semejanza con Dios. En la última parte de la Edad Media, en conexión con los comienzos del capitalismo, comenzó a surgir un sentimiento de perplejidad e inseguridad; pero al mismo tiempo se reforzaron aquellas tendencias que exaltaban el papel de la voluntad y de las obras humanas. Podemos suponer que tanto la filosofía del Renacimiento como la doctrina católica predominante en la baja Edad Media reflejaban el espíritu prevaleciente en aquellos grupos sociales que debían a su posición económica el sentimiento de poder e independencia que los animaba. Por otra parte, la teología de Lutero expresó los sentimientos de la clase media que luchaba contra la autoridad de la Iglesia, y se mostraba resentida contra la nueva clase adinerada, al verse amenazada por el naciente capitalismo y subyugada por un sentimiento de impotencia e insignificancia individuales, como te lo explique la última vez.

El sistema de Lutero, en la medida en que difiere de la tradición católica, posee dos aspectos, uno de los cuales ha sido subrayado más que el otro en la habitual exposición de sus doctrinas en los países protestantes. Según este último aspecto, se señala que Lutero dio al hombre independencia en las cuestiones religiosas; que despojó a la Iglesia de su autoridad, otorgándosela en cambio al individuo; que su concepto de la fe y de la salvación se apoya en la experiencia individual subjetiva, según la cual toda la responsabilidad cae sobre el individuo y ninguna sobre una autoridad susceptible de darle lo que él mismo es incapaz de obtener. Existen razones para alabar este aspecto de las doctrinas de Lutero y de Calvino, puesto que ellas constituyen una de las fuentes del desarrollo de la libertad política y espiritual de la sociedad moderna; un desarrollo que, especialmente en los países anglosajones, se halla conexo de modo inseparable con las ideas puritanas.

El otro aspecto de la libertad moderna (el aislamiento y el sentimiento de impotencia que ha aportado al individuo) tiene sus raíces en el protestantismo, no menos que el sentimiento de independencia.

El análisis que te expondré a continuación es intencionalmente parcial, pues subraya aquel lado de las doctrinas de Calvino y de Lutero que constituyen las raíces del aspecto "negativo de la libertad"; su exaltación de la impotencia y maldad fundamentales del hombre.

Lutero presumía la existencia de una maldad innata en la naturaleza humana, maldad que dirige su voluntad hacia el mal e impide a todos los hombres el poder realizar, fundándose solamente en su naturaleza, cualquier acto bueno. El hombre posee una naturaleza mala y depravada. La depravación de la naturaleza del hombre y su absoluta falta de libertad para elegir lo justo constituye uno de los conceptos fundamentales de todo el pensamiento de Lutero. Con este espíritu comienza su comentario a la Epístola a los Romanos, de San Pablo: "La esencia de esta epístola es: destruir, desarraigar y aniquilar toda la sabiduría y justicia de la carne, que puedan aparecer (ante nuestros ojos y ante los de los demás) notables y sinceras. . . Lo que importa es que nuestra justicia y nuestra sabiduría, que se despliegan ante nuestros ojos, son destruidas y arrancadas de raíz de nuestro corazón y de nuestro yo vano", como lo decía en su libro Vorlesung über den Römerbrief.

Esta convicción acerca de la corrupción del hombre y de su impotencia para realizar lo bueno por sus propios méritos, es una condición esencial de la gracia divina. Solamente si el hombre se humilla a sí mismo y destruye su voluntad y orgullo individuales podrá descender sobre él la gracia de Dios.

"Porque Dios quiere salvarnos por medio de una justicia y una sabiduría que nos son extrañas (fremde), y no ya por medio de las nuestras; mediante una justicia que no parte de nosotros, sino que llega a nosotros desde afuera. . . Esto es, ha de enseñarse aquella justicia que viene exclusivamente desde afuera y es enteramente ajena a nosotros". En su libro, the bondage of the will, esto tuve que leerlo en ingles.

Una expresión aún más radical de la impotencia humana la proporcionó Lutero siete años más tarde en su folleto De servo arbitrio, que entrañaba una crítica a la defensa que del libre albedrío que formulara Erasmo.

"... Por lo tanto, la voluntad humana es, por decirlo así, una bestia entre dos amos. Si Dios está encima de ella, quiere y va donde Dios manda, como dice el Salmo: "Ante ti yo era una bestia y, sin embargo, estoy continuamente contigo" (Salmos, 22, 23, 73). Si es el Diablo quien está encima de la voluntad, ésta quiere y va como Satán quiere. Ni está en poder de su propia voluntad el elegir para qué jinete correrá ni a quién buscará, sino que los jinetes mismos disputan quién ha de obtenerlo y retenerlo."

Lutero declara que si uno no quiere

"abandonar del todo este asunto (del libre albedrío) (lo cual sería lo más seguro y también lo más religioso), podemos, sin embargo, con buena conciencia, aconsejar que sea usado tan sólo en la medida en que permita al hombre una "voluntad libre", no ya con respecto a los que les son superiores, sino tan sólo con aquellos seres que están por debajo de él mismo.. . Con respecto a Dios el hombre no posee "libre albedrío", sino que es un cautivo, un esclavo y un siervo de la voluntad de Dios o de la voluntad de Satán". También del mismo libro.

Las doctrinas que hacen del hombre un instrumento pasivo en las manos de Dios, y esencialmente malo, que su única tarea es la de entregarse a la voluntad divina, y que Dios podría salvarlo mediante un incomprensible acto de justicia, no constituían la respuesta definitiva que era capaz de dar un hombre como Lutero, arrastrado de tal modo por la desesperanza, la angustia y la duda, y al mismo tiempo por el deseo ardiente de certidumbre. A su debido tiempo halló la respuesta a sus dudas. En 1518 tuvo una revelación imprevista. El hombre no puede ser salvado por sus virtudes, ni tampoco debe meditar acerca de si sus obras agradarán o no al Señor; pero sí puede obtener la certidumbre de su salvación si tiene fe. La fe es otorgada al hombre por Dios; una vez que el hombre ha tenido la experiencia subjetiva de la fe, también puede estar cierto de su salvación. El individuo, en su relación con Dios, es esencialmente receptivo. Una vez que el hombre ha recibido la gracia de Dios en la experiencia de la fe, su naturaleza cambia, puesto que en ese acto mismo se une a Cristo, y la justicia de Cristo reemplaza la suya propia, que se había perdido por el pecado de Adán. Sin embargo, el hombre no puede llegar jamás a ser enteramente virtuoso en vida puesto que su maldad natural nunca puede llegar a desaparecer.

La doctrina de Lutero acerca de la fe experimentada como sentimiento subjetivo de la salvación propia superior a cualquier duda, podría parecer a primera vista una grave contradicción con aquel intenso sentimiento de duda que era característico de su personalidad y de sus enseñanzas hasta 1518. Sin embargo, desde el punto de vista psicológico de este personaje, este cambio desde la duda a la certidumbre, lejos de ser contradictorio, posee una relación causal. Debemos recordar lo que se ha dicho acerca de la naturaleza de esta duda: no se trata de la duda racional, inseparable de la libertad de pensamiento, que se atreve a discutir las opiniones establecidas. Se trata, por el contrario, de una duda irracional que brota del aislamiento e impotencia de un individuo cuya actitud hacia el mundo se caracteriza por el odio y la angustia. Esta duda irracional no puede remediarse por medio de respuestas racionales; tan sólo puede desaparecer si el individuo llega a ser parte integrante de un mundo que posea algún sentido. Si ello no ocurre, como no ocurrió en el caso de Lutero y de la clase media que él representaba, la duda solamente puede ser acallada, enterrada por así decirlo, cosa que es dado hacer mediante alguna fórmula que prometa la certidumbre absoluta. La búsqueda compulsiva de la certidumbre, tal como la hallamos en Lutero, no es la expresión de una fe genuina, sino que tiene su raíz en la necesidad de vencer una duda insoportable. La solución que proporciona Lutero es análoga a la que encontramos hoy en muchos individuos que, por otra parte, no piensan en términos teológicos: a saber, el hallar la certidumbre por la eliminación del yo individual aislado, de modo de tornarse un instrumento en manos de un fuerte poder subyugante, exterior al individuo. Para Lutero este poder era Dios, y en la ilimitada sumisión era donde buscaba la certidumbre. Pero aun cuando lograra así acallar en cierta medida sus dudas, éstas en realidad nunca desaparecieron; hasta en sus últimos días tuvo accesos de duda, que hubo de dominar con renovados esfuerzos hasta llegar a la sumisión. Desde el punto de vista psicológico la fe posee dos significados completamente distintos. **_Puede representar la expresión de una relación íntima con la humanidad y una afirmación de vida, o bien puede constituir una forma de reacción contra un sentimiento fundamental de duda, arraigado en el aislamiento del individuo y en su actitud negativa hacia la vida. La fe de Lutero poseía este carácter compensatorio._**

Es especialmente importante entender el significado de la duda y de los intentos de acallarla, porque no se trata solamente de un problema que concierne a Lutero y a la teología de Calvino, sino que sigue siendo uno de los problemas básicos del hombre moderno. La duda es el punto de partida de la filosofía moderna, la necesidad de acallarla constituyó un poderoso estímulo para el desarrollo de la filosofía y de las ciencias modernas. Pero aunque muchas dudas racionales han sido resueltas por medio de respuestas racionales, la duda irracional no ha desaparecido y no puede desaparecer hasta tanto el hombre no progrese desde la libertad negativa a la positiva. Los intentos modernos de acallarla, ya consistan éstos en una tendencia compulsiva hacia el éxito, en la creencia de que un conocimiento ilimitado de los hechos puede resolver la búsqueda de la certidumbre, o bien en la sumisión a un "líder" que asuma la responsabilidad de la "certidumbre" , (como lo está haciendo Hitler en estos tiempos) todas estas soluciones tan sólo pueden eliminar la conciencia de la duda. La duda misma no desaparecerá hasta tanto el hombre no supere su aislamiento y hasta que su lugar en el mundo no haya adquirido un sentido expresado en función de sus humanas necesidades.

Te preguntaras ¿Cuál es la conexión de las doctrinas de Lutero con la situación psicológica en que se hallaban todos, excepto los ricos y los poderosos, hacia fines de la Edad Media? Como hemos dicho ya, el viejo orden se estaba derrumbando. El individuo había perdido la seguridad de la certidumbre y era amenazado por nuevas fuerzas económicas, por capitalistas y monopolistas; el principio corporativo estaba siendo reemplazado por el de la competencia; las clases bajas experimentaban el peso de la explotación creciente. El llamamiento del luteranismo a estas últimas era diferente del que se dirigía a la clase media. Los pobres de las ciudades, y aún más los campesinos, se hallaban en una situación desesperada. Eran explotados despiadadamente y privados de sus derechos y privilegios tradicionales. Se hallaban en un estado de ánimo revolucionario, sentimiento que encontró su expresión en las sublevaciones campesinas y en los movimientos revolucionarios de las ciudades. Los Evangelios articulaban sus esperanzas y sus expectativas, tal como lo habían hecho para los esclavos y los trabajadores del cristianismo primitivo, y guiaban al pueblo en su búsqueda de la libertad y de la justicia. En la medida en que Lutero atacaba la autoridad y hacía de la palabra evangélica el centro de sus enseñanzas, se dirigía a estas masas inquietas del mismo modo que lo habían hecho antes que él otros movimientos religiosos de carácter evangélico.

Pero aun cuando Lutero aceptara la adhesión de esas masas y las apoyara, sólo podía persistir en esta actitud hasta cierto punto; debía romper la alianza apenas los campesinos llegaran más allá del ataque a la autoridad de la Iglesia y de la formulación de simples demandas de mejoras. Pero los campesinos avanzaron hasta transformarse en una clase revolucionaria que amenazaba con destruir los fundamentos del orden social, en cuyo mantenimiento la clase media se hallaba vitalmente interesada. Porque, a pesar de todas las dificultades anteriormente descritas, la clase media, hasta su estrato más bajo, poseía privilegios que defender contra las demandas de los pobres, y por lo tanto era intensamente hostil a aquellos movimientos revolucionarios que se dirigían a destruir no solamente los privilegios de la aristocracia, de la Iglesia y de los monopolios, sino también los propios privilegios de la clase media.

La posición en que ésta se hallaba, entre los ricos y los muy pobres, complicaba su forma de reaccionar y en cierto sentido la hacía contradictoria. Deseaba sostener la ley y el orden, y sin embargo ella misma se hallaba virtualmente amenazada por el capitalismo creciente. Tampoco los más afortunados miembros de la clase media eran tan ricos y tan poderosos como el pequeño grupo de los grandes capitalistas. Debían luchar duramente para sobrevivir y tener éxito. El lujo de la clase adinerada aumentaba su sentimiento de pequeñez y los llenaba de envidia e indignación. En conjunto, el colapso del orden feudal y el surgimiento del capitalismo constituían una amenaza más que una ayuda

La concepción del hombre sustentada por Lutero reflejaba precisamente este dilema. El hombre se halla libre de todos los vínculos que lo ligaban a las autoridades espirituales, pero esta misma libertad lo deja solo y lo llena de angustia, lo domina con el sentimiento de insignificancia e impotencia individuales. Esta experiencia aplasta al individuo libre y aislado. La teología luterana manifiesta tal sentimiento de desamparo y de duda. La imagen de hombre que Lutero expresa en términos religiosos describe la situación del individuo tal como había sido producida por la evolución general, social y económica. El miembro de la clase media se hallaba tan indefenso frente a las nuevas fuerzas económicas como el hombre descrito por Lutero lo estaba en sus relaciones con Dios.

Pero Lutero hizo algo más que poner de manifiesto el sentimiento de insignificancia que prevalecía en las clases sociales que recibían su prédica: también le ofreció una solución. El individuo podía tener la esperanza de ser aceptado por Dios no solamente por el hecho de reconocer su propia insignificancia, sino también humillándose al extremo, abandonando todo vestigio de voluntad personal, renunciando a su fuerza individual y condenándola. La relación de Lutero con Dios era de completa sumisión. Su concepción de la fe, expresada en términos psicológicos, significa: si te sometes completamente, si aceptas tu pequeñez individual, entonces Dios Todopoderoso puede estar dispuesto a quererte y a salvarte. Si te deshaces, por un acto de extrema humildad, de tu personalidad individual con todas sus limitaciones y dudas, te libertarás del sentimiento de tu nulidad y podrás participar de la gloria de Dios. Por lo tanto, Lutero, si bien libertaba al pueblo de la autoridad de la Iglesia, lo obligaba a someterse a una autoridad mucho más tiránica, la de un Dios que exigía como condición esencial de salvación la completa sumisión del hombre y el aniquilamiento de su personalidad individual. La "fe" de Lutero consistía en la convicción de que sólo a condición de someterse uno podía ser amado, solución ésta que tiene mucho de común con el principio de la completa sumisión del individuo al Estado y al "líder".

El reverente temor que Lutero sentía a la autoridad, y su amor hacia ella, también aparecen en sus convicciones políticas. Aunque combatiera contra la autoridad de la Iglesia, aunque se sintiera lleno de indignación contra la nueva clase adinerada (una de cuyas partes estaba constituida por la capa superior de la jerarquía eclesiástica), y aunque apoyara hasta cierto punto las tendencias revolucionarias de los campesinos, postulaba la más absoluta sumisión a las autoridades mundanas y a los príncipes.

Aun cuando aquellos que ejercen la autoridad fueran malos o desprovistos de fe, la autoridad y el poder que ésta posee son buenos y vienen de Dios. ..Por lo tanto, donde existe el poder y donde éste florece, su existencia y su permanencia se deben a las órdenes de Dios. Como lo dice en Römerbrief.

Y también dice:

Dios preferiría la subsistencia del gobierno, no importa cuán malo fuere, antes que permitir los motines de la chusma, no importa cuán justificada pudiera estar en sublevarse. .. El príncipe debe permanecer príncipe, no interesa todo lo tiránico que pueda ser. Tan sólo puede decapitara unos pocos, pues ha de tener subditos para ser gobernante.

El otro aspecto de su adhesión y de su terror a la autoridad aparece en su odio y desprecio para con las masas impotentes (la "chusma"), especialmente cuando ésta va más allá de ciertos límites en sus intentos revolucionarios. En una de sus diatribas, escribe las famosas palabras:

Por lo tanto, dejemos que todos aquellos que puedan hacerlo, castiguen, maten y hieran abierta o secretamente, pues debemos recordar que nada puede ser más venenoso perjudicial o diabólico que un rebelde. Es exactamente lo que ocurre cuando debe matarse a un perro rabioso; si no lo abates, él te abatirá a ti, y contigo a todo el país.

La personalidad de Lutero, así como sus enseñanzas, muestran claramente ambivalencia con respecto a la autoridad. Por un lado, experimenta un extremo y reverente temor a ella (ya se trate de la autoridad mundana, ya de la eclesiástica) y por el otro, se rebela contra ella (contra la autoridad de la Iglesia). Muestra la misma ambivalencia en su actitud frente a las masas. En la medida en que éstas se rebelan dentro de los límites que él mismo ha fijado, está con ellas. Pero cuando éstas atacan a las autoridades que él aprueba, aparece en la superficie un odio y un desprecio intensos. Este amor a la autoridad experimentado simultáneamente con el odio contra aquellos que no ejercen poder, constituye un rasgo distintivo del "carácter autoritario".

Llegados a este punto, es importante comprender que la actitud de Lutero frente a la autoridad secular está íntimamente relacionada con sus enseñanzas religiosas. Al hacer sentir al individuo la conciencia de su insignificancia e inutilidad en lo concerniente a sus méritos, al darle conciencia de su carácter de instrumento pasivo en las manos de Dios, lo privó de la confianza en sí mismo y del sentimiento de la dignidad humana, que es la premisa necesaria para toda actitud firme hacia las opresoras autoridades seculares. En el curso de la evolución histórica, las consecuencias de las enseñanzas de Lutero tuvieron un alcance aún mayor. Una vez que el individuo había perdido su sentimiento de orgullo y dignidad, estaba psicológicamente preparado para perder aquel sentimiento característico del pensamiento medieval, a saber, que el fin de la vida es el hombre, su salvación y sus fines espirituales; estaba así preparado a aceptar un papel en el cual su vida se transformaba en un medio para fines exteriores a él mismo, la productividad económica y la acumulación del capital, como hoy se ve.

Las concepciones de Lutero acerca de los problemas económicos eran típicamente medievales, aún más que las de Calvino. Hubiera aborrecido la idea de que la vida humana llegara a ser un medio para fines económicos. Pero si bien su pensamiento sobre la economía era de carácter tradicional, su insistencia acerca de la nonada del individuo se hallaba en contraste con tal concepción, al tiempo que era favorable a un desarrollo social en el cual no solamente el hombre debía obedecer a las autoridades seculares, sino que también debía subordinar su vida a las finalidades de los logros económicos. Hoy esta tendencia ha alcanzado su culminación en la exaltación del fin de la vida que hallamos en la ideología fascista y que afirma como objetivo sumo el sacrificio en pro de poderes "superiores": el "líder" o la comunidad racial.

-Pero señorita Cherriele-la interrumpi un momento- ¿Qué hay de la teología de Calvino?

Ella me mira un momento, y sonríe.

-Justo estaba por hablar de eso: La teología de Calvino, que debía adquirir para los países anglosajones la misma importancia que la de Lutero para Alemania, muestra en esencia el mismo espíritu, tanto desde el punto de vista teológico como psicológico. Aun cuando él también se oponga a la autoridad de la Iglesia y a la aceptación ciega de sus doctrinas, la religión, según él, está arraigada en la impotencia del género humano; la humillación de sí mismo y la destrucción del orgullo del hombre constituyen el leitmotiv de todo su pensamiento. Solamente el que desprecia este mundo puede dedicarse a su preparación para el mundo futuro. Twilight te encontraras a lo largo de tu vida, con personas que odian a este mundo, y siempre miraran el lado negativo de él, pero no debes juzgarlas, debes ayudarlas. Pero volvamos al tema.

Calvino, Enseña que deberíamos humillarnos y que esta autohumillación es el medio para obtener la seguridad de la fuerza divina. "Porque nada nos induce tanto a otorgar nuestra confianza y certidumbre espiritual al Señor como la desconfianza hacia nosotros mismos y la angustia que surge de la conciencia de nuestra propia miseria" Como esta escrito en institutes of the Christian religión.

Predica que el individuo no debería sentirse dueño de sí mismo:

"No nos pertenecemos; por lo tanto, ni nuestra razón ni nuestra voluntad deberían predominar en nuestras deliberaciones y acciones. No nos pertenecemos; por lo tanto, no propongamos como fin la búsqueda de lo más conveniente según los dictados de la carne. No nos pertenecemos; por lo tanto olvidémonos de nosotros mismos y de todas nuestras cosas. En cambio, pertenecemos a Dios, y por lo tanto vivamos y muramos por Él. Porque, del mismo modo que la más destructora de las pestilencias causa la ruina de las personas cuando éstas se obedecen a sí mismas, el único puerto de salvación no es el saber lo todo o querer lo todo uno mismo, sino el ser guiado por Dios, que camina delante de nosotros". Del mismo libro Cap. 7.

El hombre no debería esforzarse por alcanzar la virtud por la virtud misma. Ello no lo conduciría sino a la vanidad:

Porque es una observación antigua y verdadera que hay un mundo de vicios oculto en el alma humana. Ni se puede hallar otro remedio que el de la autonegación, el eliminar toda consideración egoísta, y el dedicar toda su atención a la persecución de aquellas cosas que el Señor requiere de ti, cosas todas que deberían ser perseguidas por esta sola razón: porque le agradan". Del mismo libro.

También Calvino niega que las buenas obras puedan conducir a la salvación. Nosotros carecemos por completo de ellas. "No existió nunca obra alguna de un hombre pío que, si fuera examinada ante el estricto juicio divino, no revelara ser condenable".

Si queremos entender el significado psicológico del sistema de Calvino, en principio bastaría repetir todo lo que se ha dicho acerca de las enseñanzas de Lutero. También Calvino, como aquél, predicaba a la clase media conservadora, cuyos sentimientos hallaban expresión en su doctrina de la insignificancia e impotencia del individuo y en la futilidad de sus esfuerzos. Sin embargo, podemos suponer la existencia de alguna ligera diferencia: mientras la Alemania de los tiempos de Lutero se hallaba en un estado de sublevación general, en el cual no solamente la clase media sino también los campesinos y la sociedad urbana pobre se hallaban amenazados por el surgimiento del capitalismo, Ginebra era una comunidad relativamente próspera. Había sido uno de los importantes mercados de Europa durante la primera mitad del siglo xv, y aunque en los tiempos de Calvino ya estaba siendo eclipsada a este respecto por Lyon, conservaba, no obstante, una gran parte de su solidez económica.

En general puede afirmarse con cierta seguridad que los adeptos de Calvino se reclutaban. Principalmente entre la clase media conservadora, y que también en Francia, Holanda e Inglaterra sus principales partidarios no eran los grupos capitalistas avanzados, sino los artesanos, los pequeños hombres de negocios, algunos de los cuales ya eran más prósperos que otros, pero que, como grupo, estaban amenazados por el surgimiento del capitalismo.

Hacia esta clase social el calvinismo formulaba el mismo tipo de llamamiento psicológico que ya hemos tratado en conexión con el luteranismo. Expresa el sentimiento de libertad, pero también el de insignificancia e impotencia individuales. Ofreció una solución al enseñar al individuo que por la completa sumisión y autohumillación podría tener la esperanza de hallar una nueva forma de seguridad.

Hay cierto número de sutiles diferencias entre las enseñanzas de Calvino y las de Lutero, pero Sólo es necesario subrayar dos puntos. El primero es la doctrina calvinista de la predestinación. En contraste con la que hallamos en San Agustín, Santo Tomás y Lutero, en Calvino la doctrina de la predestinación se vuelve una de las piedras angulares, quizás el punto central, de todo su sistema. Formula una nueva versión de la misma, al suponer que Dios no solamente predestina a algunos hombres como objetos de la gracia, sino que también decide la condenación eterna de otros.

La salvación o la condenación no constituyen el resultado del bien o del mal obrar del hombre durante su vida, sino que son predestinadas por Dios antes que él llegue a nacer. El Por qué Dios elige a éste y condena a aquél es un secreto que el hombre no debe inquirir. Lo hizo porque le agradó mostrar de esa manera su poder ilimitado. El Dios de Calvino, a despecho de todos los intentos para preservar la idea de justicia y amor divinos, posee todos los caracteres de un tirano desprovisto de amor y aun de justicia. En estridente contradicción con el Nuevo Testamento, Calvino niega el supremo papel del amor y dice: "En cuanto a lo que los escolásticos insinúan acerca de la prioridad de la caridad, la fe y la esperanza, se trata de la mera fantasía de una imaginación destemplada".

El significado psicológico de la doctrina de la predestinación es doble. Expresa y acrecienta el sentimiento de impotencia e insignificancia individuales.

Ninguna doctrina podría expresar con mayor fuerza la inutilidad de la voluntad y del esfuerzo humano. Se priva por completo al hombre de la decisión acerca de su destino y no hay nada que él pueda hacer para cambiar tal decisión. Es un instrumento impotente en las manos de Dios. El otro significado de esta doctrina, como el de la luterana, consiste en su función de acallar la duda irracional, que era, en Calvino y sus secuaces, la misma que en Lutero. A primera vista la doctrina de la predestinación parece aumentar la duda antes que acallarla. ¿No debería el individuo sentirse lacerado por dudas aún más atormentadoras que las experimentadas antes de saber que está predestinado, con anterioridad a su nacimiento, a la condenación o a la salvación? ¿Cómo puede llegar a estar seguro de cuál habrá de ser su suerte?

Aunque Calvino no haya enseñado que existiera alguna prueba concreta de tal certidumbre, él y sus secuaces poseían realmente la convicción de pertenecer al grupo de los elegidos. Alcanzaron esta convicción por medio del mismo mecanismo de autohumillación que ya hemos analizado a propósito de la doctrina de Lutero. Con semejante convicción, la doctrina de la predestinación implicaba la certidumbre más extrema, esta certidumbre lo tiene la mayoría de los creyentes y fanáticos religiosos. No existía la posibilidad de hacer nada que pusiera en peligro el estado de salvación, puesto que ésta no dependía de las propias acciones, sino que era decidida antes de que uno llegara a nacer. Además, como en el caso de Lutero, la duda fundamental tenía por consecuencia la búsqueda de la certeza absoluta; pero si bien la doctrina de la predestinación otorgaba tal certeza, en el fondo permanecía una duda que debía ser acallada una y otra vez por obra de la creencia fanática, siempre en aumento, de que la comunidad religiosa a que uno pertenecía representaba la parte de la humanidad elegida por Dios.

La doctrina calvinista de la predestinación tiene una consecuencia que debo mencionar explícitamente aquí, puesto que ha experimentado su resurgimiento más vigoroso en la ideología nazi: el principio de la desigualdad básica de los hombres. Para Calvino hay dos clases de personas: las que serán salvadas y las que están destinadas a la condenación eterna. Como este destino está determinado antes del nacimiento y sin posibilidad de modificación por parte de los predestinados, con prescindencia de lo que hagan o dejen de hacer en su vida, se niega, en principio, la igualdad del género humano. Los hombres son creados desiguales. Este principio implica también la ausencia de solidaridad entre los hombres, puesto que se niega el factor que constituye la base más fuerte de solidaridad entre ellos: la igualdad del destino humano. Los calvinistas creían de una manera completamente inocente, que eran ellos los elegidos, y todos los demás los que Dios había condenado a la perdición, esto luego se extendería hasta nuestros días. Es obvio que esta creencia, psicológicamente hablando, expresaba un desprecio y odio profundos hacia los otros seres humanos; en realidad, aquel mismo odio que habían atribuido a Dios. Si bien el pensamiento moderno ha llevado a una creciente afirmación de la igualdad entre los hombres, no por ello el principio calvinista ha enmudecido del todo. La doctrina según la cual los hombres son fundamentalmente desiguales, según sea su estrato social, constituye una afirmación del mismo principio con una racionalización diferente. Los supuestos psicológicos son los mismos.

Otra diferencia muy significativa con respecto a las enseñanzas de Lutero, es la mayor exaltación de la importancia del esfuerzo moral y de la vida virtuosa. No se trata de que el individuo pueda cambiar su destino por medio de alguna de sus obras, sino que el mero hecho de ser capaz de realizar tal esfuerzo constituye el signo de su pertenencia al grupo de los elegidos. Las virtudes que el hombre debe adquirir son: la modestia y la moderación (sobrietas), la justicia (iustitia), en el sentido de que debe darse a cada uno lo que le corresponde, y la religiosidad (pietas), que une al hombre con Dios En el desarrollo posterior del calvinismo, la exaltación de la vida virtuosa y del significado del esfuerzo incesante gana en importancia y, muy especialmente, se afirma la idea de que el éxito en la vida terrenal, resultante de tales esfuerzos, es un signo de salvación.

Pero la especial exaltación de la vida virtuosa, característica del calvinismo, poseía también una significación psicológica. El calvinismo atribuía mucha importancia al esfuerzo humano incesante. El hombre debe tratar constantemente de vivir de acuerdo con la palabra divina y no cejar nunca en sus esfuerzos por alcanzar ese objetivo.

Tal doctrina parece estar en contradicción con aquella según la cual el esfuerzo humano no tiene utilidad con respecto a la salvación. La actitud fatalista de no realizar ningún esfuerzo podría parecer más apropiada. Sin embargo, algunas consideraciones psicológicas mostrarán cómo no es así. El estado de angustia, el sentimiento de impotencia e insignificancia, y especialmente la duda acerca del propio destino después de la muerte, constituyen un estado de ánimo prácticamente insoportable para cualquiera. Casi no habría nadie que, atormentado por un miedo semejante, fuese capaz de abandonar la tensión, gozar de la vida y quedar indiferente a lo que ocurrirá después. Un camino posible para escapar a este insoportable estado de incertidumbre es justamente ese rasgo que llegó a ser tan prominente en el calvinismo: "el desarrollo de una actividad frenética y la tendencia impulsiva a hacer algo". La actividad en este caso asume un carácter compulsivo: el individuo debe estar activo para poder superar su sentimiento de duda y de impotencia. Este tipo de esfuerzo y de actividad no es el resultado de una fuerza íntima y de la confianza en sí mismo; es, por el contrario, una manera desesperada de evadirse de la angustia.

Este mecanismo puede ser observado fácilmente en los accesos de angustia pánica en ciertos individuos. Piensa esto Twilight: Una persona que espera recibir dentro de pocas horas un diagnóstico de su enfermedad (que puede ser fatal) se halla naturalmente en un estado de angustia. Por lo general no se estará tranquilamente sentada, esperando. Con más frecuencia su angustia, si es que no la paraliza, la conducirá hacia una especie de actividad más o menos frenética. Caminará de un lado a otro, hará preguntas y tratará de hablar a todos los que pueda, limpiará su escritorio o escribirá cartas. Puede continuar haciendo su trabajo acostumbrado, pero con una actividad mayor y más febril. Cualquiera que sea la forma que asuma su esfuerzo, se hallará impulsada por la angustia y tenderá a superar el sentimiento de impotencia por medio de esa actividad frenética.

La actividad intensa, en la doctrina de Calvino, poseía además otro significado psicológico. El hecho de no fatigarse en tan incesante esfuerzo y el de tener éxito, tanto en las obras morales como en las seculares, constituía un signo más o menos distintivo de ser uno de los elegidos. La irracionalidad de tal esfuerzo compulsivo está en que la actividad no se dirige a crear un fin deseado, sino que sirve para indicar si ocurrirá o no algo que ha sido predeterminado con independencia de la propia actividad o fiscalización. Este mecanismo es una característica bien conocida de los neuróticos obsesivos. Tales personas cuando temen el resultado de algún importante asunto, mientras tanto aguardan la respuesta pueden dedicarse a contar las ventanas de las casas o los árboles de la calle: si su número es par creerán que todo irá bien, y lo contrario si es impar. A menudo esta duda no se refiere a un caso específico sino a toda la vida de la persona, y de acuerdo con ello, habrá una tendencia compulsiva a buscar "signos". Con frecuencia la conexión entre el contar piedras, hacer solitarios o jugar por dinero, etc., y la angustia y la duda, no es consciente. Un individuo puede estar haciendo solitarios tan sólo por un vago sentimiento de inquietud, en tanto que la función oculta de su actividad únicamente será descubierta por el análisis, a saber: la revelación del futuro.

En el calvinismo este significado del esfuerzo formaba parte de la doctrina religiosa. Originariamente se refería esencialmente al esfuerzo moral, pero más tarde se atribuyó cada vez más importancia al esfuerzo dedicado a la propia ocupación y a sus resultados, es decir, al éxito o al fracaso en los negocios. El éxito llegó a ser el signo de la gracia divina; el fracaso, el de la condenación.

Estas consideraciones muestran que la compulsión hacia el esfuerzo y el trabajo incesantes, estaba muy lejos de contradecir la convicción básica acerca de la impotencia humana; más bien se trataba de su consecuencia psicológica. El esfuerzo y el trabajo asumían en este sentido un carácter totalmente irracional. No se dirigían a cambiar el destino, dado que éste era predeterminado por Dios con prescindencia de toda actividad por parte del individuo. Servían únicamente como medio de predicción de un destino determinado de antemano, y, al mismo tiempo, esa frenética actividad constituía una renovada defensa contra aquel sentimiento de impotencia, que de otro modo hubiera sido insoportable.

Esta nueva actitud con respecto a la actividad y al trabajo, considerados como fines en sí mismos, puede ser estimada como la transformación psicológica de mayor importancia que haya experimentado el hombre desde el final de la Edad Media. En toda sociedad el individuo debe trabajar, si quiere vivir. Muchas sociedades resolvieron el problema haciendo trabajar a los esclavos, permitiendo así al hombre libre dedicarse a ocupaciones "más nobles". En tales sociedades el trabajo no era una actividad digna del hombre libre. También en la sociedad medieval la carga del trabajo estaba distribuida de manera desigual entre las distintas clases de la jerarquía social, existiendo un grado considerable de brutal explotación. Pero la actitud hacia el trabajo era diferente de la que se desarrolló después, durante la era moderna. El trabajo no poseía la calidad abstracta de ser el medio para producir alguna mercancía susceptible de venderse con beneficio en el mercado. Por el contrario, constituía una respuesta concreta a una concreta exigencia: ganarse la vida. Como lo ha demostrado especialmente el filósofo Max Weber, no existía ningún impulso a trabajar más de lo que fuera necesario para mantener el standard de la vida tradicional.

Parece que entre algunos grupos de la sociedad medieval se disfrutaba del trabajo en tanto que éste permitía la realización de alguna capacidad productiva, y que muchos otros trabajaban porque estaban obligados a hacerlo y se daban cuenta de que esa necesidad era debida a la presión exterior. Lo nuevo en la sociedad moderna fue que los hombres estaban ahora impulsados a trabajar, no tanto por la presión exterior como por una tendencia compulsiva interna que los obligaba de una manera sólo comparable a la que hubiera podido alcanzar un patrón muy severo en otras sociedades.

-Pero ¿Entonces la preción externa hacia el trabajo había desaparecido?

-No del todo, hoy en día también puede verse a personas que juzgan, a personas que no hacen nada, y esto puede verse sobre todo en la sociedad occidental.

Como iba diciendo. La compulsión interna tenía mayor eficacia en dirigir la totalidad de las energías hacia el trabajo que cualquier otra forma de compulsión externa. Por el contrario, en contra de ésta siempre existe un cierto grado de rebeldía que reduce la eficacia del trabajo o anula la capacidad de la gente para cualquier tipo de ocupación especializada que requiera inteligencia, iniciativa y responsabilidad. La tendencia compulsiva hacia el trabajo, por la cual el hombre llega a ser el esclavo de sí mismo, no tiene esos inconvenientes. Sin duda, el capitalismo no se habría desarrollado si la mayor parte de las energías humanas no se hubieran encauzado en beneficio del trabajo. No existe ningún otro período de la historia en el cual los hombres libres hayan dedicado tanta energía a un solo propósito: el trabajo. La tendencia compulsiva hacia el trabajo incesante fue una de las fuerzas más productivas, no menos importante para el desarrollo de nuestro sistema industrial que el vapor y la electricidad.

Hasta aquí Twilight nos hemos referido principalmente a la angustia y al sentimiento de la impotencia que impregnaban la personalidad de los miembros de la clase media. Debemos ahora tratar otro rasgo, del cual hemos hablado sólo brevemente: su hostilidad y su resentimiento. Que la clase media desarrollara una hostilidad intensa no debe sorprender. Es normal que todos los que se sientan frustrados en su expresión emocional y sensorial y también amenazados en su existencia misma, experimenten como reacción un sentimiento de hostilidad. Como ya hemos dicho, la clase media en conjunto, y especialmente aquellos miembros que todavía no se beneficiaban con las ventajas del naciente capitalismo, se sentía frustrada y seriamente amenazada. Había otro factor destinado a incrementar su hostilidad: el lujo y el poder que podía permitirse y ostentar el pequeño grupo de capitalistas, incluso los altos dignatarios de la Iglesia. La consecuencia natural era una envidia intensa en contra del mismo. Pero, si bien su hostilidad y envidia aumentaban, los miembros de la clase media no podían hallar una expresión directa de sus sentimientos, tal como les era posible hacerlo a las clases bajas. Éstos odiaban a los ricos que los explotaban, deseaban destruir su poder y, por lo tanto, nada impedía que sintieran y expresaran su odio. También la clase superior podía expresar su agresividad a través del apetito del poder. Pero los miembros de la clase media eran esencialmente conservadores, querían estabilizar la sociedad y no revolucionarla; cada uno de ellos tenía la esperanza de llegar a ser más próspero y participar en el progreso general. La hostilidad, por lo tanto, no debía manifestarse abiertamente, ni aun podía ser experimentada conscientemente: debía ser reprimida. Sin embargo, esta represión sólo aleja el objeto reprimido de la claridad de la conciencia pero no lo anula. Además, la hostilidad reprimida, al no hallar ninguna forma de expresión directa, aumenta hasta el punto de impregnar la personalidad toda, las relaciones con los otros y con uno mismo, pero de manera más racionalizada y disfrazada.

Lutero y Calvino, en esos tiempos, representan esta hostilidad que todo lo penetra. No solamente en el sentido de que estos hombres, personalmente, pueden contarse entre las grandes figuras de la historia y aun más entre los "líderes" religiosos que con mayor intensidad experimentaron sentimientos de odio, sino (y esto es mucho más importante) en el sentido de que sus doctrinas se hallaban teñidas de esa hostilidad y sólo podían tener eco en un grupo que también se viera impulsado por una hostilidad intensa y reprimida. Su expresión más saliente puede hallarse en la concepción que ellos sustentaban acerca de Dios, especialmente en las doctrinas de Calvino. Si bien estamos familiarizados con este concepto, con frecuencia no nos damos cuenta cabal de lo que significa concebir a Dios como un ser tan arbitrario y despiadado como lo es la divinidad calvinista, capaz de predestinar a una parte de la humanidad a la condenación eterna, sin más justificación o razón que la de manifestar una expresión del poder divino. El mismo Calvino, por supuesto, se preocupaba por las evidentes objeciones que podían hacerse a esta concepción; pero las construcciones más o menos sutiles que formulara para sostener la imagen de un Dios justo y lleno de amor no tenían el don de convencer. Esta concepción de una divinidad despótica que exige un poder ilimitado sobre los hombres, su sumisión y humillación, constituía la proyección del odio y la envidia experimentados por la clase media.

La hostilidad y el resentimiento también se expresaban en el tipo de relaciones con los demás. La forma principal que ellos asumían era la de indignación moral, característica de la baja clase media desde los tiempos de Lutero hasta los de nuestro tiempo con Hitler. Esta clase, que en realidad era envidiosa de los que poseían riqueza y poder y disfrutaban de la vida, racionalizaba su resentimiento y envidia del buen vivir por medio de la indignación moral y de la convicción de que esos grupos, socialmente superiores, serían castigados por el sufrimiento eterno. Pero la tensión hostil en contra de los demás halló aún otras expresiones. El régimen de Calvino en Ginebra se caracterizaba por un clima de sospecha y hostilidad universales que colocaba a cada uno contra todos los demás; por cierto que en este despotismo hubiera podido hallarse muy poco espíritu de amor y fraternidad. Calvino desconfiaba de la riqueza y, al mismo tiempo, experimentaba poca piedad hacia la pobreza. En el desarrollo ulterior del calvinismo aparecen frecuentes advertencias contra los sentimientos de amistad hacia los extranjeros, actitudes crueles para con los pobres y una atmósfera general de sospecha.

Aparte de la proyección en Dios de la hostilidad y de los celos y de su expresión indirecta bajo la forma de indignación moral, otra manera de manifestar la hostilidad fue la de dirigirla hacia uno mismo. Ya vimos cómo Calvino y Lutero subrayaban la maldad propia del hombre y enseñaban que la autohumillación y degradación son base de toda virtud; para ellos esta exigencia no significaba, conscientemente, otra cosa que un grado extremo de humildad. Twilight hace poco te hale sobre los mecanismos de psicológicos de la autoacusación y la autohumillación, bueno entonces no puedes dudar de que esta clase de "humillación" se arraiga en un odio violento que, por una razón u otra, halla bloqueada su expresión hacia el mundo exterior y opera entonces en contra del propio yo. Para entender cabalmente este fenómeno es menester darse cuenta de que las actitudes hacia los otros y hacia uno mismo, lejos de ser contradictorias, en principio corren paralelas. Pero mientras la hostilidad contra los otros a menudo es consciente y puede expresarse en forma abierta, la hostilidad en contra de uno mismo, generalmente (excepto en los casos patológicos), es inconsciente, y halla su expresión en formas indirectas y racionalizadas. Una de ellas consiste en subrayar la propia maldad e insignificancia; otra aparece como imperativo de la conciencia o sentimiento del deber. Del mismo modo como existe un tipo de humildad que no tiene nada que ver con el odio de sí mismo, así también existen imperativos de la conciencia que son genuinos, y un sentido del deber que no está arraigado en la hostilidad. Estos sentimientos legítimos son parte de la personalidad integrada, y el obedecer a sus demandas constituye una afirmación del yo. Por el contrario, el sentimiento del "deber", tal como lo vemos impregnar la vida del hombre moderno, desde el período de la Reforma hasta el presente, en las racionalizaciones religiosas o seculares, se halla intensamente coloreado por la hostilidad contra el yo. La "conciencia" es un negrero que el hombre se ha colocado dentro de sí mismo y que lo obliga a obrar de acuerdo con los deseos y fines que él cree suyos propios, mientras que en realidad no son otra cosa que las exigencias sociales externas que se han hecho internas. Lo manda con crueldad y rigor, prohibiéndole el placer y la felicidad, y haciendo de toda su vida la expiación de algún pecado misterioso. Es también la base de aquel "ascetismo mundano interior" tan característico del calvinismo primitivo y del puritanismo ulterior. La hostilidad en la cual se arraiga esta forma moderna de la humildad y del sentimiento del deber explica también una contradicción, que de otra manera sería desconcertante: el hecho de que tal humildad se halle acompañada por el desprecio hacia los otros y que el sentimiento de la propia virtud haya reemplazado el amor y la piedad. Una humildad y un sentimiento del deber genuinos no hubieran podido hacerlo; pero la conciencia que se niega y se humilla a sí misma es tan sólo un lado de la hostilidad; en el otro están el odio y el desprecio para con los demás.

Quedamos un minuto en silencio, la señorita Cherriele estaba casi sin aliento, me miro y pregunto

-¿Qué has entendido de todo lo que te he enseñado hasta ahora Twilight?

Tarde un buen rato en responder, y finalmente dije:

-Que durante el período de la Reforma, existió un problema central de la libertad y al problema general de la interacción de los factores económicos, psicológicos y sociales en el proceso social.

El derrumbamiento del sistema medieval de la sociedad feudal posee un significado capital que rige para todas las clases sociales: el individuo fue dejado solo y aislado: Estaba libre y esta libertad tuvo un doble resultado. El hombre fue privado de la seguridad de que gozaba, del incuestionable sentimiento de pertenencia, y se vio arrancado de aquel mundo que había satisfecho su anhelo de seguridad tanto económica como social. Se sintió solo y angustiado. Pero también era libre de obrar y pensar con independencia, de hacerse dueño de sí mismo y de hacer de su propia vida todo lo que era capaz de hacer, y no lo que le mandaba hacer.

Sin embargo, estas dos clases de libertades poseían una importancia distinta según la situación vital efectiva de los miembros de las diferentes clases sociales. Solamente la clase más afortunada de la sociedad pudo beneficiarse del naciente capitalismo en una medida que le dio realmente poder y riqueza. Sus miembros pudieron expandirse, conquistar, mandar y acumular fortuna corno resultado de su propia actividad y cálculos racionales. Esta nueva aristocracia del dinero, combinada con la del nacimiento, se hallaba en situación de poder disfrutar las conquistas de la naciente libertad y de adquirir un sentimiento nuevo de dominio e iniciativa individual. Por otra parte, estos capitalistas debían dominar a las masas y a la vez competir entre sí; de ese modo tampoco su posición se hallaba exenta de cierta angustia e inseguridad fundamentales. No obstante, en general, para los nuevos capitalistas lo que predominaba era el significado positivo de la libertad. Ello se expresaba en la cultura que floreció en el suelo de la nueva aristocracia: la cultura del Renacimiento. En su arte y en su filosofía podemos ver un nuevo espíritu de humana dignidad, voluntad y dominio, aunque también a veces escepticismo y desesperanza. Esta misma exaltación de la fuerza de la actividad individual puede hallarse en las enseñanzas teológicas de la Iglesia católica durante la baja Edad Media. Los escolásticos de este período no se rebela ron en contra de la autoridad, aceptaron su guía; pero señalaron con vigor el significado positivo de la libertad, la participación del hombre en la determinación de su destino, su fuerza, su dignidad y el libre albedrío.

Por otra parte, las clases inferiores, la población pobre de las ciudades y especialmente los campesinos fueron impulsados por una búsqueda antes desconocida de la libertad y por la ardiente esperanza de poner fin a la creciente opresión económica y personal. Tenían poco que perder y mucho que ganar. No se interesaban por sutilezas dogmáticas, sino en los principios bíblicos fundamentales: fraternidad y justicia. Sus esperanzas asumieron una forma activa en un cierto número de rebeliones políticas y de movimientos religiosos que se caracterizaron por el espíritu inflexible, típico de los primeros tiempos del cristianismo

El naciente capitalismo, aun cuando contribuyera también a acrecentar su independencia e iniciativa, constituía una gran amenaza. A principios del siglo xvi el miembro de la clase media todavía no estaba en condiciones de ganar mucho poder y seguridad por medio de la nueva libertad. La libertad trajo el aislamiento y la insignificancia personales antes que la fuerza y la confianza. Además, estaba animado por un vehemente resentimiento en contra del lujo y el poder de las clases ricas, incluyendo en ellas la jerarquía de la iglesia romana. El protestantismo dio expresión a los sentimientos de insignificancia y de resentimiento; destruyó la confianza del hombre en el amor incondicional de Dios y le enseñó a despreciarse y a desconfiar de sí mismo y de los demás; hizo de él un instrumento en lugar de un fin, capituló frente al poder secular y renunció al principio de que ese poder no se justifica por el hecho de una mera existencia, si es que contradice los principios morales; y al hacer todo esto abandonó ciertos elementos que habían constituido los cimientos de la tradición judeo-critiana. Sus doctrinas presentaron una imagen del individuo, de Dios y del mundo, en la cual tales sentimientos estaban justificados por la creencia de que la insignificancia y la impotencia sentidas por un individuo eran debidas a su naturaleza de hombre como tal, y que él debía sentir tal como sentía.

Con ello las nuevas doctrinas religiosas no solamente expresaron los sentimientos propios del miembro común de la clase media, sino que, al racionalizar y sistematizar tal actitud, también la aumentaron y la reforzaron. Por otra parte, hicieron algo más que eso: estas doctrinas también le mostraron al individuo una manera de acallar su angustia. Le enseñaron que si reconocía plenamente su impotencia y la maldad de su naturaleza, si consideraba toda su vida como un medio de expiación de sus pecados, si llegaba al extremo de la autohumillación, y si además de todo esto, se abandonaba a una incesante actividad, podría llegar a superar su duda y angustia; que por medio de su completa sumisión podría ser amado por Dios y, por lo menos, tener la esperanza de pertenecer a las filas de aquellos que Dios había decidido salvar. El protestantismo satisfacía las humanas necesidades del individuo atemorizado, desarraigado y aislado, que se veía obligado a orientarse y relacionarse con un nuevo mundo. La nueva estructura del carácter que derivaba de los cambios sociales y económicos y adquiría intensidad por obra de las nuevas doctrinas religiosas, se tornó a su vez un importante factor formativo del desarrollo económico y social ulterior. Aquellas mismas cualidades que se hallaban arraigadas en este tipo de estructura del carácter tendencia compulsiva hacia el trabajo, pasión por el ahorro, disposición para hacer de la propia vida un simple instrumento para los fines de un poder extrapersonal, ascetismo, y sentido compulsivo del deber fueron los rasgos de carácter que llegaron a ser las fuerzas eficientes de la sociedad capitalista, sin las cuales sería inconcebible el moderno desarrollo económico y social; ésas fueron las formas específicas que adquirió la energía humana y que constituyeron una de las fuerzas creadoras dentro del proceso social. Obrar de conformidad con los rasgos propios de este carácter resultaba ventajoso desde el punto de vista de las necesidades económicas; también resultaba satisfactorio psicológicamente, puesto que esa forma de comportarse respondía a las necesidades y a las angustias propias de este nuevo tipo de personalidad. Para expresar el mismo principio en términos más generales, podríamos decir: el proceso social, al determinar el modo de vida del individuo, esto es, su relación con los otros y con el trabajo, moldea la estructura del carácter; de ésta se derivan nuevas ideologías filosóficas, religiosas o políticas, que son capaces a su vez de influir sobre aquella misma estructura y, de este modo, acentuarla, satisfacerla y estabilizarla; los rasgos de carácter recién constituidos llegan a ser, también ellos, factores importantes del desarrollo económico e influyen así en el proceso social; si bien esencialmente se habían desarrollado como una reacción a la amenaza de los nuevos elementos económicos, lentamente se transformaron en fuerzas productivas que adelantaron e intensificaron el nuevo desarrollo de la economía.

La señorita Cherriele me miro con un gran sonrisa.

-Te he enseñado bien. Pero solo recuerda esto: **La fe** , **_Puede representar la expresión de una relación íntima con la humanidad y una afirmación de vida, como una libertad positiva o bien puede constituir una forma de reacción contra un sentimiento fundamental de duda, arraigado en el aislamiento del individuo y en su actitud negativa hacia la vida, como una libertad negativa._**

Quedamos un momento mirándonos, y finalmente digo:

-Pero señorita Cherriele, ¿qué es la libertad positiva?

Ella, me sonrió.

-Estuve esperando esa respuesta desde que te conozco.

Llegamos a la siguiente ciudad, donde las casas aún estaban a oscuras, pero a la entrada de la puerta, unos oficiales de la SS estaban con un camión, ellos nos detuvieron. Nos pidieron bajarnos, y así lo hicimos, no teníamos otra opción.

Thunderlane discutió con uno de los oficiales de la SS, porque no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero al final vi como no lo escuchaban y lo llevaron a un lugar alejado y De un disparo en la cabeza, matan a Thunderlane.

-Verräter-dice uno de los oficiales.

Yo me quede fría en el lugar. Luego vienen hacia mi, y hablan entre ellos. Escucho que dicen que me estaban esperando, entonces me doy cuenta que el policía que había recibido el soborno, nos había traicionado.

 _-So dass Sie wollen, zu entkommen?_

Me golpearon y yo caí al suelo.

 _-Jüdische verdammte Schlampe._

No queria decir nada, porque estaba asustada y tenia miedo de que me asesinaran, luego me agarran y me subieron en el camión. Yo subí, junto a una gran cantidad de personas.

A la mañana de ese día me llegue al ghetto de Lodz.


	10. El rio

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya estábamos a mediados de 1943, y la guerra aún seguía. Pero, curiosamente, este año significaría un cambio en el sentido de la guerra, por la Batalla de Stalingrado, que solo habíamos escuchado como un rumor en la cárcel donde había escapado.

* * *

 ** _La batalla de Stalingrado fue un enfrentamiento bélico entre el ejército rojo de la unión soviética y la Wehermacht de la Alemania nazi y sus aliados del Eje por el control de la ciudad soviética de Stalingrado, entre el 23 de agosto de 1942 y el 2 de febrero de 1943. Después de la rendición del 6º Ejército Alemán en Stalingrado el 2 de febrero de 1943, el Ejército Rojo lanzó ocho ofensivas durante el invierno. Muchas estaban concentradas a lo largo de la cuenca del Don cerca de Stalingrado. Estos ataques resultaron en ganancias iniciales, hasta que las fuerzas alemanas fueron capaces de tomar ventaja de la sobre extensión y debilitada condición del Ejército Rojo, y lanzar un contraataque para recapturar la ciudad de Jarkov y áreas circundantes. Esta sería la última victoria estratégica importante de los alemanes en la Segunda Guerra Mundial._**

 ** _La fase de ofensiva soviética entre el 12 julio al 23 agosto de 1943 fue la primera vez que el ejercito rojo derrotó a los alemanes en pleno verano. El fracaso militar convenció a muchos oficiales de que Hitler estaba llevando a Alemania al desastre, acelerándose los planes para su derrocamiento. Además, La derrota alemana en Stalingrado confirmó lo que muchos expertos militares sospechaban: las fuerzas alemanas no eran lo suficientemente poderosas en logística de abastecimiento como para mantener una ofensiva en un frente que se extendía desde el mar negro hasta el océano Ártico_**. ** _Esto se confirmaría poco después en el nuevo revés que Alemania sufriría en la "batalla de Kursk"_**. ** _La Batalla de Kursk tiene tanta importancia porque significó el primer combate en que la ofensiva Blitzkrieg (La Blitzkrieg en aléman_** **_, "literalmente guerra relámpago" es un nombre popular para una táctica militar de ataque que implica un bombardeo inicial, seguido del uso de fuerzas móviles atacando con velocidad y sorpresa para impedir que un enemigo pueda llevar a cabo una defensa coherente) alemana fue derrotada antes de que pudiera romper las defensas enemigas y además fue un triunfo soviético en estrategia avanzada._**

* * *

Pero también, pude saber como se desarrollaba la guerra en el resto de Europa, desde que estuvimos encerrados en Varsovia. De echo, no podía creer lo que escuche esos días.

* * *

 ** _Aparte de Italia, Europa Occidental vio muy poca lucha desde septiembre de 1940 a junio de 1944. Con la entrada de los Estados Unidos en la Guerra, la guerra aérea se volvió a favor de los Aliados a últimos de 1942. La U.S. Air Force comenzó los primeros bombardeos a la luz del día sobre Alemania, lo que permitió apuntar de manera mucho más precisa, pero expuso a los bombarderos a más peligro que en el bombardeo nocturno. Mientras tanto, los británicos y los canadienses tomaron como objetivos las ciudades alemanas y las industrias de guerra para el bombardeo nocturno. Este esfuerzo fue orquestado por el Primer Mariscal del Aire Harris, que llegó a ser conocido como «Bombardero Harris». Adicionalmente, Winston Churchill ordenó los «ataques del terror», con la intención de hacer desaparecer ciudades enteras de una pasada, mediante ingenios incendiarios causando tormentas de fuego, privando así a los trabajadores alemanes de sus hogares. Los aliados también empezaron misiones de sabotaje contra Alemania, tales como la Operación Antropoide._**

* * *

Pero, seguramente mi lector querrá saber como fue mi primera mitad del año en Lodz.

Desde que llegue a Lodz, tuve la suerte de conseguir donde quedarme. En los primeros días, debí dormir en una pequeña pieza de un departamento del Ghetto, mientras trabajaba en las oficinas de registro, pero solo como secretaría menor. Hasta que una bella señorita, de unos 38 años, me dio asilo en su departamento. Se había enterado que yo todavía no tenía donde vivir, gracias a uno de los ayudantes de ingreso, que mantenía informado a los habitantes del ghetto de la situación actual de los recién llegados.

Era una pequeña pareja joven con una pequeña hija llamada Screwball. La señorita se llamaba Celestia, que fue maestra en el ghetto, y su esposo Discord, un doctor que trabaja atendiendo la enfermería del ghetto.

Gracias a Celestia, pude seguir mis estudios. Debido a que en su departamento, tenía una gran cantidad de libros por su trabajo como maestra. Por ese entonces, Celestía me enseño el francés y el inglés, y un poco de latin. Así como clases de historia, matemática, filosofía y parte de literatura universal, que los leía en su idioma original.

El esposo de ella, Discord, fue muy amable conmigo. Era un hombre alto, muy listo, con una pequeña barba y con el pelo blanco, de origen ruso. Me la pase muy bien con él, debido a que continuamente está contando chistes o haciendo cosas graciosas, para que los pacientes que atendía rían un poco. Incluso a los más chicos, suele enseñarles algún truco de magia, como dije es muy divertido.

Cuando llegue, me pareció un hombre frio, y casi insensible, incluso un tiempo le tuve miedo. Pero cuando estaba solas con él, vi que no era como yo creía, incluso me enseño mucho sobre medicina, y atención de pacientes, de él aprendí a hablar ruso. Incluso, para que yo pudiera trabajar, pudo conseguirme un puesto como enfermera temporal, en la enfermería improvisada donde él y otras personas estaban, debido a que estábamos en época de Tifus, además tuve que dejar de atender en la oficina de registro, para pasar más tiempo en la enfermería. Siendo sincera, pase más tiempo con Discord debido al trabajo, que con Celestia, cuando estuve en Lodz, y gracias a él, también pude saber parte de la historia de esta ciudad.

* * *

 ** _Durante la invasión de Polonia de 1939 las fuerzas polacas del ejército de Łódź comandadas por el general Juliusz Rómmel defendieron la ciudad contra los primeros ataques alemanes. Sin embargo, la Wehrmacht capturó la ciudad el 8 de septiembre. La ciudad pasó a formar parte del Reich en noviembre de 1939 y se renombró como Litzmannstadt en honor al general Karl Litzmann, quien capturó la ciudad en la Primera Guerra Mundial. No obstante muchos habitantes de Łódź de ascendencia germana se negaron a ser ciudadanos alemanes y fueron deportados al Gueto de gobierno general. Pronto las autoridades nazis montaron el ghetto de Lodz_** ** _en la ciudad, con más de 200.000 judíos de todos los territorios cercanos. Sólo 900 personas habían sobrevivido cuando se cerró el ghetto en agosto 1944. En las cercanías de la ciudad surgieron diversos campos de concentración y campos de exterminio para los habitantes no judíos de la zona; entre ellos la infame prisión Radogoszcz y varios campos menores para gitanos y para niños polacos._**

* * *

La pequeña habitación donde vivíamos, era más pequeña de la que teníamos en Varsovia, contaba con dos camas apenas separado por una cortina en medio de ambas, y apenas una ventana con los vidrios rotos que solíamos cubrir por las noches, con papel de periódicos. Ellos dos, solían dormir en la cama izquierda, y yo en la de la derecha. Pero solía pasarme la mayor parte de las noches en la sala de estar, leyendo libros en el suelo de Celestia. Por lo que muy pocas veces use la cama de la habitación. Además, quise darle un poco de intimidad a la joven pareja.

Compartimos la casa, con otra familia más. Una está formada por la hermana menor de Celestia, la señorita Luna, que vive con su esposo Onix y su hijo, un niño de 6 años llamada Red Star, y otra pareja formada por una señora mayor llamada Cherry Jubilee y su esposo Neon Light con sus 3 hijos, pero casi no tuve contacto con ellos. Por lo que casi durante todo el día, la casa se ve envuelta en continuo ruido y alboroto. Por eso, suelo leer por las noches, cuando los habitantes de la casa están durmiendo.

Las primeras noches que estaba en Lodz, aún está choqueada por la muerte de Thunderlane, También pensaba en mis padres, y Rarity. A veces, para apartar mi mente de mi realidad, leía mucho. Pero incluso, algunas frases que leía, me devolvían a la fría realidad. Por ejemplo, una frase de Heraclitos: "Nadie se baña en el río dos veces porque todo cambia", recuerdo que cuando lo leí, era casi al amanecer, levante la mirada a una ventana que estaba cerca, y vi el alba que anunciaba el amanecer. Pensé: "Mirar el río hecho de tiempo y agua Y recordar que el tiempo es otro río, Saber que nos perdemos como el río Y que los rostros pasan como el agua". Ese pensamiento, me hizo recordar los rostros de todas las personas que había conocido: Mis amigos de Alemania a Moon Dancer, Silver Shill, Fantcy Pants, Junebug y los juegos que jugabamos, a Reine Seele que nos decía que tengamos fe, a Rarity que intento salvarme, a Swetie Belle y cada uno de sus amigos: Sunny Daze, Peachy Pie, Zippowhill y Pipsqueak, A Fantsy, y su familia que intento ayudarme, y finalmente recordé a mis últimos amigos que había tenido aquí.

Entra la luz que atravesaban las nubes, me levante torpemente, y escuche que las personas comenzaban a levantarse, De los sueños propios al sueño compartido que llamábamos realidad. La luz, entro por la ventana que ilumino la pequeña habitación donde estaba Y las cosas recobran su debido Y esperado lugar y en el presente Converge abrumador y vasto el vago Ayer. Mire el libro donde lo había dejado en el suelo, y luego vi la biblioteca, y los libros. Los libros, apenas una cosa, pero que puede llegar a ser un arma, porque recordé que un solo libro puede desatar una guerra. Cada libro, encierra el sonido, la furia, la noche y el día. Puede contener el infierno: Las brujas que antes fueron las parcas que los griegos prodigaron, que condujeron el destino de los héroes y los mortales, los puñales que ejecutaron la ley de las sombras, las manos que son capaces de ensangrentar los mares, la espada y el clamor de las batalla. Ese tumulto silencioso que duerme del tranquilo librero. Duermen y esperan. Cada libro, y cada historia tiene tantos sentidos como lectores, y cada versión es verdadera y ha sido prefijada por quien es lector, el libro y la lectura.

Entre los libros que pude recordar de esos años fue uno que me marco: _Juliano el [A]póstata, y la tumba del soldado desconocido_ de Strug. Este libro reflejo mi forma de pensar en esos tiempos. Quería sumergirme por completo en libros buenos. Uno de los que me puso el corazón en un puño fue _El golem_ , de Gustav Meyrink. Era una historia sobre las visiones del Golem, un hombre que ha perdido el juicio.

Finalmente, el día aparece y Vuelve también la cotidiana historia: Mi voz y las personas que todavía están conmigo, mi rostro que es como aquel rio, mi temor del porvenir y mi suerte.

Entre las pocas cosas que aún teníamos hasta casi mediados de ese año fue el servicio de correo que aún conservábamos. A pesar de que estuviéramos encerrados, todavía podíamos recibir y enviar cartas. Esto me ayudo mucho la primera mitad del año, debido a que cuando lo supe, me puse en contacto con mi madre de inmediato, después de eso, solía escribirle cada semana, y como es de esperar, cada semana tenía correspondencia. Me contaba que cada vez, era más difícil vivir en Varsovia, debido a que contrajo una fuerte gripe. Papá, estaba bien, y Shinning Armor y Candace continuaron después de que yo me fui, y me lo comento en la última carta. Me cuentan que Se llevaban muy bien últimamente, y estaban casi, todo el tiempo juntos, ya no discuten. Yo le cuento que ahora estoy viviendo con una señorita llamada Celestia, y un doctor llamado Discord. Le cuento sobre el trabajo de enfermera, de los pacientes con los que tratamos y de casi todo lo que puedo escribir en la carta antes de mandarla. Pero sobre todo le cuento que los extraño mucho. Desafortunadamente, de Rarity, no pude averiguar nada.

De a poco, también comencé a conocer a Luna, debo admitir que al principio no me lleve bien con ella, debido a que discutió un poco con Celestia, porque me habían traído. Pero más adelante, pudo conocerme mejor. Pero incluso así, aún solíamos discutir de vez en cuando. Luna solía alterarse con facilidad y me chilla por culpa de Red Star. Red Star solo tenía 6 añitos, era una dulzura, pero al mismo tiempo terriblemente detestable. No podía hablar delante de él con mis amigos, porque luego se lo contaba todo a los adultos.

Los días transcurrían deprisa; cada uno parecía idéntico al anterior. Incluso me llego a parecer que Cada jornada llevaba consigo el mismo tedio glacial y asfixiante. Para salir un poco de la rutina, Por las noches, solía ir a buscar las cartas que me llegaban, junto a Luna. Nos tomábamos nuestro tiempo e incluso solíamos tomar algo juntas. Me cae muy bien, prácticamente la adoro (cuando no me estaba chillando). A pesar de nuestras diferencias iniciales, ella es muy amable cuando no está encerrada en la casa.

Muy pocas semanas desde que comencé a escribir, me llega una carta donde me anunciaba que ha entregado a Bounce, el pequeño hermanito de Candace, a una enfermera llamada " _Irene Sendler"_ que es una enfermera muy amable que tuve la oportunidad de conocer. Lo que me escribió es un secreto, pero la enfermera se ha ofrecido a llevar a los tres, debido a que se estaban muriendo de hambre. Cada día estaba escaseando más los suministros, y mucha gente del edificio donde vivíamos, se está empezando a morir de hambre. Incluso a los ciudadanos que se han muerto de hambre, los arrastran a las vagones de carga que Van a Tremblinka. En ese momento no lo sabía, pero después de la guerra, muchas personas conocieron el nombre de Irene Sendler.

* * *

 ** _Irena Sendler fue hija de un médico que le enseño: "Aunque no sepas nadar, si ves a alguien que se ahoga, lánzate para salvarlo. En 1942 los judíos de Varsovia y su entorno (450.000) fueron encerrados en el gueto. Irena decidió salvar a los niños que pudiera. Salvo a 2500 de una muerte segura._**

 ** _En 1943, Irena fue traicionada. La torturaron brutalmente pero no le sacaron ni un solo nombre de los niños que había rescatado. Al finalizar la guerra, logro devolver a los niños a los parientes que sobrevivieran al Holocausto. Condenada a pasar su vida en silla de ruedas, producto de las torturas, vivió callada sin jactarse de lo que había hecho. Obtuvo el premio de justo entre las naciones, al finalizar la guerra._**

* * *

Hasta que un día, ya no recibí más cartas. No sé qué paso desde la última carta que le escribí hace ya un mes. Un día, vuelvo a releer la última carta que mi madre me había enviado en junio de 1943.

Según mi madre, Shinning Armor se ha unido a un grupo de jóvenes. Mi madre comentaba todo lo que ha cambiado, de cómo había cambiado tanto el temperamento de mi padre que se entero lo que Shinnig Armor estaba Haciendo, como de Shinning Armor de defender una causa. Pero, algo que más veces he leído de aquella carta, fue la parte en la que mi madre me anunciaba que, me había convertido en tía, debido a que Candace, estaba embarazada (Pero no sabía de cuantos meses). Aún recuerdo el nombre escrito por la letra de mi madre, de aquel comandante de 23 años, al que se había unido mi hermano: "Mordechai Anilewicz"

Mordechai Anielewicz, fue un joven de 23 años, que fue comandante de Varsovia, que convoco a 500 jóvenes, entre ellos estaba mi hermano Shinning Armor. Entre estos 500 jóvenes tuvieron un dilema, que lo podría expresar de la siguiente forma: "¿Qué hacemos, nos escapamos a los bosques, Muchos de nosotros, podrán escaparse a los bosques, y sumarse a los guerrilleros y partisanos de los bosques para luchar contra los nazis, o nos quedamos acá, y damos la pelea acá, Pero teniendo en cuenta que vamos a morir casi todos, que estamos haciendo frente al ejército más grande del mundo Pero mostrar al mundo, y a los nazis que ha habido una resistencia, en nombre del género humano?"

Así fue, que durante un mes, los 500 jóvenes enfrentaron al ejército nazi. Debo aclarar que ellos no tenían armas, y del otro lado estaba un general de la SS, apunto de ser destituido debido a que no se entendía, como un general que mandaba tanques a pelear, no podía vencer a 500 jóvenes.

Desafortunadamente, mi hermano murió en aquella batalla que la historia conmemora como "El levantamiento de Varsovia", antes de que Candace pudiera dar a luz, a su primera hija.

* * *

 ** _El levantamiento del gueto de Varsovia fue la sublevación de los judíos del ghetto de Varsovia cuando las tropas alemanas comenzaron la segunda deportación masiva hacia los Campos de concentración y exterminio. Ocurrió entre el 19 de abril y el 16 de mayo y fue liberada por Mordechai Anielewics miembro del movimiento juvenil judío Hashomer Hatzar, siendo finalmente aplastada por las tropas de las SS bajo el mando del General Jürgen Stroop._**

* * *

Luego de esta ultima carta, pase lo que quedaba de ese año sin saber nada de mi familia.


	11. Historias en Lodz

A medida que pasan los días, pude conocer mejor a Luna.

Eran hermanas menor de Celestía, que habían nacido, en Polonia, cerca de la frontera con La unión Soviética. Eran de una familia media baja, es decir nunca les falto nada, pero tampoco les sobro nada. Luna, se había casado muy joven a la edad de 23 años con Onix. Luna, llego a recibirse de la escuela, y no extendió más sus estudios.

Más tarde, me conto ella, Celestia viene a vivir en un pequeño pueblo, cerca de Lodz junto a ella. Al inicio de la guerra, cuando Hitler y Stalin firman el pacto de no agresión momento en el cual, como ellos Vivian en pequeñas comunidades judías chicas, Hitler empezó en todos los pueblos y ciudades donde había comunidades judías chicas, a concentrarlos en Ghettos, para después tener más facilidad para exterminarnos.

Luna me cuenta que un día, en la pequeña comunidad anuncian que todos los judíos serian trasladados, y que no llevaran grandes paquetes. A la mañana siguiente, antes de moverse todos los camiones, los alemanes hicieron pasar al frente a las personas notables: A los rabinos, a los médicos, unos abogados y unos intelectuales más. En ese momento, Luna cuenta a Discord que no valla, y Discord la escucho. Luego, hicieron ponerse al frente de la plaza, y los fusilaron delante de ellos. Esto fue para ellos, el primer paso al descenso de este infierno. Subieron a las mujeres y niños a los camiones, y los llevaron al ghetto de Lodz a 80 kilometros de allí, mientras que a los hombres llegaron 2 días después. Los llevaron caminando, y se divertían con ellos por el camino, porque a los que no podían caminar, los hacían caminar de rodillas, y más de uno quedo muerto en el camino. Así llegaron al Ghetto. Dentro de toda la miseria, pudieron vivir más o menos bien, porque a través del alambrado, que todavía no era electrificado, podían hacer trueques con los campesinos, pudiendo conseguir cebada, trigo o patatas para almacenar y no morirse de hambre durante 2 años.

Los alemanes ordenan la creación de un ghetto en la parte nordeste de Lodz. Más de 160.000 judíos (más de un tercio de toda la población de Lodz) fueron obligados a vivir en una zona pequeña de la ciudad. Después de Varsovia, los judíos de Lodz conformaban la segunda comunidad judía más grande de la Polonia de la guerra. El ghetto de Lodz está separado del resto de la ciudad por una cerca de alambre de púas. La zona del ghetto está dividida en tres partes por la intersección de dos vías principales, que están excluidas del ghetto. Para conectar los tres segmentos del ghetto, se construyen puentes peatonales. Los tranvías para la población de Lodz que no es judía atraviesan el ghetto pero no tienen permitido detenerse dentro de él. Las condiciones de vida en el ghetto son horribles; la mayor parte de la zona no posee agua potable ni un sistema de cloacas. La vida se caracteriza principalmente por el trabajo arduo, la superpoblación y la hambruna.

Como ellos habías sido deportados desde casi, el ingreso de los Alemanes a Polonia, me dice que a partir del 16 de enero de 1942, Comienzan las deportaciones desde el ghetto de Lodz al centro de exterminio de Chelmno. En esas fechas, La policía realizaba arrestos masivos en el ghetto. Cientos de judíos, principalmente niños, ancianos y enfermos son asesinados en el momento mismo de las deportaciones. Para septiembre de 1942, más de 70.000 judíos y alrededor de 5.000 romaníes (gitanos) habrán sido deportados a Chelmno, donde eran asesinados en camiones móviles de gas (camiones con un compartimento herméticamente cerrado que funciona como una cámara de gas). Pero, Entre septiembre de 1942 y mayo de 1944, no se realizan deportaciones importantes desde Lodz. El ghetto se asemeja a un campo de trabajos forzados.

Cada noche, después de hablar con Luna, y En los pequeños momentos de la noche antes de dormir, comencé a pensar en todo lo que pasaba, y me di cuenta que Cuando uno se enfrenta con una situación inevitable, insoslayable, siempre que uno tiene que enfrentarse a un destino que es imposible cambiar, como en nuestro caso que debíamos vivir en estos ghettos y enfrentar el exterminio, o una enfermedad incurable, como es el caso del cáncer que no se puede operar, precisamente entonces se le presenta la oportunidad al hombre de realizar un valor supremo, de cumplir el sentido más profundo, cual es del sufrimiento. Porque lo que más importa de todo es la actitud que tomemos hacia el sufrimiento, nuestra actitud al cargar con ese sufrimiento.

En una ocasión, recordé a la viuda en la que yo visitaba en Varsovia, es decir la señorita Cherilee. Recuerdo que una vez, me confeso que nunca pudo sobreponerse a la pérdida de su marido, que había muerto hacía dos años y a quien él había amado por encima de todas las cosas. En ese momento me pregunte a mí misma "¿De qué forma podría ayudarle? ¿Qué decirle?" Pues bien, me abstuve de decirle nada y en vez de ello solté la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Qué hubiera sucedido, señorita Cherilee, si usted hubiera muerto primero y su esposa le hubiera sobrevivido?

Nunca me olvidare, que ella me respondió:

-¡Ho! Para él hubiera sido terrible, habría sufrido muchísimo.

A lo que replique:

-Lo ve, señorita Cherilee, usted le ha ahorrado a ella todo ese sufrimiento; pero ahora tiene que pagar por ello sobreviviendo y llorando su muerte.

No me dijo nada, pero me tomó la mano y, quedamente, luego se retiró un momento a la otra habitación.

El sufrimiento deja de ser en cierto modo sufrimiento en el momento en que encuentra un sentido, como puede serlo el sacrificio.

Uno de los postulados, que me dejo las conversaciones con Luna, fue que el interés principal del hombre no es encontrar el placer, o evitar el dolor, sino encontrar el sentido a la vida, razón por la cual el hombre está dispuesto incluso a sufrir a condición de que ese sufrimiento tenga sentido. Esa enseñanza me recordaba cuando Abraham había liberado al pueblo judío de Egipto, y pasaron 40 años vagando por el desierto.

Cada día que pasaba, me enfrentaba más y más con la pregunta: ¿Qué es la vida? ¿Qué es el sufrimiento, después de todo? Cierto que incesantemente y continuamente los pacientes me abordaban que me planteaban problemas humanos más que síntomas de cualquier enfermedad. Algunas de las personas que he conocido en la actualidad visitan al psiquiatra o más comúnmente a un psicólogo o psicoanalista, como en tiempos pasados hubieran acudido a un pastor, un sacerdote o un rabino, pero hoy, por lo general, se resisten a ponerse en manos de eclesiásticos, de forma que el medico tiene que hacer frente a cuestiones filosóficas más que a conflictos emocionales o físicos.

Durante el día, casi no veo a Luna, y estudio junto a Celestía. En una clase, en el receso que Celestia me daba antes de seguir, empieza a contarme su historia.

Ha vivido en parís veinte años, y habla un francés increíble. Celestia, había viajado, gracias a sus tíos que le dieron alojamiento en Francia para terminar sus estudios de profesora y entrar en la universidad, donde había conocido a Discord, y había vuelto a su antigua ciudad junto con él. Discord, también había viajado a Francia para especializarse como médico descubrí que él había nacido en la Unión Soviética, pero que había escapado cuando tenía 25 años, momento en el cual había terminado sus estudios en medicina. Gracias a él aprendía hablar ruso, que después me serviría mucho para leer a los grandes escritores rusos. Ella tiene 35 años pero, como pocas mujeres que conocí, se le podrían calcular entre veinticuatro o veinticinco. Me sigue contando su historia, que he olvidado hoy, pero era una historia dolorosa, cruel y conmovedora; de todo lo que vivió y perdió en esta guerra, porque así son todas nuestras historias, cientos de miles de historias, todas distintas y todas llenas de una trágica y desconcertante fatalidad. Nos las contamos cada vez que podíamos, y han sucedido en noruega, en Italia, en Argelia, en ucrania, y son sencillas e incomprensibles como las historias de la biblia. ¿Pero acaso no son también historias de una nueva biblia?

Pero cada historia, lleva consigo un significado profundo: "La convicción de que la vida tiene una finalidad", está grabada en todas las fibras del hombre, es una propiedad de la sustancia humana. Los hombres libres la llaman de muchas maneras a tal finalidad, y sobre su naturaleza piensan y hablan mucho, pero para nosotros, en esos tiempos, la cuestión era muy simple.

Recuerdo en especial un día, donde nuestra finalidad era llegar a la primavera. De otra cosa, ahora, no nos preocupamos. Detrás de esta meta no hay, ahora, otra meta. Por la mañana, cuando nos preparamos para comenzar el día, y cada soplo de viento se nos mete por debajo de la ropa y recorre en escalofríos violentos nuestros cuerpos indefensos, y todo alrededor esta gris, y nosotros estamos grises; por la mañana, cuando todavía no ha salido el sol, todos escrutamos el cielo hacia oriente acechando los primeros indicios de la dulce estación, y la salida del sol era comentado todos los días: Hoy un poco antes que ayer, hoy un poco más caliente que ayer; dentro de dos meses, dentro de un mes, el frío nos dará tregua y tendremos un enemigo menos.

Ese día, recuerdo que, por primera vez, el sol ha surgido vivo y nítido fuera del horizonte de barro. Es un sol polaco, frio, blanco y lejano, y no nos calienta más que la epidermis, pero cuando se ha deshecho de las últimas brumas ha corrido el murmullo por nuestra multitud sin color, y cuando incluso yo he sentido su tibieza a través de mi ropa, he comprendido que se pueda adorar al sol.

 _-Das Schlimmste ist vorüber._

Dice Braeburn , un joven amigo de Italia pero que sabe hablar Alemán, que lleva aquí desde hace 8 meses. Estiramos los hombros puntiagudos hacia el sol.

-Lo peor ha pasado-conteste.

Vagamos por las calles del ghetto, lleno hacia los centros donde distribuyen alimento. Mezclándonos entre la multitud, vemos a un grupo de griegos, de esos admirables y terribles judíos salónicos, tenaces, feroces, prudentes, feroces y a veces, tan solidarios con sus compatriotas y a los que les ayudaron en estos tiempos. Eran uno de los más despiadados adversarios en la lucha por la vida; de esos griegos que han sobrevivido, en las cocinas y en las canteras; y que hasta los alemanes respetan y los polacos temen. Hace 2 años que están en el ghetto, y nadie mejor que ellos sabe lo que es el ghetto; ahora están reunidos, apiñados en un grupo, hombro contra hombro, y cantando una de sus cantinelas interminables.

Thunderhooves, un griego imponente, alto y formidable, me conoce:

- _L´année prochaine á la maison!-_ me grita en francés desde el circulo, y añade _-á la maison par la cheminée! (_ El año que viene a casa! …a la casa por la chimenea!)

Se escuchaba mucho de este tipo de chistes de humor negro, que hasta parecía que estuvieran fuera de lugar, pero que nos decíamos todo el tiempo. Luego sigue cantando. Y dando golpes con los pies rítmicamente, y se embriagan de canción, como lo haría una tribu.

Cuando por fin hemos terminado de comer, Braeburn , junto a otros amigos que también estaban cerca, nos separamos, cada uno por su lado. Yo me dirijo hacia la enfermería, el señor Discord me está esperando en la enfermería, solo me ha dado tiempo para comer. Recuerdo que el sol estaba discretamente alto y el cielo sereno. A mediodía se veían las montañas, más allá de la ciudad; al poniente familiar e incongruente, el campanario de la iglesia católica que estaba dentro del ghetto (¡Un campanario!, ¿podrían creerlo?) y todo alrededor las personas caminan, perdiéndose en la multitud y en la masa. Los humos de la Buna se estancan en el aíre frío y se veía también una fila de colinas bajas, verdes del Bosque más cercano. Luego bajo la vista a la ciudad y veo una camioneta llena de cadáveres. Se me encoje el corazón, porque todos sabemos que aquello, que hay han terminado nuestros padres, nuestras madres, esposas y esposos, hijos, hijas, hermanos y hermanas y que pronto también terminaremos allí, entre esa pila de cuerpos esqueléticos y haraposos, comidos por piojos. Pero, a pesar de que lo veía todos los días, nunca me he acostumbrado a verlo.

Sigo mi camino, y por primera vez me doy cuenta de que, a los lados de la carretera que se veía atreves del alambrado, también aquí, los prados son verdes: Porque, si no hay sol, un prado es como si no fuera verde.

El ghetto no es así: El ghetto es desesperada y esencialmente opaca y gris. Este desmesurado enredo de hierro, de cemento, de barro y de humo es la negación de la belleza de la naturaleza y de la vida. Sus calles y sus edificios se llaman como nosotros, con números o letras, o con nombres inhumanos y siniestros. Dentro de sus recintos no crece una sola brizna de hierba, y la tierra está impregnada por los jugos venenosos del carbón y del petróleo y de las piedras de las calles, y nada más que maquinas y los esclavos están vivos: Y más aquéllos que éstos.

El ghetto es tan grande como una ciudad; allí viven y trabajan, además de los dirigentes y los técnicos alemanes, cuarenta mil extranjeros traídos de toda Europa, y se hablan entre quince y veinte idiomas distintos. Todos los extranjeros viven en diferentes recintos, que forman parte del ghetto: El recinto de los polacos, de los franceses, de los griegos, de los provenientes de Bielorrusia, etc.

Sigo mi camino, entre la multitud de personas y de naciones, de calles que llevan el nombre que han sido llamados Ziegel, briques, tegula, cegli, kamenny, bricks, téglak, etc. Solo nombres que teníamos para ubicarnos, donde estábamos, aunque rara vez importaba. Casi llego hasta la enfermería. Cuando veo el humo que sale de la torre de uno de los crematorios ubicados en una ciudad lejana. Imagino esas grandes torres de ladrillos, negros y gastados que en su máxima altura deja salir el humo de los que, alguna vez fueron humanos. El odio ha cimentado esas torres; el odio y la discordia, como la torre de Babel y así la llamamos: _Babelturm, Bobelturm_ y odiamos en ella el demente sueño de grandeza de nuestros amos, su desprecio a Dios y de los hombres, de nosotros los hombres y mujeres que están en esas calles.

Y todavía hoy, como en aquella fabula antigua, todos nosotros sentimos, y los mismos alemanes sienten, que una maldición no trascendente y divina, sino inmanente e histórica se cierne sobre la insolente razón, fundada en la confusión de las lenguas y erigida desafiando al cielo como una blasfemia de piedra.

Sigo caminando y llego al hospital, mirando los eternos charcos de agua sucia, sobre los que tiembla la superficie del agua por la brisa remanente del invierno. Reflejan el cielo sereno, y los tubos todavía fríos del hielo nocturno que se descongelan y las gotas caen haciendo vibrar la superficie del charco más cercano. Todo a mi alrededor, teñido de una capa azulada: La tierra removida de las zanjas más cercanas, los trozos de carbón, los bloques de cemento, las calles enlosadas, las paredes ennegrecidas de las casas y de las ventanas, exhalan una leve niebla, la humedad del invierno que nos deja por este año. Finalmente llego a mi destino y miro a los enfermos y a los habitantes salir y entrar de él. Veo que, todos los que salían, miran al cielo.

Hoy es un buen día. Miran a su alrededor como ciegos que recuperan la vista, y nos miramos unos a otros. Nunca habíamos visto al sol: Algunos sonríen. ¡Si no fuera por el hambre!

Pero ¿cómo podría pensarse en no tener hambre? El Ghetto es el hambre: nosotros somos el hambre, un hambre viviente.

Porque así es la naturaleza humana, las penas y los dolores que se sufren simultáneamente no se suman por entero en nuestra sensibilidad, sino que se esconden, los menores detrás de los mayores, según una ley de perspectiva muy clara. Es algo providencial y que nos permite vivir en esta guerra, Y es por esta razón por la cual con tanta frecuencia, en la vida en libertad, se oye decir esa frase: "Que el hombre es insaciable". Mientras, más que de una incapacidad humana para el estado de bienestar absoluto, se trata de un conocimiento siempre insuficiente de la naturaleza del estado de desgracia, por la cual, a causa de que son múltiples y ordenadas jerárquicamente se les da un solo nombre, el de causa mayor; hasta que llega a desaparecer, y entonces, uno se asombra dolorosamente al ver que detrás de una hay otra; y en realidad, muchas otras.

Por eso, aún no acaba el frío, que durante todo el invierno nos ha parecido el único enemigo, y ya nos damos cuenta de que tenemos hambre: y, repetimos el mismo error de todos los días.

-¡Si no fuera por el hambre!

Comenzamos a repetirnos los unos a los otros, en un coro apagado, que de fondo tiene la melodía do las aves volando, y de los peatones que conversan entre ellos, o que caen por el hambre.

Finalmente me encuentro con Discord.

-Twilight, ¿Te has tomado tu tiempo verdad? Ja, ja, ja- ríe un poco el señor Discord, y me acaricia la cabeza-Bueno, necesitamos que atiendas a los pacientes de la cama nro. 5 y 19, por favor se amable.

La paciente de la cama nro. 5 es una niña de 17 años, llamada Derpy, es la más hambrienta de todos los que estamos en el hospital. Cada tarde recibe un poco de potaje que le da un protector suyo, verosímilmente no desinteresado. Había empezado a hablar de su casa de Viena, y de su madre, pero luego ha pasado al tema de la cocina y ahora nos habla sin parar de no sé qué banquete de bodas y recuerda, con verdadero desconsuelo que siempre tiraba la comida al suelo por torpeza. Todos los pacientes cercanos la mandan a callar, y no han pasado más de 10 minutos cuando su compañera que estaba al lado de su cama, Trixie, nos describe de su campiña húngara, y de los campos de maíz, y de una receta para hacer sopa dulce con maíz tostado, canela y manteca con un poco de especias silvestres, cocinadas a fuego lento con…y la insultan, la maldicen, y hay otro más que empieza a contar. Esta eterna charla, mezclada de maldiciones, de recuerdos de familia, de cosas cotidianas y de comida, sucede todos los días (Y creo que incluso en estos recuerdos, que he escrito).

¡Que débil es la carne! Yo me doy perfectamente cuenta de cuan vanas son estas imaginaciones del ser humano, pero no puedo sustraerme a la ley común y ante los ojos me bailan los platillos que tanto mal nos hace escuchar.

Termino con Derpy, y voy hacia la cama nro. 9, que quedaba en la otra habitación, separada por un pasillo, y en el camino, miro atreves de la ventana. Más allá de la carretera está funcionando una excavadora. Su cesta, suspendida de los cables, abre las mandíbulas dentadas, se queda un momento como dudando en la elección, luego se lanza sobre la tierra arcillosa y blanda y la muerde vorazmente, mientras de la cabina de mando sale un bufido satisfecho de humo blanco y denso. Luego se alza, gira a medias, vomita por la trasera el bocado de que está cargada y vuelve a empezar. Apoyada en la ventana, me quedo mirándola fascinada. A cada mordisco de la cesta mi boca se cierran, trago saliva miserablemente y la siento en mi garganta, visibles bajo la piel fláccida, que se reflejaba débilmente atreves del espejo. No consigo sustraerme al espectáculo de la comida de la excavadora.

Finalmente llego, hasta la otra habitación, miro a los enfermos, y voy hasta la cama nro.19, es Little Strongheart, hija de Thunderhooves, que ha estado un tiempo aquí. Tiene una relación con Braeburn, de la cual el padre aún no se a enterado. Debido a las múltiples nacionalidades que debíamos convivir, teníamos problemas territoriales muy serios, pues muchos que recién llegaban, debían encontrar su lugar en el ghetto, siempre con los de la misma nacionalidad, y no es extraño que tuviéramos esos problemas. Pero estos, dos, de la misma manera que en la obra romeo y Julieta, se habían enamorado, de un día para el otro.

Mientras la atiendo, veo que mira a Sugar belle, que estaba en la cama de enfrente.

Sugar Belle la última que ha llegado, se saca del bolsillo un envoltorio, preparado con la minuciosidad de los húngaros, y dentro hay media ración de pan: la mitad del pan de esta mañana. Es bien sabido que sólo los nuevos son capaces de quedarse con el pan en el bolsillo; ninguno de nosotros, los antiguos, está en condiciones de conservar el pan durante una hora entera. Luego veo que todas la estaban mirando.

-Moi, on m'a jamais volé mon pain! –gruñe Stellar Eclipse golpeándose el estómago cóncavo: pero no puede apartar los ojos de Sugar Belle, que mastica lento y metódica, de la «afortunada» que posee todavía media ración a las diez de la mañana–: ... sacré veinard, va!

Termina de atender a Little Strongheart, y veo que su padre ha venido a verla. Me sonríe, y dice:

-Petite Twilight, mon partenaire a une surprise pour vous, et pour d'autres patients (pequeña twilight, mi compañero tiene una sorpresa para ti, y para el resto de los pacientes).

Yo me dirijo hacia afuera, mientras escucho que Thunderhooves empieza a hablar en griego, sé que solo me habla en francés a mi, porque es el único idioma que compartimos. Llego a la puerta y veo que estaban sus amigos, que traían una maravillosa marmita de cincuenta litros, casi llena de sopa.

Thunderhooves, es un excelente rastreador aquí en el Ghetto: tiene para la sopa de los Civiles una sensibilidad exquisita, como las abejas para las flores. Nuestros vigilantes, que no eran malos vigilantes, le deja las manos libres, y con razón: Thunderhooves se echa a andar siguiendo pistas imperceptibles, como un sabueso, y vuelve con la preciosa noticia de que un vagón de nabos se ha quedado sin guardia en la vía muerta de la Cocina de la Fábrica, a dos kilómetros de aquí, y han dejado cuarenta litros de sopa porque sabía a rancio. Hoy, los litros son cincuenta, y nosotros somos quince en el hospital, Discord y yo comprendidos. Son tres litros por cabeza; uno lo tomaremos a mediodía, además de la ración normal, y para los otros dos iremos por turno para esta tarde, pero como solo teníamos un plato, debíamos turnarnos. ¿Qué más podría desearse? Hasta el trabajo me parecía ligero ante la perspectiva de los dos litros densos y calientes que nos esperan.

Por la tarde, el señor Discord me preguntaba:

–Wer hat noch zu fressen? (¿Quién tiene que comer?)

Esto, no ya por burla o por escarnio, sino porque verdaderamente este nuestro comer de pie, furiosamente, escaldándose la boca y la garganta, sin tiempo para respirar, es «fressen», el comer de las bestias, y no por cierto «essen», el comer de los hombres, sentados ante una mesa, religiosamente. «Fressen» es el vocablo apropiado, el comúnmente usado entre nosotros.

Ese día, pudimos comer todos, y el señor Thunderhooves, pasó mucho tiempo con su hija. Al final, de la tarde Le llega el turno a Little Strongheart , a la que, con plebiscitario consentimiento, le han sido asignados cinco litros, sacados del fondo de la marmita. Si se preguntan el porqué de tan generoso donativo, fue debido a petición de Little Strongheart, a su padre. Además de que muchos pacientes pertenecían al grupo de los griegos, y muy pocos eran de distinta nacionalidad, y por peticion de Little Strongheart, tambien se les dio sopa.

Al atardecer, suena la sirena del Feierabend (hora de cierre), del final del trabajo; y puesto que todos estamos, al menos durante unas horas, saciados, no hay lugar a litigios, nos sentirnos bondadosos. Yo y el señor Discord, volvemos a casa.

En ese día, me cuenta su historia. Me cuenta que había salido del servicio militar de la unión soviética, que duraba cerca de 25 años, y que en esos tiempos, a los jóvenes se los mandaba a Siberia. Pudo escapar arrancándose, él mismo 14 dientes (Pues si te faltaban 12, no te mandaban al servicio militar) con una pinza que utilizaban para arreglar los vehículos, como las camionetas y demás. Sus padres, tenían familiares en suiza, donde a los 21 años comenzó a estudiar medicina. Se especializo en medicina clínica, y luego de graduarse viajo a Paris. Durante una residencia en un famoso hospital, que hoy día ya no existe, conoce a Celestia. Durante unos meses el la corteja, y más tarde se casan. Vivieron un tiempo en parís, hasta que Celestia termina sus estudios y puede volver a casa de sus padres. Sus suegros, siempre lo tuvieron de persona ilustre, y no tardo en ser aceptado. Justo en ese año, nace Screwbelle. Entonces se mudan a casa de su hermana Luna, que en esos tiempos también era madre, y fue la primera vez que Discord conoció a Onix, que en esos tiempos no se llevaban bien. Discord, antes de que explote la guerra, quería volver a Rusia, pero debido a que Celestia no quería abandonar a su familia (Y sobre todo a su hermana) decidieron quedarse en ese pequeño pueblo. Luego ocurre lo que todos ya sabemos. Quedamos unos minutos en silencio, y entonces le digo lo que había pensado.

-Sabe señor Discord, he estado pensando que Cuando uno se enfrenta con una situación inevitable, insoslayable, siempre que uno tiene que enfrentarse a un destino que es imposible cambiar, como en nuestro caso que debíamos vivir en estos ghettos y enfrentar el exterminio, o una enfermedad incurable, como es el caso del cáncer que no se puede operar, precisamente entonces se le presenta la oportunidad al hombre de realizar un valor supremo, de cumplir el sentido más profundo, cual es del sufrimiento. Porque lo que más importa de todo es la actitud que tomemos hacia el sufrimiento, nuestra actitud al cargar con ese sufrimiento.

-Je…sueles pensar mucho Twilight, sabes, uno de los más grandes escritores de Rusia dijo una vez que El interés principal del hombre no es encontrar el placer, o evitar el dolor, o realizar un valor supremo, sino encontrarle un sentido a la vida, razón por la cual el hombre está dispuesto incluso a sufrir a condición de que ese sufrimiento tenga un sentido. Ni que decir tiene que el sufrimiento no significará nada a menos que sea absolutamente necesario; por ejemplo, el paciente no tiene por qué soportar, como si llevara una cruz, el cáncer que puede combatirse con una operación; en tal caso sería masoquismo, no heroísmo.

Me quede meditativa un momento, y asentí con la cabeza.

-Aparte de esto-continua el señor Discord-Hay situaciones en las que a uno se le priva de la oportunidad de ejecutar su propio trabajo y de disfrutar de la vida, pero lo que nunca podrá desecharse es la inevitabilidad del sufrimiento. Al aceptar el reto de sufrir valientemente, la vida tiene hasta el último momento un sentido y lo conserva hasta el fin, literalmente hablando. En otras palabras, el sentido de la vida es de tipo incondicional, ya que comprende incluso el sentido del posible sufrimiento. Por ejemplo, durante mi trabajo como médico en este ghetto, he tendido a restaurar la capacidad del individuo para el trabajo y para gozar de la vida, incluso si se cree que esto se ha perdido; también he perseguido dichos objetivos y aún más, tratar de ir más allá al hacer que el paciente recupere su capacidad de sufrir, si fuera necesario, y por tanto de encontrar un sentido incluso al sufrimiento.

Mire un momento al suelo, y cambie de tema.

-También he pensado en una frase de Heráclito, que estos días me ha tenido pensativa. La frase dice: Nadie se baña en el río dos veces porque todo cambia.

El señor Discord sonríe un poco.

-En otras palabras, la transitoriedad de la vida. A este tipo de cosas que parecen adquirir significado al margen de la vida humana pertenecen no ya sólo el sufrimiento, sino la muerte, no sólo la angustia sino el fin de ésta.

El señor Discord se detiene unos minutos, y mira el horizonte, luego prosigue.

-Nunca me cansaré de decir que el único aspecto verdaderamente transitorio de la vida es lo que en ella hay de potencial y que en el momento en que se realiza, se hace realidad, se guarda y se entrega al pasado, de donde se rescata y se preserva de la transitoriedad. Porque nada del pasado está irrecuperablemente perdido, sino que todo se conserva irrevocablemente. De suerte que la transitoriedad de nuestra existencia en modo alguno hace a ésta carente de significado, pero sí configura nuestra responsabilidad, ya que todo depende de que nosotros comprendamos que las posibilidades son esencialmente transitorias

El señor Discord continúa su camino, y yo junto a él.

-El hombre elige constantemente de entre la gran masa de las posibilidades presentes, ¿a cuál de ellas hay que condenar a no ser y cuál de ellas debe realizarse? ¿Qué elección será una realización imperecedera, una "huella inmortal en la arena del tiempo"? En todo momento el hombre debe decidir, para bien o para mal, cuál será el monumento de su existencia, porque el hombre en un principio no es nada, y solo es lo que hace de si mismo. Normalmente, desde luego, el hombre se fija únicamente en la rastrojera de lo transitorio y pasa por alto el fruto ya granado del pasado de donde, de una vez por todas, él recupera todas sus acciones, todos sus goces y sufrimientos. Nada puede deshacerse y nada puede volverse a hacer. Yo diría que haber sido es la forma más segura de ser.

Luego me mira, y piensa unos minutos.

-Al tener en cuenta la transitoriedad esencial de la existencia humana Twilight, no estás siendo pesimista, sino activista. Dicho figurativamente podría expresarse así: el pesimista se parece a un hombre que observa con temor y tristeza como su almanaque, colgado en la pared y del que a diario arranca una hoja, a medida que transcurren los días se va reduciendo cada vez más. Mientras que la persona que ataca los problemas de la vida activamente es como un hombre que arranca sucesivamente las hojas del calendario de su vida y las va archivando cuidadosamente junto a los que le precedieron, después de haber escrito unas cuantas notas al dorso. Y así refleja con orgullo y goce toda la riqueza que contienen estas notas, a lo largo de la vida que ya ha vivido plenamente. ¿Qué puede importarle cuando advierte que se va volviendo viejo? ¿Tiene alguna razón para envidiar a la gente joven, o sentir nostalgia por su juventud perdida? ¿Por qué ha de envidiar a los jóvenes? ¿Por las posibilidades que tienen, por el futuro que les espera? "No, gracias", pensará. "En vez de posibilidades yo cuento con las realidades de mi pasado, no sólo la realidad del trabajo hecho y del amor amado, sino de los sufrimientos sufridos valientemente. Estos sufrimientos son precisamente las cosas de las que me siento más orgulloso aunque no inspiren envidia". Twilight, esto que te digo, espero que algún día lo entiendas.

Tarde un poco, pero hoy en día, que estoy escribiendo esta historia, lo entiendo perfectamente.


	12. El viaje

Era el 23 de junio de 1944 **,** los alemanes decidieron reanudar las deportaciones.

* * *

 **LOS ALEMANES REANUDAN LAS DEPORTACIONES DESDE EL GHETTO DE LODZ**  
 ** _Entre septiembre de 1942 y mayo de 1944, no se realizan deportaciones importantes desde Lodz. El ghetto se asemeja a un campo de trabajos forzados. En la primavera de 1944, los nazis deciden destruir el ghetto de Lodz. Para entonces, es el único ghetto que queda en Polonia y posee una población de aproximadamente 75.000 judíos. El 23 de junio de 1944, los alemanes reanudan las deportaciones desde Lodz. Aproximadamente 7.000 judíos son deportados a Chelmno y asesinados. Las deportaciones continúan durante julio y agosto; la mayoría de la población restante del ghetto es deportada al campo de exterminio de Auschwitz-Birkenau._**

* * *

En el mes de julio de 1944, En el ghetto, nos anunciaron que seríamos deportados a un campo de concentración a la mañana siguiente. Hubo mucha confusión e incertidumbre al respecto. Nos ordenaron que nos preparáramos, y nos advirtieron que por cada prisionero que escapara se matarían a 10 de los que quedaran, por lo que no intentemos escapar. Luego un oficial mando a que nos retiráramos y, "que debíamos arrepentirnos, y quizás seriamos perdonados". Pero ¿de que teníamos que arrepentirnos y de que ser perdonados? ¿Solo por haber nacido judíos? ¿Por haber nacido gitanos o negros?

Entonces llego la noche, y fue una noche tal que se sabía que los ojos humanos no habrían podido contemplarla y sobrevivir. Todos se dieron cuenta de ello, ninguno de los guardianes que rondaban las casas esa noche, tuvo el ánimo de venir a ver lo que hacen los hombres cuando saben que tienen que morir.

Cada uno se despedía de la vida del modo que le fuera más apropiado. Unos rezaron, otros bebieron desmesuradamente, otros se embriagaron con sus últimas pasiones nefandas.

Las madres, velaron para preparar con amoroso cuidado la comida para el viaje, y lavaron a los niños, e hicieron el equipaje, y al amanecer las alambradas espinosas estaban llenas de ropa interior infantil puesta a secar. Prepararon Pañales, juguetes, almohadas, y no se olvidaron de ninguna de las cien pequeñeces que una madre amorosa recuerda para que los niños no tengan necesidad ¿Acaso no harían lo mismo ustedes? Si fueras a matarlos mañana con vuestros hijos, ¿No les darían de comer hoy?

Con Celestia y Luna, preparamos todo para el viaje, silenciosamente y rápidamente para quedar tiempo para rezar. Cuando estuvo todo preparado, el pan cocinado para mañana, las provisiones hechas, entonces nos soltamos el pelo, nos descalzamos, vajamos a la sala principal de la casa y pusimos velas en el suelo, y empezamos nuestro propio duelo durante toda la noche, acompañadas por las demás presas. Algunas lloramos y otras rezaban durante horas, en un coro de lamentaciones y rezos.

Dejamos la puerta principal abierta. Cada vez que miraba la puerta durante esa noche, había muchas personas paradas en la puerta, observándonos arrodilladas, en oración. En ese momento, sé que todos sentíamos que descendía en nuestras almas, fresco en nosotros, el dolor antiguo de este pueblo que no tiene tierra, el dolor sin esperanza del éxodo, que Abraham y los nuestros que se renovaba cada siglo.

El amanecer, se levantaba sobre las colinas, como si estuviera aliado con los hombres en el deseo de destruirnos. En ese momento, distintos sentimientos que nos agitaban, de aceptación consiente, de rebelión sin frenos, de abandono religioso, de miedo, de desesperación, desembocaban después de la noche de insomnio pasado, en una incontrolable locura colectiva. El tiempo de meditar, de asumir las cosas había terminado, y en ese momento, cualquier momento de razonar se disolvía en un tumulto sin vínculos del cual, dolorosos como cortes de una espada, emergían como relámpagos, tan cercanos todavía en el tiempo y espacio, los buenos recuerdos de nuestras casas, familias y amigos.

Muchas cosas dijimos e hicimos entonces de las cuales, es mejor que no queden en el recuerdo.

Entonces nos cargaron en las camionetas y nos llevaron a la estación cercana, allí nos esperaba el tren y la escolta para el viaje. Allí recibimos los primeros golpes: Y la cosa fue tan inesperada e insensata que no sentíamos ningún dolor, ni en el cuerpo ni en el alma. Nos separaron a todos, y en poco tiempo ya no pude ver a Dsicord, Onix, ni a Celestia o Luna, ni a sus hijos. Volvía a estar sola.

Miramos los vagones, eran 20, y nosotros 850; en el vagón que nos tocó viajar éramos 85, a pesar de ser un vagón pequeño. Aquí estaba, ante nuestros ojos, y bajo nuestros pies, los trenes de guerra alemanes, que no vuelven, aquellos de los cuales, oímos hablar con tanta frecuencia, siempre temblando e incrédulos que cosas así existieran en la tierra. Exactamente así, punto por punto como lo habíamos oído: Vagones de mercancías, cerrados desde el exterior, y dentro: Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos comprimidos sin piedad, como cualquier mercancía en docenas, en un viaje hacia la nada, en un viaje hacía allá abajo, hacía ese oscuro fondo del que nadie regresaba. Esta vez, dentro, íbamos nosotros.

Habían cerrado las puertas, apenas entramos, pero el tren no se puso en marcha hasta la tarde. El tren iba lentamente, con largas paradas enervantes. Desde las mirillas, veíamos desfilar las altas rocas de las montañas, los edificios de las ciudades que cruzábamos, los arboles de los bosques, los carteles que indicaban las ciudades que pasábamos, etc. Yo tenía en el corazón el pensamiento de la vuelta, y se me representaba cruelmente cuál debería ser la sobrehumana alegría de pasar por allí otra vez, por una puerta abierta donde ninguno de nosotros desearía saltar para huir…y mirando alrededor pensaba en cuantos, de aquel triste polvo humano, podría estar señalado por el destina a regresar. En ese largo viaje, solo nos quedaba hablar, o dormir para distraernos del viaje. Entre los temas que hablábamos para matar el tiempo, de lo que habíamos perdido, de algún libro que habíamos leído, de alguna anécdota de nuestra antigua vida, etc. Otros Pensábamos donde se dirigía el tren, es decir, si verdaderamente se dirigía a Auschwitz. Algunos creían que se dirigía a una fábrica de municiones, donde nos emplearían como fuerza de trabajo, otros a algún lugar lejano donde nos exterminarían.

Parecería una broma, que nos contábamos anécdotas de nuestra vida, Como lo haría cualquier lector con sus amigos, o con un extraño al que uno le ha tomado afecto, o incluso dudáramos hacia donde se dirigía el tren. Pero Todo el mundo descubre, tarde o temprano, que la felicidad perfecta no es posible, pero pocos hay que se detengan en la consideración de que lo mismo ocurre con la infelicidad perfecta. Los momentos que se oponen a la realización de uno y de otro estado límite son de la misma naturaleza, se derivan de nuestra condición humana que es enemiga de cualquier infinitud. Se oponen a ellos nuestras eternamente insuficiente conocimiento del futuro; y ello se llama, en un caso, esperanza y en otro, incertidumbre del mañana. Se opone a ello la seguridad de la muerte, que pone límite a cualquier gozo, pero también a cualquier dolor. Se opone a ellos las inevitables preocupaciones materiales que, así como contaminan cualquier felicidad duradera, de la misma manera apartan nuestra atención continuamente de la desgracia que nos oprime y convierten en fragmentaria, y por lo mismo en soportable, su conciencia.

Entre las 85 personas de mi vagón, tan solo 4 personas volvieron a ver su hogar; y fue el vagón más afortunado. Muchas personas murieron antes de llegar a nuestro destino, y los cuerpos eran pisados por las demás personas, porque no había lugar para dejar los cadáveres.

Sufríamos de sed y frío: a cada persona que pedíamos agua a grandes voces y gritos, o por lo menos un puñado de nieve, pero en pocas ocasiones nos hicieron caso; los soldados de la escolta alejaban a quienes trataban de acercarse al vagón. Dos jóvenes madres, con sus hijos todavía colgando del pecho, gemían noche y día pidiendo agua. Menos terrible, era el hambre, el cansancio y el insomnio que la tensión y los nervios hacían menos penosos: Pero las noches eran una pesadilla interminable. Durante las noches, y durante todo el viaje, nos turnábamos para sentarnos en el suelo. Muchos jóvenes, como yo, permanecimos casi todo el viaje de pie durante el día, para que ancianos, embarazadas y enfermos pudieran descansar el mayor tiempo posible.

Fueron las incomodidades, los golpes, el frio, la sed, la que nos mantuvo a flote sobre una desesperación sin fondo, durante el viaje y después. No el deseo de vivir ni una resignación consiente: porque poco son los hombres capases de ello y nosotros no éramos sino una muestra de la humanidad más común. Esto podía verlo cualquier persona que estuviera con nosotros.

No había casi espacio para acostarse, pero algunas personas lo hacían a duras penas, de maneras incomodas y dolorosas. Pocas personas pudieron dormir, durante el viaje. Pude dormir poco, y Nuestros sueños inquietos era interrumpido frecuentemente por riñas ruidosas y fútiles, por imprecaciones, patadas puñetazos lanzados a ciegas para defenderse contra cualquier contacto molesto e inevitable. Me despertaba cada momento, Entonces alguien encendía la lúgubre llama de un pequeño fosforo y ponía en evidencia, tendido en el suelo, un revoltijo oscuro, una masa humana confusa y continua, torpe y dolorosa, que se elevaba acá y allá en convulsiones imprevistas súbitamente sofocadas por el cansancio. Luego se prendía una pequeña vela, que iluminaba mortecinamente el vagón, en donde se desdibujaban los rostros y personas en sombras tenebrosas y miserables.

Finalmente, antes de cada amanecer estaba nuevamente de pie, y me dirigía a la mirilla donde siempre había personas con las que podía hablar. Desde las mirillas que apenas iluminaba el vagón en el alba, mirábamos nombres conocidos y desconocidos de ciudades alemanas. Los edificios de las casas de las ciudades, se desdibujaban mientras pasábamos en frente de ellos, dejando un color difuso por la velocidad del tren, así como los arboles cercanos que pasaban frente a nuestra ventana. En esos pequeños segundos, solo podíamos percibir que estaban secos, con sus ramas desnudas y frágiles agitadas por la velocidad del tren.

Luego llego la última noche de viaje. Esa noche fue intensa, mientras el tren recorría interminables pinares negros, subiendo de modo perceptible. Había nieve alta. Debía de ser una vía secundaría, las estaciones eran pequeñas y estaban casi desiertas. Nadie trataba ya de comunicarse con el exterior, muchos nos sentíamos ya "del otro lado". Hubo una larga parada, en campo abierto, después continuamos con la marcha, con extrema lentitud, a medida que de a poco fue acelerando.

Sonó el silbato de la locomotora. Era extraño, ese sonido, para mí, era como un grito de socorro en medio de aquella guerra, de ese cargamento que iba directo a la perdición. El tren hizo una maniobra, entonces quedaba claro: Nos dirigíamos a una estación principal. Entonces uno de los pasajeros que estaba cerca de la ventanilla, anuncia:

 _-"Jest to znak, Auschwitz!_ (¡Hay una señal, Auschwitz!)

Esa sola palabra, invocaba todo lo horrible que había en el mundo. Por un minuto, me abstraje de la realidad, hacia lo más profundo de mi imaginación. Imaginaba, esos cuerpos mutilados en medio del campo, que eran devorados por cuervos, la cámara de gas, donde las personas eran víctimas del fuego que les quemaba hasta los huesos, mientras algunos intentaban escapar arañando las paredes, hasta arrancarse las uñas de la desesperación, mientras veían a los demás arder. La matanza indiscriminada de seres humanos, la falta de alimento, y la lucha entre las personas, para sobrevivir un día más, y miles de otros pensamientos que en ese momento asomaron por mi cabeza. Era como si todos los horrores de la guerra, se hubieran reunido en un minuto en mi imaginación, y pasaban, como un rollo de película, frente a mis ojos, mientras estaban completamente abiertos.

Junto a mí, había ido durante casi todo el viaje, aprisionadas entre un cuerpo y otro, una vieja compañera del Ghetto llamada Rainbow Dash. Nos conocíamos hace muchos años, pero solo de vista, porque habíamos estudiado 5 años juntas en Alemania, antes de que estallara la guerra ella ya se había ido de Alemania, parece que la desgracia nos había golpeado a la vez pero poco sabíamos el uno de la otra. Durante todo el viaje nos contamos entonces, en aquel momento decisivo, cosas que entre vivientes nunca se dicen. Nos despedimos, y fuimos breves, las dos al hacerlo, nos despedimos de la vida.

Creo que fuimos las únicas que hablaron en ese momento, porque los demás, estaban en profundo silencio. Pocas son las personas que saben caminar hacia la muerte con dignidad, y muchas veces no aquéllos de quienes lo esperaríamos. Pocos son los que saben callar y respetar el silencio ajeno. Luego guardamos silencio.

En mi pensamiento, en ese pequeño momento de silencio pasaron muchas ideas: Todos los sueños, o metas que me había propuesto, fueron arrancadas de mi vida de un solo tirón. No me quedaba nada. Las metas de una vida familiar, mis amigos, las personas que alguna vez había conocido, ya no estaban. Estábamos en ese lugar en el mundo, donde solo encontraba desolación, terror y miseria. Estaba totalmente sola, con "la última de las libertades humanas" que me quedaba en esos días: "Elegir la actitud personal que tomaría frente a esas circunstancias".

Ya no teníamos miedo.


	13. La iniciación

El tren avanzaba despacio, como si estuviera indeciso, como queriendo ahorrar todo el tiempo preciso ese horror. A medida que la luz mortecina de color gris, avanzaba, se hacían presentes los perfiles de un inmenso campo: La larga extensión de cercas de varias hileras de alambrada espinosa; las torres de observación; los focos ubicados en medio de los campos y las interminables columnas de harapientas figuras humanas.

La luz grisácea del amanecer, arrastrándose por los desolados campos, hacia un futuro desconocido. Se oían silbatos y voces de mando, pero no sabíamos lo que quería decir. Mi imaginación me llevo hasta una imagen de personas colgadas, una al lado de la otra en horcas, como cuentas de rosario. Me estremecí de horror.

A su debido tiempo, entramos a la estación. El silencio inicial fue interrumpido por voces de mandos: A partir de ese día, íbamos a escuchar esas voces ásperas y chillonas, una y otra vez en todos los campos. Sonaban roncas y cortantes, como el grito de un hombre que tuviera que estar continuamente gritando las ordenes, durante todo el día. En un momento, las portezuelas del vagón, se abrieron de golpe, y entraron un pequeño destacamento de prisioneros, de manera alborotada. Llevaban uniformes rallados, de color celeste y blanco, tenían la cabeza afeitado pero, eso era extraño, parecían bien alimentados. Hablaban en todas las lenguas europeas imaginables, y todos parecían conservar un cierto humor, que en esas circunstancias, era grotesco.

Entre las charlas que habíamos tenido en el vagón con los prisioneros, había escuchado una definición de psiquiatría llamada "ilusión al indulto", que es cuando un prisionero condenado a muerte, que en el instante antes de su ejecución, acaricia la ilusión de que se le indulte en el último segundo. Estos prisioneros, pensé, debían tener esa misma ilusión. Pero, eso hiso que, me agarrara de los pocos girones de esperanza que aún tenía.

Finalmente nos bajaron de los vagones, y entre el ajetreo, nos ordenaron ir a unos barracones de allí cerca. En ese tiempo, pude encontrarme nuevamente con Celestia y los demás. Corrimos, y nos abrazamos fuertemente cuando llegamos a medio camino. A pesar de todo, lo importante en ese momento es que todos habíamos sobrevivido al viaje. Tuve tiempo de presentarles a mi amiga Rainbow Dash, y hablar un poco con ella, de lo que el destino nos preparaba. Ella dijo, que lo importante es que estemos juntas. Pero, apenas termino de decir esto me pregunte ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguiríamos juntos?

A la espera de trasladarnos a otros campos más pequeños, metieron a 1100 prisioneros, Debido a que nuestro tren no era el único que había llegado a la estación ese día, sino también provenientes de otros campos de concentración, en una barraca construida para albergar a un máximo de 600 personas. Teníamos hambre y frio, y no había lugar suficiente para sentarnos de cuclillas en el suelo desnudo y sucio. Durante 4 días, nuestro único alimento fueron 150 gramos de pan.

Creo que todos, lo que formaban parte de nuestra expedición, tenían la esperanza de salir vivos de allí. Cuando entramos en los barracones, ya había chicas que anotaban el número de prisionera, también reclutas que las trajeron antes, y alemanas que estaban anotando, pero todo esto tardo cerca de 4 días en llevarse a cabo. Las prisioneras, en la mayor parte del tiempo, discutían con las nuevas prisioneras, sobre el nombre o la edad. Solo esperaba que no me ocurriera eso cuando llegara mi turno.

Cuando llego mi turno me preguntaron cómo me llamo, de donde era, y sobre todo recuerdo cuando me preguntaron cuántos años tenía. Yo le conteste 17, y era verdad no había cumplido todavía los 18. Ella me grito, ¡No! Vos tenes 18. Recuerdo que yo todavía discutí con ella:

-No, No, yo recién acabo de cumplir 16.

Ella se lebanto y me grito:

-Vos tenes 18, rápido corre para allá, y no me hagas perder más el tiempo. Todavía te tienen que poner el tatuaje.

Me tatuaron en el siguiente barraca, la persona que me tatuó el numero en la muñeca, era parte de los mismos prisioneros que vimos cuando llegamos. Más tarde, supimos que esos prisioneros, era un grupo seleccionado, que durante años había sido el comité de recepción de la nueva expedición de prisioneros, que llegaba a la estación, día tras día.

En la tarde del último día que nos tuvieron en la barraca, nos dijeron que dejáramos nuestro equipaje en el tren, y nos pidieron que formáramos dos filas: Una de mujeres y niños, y otra de Hombres, y que desfiláramos frente a un oficial de la SS. Tuve la suerte, de esconder un pequeño macuto, en mis vestidos. Uno a uno, fuimos pasando frente al oficial. Sabía el peligro que corría si el oficial descubría mi pequeña mochila. Lo menos que haría sería derribarme al suelo de una bofetada, mientras me insultaba. Lo sabía por experiencia.

De un momento a otro, lo tuve frente a frente. Recuerdo que era un hombre alto, de color de ojos verdes, piel blanca, y llevaba un traje impecable que le sentaba perfectamente. En un momento de descuido, mire a todos los demás ¡que contraste con nosotros, estábamos todos sucios, y desarreglados por el interminable viaje! Mire, a un lado, viendo que Discord, estaba en la misma posición de la fila. Luego volví a mirar al oficial, viendo que tenía la mano derecha, ocultando una parte de su boca, mientras que su codo derecho, se recostaba sobre la mano derecha.

El oficial, me miro de hito en hito, luego me pidió que me diera vuelta lentamente, hasta quedar mirando a la derecha. En un momento, empezó a palparme, los hombros y la cabeza, y parte del cuerpo. En esos momentos, mi único deseo era que no encontrara el macuto. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, pero por todos los medios, me decidí a mantener la calma. Luego el oficial termino conmigo, y me ordeno marchar hacia la derecha con un juego de dedos.

Luego llego el turno de la señorita Celestia , le arrancaron a Screwbelle que aún estaba en brazos, Celestia se quejo y no quería dejar a Screwbelle. Al final unos oficiales, tuvieron que llevarla al pequeño grupo donde nosotras estábamos. Yo, junto a otras prisioneras, la tome por los hombres, porque ella quería correr donde estaba Screwbelle. Se escuchaban los gritos, y el llanto de Celestía, y al final ella se abate en el suelo llorando. Ella no volvió a ver a su hija. Fue muy duro para mi ver esa escena, hasta hoy día cuando lo recuerdo, vienen a mi memoria sus alaridos de desesperación, y el llanto del Screwbelle.

A la señorita Luna, le paso exactamente lo mismo, y a muchas otras mujeres que estaban con nosotras. Eso será algo, que muchas noches me persiguió.

Luego, fuimos escoltados por los guardias de la SS, que iban cargados con pesados fusiles, nos hicieron recorrer a paso ligero el camino que desde la estación atravesaba el cercado electrificado y el campo hasta llegar al pabellón de desinfección. A nosotros nos, llevaron al campo de Auschwitz II (Birkenau) (que era donde se alojaban las mujeres, y la mayor población de judíos del campo) a 3 kilómetros de Auschwitz I, donde quedo el señor Discord.

Esperamos en un cobertizo que parecía ser la antesala de la cámara de desinfección. Los hombres de la SS aparecieron y extendieron unas mantas sobre las que teníamos que echar todos nuestros objetos de valor: relojes, anillos de boda, pulseras, collares, etc. Todavía entre nosotras había ingenuas que preguntaron, para regocijo de los más avezados que actuaban de ayudantes, si no podían conservar su anillo de casadas, una medalla o algún amuleto de oro. Nadie podía aceptar todavía el hecho de que todo, absolutamente todo, se lo llevarían. Intente ganarme la confianza de uno de las prisioneras de más edad. Acercándome a ella furtivamente, señale mi pequeña mochila y dije:

-Mira, es un poco de comida y algunas fotos de mi familia. Se lo que vas a decir: Que debo estar agradecido de salvar mi vida, que eso es todo lo que puedo esperar de mi destino. Pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo que conservar esta foto a toda costa: contiene lo único que me queda para recordar a mi familia ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?

Sí, empezaba a comprender. Lentamente en su rostro fue dibujando una mueca, primero de piedad, lego se mostro divertida, burlona, insultante y miro a sus demás compañeras, hasta que rugió una palabra en respuesta a mi pregunta; una palabra que siempre estuvo en el vocabulario de todos los internados del campo, y que todos comprendían, por más que no hablaran el mismo idioma.

-¡Es mierda!

Y en ese momento toda la verdad se hizo patente ante mí e hice lo que constituyó el único punto culminante de mi primera fase de reacción psicológica: Borré en mi conciencia toda mi vida anterior hasta ese preciso momento.

De pronto se produjo cierto revuelo entre mis compañeras de viaje, que hasta ese momento permanecían de pie con los rostros pálidos, asustadas, debatiéndose sin esperanza. Otra vez oímos gritar, dando órdenes, aquella voz ronca. A empujones, nos condujeron a la antesala inmediata a los baños. Allí nos agrupamos en torno a un hombre de la SS que esperó hasta que todas hubimos llegado. Entonces dijo:

-Os daré 2 minutos y mediré el tiempo en mi reloj-mientras sacaba uno de los relojes de una compañera mía- En dos minutos os desnudaréis por completo y dejareis en el suelo, junto a vosotras, todas sus ropas. No podéis llevar nada con vosotras a excepción de los zapatos, las gafas, y en todo caso el sujetador. Empiezo a contar: ¡Ahora!

Con una rapidez impensable y con poca vergüenza, la gente se fue desnudando. Según pasaba el tiempo, cada vez se ponían más nerviosas y tiraban torpemente de su ropa interior, sin acertar con los cordones ni con los cinturones. Fue entonces cuando oímos los primeros restallidos del látigo; las correas de cuero azotaron contra nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Finalmente nos desvestimos, y hubo que dejar toda la ropa.

A continuación nos empujaron a otra habitación para raparnos: No se conformaron con rasurar nuestras cabezas, sino que no dejaron nin-gún so-lo pe-lo en nues-tros cuer-pos.

Nos raparon la cabeza. Yo de repente veo, que Luna estaba detrás de mí, reconocí su brazo, en el que llevaba el tatuaje que nos habían hecho en el campo. A mí me había tocado el 33.517 y a ella el 33.895. Hacia mi izquierda, separada a 2 prisioneras también veo a Celestia.

Cuando de repente comenzaron a caer los bucles de cabello de ella, me asuste. Luna tenía el cabello de color negro, y bien encrespado, ¡y yo veo que caen bucles blancos! Ella, de tanta angustia y dolor que sintió cuando le arrancaron a su hijo en brazos, se volvió canosa en una sola noche. Incluso Celestia, que en ese momento era más evidente en ella.

Hasta hoy día recuerdo que Celestia no se volvió loca, porque a más de una de las madres que arrancaron a sus hijos se volvieron locas, incluso igual las llevaron a las cámaras de gas. Ella no se volvió loca, porque yo, de repente pase a ser la hija que esta guerra le había arrancado. Ella se ocupaba de mí, ella me ayudaba, ella me sostenía constantemente. Yo aún era una niña que recién cumplía los 17 años. Seguidamente pasamos a las duchas, donde nos volvieron a alinear. A duras penas nos reconocimos. Mientras esperábamos a ducharnos, nuestra desnudez se nos hizo patente. Todas estábamos con una mano tratando de tapar lo más que podíamos, nuestra intimidad. Ya no teníamos nada, salvo nuestros cuerpos rapados y desnudos; literalmente hablando, lo único que poseíamos era nuestra _existencia desnuda_. ¿Qué otra cosa nos quedaba que pudiéramos ser un anexo material con nuestra existencia anterior? Por lo que a mi respecta, ya no me quedaba nada. Finalmente y con gran alivio, algunos constataban que las duchas salía agua de verdad.

Más tarde, la prisionera veterana que estaba a cargo de nuestro barracón nos dio la bienvenida con un pequeño discursito en el que nos aseguró bajo palabra de honor que, personalmente, colgaría

-De aquella viga-señalo con el dedo hacia ella- a cualquiera que hubiera cosido dinero o piedras preciosas a su sujetador.

Y orgullosamente explico que, como veterana que era, las leyes del campo le daban derecho a hacerlo. Se llamaba Chrissalis.

Con los zapatos también hubo sus más y sus menos. Aunque se suponía que los conservaríamos, los que poseían un par medio decente tuvieron que entregarlos y, a cambio, les dieron otros zapatos que no les servían. Pero los que estaban en verdadera dificultad eran las prisioneras que habían seguido el consejo aparentemente bien intencionado que les dieron en la antesala las prisioneras veteranas y habían cortado las suelas internas de las botas altas y untado después con jabón en los bordes para ocultar el sabotaje. Los hombres de la SS parecían estar esperándolo. Todas las sospechosas de tal delito pasaron a una pequeña habitación contigua. Al cabo de un rato volvimos a oír los azotes del látigo y los gritos de mujeres torturadas. Esta vez el castigo duro bastante tiempo para cada una.

Los hombres de la SS, cuando apenas habíamos llegado, eran casi encantadores con nosotras, pero ahora, esos mismos hombres que parecían encantadores, estaban a cargo de las torturas. Pronto supimos por qué: Eran amables con nosotras mientras teníamos nuestros relojes de pulseras y nos podían persuadir, en todos los tonos y maneras, que gustan al oído, para que se los entregáramos. ¿Acaso no habíamos perdido ya todo lo que poseíamos? ¿Por qué no habíamos de dar nuestro reloj a aquellas personas relativamente agradables? Tal vez algún día nos lo devolverían con creses.

De lo expuesto hasta ahora se desprende el proceso para seleccionar a los " _Kapos_ " era de tipo negativo; para este trabajo se elegía únicamente a las mujeres más brutales (Aunque hay algunas felices excepciones). Los _"kapos"_ eran personas que no tenían ningún escrúpulo en usar la violencia, para conseguir comida, o un puesto de ventaja entre las prisioneras. Estas, fueron seleccionadas, mientras estábamos en los barracas, donde nos alojamos los primeros 4 días.

Además de la selección de los " _Kapos_ ", que corría a cargo de la SS y que era de tipo activo, se daba una especie de proceso continuado de autoselección pasiva entre las prisioneras. Por lo general, sólo se mantenían vivos aquellos prisioneros que tras varios años de dar tumbos de campo en campo, habían perdido todo escrúpulo en la lucha por la existencia; los que estaban dispuestos a recurrir a cualquier medio, fuera honrado o de otro tipo, incluidos la fuerza bruta, el robo, la traición o lo que fuera con tal de salvarse. Los que hemos vuelto de allí, gracias a multitud de casualidades fortuitas o milagros (Cada cual llámelo como prefiera) lo sabemos bien: _"Los mejores entre nosotros no regresaron"._

Finalmente en la noche de ese oscuro día, Celestia pregunto a la prisionera que llevaba allí algún tiempo.

-¿Dónde podía encontrar a mi esposo y mi hija?

-¿Los mandaron a la izquierda?

-S…Sí, a mi hija sí, pero a mi esposo no lo sé-replico, ella con duda.

La verdad ella verdaderamente no lo sabía, ni yo tampoco lo recordaba.

-Entonces puede verlos allí-dijo.

-¿Dónde?

Ella señalo unas chimeneas que estaban a unos cuantos cientos de metros, que arrojaba al cielo gris de Polonia, una llamarada de fuego, que se disolvía en una siniestra nube de humo.

-Allí es donde está su esposo y su hija, elevándose al cielo-respondió.

Yo no entendía sus palabras, hasta que me lo revelo de una manera más cruda posible. Screwbelle solo era una niña en ese momento.

Ella, nos explicaron la significación de ese juego de dedos. Se trataba del primer veredicto de nuestra existencia o nuestra inexistencia. Para la gran mayoría de nuestra expedición, el 85% significo la muerte, la sentencia se ejecutó en las horas siguientes. Los que fueron mandados a la izquierda, fueron directo a los crematorios, desde la estación de tren. En mi mente me lo podía imaginar, un edificio, que tenía escrito en varios idiomas europeos la palabra "Baños", a cada persona se le daba un jabón y luego…¡NO!…no quiero relatar esa parte de la historia.

* * *

 **Aquí será la única aclaración que hare de esta historia, que la he prometido en el inicio de la misma, y es que, en los proceso de selección del campo de** **Auschwitz-Birkenau, se dividían en genero, es decir en hombres y mujeres, y yo, en esta historia, los dividí en mujeres y niños, por un lado, y hombres por el otro.**

 **Esta es la única aclaración que quise dar, debido a que no quiero que el lector, no tenga un conocimiento errado del verdadero suceso histórico.**


	14. Apatia

Luego de unos pocos días, todo empezó a cambiar. El constante, trabajo, los insultos de continuo, las torturas de otras emociones más dolorosas, las cuales intentaba amortiguar, continuaron hasta un punto en que se producía una muerte emocional.

Entre las emociones que sobresalían al principio entre nosotras las prisioneras, era la añoranza de nuestra casa, y de nuestra familia. A veces Celestia, soñaba tanto con esto que se consumía en la nostalgia, y esos días la veía llorar en los campos mientras marchábamos. De a poco, las ilusiones que algunos de nosotros conservábamos todavía las fuimos perdiendo una a una; entonces, casi inesperadamente, muchos de nosotras nos sentimos embargados por un humor macabro. Supimos que ya no nos importaba nada, ya que nada teníamos que perder como no fueran nuestras vidas tan ridículamente desnudas.

A mí, en ese primer estado, me producía una repugnancia de todo lo que me rodeaba, incluso de las cosas más simples, como los árboles o la tierra. Entre los barracones del campo, solo había barro, y cuando más tratabas de caminar sobre él, o eliminarlo, más te hundías en él. La ropa que nos habían dado, era un uniforme andrajoso, que haría que un mendigo en comparación, se viera elegante.

Al principio, cuando veía a las marchas de castigo de otros grupos, giraba la cabeza, pues no soportaba contemplar a mis compañeras ir de un lado a otro del campo, cada vez más hundidas en el fango, acompañadas de órdenes y golpes, de las oficiales de la SS.

De un día para el otro, eso fue cambiando, hasta que llega un punto en que ya no me importaba nada en absoluto. Por ejemplo, un día temprano, cuando todavía no salía el sol, una prisionera se plantaba frente a la puerta, junto a su destacamento, listo para marchar. Oí un grito, y mire hacia mi izquierda y vi tirar a una camarada al suelo, se volvía a poner de pie, y nuevamente la volvía a tirar al suelo. Eso sucedía a solo dos metros de donde yo estaba. ¿Y todo por qué? Tenía fiebre, pero se había presentado en la enfermería un momento inoportuno. Le castigaban, por tratar de zafarse de sus deberes. Veía como, dos oficiales, le pateaban la espalda, y la cabeza, hasta hacerla sangrar. En un momento, se detuvieron, y se volvió a levantar, escupiendo sangre y un diente.

-Me parece que no estas con tanta fiebre-dijo un oficial, antes de tirarla al suelo de nuevo.

Antes hubiera apartado la vista, pero en ese momento, no parpadee ni una sola vez. Me di cuenta que mis sentimientos se habían borrado y contemplaba impasible esas escenas.

Otra escena, que puedo describir, es cuando una vez, estaba esperando en la enfermería, con la esperanza de que me concedieran dos días de trabajos ligeros dentro del campo, a causa de mis heridas, o mis edemas o la fiebre que en ese momento tenía, luego observe como era arrastrado una niña de 15 años, para la que no había ya, zapatos en el campo y le habían obligado a estar en posición de firme durante horas bajo la nieve, y luego trabajar en la nieve con los pies desnudos. Me di cuenta de que se le habían congelado los dedos, y el médico le arrancada los negros muñones agangrenados con tenazas, U-NO POR U-NO. Asco, piedad y horror eran los sentimientos que ya no podía sentir. Los que sufrían, los enfermos, los agonizantes eran cosas tan comunes para mí que, tras estar unas pocas semanas en el campo, ya no me conmovían en absoluto.

La apatía, el adormecimiento de las emociones y el sentimiento de que a uno ya no le importaría nunca más nada, era una manifestación de estar encerrado en ese campo, lo que eventualmente te hacia insensible a los golpes diarios, casi continuos. Gracias a esta insensibilidad, me rodee enseguida de un caparazón protector que era muy necesario, en esos momentos.

Los golpes se producían a la mínima provocación, y en algunos casos, sin razón alguna. Por ejemplo: una vez el pan se repartía en un cultivo donde trabajábamos y teníamos que ponernos en fila para obtenerlo. La que estaba detrás mío, se corrió ligeramente hacia un lado, y esta mínima falta de simetría, hizo enojar a un oficial de la SS. Yo no sabía lo que pasaba detrás de mí, ni lo que pasaba por la cabeza de los oficiales, pero de pronto, recibí 2 fuertes golpes en la cabeza. Solo entonces me di cuenta que al lado mío había un oficial que estaba usando su vara. En tales momentos, ya no era el dolor físico lo que me más me hería, era la agonía mental causada por la injusticia, por lo irracional de todo aquello.

Por extraño que le pueda sonar a usted lector, un golpe que no acierte a dar, puede, bajo ciertas circunstancias, doler más que uno que atine en el blanco. Una vez, estaba de pie, frente a una trinchera, bajo una tormenta de nieve. A pesar del temporal, nuestra cuadrilla debía seguir trabajando. Trabaje con bastante empeño, ya que era la única manera de entrar en calor. Durante breves instantes, hice una pequeña pausa para tomar aliento, y me recosté sobre mi pala. Por desgracia, el guardia se dio cuenta, y se dio media vuelta, y pensó que yo estaba holgazaneando. El dolor que me causo, no fue por sus insultos o sus golpes. El guardia decidió que no valía su tiempo en decirme una palabra, ni maldecir contra aquel cuerpo andrajoso y demacrado que tenía frente a él y que, muy probablemente, apenas le recordaba a una figura humana. En vez de eso, tomo una piedra alegremente, y la tiro contra mí. Aquello me pareció la forma de atraer la atención a un animal a que realice su trabajo, una criatura con la que se tiene tan poco en común, que no vale la pena en molestarse para castigarla.

Finalmente, un poco de eso cambio.

Un día, me mandaron a trabajar como asistente de médico, en un barracón para cuidar a las enfermas de Tifus.

Entre en un barracón, donde estaba lleno de enfermos de Tifus en las camas. La mayoría, gritaba cosas incoherentes, o hablaban solos. Era común, pues casi todos los enfermos estaban agonizando. Vi que en una cama, una enferma acababa de morir, y contemplo, sin ningún sobresalto emocional, como las prisioneras se acercaban al cuerpo todavía caliente de "su" compañera. Una agarraba los restos de una hedionda patata de la comida del mediodía, otra decidía que los zapatos de madera del cadáver, eran mejor que los suyos y se los cambiaba. Otra hacia lo mismo con el abrigo, y otra se contentaba con agenciarse, un trozo de cuerda autentico. Y todo esto lo veía inmutable, sin conmoverme lo más mínimo.

Llego hasta, lo que suponía era el médico a cargo. Era un prisionero sentado, porque en esos tiempos, incluso los propios prisioneros que habían sido medicos, les mandaban a trabajar en los barracones de las mujeres. Recuerdo que estaba fumando en una esquina.

-¿Usted es la medico a cargo?

El hombre me miro de forma desplaciente.

-Sí, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Me mandaron a ayudarlo.

Él hombre, fumo un poco, y espiro el humo que se desvanecía lentamente en el aire frio de la habitación.

-Puedes empezar retirando el cadáver más reciente.

Miro hacia abajo.

-Sí, señor-Dije por lo bajo.

Me acercó hasta la cama de la fallecida, la tomo por las piernas, y lo estiro hasta el centro del pasillo. Entre las dos hileras de camas de los cincuenta enfermos de Tifus, y la arrastro, por el desigual suelo de tierra hasta la puerta del barracón. Había dos escalones que debía subir, para subir al aire libre. Esto constituía un problema para mí, que estaba exhausta por la falta de alimentación. Tras unas cuantas semanas de mi estadía en el campo, ya era incapaz de subir las escaleras del barracón sin agarrarme a la puerta para darme impulso. A duras penas, pude subir, luego tenía que subir al cadáver. Primero subí los pies, luego el cuerpo, y por ultimo (Con un ruido extraño) subí la cabeza de la muerta, que subió botando en los dos escalones.

Durante todo ese día, debí sacar a los cadáveres del barracón, uno a uno mientras estos morían. Los arrastraba, y los dejaba al lado del barracón y los dejaba a la intemperie.

Se sirvió la ración de sopa diaria. Tome mi sopa en la parte opuesta del barracón, cerca de una pequeña ventana, situada casi al ras del suelo. El doctor, se había sentado al lado.

Mientras mis frías manos, agarraban la taza de sopa, que sorbía con avidez, miraba por la ventana. El primer cadáver que había sacado, lo miraba con sus ojos vidriosos. Solo dos horas antes, esa persona estaba viva; y pude haber hablado con ella, pero eso ya no importaba. Seguía sorbiendo la sopa.

-¿Pasa algo señorita?-dijo de repente el médico.

Lo miro un momento.

-No, no pasa nada.

Seguí sorbiendo la sopa, y mirando por la ventana.

-Sabe-dije, sin apartar la vista de la ventana- me sorprende un poco, que usted siendo médico, sea tan frio con la muerte de nosotras.

Sabía lo que decía, era consciente de eso. Para cualquier persona normal, hubiera pensado dos veces en decir eso a un médico. Pero ya no estaba en un lugar que pueda llamarse "Normal". En ese momento, solo quería hablar un momento con alguien, y no quería parecer irrespetuosa.

El doctor sonrió un poco.

-Sí, nosotros estuviéramos en un lugar normal, también me hubiera sorprendido mi falta total de emociones. Pero ya he estado aquí, hace ya un año. Las cosas que he visto, en estos 12 meses, pueden cambiar totalmente a un ser humano. Por ejemplo, Los médicos que había en nuestro grupo fuimos los primeros en aprender que los libros de texto mienten. En alguna parte se ha dicho que si no duerme un determinado número de horas, el hombre no puede vivir. ¡Mentira! Yo había vivido convencido de que existían unas cuantas cosas que sencillamente no podía hacer: no podía dormir sin esto, o no podía vivir sin aquello. Me gustaría mencionarte algunas sorpresas más acerca de lo que éramos capaces de soportar: no podíamos limpiarnos los dientes y, sin embargo y a pesar de la fuerte carencia vitamínica, nuestras encías estaban más saludables que antes. Teníamos que llevar la misma camisa durante medio año, hasta que perdía la apariencia de tal. Pasaban muchos días seguidos sin lavarnos ni siquiera parcialmente, porque se helaban las cañerías de agua y, sin embargo, las llagas y heridas de las manos sucias por el trabajo de la tierra no supuraban (es decir, a menos que se congelaran). O, por ejemplo, aquel que tenía el sueño ligero y al que molestaba el más mínimo ruido en la habitación contigua, se acostaba ahora apretujado junto a un camarada que roncaba ruidosamente a pocas pulgadas de su oído y, sin embargo, dormía profundamente a pesar del ruido. Si alguien hoy preguntara sobre la verdad de la afirmación de Dostoyevski que asegura terminantemente que el hombre es un ser que puede ser utilizado para cualquier cosa, contestaría: "Cierto, para cualquier cosa, pero no nos preguntéis cómo" ja, ja, ja.

El doctor hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de su sopa caliente, antes de continuar. De echo, recuerdo que no me reí de lo que dijo, solo quede pensativa en la frase, y hasta en cierto sentido, me sorprendía que pudiera reír en ese estado. Finalmente continuo:

-Algunas personas, no aguantan estar en estos campos, y eligen correr hacia la alambrada, y morir electrocutados. Eso me había pasado con uno de mis camaradas del barracón.

Recordé cuando había llegado en el tren. Recordé aquellos cuerpos colgados en las alambradas. También recordé, que una prisionera, hace solo dos días atrás había optado por esa decisión. Lo desesperado de la situación, la amenaza de la muerte que día tras día, hora tras hora, minuto tras minuto se cernía sobre nosotros, la proximidad de la muerte de otros (la mayoría) hacía que casi todos, aunque fuera por breve tiempo, abrigasen el pensamiento de suicidarse.

-Cualquiera que este amenazado con ser llevado al gas, puede preferir ir a la alambrada, para suicidarse con los cables de alta tensión-Razone.

-Eso es cierto.

Quedamos unos momentos en silencio.

-la primera noche que pasé en el campo-comenzó a decir el médico- me hice a mí mismo la promesa de que no "me lanzaría contra la alambrada".

Esta era la frase que se utilizaba en el campo para describir el método de suicidio más popular: tocar la cerca de alambre electrificada Esta decisión negativa de no lanzarse contra la alambrada no era difícil de tomar en Auschwitz. Ni tampoco tenía objeto alguno el suicidarse, ya que para el término medio de los prisioneros, las expectativas de vida, consideradas objetivamente y aplicando el cálculo de probabilidades, eran muy escasas. Ninguna de nosotras podía tener la seguridad de aspirar a encontrarse en el pequeño porcentaje de mujeres que sobrevivirían a todas las selecciones. En la primera fase del shock, recordé que no temía la muerte. Pasados los primeros días, incluso las cámaras de gas perdían para él todo su horror; al fin y al cabo, me ahorraban el acto de suicidarme.

Luego el doctor, me cuenta su historia, de cómo fue traído en los campos, y de cómo vio morir a toda su familia en ese año que estuvo allí. De su vida pasada, y de todos los libros que había leído durante toda su vida, me di cuenta que fue un gran lector en poco tiempo, porque podia repetir ciertos parrafos de memoria mientras me lo contaba.

Yo, como de costumbre, le cuento la mía, desde que partí de Alemania, de lo que pase en Varsovia, de cómo intente escapar y de cómo llegue y vivi en Lodz, y finalmente, de cómo llegue a Auschwitz.

El medico me miro fijo unos minutos, luego de terminar mí historia, y me pregunto:

-Y tú, ¿porque no decidiste suicidarte?

Lo mire un momento, y luego volví a mirar por la ventana.

-Sabe algo, esa pregunta me la había hecho en los últimos días. Cuando llegue aquí, en los primeros días, pensaba en correr hacia la alambrada, para terminar con todo esto. Pero en parte, no lo hice por mi madre.

-¿Ella está contigo aquí?-me pregunto sorprendido.

-No, ella no está conmigo. De hecho, no sé lo que fue de ella desde hace ya uno meses, la verdad no lo sé, ya perdí la cuenta. Pero una señorita, a la que quiero como si fuera mi madre, está conmigo y me cuida.

Guardo un poco de silencio, había terminado la sopa. Mire al doctor a los ojos, y el comenzó a hablar.

-Solo hay un solo problema serio en la vida de todo ser humano, y es: Juzgar si la vida vale la pena ser vivida o no. En ese sentido, y citando textualmente a Shakespeare, en su tragedia de Hamlet: "Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión. ¿Qué es más noble para el alma, sufrir los golpes y las flechas de la injusta fortuna o tomar las armas contra un mar de adversidades y oponiéndose a ella, encontrar el fin? Morir, dormir… nada más; y con un sueño poder decir que acabamos con el sufrimiento del corazón y los mil choques que por naturaleza son herencia de la carne… Es un final piadosamente deseable. Morir, dormir, dormir… quizá soñar. Ahí está la dificultad. Ya que en ese sueño de muerte, los sueños que pueden venir cuando nos hayamos despojado de la confusión de esta vida mortal, nos hace frenar el impulso. Ahí está el respeto que hace de tan larga vida una calamidad. Pues quien soportaría los latigazos y los insultos del tiempo, la injusticia del opresor, el desprecio del orgulloso, el dolor penetrante de un amor despreciado, la tardanza de la ley, la insolencia del poder, y los insultos que el mérito paciente recibe del indigno cuando él mismo podría desquitarse de ellos con un puñal. Quejarse y sudar bajo una vida cansada, por el temor a algo después de la muerte – El país sin descubrir de cuya frontera ningún viajero vuelve- aturde la voluntad y nos hace soportar los males que sentimos en vez de volar a otros que desconocemos. La conciencia nos hace cobardes a todos. Y así el nativo color de la resolución enferma por el hechizo pálido del pensamiento y empresas de gran importancia y peso con lo que a esto se refiere, sus corrientes se desbordan y pierden el nombre de acción".

Todo esto, se aplica a ti, y a cada ser humano que piso la tierra Twilight, pero cada uno tiene que responder a la cuestión: Juzgar de si, "Su" vida vale la pena ser vivida, y esta pregunta pesa más en nosotros, los condenados de este siglo. Tú, tienes la misma historia que yo, he igual a las de todos los prisioneros en este campo, ¿Por qué no te has suicidado todavía, si lo has perdido todo, tu familia, tus amigos, tu casa, tu nombre (porque aquí solo eres ese número tatuado en tu brazo), incluso tu dignidad de pertenecer al género humano? Cada persona que ha ido a la alambrada, que se a suicidado, es porque se ha cansado de sufrir, o porque ha quedado sola, porque ha visto que su propia raza no lo considera como su semejante, otros por los problemas afectivos, que este campo presenta como la violencia continua o el maltrato psicológico, otros por la desesperación existencial de cuestiones como ¿Para qué estoy aquí?, ¿Existe Dios? ¿Y si existe, porque me deja sufrir tanto? Hay quienes están perfectamente consientes, de que estas preguntas existenciales, se pueden responder satisfactoriamente en la vida fuera de estos campos, y aqui tienen más peso. Pero aquí, he incluso allí afuera, las consecuencias de la falta de respuesta a estas preguntas tan profundas, pueden ser devastadoras para la mente, y pueden conducir literalmente a algunas personas a la locura o a la desesperación extrema. A final de cuentas pueden llegar a pensar estas personas, la conclusión de tal desesperación, no es particularmente irracional, por ejemplo, si alguien no tiene un propósito en la vida y no hay vida después de la muerte, ¿Qué diferencia real hay si uno termina la vida tempranamente? Si yo ya no quiero sufrir más, y estando aqui solo veo sufrimiento ¿Que puedo hacer para dejar de sufrir? ¿Que sentido tiene la vida si yo no soy feliz con ella? Pero yendo al mundo de allí afuera, debemos agregar los Problemas económicos y sociales como el abandono de hogar o padres, la trata de personas, el miedo a quedar sin dinero y vivir en la pobreza, etc. Y por ultimo, algo que considero principalmente una situación que los que está afuera, pueden entender como nos sentimos aquí dentro. La depresión y enfermedades crónicas o definitivas de las cuales una de las características determinantes es la presencia de dolor. Muchas veces, la persona con sufrimiento severo, percibe correcta o equivocadamente, que nadie la comprende o que podría comprenderla, ni que desee entender su situación, y esto lleva inevitablemente a la depreción. Nuestra cultura acostumbra a estigmatizar la depresión y otras formas de sufrimiento, etiquetándolas como enfermedades mentales, más que como la humana experiencia que realmente es. Y todos, tarde o temprano llegan a esta única cuestión. ¿Vale mi vida, ser vivida?

Hubo un minuto de silencio, y finalmente El doctor se levanto.

-Debes considerarte afortunada, señorita-dice el médico- no muchos tienen la suerte de que alguien este con ellos en este campo-indica una cama-Por ejemplo: Ese niño de 14 años, perdió a sus padres, el mismo día que entro en el campo. Los llevaron al gas.

Miro hacia donde apuntaba el médico. Vio una cama, en donde estaba tapado un pequeño niño. Luego me miro unos minutos, y puso ambos brazos en mis hombros me sonrió, con un rostro paternal, y en un tono cálido me dice:

-Me caes bien Twilight, solo te diré una cosa: Si quieres mantenerte viva sólo hay un medio: aplícate a tu trabajo. Si alguna vez cojeas, si, por ejemplo, tienes una pequeña ampolla en el talón, y un SS lo ve, te apartará a un lado y al día siguiente puedes asegurarte que te mandará a la cámara de gas- se acerca un poco a mi y en un tono confidente continua-¿Sabes a quién llamamos aquí un "musulmán"? Al que tiene un aspecto miserable, por dentro y por fuera, enfermo y demacrado y es incapaz de realizar trabajos duros por más tiempo: ése es un "musulmán"-indica a la ventana donde se veían las pilas de cadáveres- Más pronto o más tarde, por regla general más pronto, el "musulmán" acaba en la cámara de gas. Así que recuerda: debes arreglarte, andar derecha, caminar con gracia, y no tendréis por qué temer al gas.

Más tarde ese día, me acercó hasta el pequeño que había indicado el médico. Me sente al lado, y retraje las piernas, sentándose en la cama. Miro al pequeño, de la cama.

Él me sonrió un poco.

-Hola- dijo él.

-Hola-respondi.

Vi que solo tenía fiebre, y que se recuperaría.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Twilight.

-Spike, ¿Y tú?

-Yo me llamo, Twilight.

Lo mire un minuto, y le pregunta:

-¿Quieres oír una historia?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Spike, y yo hablamos durante todo ese día, hasta la entrada del sol. En ese primer día, le conté una historia que había inventado de dos hermanas reales que gobernaban en la tierra mágica de Equestria. Cree a cada personaje, no como humano, sino como un ser magico, por ejemplo: Las hermanas eran dos Alicornios, uno blanco y rosado, llamada Celestia y la otra violeta azulado llamada Luna. Le continúe diciendo que la mayor utilizaba su poder de unicornio para elevar el sol del día, mientras que la más joven llevaría a cabo la luna de la noche. Pasó el tiempo y la hermana menor se empezó a sentir triste, los ponis de Equestria disfrutaban el día jugando y divirtiéndose, pero dormían toda la noche. Una noche, la hermana menor se negó a bajar la luna. Esta amargura la había transformado en una malvada yegua llamada Night Mare Moon que se comprometió a cubrir Equestria con la noche eterna, lo que obligó a su hermana a usar la magia de los Elementos de la armonía y encerrar a la hermana menor en la luna. Continue esa historia por un tiempo, hasta que llego el momento de despedirse. Mi turno termino, y estaba llendome a los barracones, fuy a la cama de Spike y le dije:

-Bueno, es hora de que me marche.

Spike, en ese pequeño momento que habían pasado escuchándome narrar mi historia, se había sentido muy bien.

-¿Te podre ver mañana?

Mire a Spike, y asintió con la cabeza.

Esa semana que estuve ayudando de la enfermería, me había hecho muy amiga de Spike, mientras le hiba contando siempre una historia de ese lugar llamado Equestria.

Cuando finalmente dejo de trabajar en la enfermería, pensé que ya no volvería a ver a Spike, pero para mi sorpresa, Spike era parte del Barracón en que yo estaba, solo que yo no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Ese día, sería el inicio de una buena amistad.

Me di cuenta que la apatía, era un mecanismo necesario de autodefensa, porque mientras que la realidad se desdibujaba, y todos nuestros esfuerzos, y todas nuestras emociones se centraban en una tarea: La conservación de nuestras vidas y la de las otras compañeras. Era típico oír, a las prisioneras cuando éramos conducidas como un rebaño, desde el lugar de trabajo, de nuevo a los campos:

-"Bueno, ya paso el día".

Esta última frase, parecería una locura en ese sentido, y con toda seguridad lo era.

Fue Rainbow dash quien dijo en una ocasión: "Hay cosas que deben haceros perder la razón, o entonces es que no tenéis ninguna razón que perder." Ante una situación anormal, la reacción anormal constituye una conducta normal. Aún nosotros, los psicólogos, esperamos que los recursos de un hombre ante una situación anormal, como la de estar internado en un asilo, sean anormales en proporción a su grado de normalidad. La reacción de un hombre tras su internamiento en un campo de concentración representa igualmente un estado de ánimo anormal, pero juzgada objetivamente es normal y, una reacción típica dada las circunstancias.


	15. Soledad

A los recién llegados nos estaba reservado todavía muchas sorpresas de este tipo. Las enfermeras que había en nuestro grupo fueron las primeras en aprender que los libros de texto mienten. En alguna parte habían leído que si no duermes un determinado número de horas, el hombre no puede vivir. ¡Mentira! Yo había vivido convencida de que había unas cuantas cosas que no podían ser: No podías dormir sin esto, o no podías vivir sin aquello. La primera noche en Auschwitz dormimos en literas de 3 pisos. En cada litera que aproximadamente medía 2 x 2,5 M dormimos nueve mujeres, directamente sobre los tablones. Para cada nueve había dos mantas. Claro esta que solo podíamos tendernos de costado, apretujadas y amontonadas las unas contra otras, lo que tenía una cierta ventaja a causa del frio que penetraba hasta los huesos. Aunque estaba prohibido subir los zapatos a las literas, algunas los utilizábamos como almohadas a pesar de estar cubiertos de lodo. Si no, la cabeza de uno tenía que descansar directamente en el pliegue de uno de los brazos casi dislocados. Y aun así el sueño venia y traía olvido y alivio al dolor, durante unas pocas horas.

Los primeros meses, debíamos ganarnos un lugar en las instalaciones. A los iniciados, se les hacía realizar los peores trabajos.

Ya he mencionado antes que todo lo que no se relacionara con la preocupación inmediata de la supervivencia de uno mismo y de sus amigos, carecía totalmente de valor. Todo se supeditaba a tal fin. El carácter de cualquier hombre queda absorbido hasta tal extremo de verse envuelto en un torbellino mental que ponía en duda y amenazaba toda escala de valores que hasta entonces había mantenido. Influido por el entorno que no reconocía el valor de la vida y la dignidad humana, que había desposeído al hombre de su voluntad y le había convertido en objeto de exterminio (No sin haberle utilizado antes hasta el máximo y extraerle hasta el último gramo de sus recursos físicos) el yo personal acababa perdiendo sus principios morales. Si, en un último esfuerzo por mantener la propia estima, el prisionero de un campo de concentración no lucha contra ello, terminaba por perder el sentimiento de su propia individualidad, de ser pensante, con una libertad interior y un valor personal. Acababa por considerarse sólo una parte de la masa de gente: Su nivel se rebajaba al nivel de la vida animal.

De hecho, los SS transportaban a los hombres y mujeres en manadas, unas veces de un sitio a otro; unas veces juntos, otras separadas, como un rebaño de ovejas sin voluntad ni pensamientos propios. Una pandilla pequeña pero peligrosa, diestra en métodos de tortura y sadismo, los observaba de todos los ángulos. Conducían al rebaño sin parar, atrás, adelante, arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, etc. Con gritos, patadas y golpes, y nosotras, las borregas, teníamos dos pensamientos: Como evitar lo mas posible a los sabuesos y como obtener un poco de comida. Lo mismo que ovejas que se congregan tímidamente en el centro del rebaño, también nosotras buscábamos el centro de las formaciones: Allí teníamos más oportunidades de esquivar los golpes de los guardias que marchaban a ambos lados, al frente y en la retaguardia de las columnas. También teníamos la ventaja adicional de protegernos de los gélidos vientos.

De modo que el hecho querer sumergirse literalmente en la multitud era en realidad una manera de intentar salvar el pellejo. En las formaciones esto se hacía de modo automático, pero en otros casos se trataba de actos definitivamente consientes por nuestra parte, de acuerdo con las leyes imperativas del instinto de conservación: No ser distinguidos. Siempre hacíamos todo lo posible por no llamar la atención de los SS.

Cierto que había veces en que era posible (Y hasta necesario) mantenerse alejado de la multitud. Es bien sabido que una vida comunitaria impuesta, en la que se presta atención a todo lo que uno hace y en todo momento, puede producir la irresistible necesidad de alejarse, al menos durante un breve lapso de tiempo. Las prisioneras anhelaban estar a solas consigo mismas y con sus pensamientos. Añoraban su intimidad y soledad. Después de mi traslado a un llamado "Campo de reposo", tuve la rara fortuna de encontrar de vez en cuando cinco minutos de soledad. Tras el barracón de suelo de tierra en el que trabajaba, y donde se apilaban unos 50 pacientes delirantes, había un lugar tranquilo junto a la doble alambrada que rodeaba al campo. Allí se había improvisado una tienda de unos cuantos postes y ramas de árboles para cobijar media docena de cadáveres (Que no era otra cosa que las cuotas diarias del campo). Había también un pozo que llevaba a las tuberías de conducción de agua. Siempre que no eran necesarios mis servicios, solía sentarme en cuclillas sobre la tapa de madera del pozo, contemplando el florecer de las verdes laderas y las lejanas colinas azuladas del paisaje bávaro, enmarcadas por las malas de la alambrada de púas. Soñaba añorante y mis pensamientos vagaban al norte, al nordeste y en dirección a mi hogar, pero solo veía nubes.

Para ese tiempo y desde hace mucho tiempo, ya no me molestaban los cadáveres próximos a mí, hormigueantes de piojos; debido al trabajo que había tenido en Lodz junto a Discord, sólo las pisadas de los guardias, al pasar, me despertaban de mis sueños y meditaciones; o a veces una llamada de la enfermería o para recoger un nuevo envío de medicina para el barracón, envío que consistía en 5 o 10 tabletas de aspirina, para 50 pacientes y varios días. Las recogía y luego hacia mi ronda, tomándoles el pulso a los pacientes y suministrándoles media tableta si se trataba de casos grabes. Pero los casos desahuciados no recibían medicina. No les hubiera ayudado en nada y, además, habría privado de ellas a los que todavía tenían alguna esperanza. Para los enfermos leves, no tenía más que unas palabras de aliento. Así me arrastraba de paciente en paciente, aunque yo misma me encontrara exhausta y convaleciente de un fuerte dolor en mis piernas. Después volvía a mi lugar solitario en la tapa de madera del pozo. Por cierto, este pozo salvo una vez la vida de 3 compañeras mías. Poco antes de la liberación, se organizaron transportes masivos hasta Dachua y estas 3 prisioneras, acertadamente, intentaron evitar el viaje. Bajaron al pozo y allí se escondieron de los guardias.

Yo me senté tranquilamente sobre la tapa, con aire inocente, tirando piedrecitas a la alambrada de púas, como lo hacía en mis juegos infantiles en el Ghetto. Recordaba los días que estuvimos aquí, y de los trabajos que había tenido hasta ahora.

Recuerdo bien esa sensación. Todos los días durante1 mes, cada día se parecían al anterior, y no era fácil contarlos. Hace no sé cuantos días que íbamos como un péndulo, en parejas, de la estación a las estaciones de trabajo, y en medio, un centenar de metros de suelo en deshielo. Adelante bajo la carga, hacia atrás los brazos colgando a lo largo del cuerpo, sin hablar, sin decir palabra, y a nuestro alrededor todo nos era enemigo. Encima de nosotros se agrupaban las nubes malignas, para separarnos del sol; por todas partes nos oprimía la alambrada. Sus confines no los hemos visto nunca pero sentimos, todo alrededor, la maléfica presencia de los hilos enredados y erizados que nos segregan del mundo. Sobre todo cuando veíamos a los cuerpos que colgaban balanceándose en ellas. Y en los andamios, en los trenes en maniobras, en las carreteras, en las excavaciones, en las oficinas, hombres y más hombres, esclavos y amos, y amos que son esclavos de ellos mismos; el miedo mueve a unos y el odio a la otra, toda otra fuerza calla. Todos son aquí enemigos o rivales.

¡No! La verdad es que mi compañera de ese mes, bajo el yugo de mi misma carga, no siento a un enemigo ni a un rival.

Es una joven italiana llamada, Sunshet Shimer, ¡No! No, se llama de otra manera. Cero, Doce, Cuatro, las últimas tres cifras de su número de registro: Como si todos se hubieran dado cuenta que solo un ser humano es digno de tener un nombre, y de que Shunset Shimer, ya no es más un ser humano. Incluso creo que hasta ella misma habrá olvidado su nombre, la verdad es que se comporta como si así fuera. Cuando habla, cuando mira, da la impresión de estar de…estar vacía, de no ser más que un envoltorio, como esos despojos de insectos que se encuentran en la orilla de los arboles, pegados en una tela de araña, mientras el viento los sacude.

Shunset Shimer es muy joven, al igual que yo, lo que siempre constituye un gran peligro. No solo porque las muchachas soportan peor que los adultos las fatigas y el ayuno, sino porque aquí, para sobrevivir, se necesita sobre todo un largo adiestramiento en la lucha de uno contra todos lo que los jóvenes raramente tienen. Shunset Shimer, no está ni siquiera especialmente debilitada, pero todos evitaban trabajar con ella, como si se tratase de un demonio o algo por el estilo. Todo le es indiferente hasta tal punto que ha dejado de preocuparse por evitar el cansancio y los golpes ni por buscar comida. Cumplía todas las órdenes que recibía y es de prever que cuando la envíen a la muerte, vaya con esa misma indiferencia total.

No tiene esa astucia instintiva de los caballos de remolque, que deja de tirar un poco antes de llegar al agotamiento: sino que tira o lleva hasta que las fuerzas se lo permiten, luego cede de plano, sin una palabra de advertencia, sin levantar del suelo sus ojos claros y tristes. Me recuerda a los perros de los trineos en los libros de London, que se fatigaban hasta el último aliento y mueren en la pista.

Así como todas nosotras buscábamos por cualquier medio sustraernos al cansancio, Shunset Shimer es la que trabajaba más de todas nosotras. Por eso, y porque es una compañera peligrosa, nadie quiere trabajar con ella; y como por otra parte nadie quería trabajar conmigo, porque soy débil y desmañada, sucede con frecuencia que nos encontramos emparejadas.

Mientras con las manos vacías volvíamos una vez más arrastrando los pies desde la estación de trabajo, una locomotora silva brevemente y nos corta el paso. Contentas con la interrupción forzosa, Shunset Shimmer y yo nos paramos: encorvadas y miserables esperamos a que los vagones hayan terminado de pasar lentamente por delante de nosotras.

 _Deutsche Reichsbaham. Deutsche Reichsbaham. SNCF_. Dos gigantescos vagones rusos con la hoz y el martillo mal tachados. _Deutsche Reichbaham._ Luego, caballos, 8 hombres que nos miraban, 40 tara, Portata: un vagón italiano. En ese momento imagine que Shunset Shimmer y yo saltábamos dentro, en una esquina, bien escondida bajo el carbón, estaríamos quietas y calladas, en la oscuridad, escuchando sin cesar el ritmo de las ruedas por los rieles, más fuerte que el hambre y el cansancio; hasta que en algún momento se parase el tren y sintiésemos el aire tibio y el olor a heno de los campos, y pudiésemos salir al sol: entonces nos echaríamos sobre la tierra, para besar la tierra, como lo ley en los libros: Con la cara entre las hierbas. Y pasaría un caballero, y nos preguntara ¿Quiénes éramos? En Italiano, y nosotras le contestábamos en italiano, y nos entenderíamos y nos daría de comer, nos presentaría a su familia, y nos daría un lugar para dormir. Y no creería las cosas que le contásemos, y nosotras les enseñaríamos el número que llevábamos en los brazos y entonces nos creería.

Finalmente se termina. El último vagón ha pasado y, como al levantarse el telón, esta ante nosotras, el montón de piezas de hierro, el _Kapo_ de pie sobre el montón con un látigo en la mano, las compañeras que habían desaparecido hace un momento, en parejas que van y vienen.

Ay de quien sueña: el momento de conciencia que acompaña al despertar es el sufrimiento más agudo. Pero no nos ocurría con frecuencia, y los sueños son largos: no somos más que bestias cansadas.

Otra vez estamos de pie del montón. Gilda y Suri Polomare levantan una pieza y nos la colocan de mala manera sobre los hombros. Su puesto es el menos fatigoso de este trabajo, por ello derrochan celo para conservarlo: llaman a las compañeras que se retrasan, incitan, exhortan, imponen al trabajo un ritmo insostenible. Esto me llena de ira, aunque ya sepa que este dentro del orden normal de las cosas que los privilegiados opriman a las no privilegiadas: esta ley humana que rigen toda la estructura social del campo.

Veinte pasos, hemos llegado a la vía, hay un cable que saltar. La carga está mal puesta, algo está mal, tiende a resbalarse de los hombros. Cincuenta pasos. Sesenta. La puerta del almacén; nos queda el doble de camino y lo soltaremos. ¡Basta!, es imposible seguir, la carga me gravita ya completamente sobre el brazo; no puedo soportar más tiempo el dolor ni el cansancio, grito, intento darme vuelta: apenas con tiempo para ver a Sunset Shimmer tropezar y dejar caer todo.

Si hubiese tenido mi agilidad de antes habría podido dar un salto hacia atrás, pero heme aquí en tierra, con todos los músculos contraídos, el pie golpeado cogido con las manos, ciega de dolor. La arista de hierro me ha cortado el dorso del pie izquierdo.

Durante un minuto todo desaparece en el vértice del sufrimiento. Cuando puedo mirar a mi alrededor, Sunset Shimmer está todavía allí de pie, no se ha movido, con las manos metidas en las mangas, sin decir palabra, me mira sin expresión. Llegan Applejack y Cherry Jubilee, hablan entre ellas en yiddish, me dan no sé qué consejos. Llegan la Sra. Peachbottom y la Sra. Harshwhinny y todas las demás: se aprovechan del suceso para suspender el trabajo. Llega el Kapo, distribuye patadas, puñetazos e improperios, las compañeras se desperdigan como arena al viento mientras el kapo sigue golpeando; finalmente miro a Sunset Shimmer que se lleva una mano a la nariz y se la mira sin reaccionar hinchada de sangre. A mí me tocan sólo dos bofetadas del Kapo, de las que no hacen daño porque aturden.

El incidente ha terminado, constato que, bien o mal, puedo sostenerme en pie, el hueso no debe haberse roto. No me atrevo a quitarme el zapato por miedo a despertar el dolor, y también porque sé que el pie se va a hinchar y no podré volver a ponérmelo.

El Kapo me manda sustituir a Gilda en el montón y éste, mirándome torvamente, va a su puesto al lado de Sunset Shimmer; pero ahora ya están pasando las prisioneras Holandesas, ya pronto será hora de volver al campo.

Durante la marcha hago todo lo que puedo por andar de prisa, pero no puedo sostener el paso; el Kapo designa a Sunset Shimmer y a Rose para que me sostengan hasta que pasemos ante los SS y, por fin (por fortuna esta noche no se pasa lista), estoy en el barracón y puedo arrojarme sobre la litera y respirar. Puede que sea el calor, puede que el cansancio de la marcha, pero el dolor ha vuelto, junto con una extraña sensación de humedad en el pie herido. Me quito el zapato: está lleno de sangre, ahora restañada y mezclada con el fango y con los hilos del trozo de tela que encontré hace un mes y que uso como plantilla, un día en el izquierdo y otro en el derecho.

En eso, mi pensamiento cambiaba a cuando yo estaba con Spike, y sonreía. En esos tiempos, era lo único que me quedaba. Él había estado conmigo desde que llegue a Auschwitz-Birkenau. Había días que sentía una gran lastima por Spike, el solo tenía 14 años, y había perdido a sus padres. Pero me daba cuenta, que yo no estaba mejor que él. Éramos, solo nosotros: Yo, Spike, Celestia y Luna, en medio de ese campo de concentración.

Para escapar de ese lugar, le contaba historias de ese lugar mágico, de una tierra en donde todos eran amigos, donde existían princesas, dragones, y ponis. Donde había pegasos, unicornios, alicornios, y muchos otros seres mitológicos que yo me acordaba que alguna vez leí, o inventaba para que el escuchara. En parte, contarle esas historias, me apartaba de esa realidad de pesadillas, a la que estábamos sometidos.


	16. Nuestras noches

Las noches en invierno eran largas, y se nos condena para el intervalo de sueño un tiempo considerable.

Poco a poco, se apagaban el barullo en el Block, y hacía más de una hora que ya habían repartido el rancho vespertino, y solo algún obstinado continuaba raspando el fondo de su tazón, ya brillante y limpio, dándole vueltas con el entrecejo fruncido por la atención. Nade le decía nada, debido a que todos, en esa habitación habíamos pasado por lo mismo en algún momento, y solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que se detuviera, o se diera cuenta de que ya era muy de noche. Otra compañera, da vueltas por las literas curando los pies heridos y callos supurantes. Este era su negocio, curar a cambio de algún trozo de pan o alguna otra clase de comida. Era preferible, dar un poco de alimento guardado, para que se alivie un poco el tormento de las enconadas heridas que sangraban a cada paso durante todo el día, y de esta manera, esta compañera a resuelto el problema de su subsistencia por lo menos durante un día más.

Por la portezuela de atrás, ha entrado una amiga a la que llamamos Applejack. Se sienta en la litera de la Sra. Harshwhinny y en seguida se reúne a su alrededor una pequeña multitud que espera atenta y silenciosa. Ella era, por los recuerdos que tengo de ella, una judía italiana. Canta una de las Rapsodia más hermosas que se pueden escuchar, siempre la misma, durante todas las noches, en cuartetas rimadas, de una melancolía penetrante y resignada (Pero creo que yo la recuerdo así, debido a que estaba en ese Barracón, y ella era una de mis muchas compañeras que había conocido en los campos), por las pocas palabras que entendía, debe de ser una canción que ella misma ha compuesto en la que ha encerrado todas las particulares de los KZer, con sus particularidades más pequeñas. Algunas prisioneras, son generosas con ella, y le dan un poco de tabaco, o algunas hebras de hilo para remendar sus ropas gastadas.

De otro lado, suena una ultima llamada de las funciones de la noche: _Wer hat kaputt die Schuhe?_ (¿Quién tiene los zapatos rotos?), y se desencadena súbitamente el fragor de los cuarenta o cincuenta pretendientes al cambio, que se precipitan hacia el _Tagesraum_ con furia desesperada, sabiendo que, en la mejor de las hipótesis, solo 10 primeros podrán ser satisfechos.

Yo aprovechaba esos pequeños momentos para contarle a Spike, historias de Equestria.

Después viene la cama. La luz se apagaba una primera vez, durante pocos segundos, para avisar a los sastres y zapateros que deben guardar sus preciosísimos trozos de hilo y agujas; luego suena una lejana campana, y entonces llegaba la guardia de noche y todas las luces se apagaban definitivamente. No nos queda más que acostarnos.

En esos momentos, no sabía quién era mi compañera de dormir. Algunas veces, compartía la litera con Celestía o Spike, pero algunas noches no. No recuerdo la cara de mis vecinas de otras noches, solo las veía unos segundos en el tumulto de la diana, de manera que mucho mejor que la cara, conocía la espalda y los pies de ellas. Algunas no trabajaban en mi _Kommando_ y los veía solo en los momentos del toque de silencio. Algunas se envolvían en la manta, y me echaban a un lado con un golpe de sus caderas huesudas, entonces me volvía de espalda y en seguida, la mayoría, se ponían a roncar. Con mi espalda contra la suya, me esforzaba por conquistar una superficie razonable de manta; ejerciendo con la espalda una presión progresiva contra los suyos, luego me doy vuelta y pruebo a empujar con las rodillas, o los tomaba por los tobillos y trataba de colocarlo un poco más allá de manera que no tenga sus pies pegados a la cara: pero la mayoría de los casos era inútil, eran mucho más pesadas que yo y parecían petrificadas por el sueño.

Entonces, me adaptaba a estar así, obligada a la inmovilidad, medio echada sobre el travesaño de madera. Estaba tan cansada y atontada después de cada día, que nunca tardaba en dormirme, y siempre me parece que estoy durmiendo sobre los rieles de un tren.

"El tren va a llegar", me decía en sueños. Se oye el jadeo de la locomotora, que era mi vecina. Nunca estaba tan dormida como para darme cuenta, de las veces que la doble naturaleza de la locomotora. Algunas noches, se trataba precisamente de esa locomotora que remolcaba ese día, los vagones que los hombres o mujeres han tenido que descargar: La reconozco también ahora, como cuando pasaba junto a nosotras, se siente que irradia su flanco negro. Sopla, está cada vez más cerca, y siempre a punto de echarse encima y, sin embargo nunca llega. Mis sueños, siempre han sido muy ligeros, un velo, si quería, podía rasgarlo. Y muchas veces lo hacía, quiero rasgarlo, así podría quitarme la vida. ¡Ya está!, como quería, estoy despierta: pero no realmente despierta, solo un poco más despierta, entre la grada superior entre la inconciencia y la conciencia.

Tengo los ojos cerrados, y no quiero abrirlos para no dejar escapar los sueños, pero siempre podía percibir todos los ruidos: Ese silbido lejano, estoy convencida de que era real, no viene de la locomotora soñada, sonaba objetivamente: Era el silbido de la Decauville, viniendo de la cantera donde se trabaja también de noche.

Una larga nota firme, después un semitono más bajo, luego otra vez la primera, pero corta y troncada. Este silbido era importante para mi: lo había oído tantas veces, lo había asociado tantas veces con el sufrimiento del trabajo del campo, que se ha convertido en un símbolo y evoca directamente sus imágenes, como ocurre con la música y algunos recuerdos asociados a ellos.

Estoy en una sala diferente, y me siento feliz:"Aquí está mi hermana, mi madre, mi padre y mis viejos amigos, y mucha gente más. Todos están escuchándome y yo les estoy contando precisamente todo esto: El silbido del tren de la madrugada, mis cuentos sobre Equestria que le cuento a Spike antes de dormir, a mi vecina de litera, y como algunas veces la quería empujar, pero a quien tengo miedo de despertar, porque es más fuerte que yo. Les cuento sobre el hambre que sentimos, de la revisión de los piojos. Y del _Kapo_ que me ha dado un golpe en la nariz y que luego me ha mandado que me lavara, porque sangraba. Es un placer intenso, físico, inexpresable, el de estar en mi casa, entre mi familia y mis amigas, tener tantas cosas que contar".

Pero no puedo dejar de darme cuenta de que mis oyentes no me siguen, o más bien, no son reales. Escucho las voces del barracón, voces completamente indiferentes: hablan confusamente entre sí de otras cosas, en lenguajes que son una galimatías para mi, como si yo no estuviera presente, como si nadie las oyera.

"Mi hermano se pone de pie, al igual que mis padres y mis amigas, y se retiran de la habitación, sin decir palabras".

Entonces nace en mi, ese dolor desolado, como esos dolores que apenas se recuerdan de los primeros años de la infancia: Es el dolor en estado puro, sin templar por los sufrimientos y sentimientos de la realidad, que ni la intrusión de circunstancias extrañas, semejantes a aquellos por lo que los niños lloran.

Es mejor que vuelva a salir a la superficie, pero esta vez abro los ojos deliberadamente, para tener frente a mí la garantía de estar efectivamente despierta.

Tengo el sueño delante, caliente todavía, y yo, aunque despierta, estoy todavía llena de su angustia: y entonces me doy cuenta de que no es un sueño cualquiera, sino de que estoy aquí lo he soñado no una vez, ¡sino muchas veces!, con pocas variantes del ambiente y de detalle.

Ahora estoy tremendamente lucido, y me acuerdo de que ya se lo he contado a Spike y de que él me ha contado, para mi asombro, que también él sueña con esa sala, y con sus padres. Me di cuenta, que este sueño es el de otros muchos en estas tierras, y condenados al mismo destino. ¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¿Por qué el dolor de cada día era traducido en nuestro sueño tan constantemente, de ese sueño en que repetíamos las narraciones de ese día que hacíamos a nuestra familia y amigos, y nadie escuchaba?

Mientras meditaba esto todos los días, intentaba aprovechar esos momentos de vigilia para sacudirme esos girones de angustia y sopor procedente de este sueño, para no comprometer la cualidad del sueño venidero. Me siento encogida en la oscuridad, miro alrededor y avivo el oído.

Se escuchaba el respirar y roncar de las que dormían, a alguno que gime y habla palabras ininteligibles. Muchos chasquean los labios y baten sus mandíbulas. Sueñan que están comiendo: éste también era un sueño colectivo: el sueño más despiadado que teníamos. No solo se veía la comida, sino también se sienten en la mano, se percibe su sabroso olor, algunos se lo llevaban a los labios, pero distintas circunstancias, hacen que el acto no se llegue a cumplir. Entonces desaparece el sueño y se rompen sus elementos en miles de cristales ilusorios. Luego otra vez nos dormimos, el sueño se rehace y empieza otra vez igual y cambiado por otros alimentos: y esto sin tregua, para cada uno de nosotros, durante cada noche que pasamos en estas heladas literas.

Solía despertarme después de las once, se preguntaran ¿Por qué lo sé? Por el intenso ir y venir del cubo que estaba junto al guardia nocturno. Es una parte obscena de esta existencia. Es un tormento obsceno y vergüenza indeleble: cad horas, teníamos que levantarnos para verter la gran cantidad de dosis de agua que de día estábamos obligadas a tomar de forma que nos calmara el hambre: es la misma agua que por las noches nos daba edemas en los tobillos y las orejas e imprime a todos fisonomías deformes, y cuya eliminación imponía a los riñones un trabajo agotador.

No se trataba sólo de la marcha al cubo; era ley que el último que usara el cubo tenga que vaciarlo en la letrina; y también era ley que por la noche no se salga del barracón más que en camisa y dando el numero al guardia. Se sigue de ello, previamente, que el guardia nocturno trate de exonerar de tal servicio a sus amigos, a sus compatriotas y a los importantes; añádase además que los veteranos del campo tenían los sentidos afinados de tal manera que sin levantarse de las literas estaban milagrosamente capacitados para distinguir, sólo por los sonidos de las paredes del cubo, si el nivel estaba o no en el límite peligros, por lo cual casi siempre conseguían evitar el tener que vaciarlo. Por lo tanto, los candidatos al servicio de vaciar el cubo son, en cada barracón, un número muy limitado, mientras que el total de los litros que había que eliminar por cada preso, era de 200 ml, y hacía que el cubo deba vaciarse unas 20 veces por noche.

En resumen, era muy grande el riesgo que acechaba a los inexpertos y no privilegiados cada noche, cuando la necesidad nos empujaba al cubo. Inesperadamente el guardia nocturno saltaba de su rincón y nos espiaba, garabateaba nuestro número, nos daba un par de zuecos de madera y el cubo, y nos arrojaba afuera en medio de la nieve, temblando y semidormidas. Nos tocaba arrastrarnos hasta las letrinas con el cubo que daba golpes contra nuestras pantorrillas desnudas, desagradablemente caliente; estando lleno hasta más allá de cualquier limite razonable y era inevitable que, con las sacudidas, algo se terminara derramando sobre nuestros pies, de manera que por muy repugnante que suene o sea, esta función era siempre preferible tener que ir nuestro compañero de litera a nosotros mismos.

Así se componían nuestras anécdotas de nuestras noches. El sueño de Tántalo y el sueño del relato se insertaban en un tejido de imágenes menos claras: El sufrimiento de los días, compuesto de hambre, golpes, frío, cansancio, miedo y promiscuidad, reaparecía por las noches en pesadillas, haciéndonos un informe de una violencia inaudita como en la vida libre se tienen sólo en las noches de fiebre. Se despertaba uno a cada instante, helado de terror, con todos los miembros sobresaltados, bajo la impresión de una orden gritada por una voz llena de cólera, en una lengua que algunos nunca escucharon.

La procesión del cubo y los tropezones de los talones desnudos en la madera del suelo se transforman en otra procesión simbólica: somos nosotros, grises e idénticas figuras que caminan por la nieve, pequeñas como hormigas y grandes hasta las estrellas, apretados uno contra el otro, innumerables, ocupando toda una llanura hasta el horizonte; a veces nos fundimos en una única sustancia, una masa angustiosa en que nos sentimos apresados y sofocados; a veces, en un desfile hacia el cubo, sin principio ni fin, con un vértigo cegador y una marea de nauseas que nos sube del estómago hasta la garganta; a no ser que el hambre, o el frio, o la vejiga nos conduzca los sueños por los caminos acostumbrados: Tratamos en vano, cuando la misma pesadilla o el malestar nos despiertan, de desenredar a sus componentes y de apartarlos por separado del campo de nuestra atención para poder proteger al sueño de su intrusión: no acabamos de cerrar los ojos cuando sentimos de nuevo en el cerebro se nos pone en movimiento fuera del alcance de nuestra voluntad; da golpes y zumbidos, incapaz de descanso fabrica fantasmas y signos terribles, y sin pausa los dibuja y los agita en la niebla gris sobre la pantalla de nuestros sueños.

Recuerdo una noche que escuche unos pequeños gritos por lo bajo. Me levante, lentamente y me di cuenta que Spike estaba teniendo pesadillas. Yo, siempre había cuidado de Spike, procurando que nunca le faltara nada, y tratar de que pase lo mejor posible su estadía en este horrible lugar. Me levante lentamente, con el único propósito de despertarlo, y me acerque hasta él, que estaba en la cama continua. Lo mire, entre la oscuridad de la habitación, observando que sus compañeros de cama, no se habían percatado de sus gritos. Era entendible, debían trabajar durante todo el día y estaban tan hambrientos y cansados, que no desperdiciarían un minuto en ayudar a Spike.

Cuando acerque mi mano, para mover un poco a Spike, me detuve. Me di cuenta, que la peor pesadilla que alguien podía tener, no se podía comparar, ni en la más pequeña porción, a la pesadilla que debíamos vivir todos los días en la realidad. Me di cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, iba a despertarlo de una pesadilla, para traerlo a una pesadilla aún peor. Lentamente, y con gran dificultad, me aleje, escuchándolo gritar por lo bajo, y fui nuevamente a dormir. Mañana seria otro día.

Durante toda la noche, a través de las alternativas del sueño, de la vigilia y de la pesadilla, acecha la espera y el terror del momento del despertar: mediante la misteriosa facultad que muchos conocen podíamos, aun sin relojes, prever su estallido con gran aproximación. A la hora de la señal, que variaba de una estación a otra, pero que siempre cae mucho antes del alba, suena largamente las sirenas del campo, y entonces en todos los barracones el guardia de noche lo recoge como un simbolo: enciende las luces, se levanta se estira de su silla con sus miembros adormecidos y helados y pronuncia la condena de cada día: _Aufstehen_ , o con más frecuencia, en polaco: _Wstawa'c._

Son poquísimos los que esperan durmiendo el _Wstawa'c_ : es un momento de dolor muy agudo para explicarlo en palabras, inefable en sí, para que el sueño más duro no se rompa al sentirlo acercase. El guardia nocturno lo sabe y por eso es por lo que no lo pronuncia con tono de orden, sino con voz llana y baja, como quien sabe que el anuncio va a encontrarse atento a todos los oídos y va a ser escuchado y obedecido.

La palabra extranjera cae como una piedra en el fondo de todos los ánimos. A levantarse: La ilusoria barrera de las mantas cálidas, la frágil coraza del sueño, la evasión, expuesta a las ofensas, atrozmente desnuda y vulnerable. Empieza un día como todos los días, de tal manera largo que no se puede razonablemente concebir su fin, tanto frío, tanta hambre, tanto cansancio nos separa de él: por lo cual, lo mejor será concentrar la atención y el deseo de pan gris, que es pequeño, pero que dentro de 1 hora será nuestro y durante 5 minutos, hasta que lo hayamos devorado, constituirá todo cuanto la ley de este sitio nos consiente poseer.

Al _Wstawa's_ se vuelve a poner en movimiento el remolino. Todo el barracón entra sin transición en una actividad frenética: todos trepan arriba y abajo, hacen la litera y a la vez tratan de vestirse, de manera que ninguna de sus pertenencias quede sin custodiar; la atmosfera se llena del polvo fino hasta hacerse opaca; las más rápidas se abren paso a codazos y maldiciones, entre la multitud para ir a los lavados y la letrina antes de que haya cola. Inmediatamente entran en escena los barrenderos y nos echan afuera a todos y a gritos.

Cuando he hecho la cama y me he vestido, bajo al suelo y me pongo los zapatos. Entonces se me vuelven a abrir las heridas de los pies y empieza una nueva jornada.


	17. Y nuestros días

Un día "Normal" en los campos, empezaba a las 4 de la madrugada. Nos despertaban con el sonido de un silbato, luego teníamos que hacer la cama de manera militar (es decir, las mantas tenían que cubrir completamente las camas de paja). Debíamos lavarnos, teniendo en cuenta las pocas instalaciones sanitarias que había en el campo.

Este era el momento más terrible de las 24 horas de la vida en un campo de concentración, cuando todavía de noche, los tres agudos pitidos de un silbato nos arrancaban sin piedad de nuestro dormir exhausto y de las añoranzas de nuestros sueños. Empezábamos entonces a luchar con nuestros zapatos mojados en los que a duras penas podíamos meter los pies, llagados he hinchados por el edema. Y entonces venían los lamentos y quejidos de costumbre por los pequeños fastidios, tales como enganchar los alambres que reemplazaban a los cordones. Recuerdo que una mañana vi a una prisionera, al que tenía por valiente y digna, llorar como una niña porque tenía que ir por los caminos nevados con los pies desnudos, al haberse encogido sus zapatos demasiado como para poderlos llevar. En aquellos fatales minutos yo gozaba de un mínimo alivio; me sacaba del bolsillo un trozo de pan que había guardado la noche anterior y lo masticaba absorta en un puro deleite.

Nos poníamos en la cola, para desayunar.

Revista matutina, debíamos presentarnos en fila de diez. La revisión de la revista variaba, es decir, dependía de cuanto tardaba en comprobar la presencia de todos los presos.

Retirada de los _Komandos_ de trabajo. Teníamos que marchar al compás de la música de la orquesta de campo.

El trabajo. La jornada de trabajo, ascendía a 11 horas diarias, con media hora de pausa para el almuerzo.

La dieta diaria consistía en una única ración de sopa aguada y un pequeñísimo pedazo de pan. Se nos repartía, además, una "entrega extra" consistente en 20 gr. De margarina o una rodaja de salchicha de baja calidad o un pequeño trozo de queso o una pizca de algo que pretendía ser miel o una cucharada de jalea aguada, cada día una cosa. Una dieta absolutamente inapropiada en cuanto a calorías, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta nuestro pesado trabajo manual y nuestra continua exposición a la intemperie. Mientras que los enfermos que "Necesitaban cuidados especiales", es decir a los que se les permitía quedarse en el barracón en vez de ir a trabajar, estaba todavía en peores condiciones.

Solíamos hablar de nuestras comidas favoritas que se introducía a la fuerza en la conciencia del prisionero, en cuanto tenía un instante de asueto. Tal vez pueda entenderse, pues, que aun la más fuerte de nosotras soñara con un futuro en que tendría buenos alimentos y en cantidad, no por el hecho de la comida en sí, sino por el gusto de saber que la existencia infrahumana que nos hacía incapaces de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera comida se acabaría por fin de una vez.

Los que no hayan pasado por una experiencia similar difícilmente puedan concebir el conflicto mental destructor del alma ni los conflictos de la fuerza de voluntad que experimenta un ser humano hambriento. Difícilmente puede aprehender lo que significa permanecer de pie cavando una trinchera, sin oír otra cosa que no sea la sirena anunciando las 9:30 o las 10 de la mañana, que era la media hora de descanso para almorzar, cuando se repartía el pan (Si es que lo había); preguntando una y otra vez al capitán, si éste no era un tipo excesivamente desagradable, qué hora era; tocar con cariño un trozo de pan en el bolsillo, tomándolo primero con los dedos helados, sin guantes, partiendo después una migaja, llevársela a la boca para, finalmente, con un último esfuerzo de voluntad, guardarlo otra vez en el bolsillo, prometiéndose a uno mismo aquella mañana que lo conservaría hasta mediodía.

Podíamos sostener discusiones inacabables sobre la sensatez o insensatez de los métodos utilizados para conservar la ración diaria de pan que durante la última época de nuestro encarcelamiento sólo se nos entregaba una vez al día. Había dos métodos: uno era comerse la ración de pan inmediatamente. Eso tenía la doble ventaja de satisfacer los peores retortijones del hambre, los más dolorosos, durante un breve periodo del tiempo, al menos una vez al día, e impedía posibles robos o la pérdida de la ración. El segundo método decía que era mejor dividir la porción y utilizaba diversos argumentos. Yo elegí el segundo método.

Luego volvíamos al campo, donde éramos controlados.

La revista nocturna, en los campos, a menudo duraba 10 horas. Casi siempre como castigo por los intentos de huida u otro tipo de infracción.

Luego nos poníamos en fila para la cena. Luego llegaba las 9 de la noche, el descanso nocturno; donde era prohibido abandonar los barracones. Así terminaba nuestros todos los días en Auschwitz-Birkenau.

Entre los retozas de recuerdo que me quedan, puedo nombrar algunos eventos que me ocurrieron.

Cuando marchábamos en las filas hacia las estaciones de trabajo, me sentía como si estuviera desfilando en mi propio funeral. Me parecía que mi vida ya no tuviera futuro, y contemplaba como si toda mi vida hubiera pasado, como si ya estuviera muerta y contemplaba el paisaje a mí alrededor. Este sentimiento de vida, era el sentimiento de lo que yo llamaría "Un cadáver viviente", que se intensificaba por muchas otras causas.

El tiempo, lo que experimentaba de forma más aguda era la duración ilimitada del periodo de reclusión, y el espacio solamente eran los estrechos límites que nos daban los guardias y la prisión. Todo lo que estuviera al otro lado de la alambrada, era como si estuviera muy remoto, fuera de cualquier alcance y, de alguna forma, irreal. Lo que sucedía afuera, al menos hasta donde yo podía ver, me parecía como lo que podría ver un ser humano si ya estuviera muerto, y que se asomara desde el otro mundo y contemplara este mismo paisaje. Esto, en psicología se denomina Despersonalización. La despersonalización es una alteración de la percepción o la experiencia de uno mismo de tal manera que uno se siente "separado" de los procesos mentales o cuerpo, como si uno fuese un observador externo a los mismos. Una persona que sufre de despersonalización siente que ha cambiado y el mundo se ha hecho menos real, vago, de ensueños carente de significado.

Me di cuenta, que los seres humanos que se dejaban vencer porque no podían ver ninguna meta futura, se ocupaban de los pensamientos retrospectivos. En otro contexto, se que ya he hablado de mirar hacia el pasado, como una forma de defensa para apaciguar el presente en que vivíamos, y hacerlos, de alguna forma, más irreal. Pero, después de un tiempo, despojar el presente de su realidad, extrañaba ciertos rasgos. Resulta verdaderamente fácil desentenderse de las posibilidades de hacer algo positivo en un campo de concentración, pero debo admitir que esas oportunidades existían. Ese ver nuestra "existencia provisional" (como yo la empezaba a llamar), como algo irreal constituía un factor importante en el hecho de que las prisioneras perdieran su dominio de la vida; en cierto sentido, todo parecía sin sentido, sin objeto. E visto que muchas personas olvidan que muchas veces es precisamente una situación externa excepcionalmente difícil lo que le da al hombre la oportunidad de crecer espiritualmente difícil, más allá de sí mismo. En vez de aceptar las dificultades del campo de concentración como una manera de probar su fuerza interior, no tomaban su vida enserio y lo desdeñaban como algo inconsecuente. Preferían cerrar los ojos y vivir en el pasado. Para estas personas, la vida no tenía ningún sentido.

Entre todo estos pensamientos, o lo que yo en este momento llamo, "Filosofía de los condenados", me sirvió como base para formar una meta hacia el futuro a lo cual volverme. Me di cuenta, esto en los continuos pensamientos que constantemente tenia, que el hombre no puede vivir si no mira hacia el futuro: _Sub specie aeternitatis._ Esto constituye su salvación en los momentos más difíciles de su existencia. Por lo que a mí respecta, lo sé por experiencia propia.

Hablando un poco de esto, recuerdo que al borde del llanto, a causa de tremendos dolores (Tenia llagas terribles en mis pies debido mis zapatos gastados) recorrí la larga fila de mujeres, los kilómetros que separaban el campo del lugar de trabajo. El viento gélido nos abatía. Yo iba pensando en los problemas sin solución de nuestra miserable existencia. ¿Qué comeríamos esa noche? ¿Cómo arreglaría mis zapatos gastados, para que duren por lo menos otros tres días? ¿Cómo comerciar los cigarrillos que nos regalaban en la fábrica? ¿Sí intercambiarlo por un pedazo más de pan, o algún otro alimento?

Estaba disgustada con la marcha de los asuntos, que continuamente me obligaban a ocuparme de aquellas cosas triviales. Me obligue a pensar en otra cosa. Entonces, me vi a mi misma en una habitación, escribiendo un libro de todo lo que había vivido en los campos de concentración, pero además, publicando un libro de todas las historias que le estaba contando a Spike, de ese mundo mágico llamado "Equestria", y de todas las aventuras que tenían las protagonistas, y que, en un futuro estas historias serian leídas o vistas por personas, que al igual que a Spike, les ayudara en esos momentos difíciles de la vida. Entre esos pensamientos, empecé a inventar la siguiente historia que le contaría a Spike esa noche.

Mediante este método, logre cierto éxito, y conseguí distanciarme de la situación, pasar por encima de los sufrimientos del momento y observarlos como si ya hubieran transcurrido y que daban tan atrás como el pasado. Recordé lo que decía Spinoza en su ética: "Affectus, qui passio est, desinit esse passio simulatque eius claram et distinctam formamus ideam" ( La emoción, que constituye el sufrimiento, deja de serlo tan pronto como nos formamos una idea clara y precisa del mismo).

Los prisioneros que perdían su fe en el futuro perdía, así mismo, su sostén espiritual, se abandonaba y decaía y se convertía en el sujeto de aniquilamiento físico y mental. Por regla general, esto se producía de forma general, en forma de crisis, cuyos síntomas le eran familiares al recluso con experiencia en el campo. Todos teníamos este momento, no ya por nosotros, lo que no hubiera tenido importancia, sino por nuestros amigos.

Esto empezaba cuando una mañana el prisionero se negaba a vestirse, a vestirse o a salir fuera del barracón. Ni los golpes, ni las suplicas, ni las amenazas surgían efecto. Se limitaban a quedarse allí, sin apenas moverse. Si la crisis desembocaba en una enfermedad, se negaban a ser llevados a la enfermería o a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarlos. Sencillamente, se entregaban a la muerte. Y allí, se quedaban tendidas sobre sus propios excrementos sin importarles nada.

Los que conocen la estrecha relación que existe entre el estado de animo de una persona (sus esperanzas y su valor, o la falta de ambos) y la capacidad de su cuerpo para conservarse inmune, saben también que si repentinamente pierden la esperanza y el valor, esto puede ocasionar la muerte.

Las probabilidades de sobrevivir a uno de estos campos no superaban la proporción de 1 a 28 como puede verificarse por las estadísticas que pueden conseguirse en cualquier libro de historia. No parecía que fuera probable que pudiera volver a ver, a alguien de mi familia estando en Auschwitz. Así pues, tuve que pasar el mal trago y sobreponerme a la perdida de mi soporte espiritual. Es más, parecía como si nada o nadie pudiera sobrevivirme, ni un hijo físico, ni un hijo espiritual, nada que fuera mío. De modo que tenía que enfrentarme a la pregunta en tales circunstancias mi vida no estaba huérfana de cualquier sentido.

Aún no me había dado cuenta de que ya me estaba reservada la respuesta a la pregunta con la que yo mantenía una lucha apasionada, respuesta que muy pronto me seria revelada. Sucedió cuando metí la mano en uno de mis bolsillos. En vez de un mendrugo de pan, que yo había guardado del día pasado, encontré una sola página arrancada de un libro de oraciones en hebreo, que contenía la más importante oración judía, el " _Shema yisrael"_. ¿Cómo interpretar esa "coincidencia" sino como el desafío para vivir mis pensamientos?

Se podría sacar la impresión de que el ser humano es un ser completamente e inevitablemente influenciado por su entorno y que obligaba a la prisionera a adecuar su conducta a un conjunto de pautas. Pero ¿Y qué decir de la libertad humana? ¿No hay una libertad espiritual con respecto a la conducta y a la reacción ante un entorno dado? ¿Es cierta la teoría que nos enseña que el hombre no es más que el producto de muchos factores ambientales condicionantes, sean de naturaleza biológica, psicológica o social? ¿El hombre es solo un producto accidental de dichos factores? Y lo que para mí era más importante ¿Las reacciones de un prisionero frente a un mundo particular de un campo de concentración, son una prueba de que el hombre no puede escapar de la influencia que lo rodea?

Pero puedo responder todas estas preguntas y es que "SÍ", el hombre tiene capacidad de elección. El hombre puede conservar un vestigio de la libertad espiritual, de independencia mental, incluso en las terribles circunstancias de tensión mental y física.

Esos días que habían pasado, recuerdo de una prisionera cuyo nombre era Fluttershy, que iba de barracón en barracón consolando a las demás prisioneras, dándoles el último trozo de pan que le quedaba. Puede que prisioneras como ella, hubiera pocas, pero me ofrecían prueba suficiente de que al ser humano se les puede arrebatar todo, excepto una cosa: La última de las libertades humanas, la elección de la actitud personal ante el conjunto de circunstancias que ocurren a tu alrededor, de elegir tu propio camino.

Y Aquí, siempre había ocasión para elegir. A diario, a todas horas, se ofrecía la oportunidad de tomar una decisión, decisión que determinaba si uno se sometía o no a las fuerzas que amenazaban quitarle su yo más intimo, "La libertad interna", que determinaba si uno iba a ser juguete de las circunstancias, renunciando a su libertad y su dignidad, para dejarse moldear hasta ser un "Cadáver viviente".

Visto desde Angulo, las reacciones mentales de un prisionero en un campo de concentración deben parecer la expresión de determinadas condiciones físicas y sociológicas. Aun cuando condiciones tales como la falta de sueño, la alimentación insuficientes y las diversas tensiones mentales pueden llevar a creer que los reclusos se veían obligados a reaccionar de cierto modo, en un análisis que yo había hecho en ese tiempo se hace patente que el tipo de persona que se convertía en un prisionero era el resultado de una decisión íntima y no únicamente producto de la influencia del campo. Me di cuenta que fundamentalmente, cualquier ser humano podía, incluso en tales circunstancias, decidir lo que sería de él (Mental y espiritualmente), pues aún en un campo de concentración puede conservarse la dignidad humana.

Recuerde una frase que había leído en un libro de Dostoievski: "Solo temo una cosa: no ser digno de mis sufrimientos" y estas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza cuando conocía aquellos mártires cuya conducta en el campo, sufrimiento y muerte, testimoniaban el hecho de que la libertad ultima nunca se pierde. Puede decirse que fueron dignos de sus sufrimientos y la forma en que lo soportaron fue un logro interior genuino. Es esta libertad interior, la que no nos pueden arrebatar, y hace que la vida tenga sentido y propósito.

Una vida activa sirve a la intencionalidad de dar al ser humano para comprender sus méritos en la labor creativa, mientras que una vida de simple goce le ofrece la oportunidad de obtener la plenitud experimentando la belleza, el arte o la naturaleza. Pero también es posible la vida que está casi vacía tanto de creación como de gozo y que admite una sola posibilidad de conducta, la actitud del ser humano hacia su existencia, una existencia restringida que les son ajenas. A este ser humano le está prohibida tanto la vida creativa como la existencia del goce, pero no solo son significativos la creatividad y el goce; todos los aspectos de la vida son igualmente significativos, de modo que el sufrimiento tiene que serlo también.

La máxima preocupación de un prisionero se resumía en una pregunta: ¿Sobreviviré al campo de concentración? De lo contrario todos estos sufrimientos carecerían de sentido. La pregunta que a mí, personalmente me angustiaba era esta otra: ¿Tiene algún sentido todo este sufrimiento, todas estas muertes? Si careciera de sentido, entonces tampoco lo tiene sobrevivir a este internamiento. Una vida cuyo último y único sentido consistía en superarla o sucumbirla, una vida, por tanto, cuyo sentido dependiera, en última instancia de la casualidad no merecería en absoluto la pena en ser vivida.

Tales personas olvidan muchas veces que es precisamente una situación excepcionalmente difícil lo que da al hombre la oportunidad de crecer espiritualmente más allá de sí mismo.


	18. Entre los caidos

Como casi todos los que estaban en el campo de concentración, yo padecía edema de hambre. Mis piernas estaban tan hinchadas, y mi piel tan tirante que apenas podía doblar las rodillas. No podía atarme los zapatos, si quería que entraran en ellos mis pies hinchados. No hubiera quedado espacio para los calcetines, aún que hubiera tenido. Mis pies parcialmente hinchados, estaban siempre mojados y mis Zapatos llenos de nieve. Ello me producía, naturalmente, congelación y sabañones. Cada paso que daba, constituía una verdadera tortura. Durante las largas manchas sobre los campos nevados se formaban en nuestros zapatos, carámbanos de hielo. Una y otra vez, las prisioneras resbalaban, y los que la seguían tropezaban y caían arriba de ella. Entonces la fila se detenía un tiempo, pero no demasiado. Pronto entraba en acción uno de los soldados, y golpeaba a las prisioneras con la culata de su rifle, insultándolas y haciendo que se levantaran rápidamente. Cuanto más adelantado estuvieras en la fila, menos probabilidades había que te detengas, y de tener que recuperar después la distancia perdida corriendo con los pies doloridos.

En Auschwitz de 1944, desde nuestra llagada en el tren las prisioneras solo quedábamos, las prisioneras judías veteranas llamadas _Kleine Nummer,_ De los números bajos inferiores al ciento cincuenta mil que los llamábamos _höhere Zahlen,_ pocos centenares sobrevivían: Ninguno de éstos era un vulgar _Häftling_ que era la traducción de Prisionero que usaban los nazis, o como nos apodábamos nosotras _KZler,_ que vegetaban en los comandos de trabajo vulgares y recibían la ración normal. De ellas quedaban solamente las medicas, las sastres, las zapateras remendadoras, las músicas, las cocineras, las jóvenes homosexuales atractivas, las amigas y paisanas de alguna autoridad del campo además de individuos particularmente crueles, vigorosas e inhumanos, instalados en los cargos de _los kapo,_ de _Blockältester_ u otros: y, en fin, personas como Spike y yo los que, aunque sin desempeñar funciones especiales, siempre habían logrado, gracias a su astucia y energía, organizarse con éxito, obteniendo así, además de ventajas materiales y reputación, la indulgencia y estima de los más poderosos del campo. De esto me queda una lección: quien no sabe convertirse en un _Organisator, Kombinator, Prominez_ (¡Atroz elocuencia de los términos!) terminaba pronto en "Musulmán". Un tercer camino hay en la vida, donde es más bien la norma genera; que no lo hay en el campo de concentración.

Sucumbir siempre fue sencillo en el campo: Bastaba con cumplir órdenes que se reciben, no comer más que la ración que a uno se lo de, atenerse a la disciplina del trabajo y del campo. La experiencia ha demostrado que, de este modo, sólo excepcionalmente se puede durar más de tres meses. Todos los "Musulmanes" que van al gas tienen la misma historia o, mejor dicho, no la tienen; han seguido por la pendiente hasta el fondo, naturalmente, como los arroyos que van a dar al mar. Una vez en el campo, debido a su esencial incapacidad, o por desgracia, o por culpa de cualquier incidente trivial, se han visto arrollados antes de haber podido adaptarse; han sido vencidos antes de empezar, no se ponen a tratar de aprender alemán y a discernir nada en el infernal enredo de leyes y prohibiciones, sino cuando su cuerpo es una ruina, y nada podría salvarlos de la sección o de la muerte por agotamiento. Su vida es breve, pero su número es desmesurado; son ellos, los "Musulmanes", los hundidos, los cimientos del campo; ellos, la masa anónima, continuamente renovada y siempre idéntica, de no-hombres que marchan y trabajan en silencio, apagada en ellos la llama divina, demasiado vacíos ya para sufrir verdaderamente. Se duda en llamarlos vivos: se duda de llamar muerte a su muerte, antes la que no temen porque están demasiado cansados para comprendedla.

Son los que pueblan mi memoria con su presencia sin rostro, y si pudiera encerrar a todo el mal de nuestro tiempo en una imagen, que me resulte familiar: Un hombre demacrado, con cabeza inclinada y las espaldas encorvadas, en cuya cara y en cuyos ojos no se puede leer ni una huella de pensamiento.

Si los hundidos no tiene historia, y una sola y ancha es la vía de la perdición, las vías de la salvación son, en cambio, muchas, ásperas e impensadas.

La vía maestra, como he mencionado, es la _Prominenz_. _Prominenten_ se llamaban a los funcionarios del campo a partir del director-Häftling ( _Lagerälstester_ ), los kapos, los cocineras, los enfermeras, los guardias nocturnos, hasta las barrenderas de las barracas y los _Scheissminister y Badmeister_ (Encargadas de las letrinas y duchas). Más especialmente interesan aquí las prominentes judías puesto que, mientras a los otros se los investía de cargos automáticamente al ingresar en el campo, en virtud de su supremacía natural, las judías debían integrar y luchar duramente para obtenerlos.

Las prominentes judías constituyen un triste y notable fenómeno humano. Convergen en ellas los sufrimientos presentes, pasados y atacanticos, y las tradiciones y la educación de hostilidad hacia el extranjero, para convertirlos en monstruos insociables y de insensibilidad. Al igual que la propia sociedad Alemana durante esos años, que expuse en los capítulos iniciales.

Son el típico producto de la estructura de este régimen Alemán: ofrézcase a algún individuo en estado de esclavitud una posición privilegiada, cierta comodidad y una buena probabilidad de sobrevivir, exigiéndoles a cambio la traición a la solidaridad natural con sus compañeras, y seguro que habrá quien acepte. Esta será sustraída a la ley común y se convertirá en intangible; será por ello tanto más odiado cuando mayor poder le haya sido dado. Cuando le sea confiado el mando de una cuadrilla de desgraciadas, con derecho de vida o muerte sobre ellas, será cruel y tiránica porque entenderá que si no lo fuese bastante, otra, considerada más idónea, ocuparía su puesto. Sucederá además que su capacidad de odiar, que se mantenía viva en dirección a sus opresores, se volverá, irracionalmente, contra los oprimidas, y ella se sentirá satisfecha cuando haya descargado en sus subordinadas la ofensa recibida de los de arriba.

Me doy cuenta de que todo esto está lejos del cuadro que se suele imaginar de los oprimidos que se unen, si no para resistir, cuando menos para sobrellevar algo. No excluyo que así pueda ser cuando la opresión no supera un determinado límite, o quizás cuando el opresor, por inexperiencia o por magnanimidad, lo tolere o lo estimula. Pero advierto que en nuestros días, en todos los países en los que el pueblo ha puesto su pie de invasor, se ha establecido una situación análoga de rivalidad y de odio entre los sometidos; y esto, como otros muchos hechos humanos, se ha podido comprobar en los campos con particular y cruel evidencia.

Pero además de las funcionarias propiamente dicho, hay otra vasta categoría de prisioneros que, no favorecidos inicialmente por el destino, luchan tan sólo con sus fuerzas para sobrevivir. Hay que remontar la corriente; dar la batalla todos los días al hambre, al frío y a la consiguiente inercia; resistirse a los enemigos y no apiadarse de los rivales; aguzar el ingenio, ejercitar la paciencia, fortalecer la voluntad. O, también, acallar la dignidad y apagar la luz de la conciencia, bajar al campo como brutas contra brutas, dejarse guiar por las insospechadas fuerzas subterráneas que sostienen a las estirpes y a los individuos en los tiempos crueles. Muchísimos han sido los caminos imaginados y seguidos por nosotras para no morir: Tanto como son los caracteres humanos. Todos suponen una lucha extenuadora de cada uno contra todas, y muchos, una suma no pequeña de aberraciones y de compromisos. El sobrevivir sin haber renunciado a nada del mundo moral propio, a no ser a debido a poderosas y directas intervenciones de la fortuna, no ha sido concedido más que a poquísimos individuos superiores, de la madera de los mártires y de los santos.

En cuanto a los distintos modos que teníamos de sobrevivir, pondré un ejemplo contando la historia de una amiga de esos tiempos Applejack.

Applejack vive en el Lager desde hace cuatro años. Ha visto morir a su alrededor a decenas de millares de sus semejantes a partir del progromo que la ha sacado de su pueblo de Galitzia. Tenía una pequeña granja de manzanas donde vivía con su familia, en donde destilaban la cosecha de manzanas para hacer sidra durante todo el año, además de otros productos derivados. Pero desde hace mucho tiempo ha dejado de pensar en si misma más que como un saco que debe ser llenado periódicamente. Applejack no es muy robusta, pero valiente, no es muy mala tampoco; pero es muy astuta, y nunca ha encontrado un empleo que le conceda un poco de respiro, sino que se ha reducido a los expedientes ocasionales e intermitentes, a las _Kombinacje_ , como aquí se lo llaman.

De vez en cuando roba en la Buna una escoba y se la vende al _Blockáltester_ , cuando consigue ahorrar un poco de capital-pan, arrienda las herramientas de la remendadora del barracón, que es su paisana, y trabaja un poco por su cuenta; sabe hacer tirantes con cables eléctricos trenzados, Pinkie (Otra gran amiga mía en esos tiempos) me ha dicho que durante el descanso de mediodía l ha visto cantar y bailar delante de la barraca de las obreras eslovacas que lo recompensan con las sobras de su potaje.

Dicho esto, uno puede sentirse inclinado a pensar en Applejack con indulgente simpatía, como en un mezquino cuyo espíritu no alberga más que un humilde y elemental deseo de vivir, y que lleva adelante valerosamente su pequeña lucha para no sucumbir. Pero Applejack no es una excepción, y cuando se presentó la ocasión no dudó en hacer condenar a la fustigación a Tree Hugger que había sido su cómplice en un hurto en la cocina, con la esperanza mal fundada de hacer méritos ante los ojos del Blockältester y de promover su candidatura al puesto de lavador de marmitas.

Otra personaje destacada fue Maud, 141565, cayó un día, inexplicablemente, en el Kommando Químico. Era una enano, de no más de un metro y medio, pero nunca he visto musculatura como la suya. Cuando está desnuda, se le ve cada uno de sus músculos trabajar bajo la piel, potente y móvil como un animal independiente; agrandado sin alterar sus proporciones, su cuerpo sería un buen modelo para Hércules en versión femenina: pero no hay que mirarle la cabeza. Bajo el cuero cabelludo, las suturas craneanas sobresalen desmesuradas. El cráneo es macizo y da la impresión de ser de metal o de piedra; se ve el limite negro de los pelos cortados apenas a un dedo por encima de las cejas. La nariz, la barbilla, la frente, los pómulos, son duros y compactos, toda la cara parece una cabeza de ariete, un instrumento hecho para golpear. De su persona emana un aire de vigor bestial.

Ver trabajar a Maud es un espectáculo desconcertante; los Meister polacos, los mismos alemanes se paran a veces para admirar a Maud en acción. Parece que nada le resulta imposible. Mientras nosotras acarreamos a duras penas un saco de cemento, Maud carga con dos, luego tres, luego cuatro, manteniéndolos en equilibrio no se sabe cómo, y mientras anda rápidamente sobre las piernas cortas y enanas, hace muecas bajo la carga, se ríe, insulta, ruge y canta sin parar, como si tuviese pulmones de bronce. Maud, a pesar de los chanclos de madera, se encarama como un simio en los andamios y corre seguro por las vigas suspensas en el vacío; lleva seis ladrillos por vez basculándole en la cabeza; sabe hacerse una cuchara de un pedazo de chapa, y un cuchillo de desecho de acero; encuentra por doquier papel, leña y carbón seco y sabe encender en pocos instantes un fuego, incluso bajo la lluvia.

Sabe el oficio de sastre, el de carpintero, el de zapatero, el de barbero; escupe a distancias increíbles; canta, con voz de bajo no desagradable, canciones polacas y yiddish nunca oídas antes; puede ingerir seis, ocho, diez litros de sopa sin vomitar, y reanuda el trabajo inmediatamente después. Sabe hacer que le salga entre los hombros una gruesa joroba y camina alrededor de la barraca patituerto y contrahecho, chillando y declamando de manera incomprensible, entre las risas de los poderosos del campo. Lo he visto luchar con una polaca que le llevaba una cabeza y derribarla de un cabezazo en el estómago, potente y preciso como una catapulta. Jamás la he visto descansar, nunca la he visto callado o quieto, no lo he sabido herida o enferma. De su vida de mujer libre nadie sabe nada; por lo demás, representarse a Maud en traje de mujer libre exige un profundo esfuerzo de la fantasía y de la inducción. No habla más que polaco y el yiddish torvo y deforme de Varsovia; además, es imposible conversar con ella de manera coherente. De ella la recuerdo particalrmente porque protegía a Pinkie como una hermana mayor.

Por último mi compañera llamada Pinkie. Pinkie es una optimista en el campo. De su vida, solo me cuenta que vivía en una granja en las afueras de la capital de Polonia. No habla más que polaco y el yiddish torvo y deforme de Varsovia; además, es imposible conversar con él de manera coherente. Habla continuamente de los temas más distintos; siempre con voz tonante, con acento oratorio, con violenta mímica de esquizofrénica. Ella es natural e inocentemente ladrona: manifiesta en esto la instintiva astucia de los animales salvajes. Nunca es cogido con las manos en la masa, porque no roba más que cuando se presenta una ocasión segura: pero cuando ésta se presenta, Pinkie roba, fatal y previsiblemente, como cae una piedra que se arroja. Aparte el hecho de que es difícil sorprenderlo, es claro que de nada serviría castigarlo por sus hurtos, puesto que no son más que un acto vital como cualquier otro, como respirar y dormir.

Puede preguntarse uno ahora qué clase de mujeres eran maud y Pinkie. Si se trata de unas locas, incomprensibles y extrahumanas, que ha acabado en el Lager por casualidad. Si eran un atavismo, extraño a nuestro mundo moderno y mejor adaptado a las primordiales condiciones de vida del campo. O si, por el contrario, no será un producto del campo, el que todos nosotros acabaremos por ser si es que en el campo no morimos, si no se acaba antes el mismo campo.

Hay algo de verdad en las tres suposiciones. Maud ha sobrevivido a la destrucción de afuera porque es físicamente indestructible; Pinkie ha resistido a la aniquilación interior porque es una demente. Son, pues, en primer lugar, superviviente: las más adaptado, el ejemplar humano más idóneo para este modo de vivir.

Junto con Pinkie, en muchas ocasiones nos dirigimos a la Bolsa. Incluso e estos campos, éramos capaces de crear un comercio.

La bolsa era como nuestro mercado de pueblo, estaba siempre activísima. Aunque todo cambio esté explícitamente prohibido, y aunque frecuentemente rastreos de los Kapos o de los Bockälteste atropellen periódicamente a una sola fuga de mercaderes, clientes y curiosos, sin embargo, en el ángulo nordeste del Lager (Significativamente el lugar más alejado de las barracas de la SS), apenas las escuadras han vuelto a trabajar, se reúnen un concurso tumultuoso, al aire libre, dentro del lavadero en invierno.

Aquí vagan decenas, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos relucientes y vidriosos, las desesperadas por el hambre, a los que un instinto falaz las empuja allá donde las mercancías exhibidas hacen más agria la roedura del estomago y más asidua la salivación. Van provistas, en el mejor de los casos, de la mísera media ración de pan que, con esfuerzo doloroso, han ahorrado desde la mañana, con la esperanza insensata de que presente la ocasión de un trueque ventajoso con algún ingenuo, desconocedor de las cotizas del momento.

Alguno de estas, son salvajes pacientes, adquieren con la media ración un litro de potaje que, al ir alejándose, someten a la metódica extracción de los pocos pedazos de patatas que yacen en el fondo; hecho de lo cual, la cambian por pan, y el pan por un nuevo litro que expoliar, y esto hasta agotar los nervios, o hasta que cualquier perjudicado, tomándolo por sorpresa, no les inflija una severa lección, exponiéndolos a la publica mofa. A la misma especie pertenecen los que van a la bolsa a vender sus únicas pertenencias, es decir sus ropas. Algunas venden sus camisas, estas saben bien lo que va a suceder, en la primera ocasión, cuando el kapo compruebe que están desnudas bajo las chaquetas. El kapo les pregunta que han hecho con las camisa; es una pregunta retorica, una formalidad útil tan solo para entrar en materia. Le responderán que la camisa se la han robado en el lavadero; también es rigor esta respuesta, y no pretende ser creída, en realidad, hasta las piedras del campo saben que el 99% de las veces, la que no tienen camisa, la han vendido por hambre, y además se es responsable de la camisa porque le pertenece al Lager. Entonces, el kapo la golpeara salvajemente, le lanzara otra camisa, y antes o después todo volverá a empezar, generalmente antes de que cicatricen las heridas.

Cada una en un rincón acostumbrado, se estacionan en la Bolsa las mercaderes profesionales; las primeras entre ellos, las griegas, inmóviles y silenciosas como esfinges, agazapadas detrás de la escuadrilla de potaje denso, fruto de trabajo, de sus combinaciones y de su solidaridad nacional.

Las griegas se han reducido ahora a poquísimas, (entre ellas una llamada Gilda) pero han aportado una contribución de primer orden a la fisionomía del campo y de la jerga internacional que por él circula. Todos saben que "Carabana" es la escudilla, y que "la comedero esta buena" quiere decir que el potaje es bueno, el vocablo que expresa la idea genérica de hurto es " _Klepsi-klepsi"_ de origen griego. Estas pocas sobrevivientes de la colonia judía Salónica, la del doble lenguaje, español y helénico, y de las múltiples actividades, son las depositarias de una concreta, terrena, cómplice sabiduría en la que confluyen las tradiciones de todas las civilizaciones del mediterráneas. Que esta sabiduría se resuelva en el campo con la practica sistemática y científica del hurto y del asalto a los cargos y con el monopolio de la bolsa de los trueques, no debe hacer olvidar de su repugnancia por la brutalidad gratuita, su asombrosa conciencia de la subsistencia de una, cuando menos potencial, dignidad humana, hacia las griegas del Lager el núcleo nacional más coherente y, bajo este punto de vista, el más civil.

Se puede encontrar en la bolsa a las especialistas de los hurtos en la cocina, con las chaquetas hinchadas por misteriosos bultos. Mientras para el potaje hay precio casi estable, la cotización de cualquier otro alimento como son los nabos, remolachas, patatas, es caprichosa en extremo y depende mucho, de la diligencia y de la corruptibilidad de los guardianes de turno en los almacenes.

Se vende el Mahorca: el Mahorca es un tabaco de desecho, en forma de astillas leñosas, oficialmente en venta en la Kantine, en paquetes de cincuenta gramos, contra la entrega de «bonos–premio» que la Buna debería distribuir entre los mejores trabajadores. Tal distribución se hace irregularmente, con gran parsimonia y evidente iniquidad, de modo que la mayor parte de los bonos terminan, directamente o por abuso de autoridad, en manos de los Kapos y de los prominentes; sin embargo, los bonos–premio de la Buna circulan en el mercado del Lager a guisa de moneda, y su valor varía en estricta obediencia a las leyes de la economía clásica.

En esta compleja red de hurtos y contra hurtos, alimentados por la sorda hostilidad entre los comandos SS y la autoridad civil de la Buna, función de primer orden tiene el Ka–Be.

Ka–Be es la abreviatura de Krankenbau, la enfermería, donde yo trabaje más tiempo por saber enfermería. Son ocho barracones, en todo semejantes a los demás del campo, pero separados por una alambrada. Permanentemente hay en ellos una décima parte de la población del campo, pero son pocos los que están allí más de dos semanas y nadie más de dos meses: dentro de estos límites tenemos que morirnos o curarnos. Quien tiende a curarse, en Ka–Be se cura; quien tiende a agravarse, de Ka–Be lo mandan a la cámara de gas.

El Ka–Be es el lugar de menor resistencia, la válvula por la que más fácilmente pueden evadirse los reglamentos y eludirse la vigilancia de los Kapos. Todos saben que son los mismos enfermeros los que reincorporan al mercado, a bajo precio, la ropa y los zapatos de los muertos y de los seleccionados que parten desnudos para Birkenau; son las enfermeras y los médicos los que exportan de la Buna los sulfamídicos asignados, vendiéndolos a los civiles contra géneros alimentarios.

Además, las enfermeras obtienen grandes ganancias del tráfico de cucharas. El Lager no provee de cuchara a los recién llegados, aunque el potaje semi-líquido no pueda ser consumido de otra manera. Las cucharas se fabrican en la Buna, a escondidas y en los ratos libres, con cualquier cosa con la que pudiéramos hacerla se trata de bastas y pesadas herramientas, hechas con chapas trabajadas a martillazos de piedra, frecuentemente con el mango afilado, de modo que sirva al mismo tiempo de cuchillo para cortar el pan. Los mismos fabricantes las venden directamente a las recién llegados; una cuchara sencilla vale media ración, una cuchara–cuchillo tres cuartos de ración de pan. Ahora bien, es ley que en el Ka–Be se pueda entrar con la cuchara, pero no salir con ella. A los curados, en el acto de darlos de alta y antes de vestirles, la cuchara les es confiscada por las enfermeras, que la envían en venta a la Bolsa. Añadiendo a las cucharas de los curados las de los muertos y las de las seleccionadas, las enfermeras llegan a percibir a diario las ganancias de la venta de una cincuentena de cucharas. Por el contrario, los enfermos dados de alta se ven obligados a reanudar el trabajo con la desventaja inicial de media ración de pan asignada a la adquisición de una nueva cuchara. Muchas veces tuve que seguir las reglas para sobrevivir, pero siempre que podía, no lo hacía.

Quiero invitar ahora al lector a que reflexione sobre lo que podrían significar en el Lager nuestras palabras «bien» y «mal», «justo» e «injusto»; que juzgue, basándose en el cuadro que he pintado y los ejemplos más arriba expuestos, cuánto de nuestro mundo moral normal podría subsistir más allá de la alambrada de púas. Cuando nuestro único objetivo era ser un gran esclavo, o un demente.

Resulta difícil, para un extraño comprender cuan poco valor se concedía en los campos a la vida humana. Los prisioneros estaban ya endurecidos, pero posiblemente adquirían más conciencia de este absoluto desprecio por la vida cuando se organizaba un convoy de enfermos. Los cuerpos demacrados de las prisioneras, se echaban en carretillas que los prisioneros empujábamos a lo largo de muchos kilómetros, a veces entre tormentas de nieve, hasta el siguiente campo. Sí uno de los enfermos moría antes de salir, se le echaba de todas formas. ¡Porque la lista tenía que estar completa! La lista era lo único importante.

Los seres humanos solo contábamos por nuestro número de prisioneros. Uno se convertía literalmente en un número: que estuviera muerto o que estuviera vivo no importaba, ya que la vida de un "Numero" era totalmente irrelevante. Y menos aún importaba lo que había detrás de ese número y aquella vida: Su destino, su historia o el nombre de aquel prisionero. En los transportes de pacientes en que yo, en calidad de enfermera, tenía que acompañar desde el campo a otro, hubo un prisionero cuyo hermano no estaba en la lista y al que, por tanto, había que dejar atrás. El joven suplico tanto que el guardia decidió hacer un cambio y el hermano ocupo el lugar de la mujer que, de momento, prefería quedarse ¡Con tal de que la lista estuviera completa! Y esto era fácil: La hermana cambio su número, nombre y apellido con los de la otra prisionera, pues carecíamos de documentación; ya teníamos bastante suerte con conservar nuestro cuerpo que seguía respirando. Todo lo demás que nos rodeaba, como nuestros cuerpos esqueléticos mortecinos rodeados de harapos, solo tenía interés cuando se ordenaban transporte de enfermos. Y nada más.


	19. Pequeños momentos de felicidad

El descubrimiento de algo parecido al arte en los campos de concentración ha de sorprender bastante al profano en estas cosas, pero aún se sentiría mucho más sorprendido al saber que también había cierto sentido del humor; claro está, en una expresión más leve y aun así, sólo durante unos breves segundos o unos minutos escasos. El humor es otra de las armas con las cuales el alma lucha por su supervivencia. Es bien sabido que, en la existencia humana, el humor puede proporcionar el distanciamiento necesario para sobreponerse a cualquier situación, aunque no sea más que por unos segundos, en las sabias palabras de un comediante: "La vida es una tragedia de cerca, y una comedia de lejos". Esto me lo había comentado una amiga mía llamada Pinkie Pie, y me ayudo a entrenar y trabajar a su lado en la obra para que desarrollara mi sentido del humor. Me sugirió que debíamos hacernos la solemne promesa de que cada día inventariamos una historia divertida sobre algún incidente que pudiera sucedernos al día siguiente de nuestra liberación.

Pinkie Pie, tenía 28 años y trabajaba como ayudante de un equipo de cirugía, que pertenecía a un gran hospital. Así que, una vez intente arrancarle una sonrisa insistiendo en que cuando se incorporara a su antiguo trabajo le iba a resultar muy difícil olvidar los hábitos que había aprendido en el campo de concentración. Al pie de la obra que construíamos (Y en especial cuando el supervisor hacia la ronda de inspección) el capataz nos estimulaba a trabajar más deprisa gritando: ¡Acción! ¡Acción! Así que dije a mi amiga: "Un día regresaras al quirófano durante una operación de un paciente aquejado de peritonitis. De pronto, un ordenanza entrara a toda prisa y anunciara la llegada del jefe de operaciones gritando: ¡Acción! ¡Acción! ¡Que viene el jefe!

A veces los otros inventaban sueños divertidos con respecto al futuro, previniendo; por ejemplo, cuando tuvieran un compromiso para asistir a una cena se olvidarían de como se sirve la sopa y le pedirían a la anfitriona que les echara una cucharada "del fondo"

Los intentos para desarrollar el sentido del humor y ver las cosas bajo una luz humorística son una especie de truco que aprendimos mientras dominábamos el arte de vivir, pues aún en los campos de concentración es posible practicar el arte de vivir, aunque el sufrimiento sea omnipresente. Cabría establecer una analogía: El sufrimiento del hombre actúa de modo similar a como lo hace el gas en el vacío de una cámara; este se llenara por completo y por igual cualquiera que sea su capacidad. Análogamente, el sufrimiento ocupara toda el alma y toda la conciencia del hombre tanto si el sufrimiento es mucho como si es poco. Por consiguiente el "Tamaño" del sufrimiento humano es absolutamente relativo, de lo que se deduce que las cosas más nimias puede originar las mayores alegrías.

Tomemos un ejemplo para explicarlo mejor: Mucho tiempo después de haberme integrado a la vida normal (Es decir, mucho tiempo después de haber abandonado el campo), me enseñaron una revista ilustrada con fotografías de prisioneros hacinados en sus literas mirando, insensibles, a sus visitantes

-"¿No es algo terrible, esos rostros mirando fijamente, y todo lo que ello significa?"-Había preguntado un joven una vez.

-"¿Por qué?"-pregunte y es que, en verdad, no lo comprendía. En aquel momento lo vi todo de nuevo: a las 5 de la madrugada, todo estaba oscuro allá afuera, como boca de lobo. Yo estaba echado sobre un duro tablón en el suelo de tierra del barracón donde "Se cuidaba" a unos setenta de nosotras. Estábamos enfermas y no teníamos que dejar el campo para ir a trabajar; tampoco teníamos que desfilar. Podríamos permanecer echados todo el día en nuestro rincón y dormitar esperando el reparto diario de pan (Que por supuesto era menor para los enfermos) y el rancho de sopa (Aguada y también en menor cantidad). Y, sin embargo "estábamos contentos", satisfechos a pesar de todo. Mientras nos apretujábamos las unas a las otras para evitar cualquier pérdida innecesaria de calor, emperezados y sin la menor intención de mover ni un dedo sin necesidad, oíamos los agudos silbatos y los gritos que venían de la plaza donde el turno de noche acababa de regresar y formaba para la revista. La ventiscada abrió la puerta de par en par y la nieve entro en nuestro barracón. Una camarada exhausta y cubierta de nieve entró tambaleándose y durante unos minutos permaneció sentado, pero el guardia le echo fuera de nuevo. Estaba estrictamente prohibido admitir a un extraño en un barracón mientras se procedía a pasar revista. ¡Como compadecía a ese individuo y qué contento estaba yo de no encontrarme en su lugar, sino dormitando en la enfermería! ¡Qué salvación suponía el permanecer allí dos días y, tal vez, otros dos más!

A pesar de la ausencia de sentimientos de los prisioneros con experiencia es uno de los fenómenos que mejor expresaban esa desvalorización de todo lo que no redunde en interés de la conversación de la propia vida. Todo lo demás el prisionero lo consideraba un lujo superfino. En general, en el campo también sufríamos de "hibernación cultural", con sólo dos excepciones: La política y la religión: todo el campo hablaba, casi continuamente, de política; las discusiones surgían ante todo de rumores que se casaban al vuelo y se transmitían con ansias. Los rumores sobre la situación militar casi siempre eran contradictorios. Se sucedían con rapidez y lo único que conseguían era azuzar la guerra de nervios que agitaba las mentes de todos los prisioneros. Una y otra vez se desvanecía la esperanza de que la guerra acabara con celeridad, esperanzas avivadas por rumores optimistas. Algunos prisioneros perdían toda la esperanza, pero siempre había optimistas incorregibles (Como Pinkie Pie) que eran los más irritantes. Otra cosa de la que solíamos platicar era de comida.

Debido al alto grado de desnutrición que los prisioneros sufrían, era natural que el deseo de procurar alimentos fuera el instinto más primitivo en torno al cual se centraba la vida mental. Observe que la mayoría de los prisioneros que trabajaban uno junto a otro y a quienes, por una vez, no vigilaban de cerca. Inmediatamente empezaban a hablar sobre la comida.

Este fue muchas veces mi caso, cuando trabajaba alado de Pinkie. Solíamos preguntarnos cuales eran nuestros platos preferidos. Intercambiábamos recetas, por ejemplo, Pinkie siempre le gusto todo lo que tuviera azúcar, y me describía muchas recetas de distintos pasteles y postres. También planeábamos el menú para el día en que nos reuniríamos: el día de un futuro distante en que seamos liberadas y regresáramos a casa. Y así seguiríamos y seguiríamos, describiendo con todo detalle cada plato, hasta que de pronto la advertencia que se va transmitiendo, normalmente en forma de consigna o número de contraseña.

\- _Straż nadchodzi_ (El Guardia se acerca).

Siempre considere las charlas sobre comida muy peligrosas. ¿Acaso no es una equivocación provocar al organismo con aquellas descripciones tan detalladas y delicadas cuando ya ha conseguido adaptarse de algún modo a las ínfimas raciones y a las escasas calorías? Aunque de momento puedan parecer un alivio psicológico, se trata de una ilusión, que psicológicamente, y sin ninguna duda, no está exenta de peligro.

Cuando desaparecía por completo las ultimas capas de grasa subcutánea y parecíamos esqueletos disfrazados de pellejos y andrajos, comenzábamos a observar como nuestro cuerpo se devoraba a sí mismo. El organismo digería sus propias proteínas y los músculos desaparecían; el cuerpo no le quedaba ningún poder de resistencia. Uno tras otro, los miembros de nuestra pequeña comunidad del barracón morían. Cada una de nosotras podía calcular con toda precisión quien sería el próximo y cuando le tocaría a ella. Tras muchas observaciones conocíamos bien los síntomas, lo que hacía que nuestro pronóstico fuera siempre acertado.

"No va a durar mucho", "ella es la próxima". Nos susurrábamos entre nosotras, y cuando en nuestra diaria búsqueda de piojos, veíamos nuestros propios cuerpos desnudos, llegada la noche, pensábamos algo así: "Este cuerpo, mi cuerpo, es ya un cadáver, ¿Qué ha sido de mí? No soy más que una pequeña parte de una gran masa de carne humana… de una masa encerrada tras la alambrada de espinas, agolpada en unos cuantos barracones de tierra. Una masa de la cual un día tras día va a descomponiéndose un porcentaje porque ya no tiene vida".

Agradecíamos los más ínfimos favores. Nos conformábamos con tener tiempo para despiojarnos antes de ir a la cama, aunque ello no fuera en sí muy placentero: suponía estar desnuda en un barracón helado con carámbanos de hielo colgando del techo. Nos contentábamos con que no hubiera alarmas aéreas durante esta operación y las luces permanecieran encendidas. En la oscuridad no podíamos despiojarnos, lo que suponía pasar la noche en vela.

Los escasos placeres de la vida del campo nos producían una especie de felicidad negativa ("La liberación del sufrimiento" como dijo Schopenhauer) pero sólo de forma relativa. Los verdaderos placeres positivos, aún los más mínimos escaseaban. Recuerdo haber llevado una especie de cuenta de los placeres diarios y comprobar que en el lapso de muchas semanas solamente había experimentado dos momentos placenteros. Uno había ocurrido cuando, al regreso del trabajo y tras una larga espera, me admitieron en el barracón de cocina asignándome a la cola que se alineaba ante la cocinera-prisionera la Sra. Cake semi-oculto detrás de las enormes cacerolas, la Sra. Cake servía la sopa en los cuencos que le presentaban las prisioneras que desfilaban apresuradamente. Era la única cocinera que al llegar los cuencos no se fijaba en las mujeres; el único que repartía con equidad, sin reparar en el recipiente y sin hacer favoritismos con sus amigos o paisanos, obsequiándoles con patatas, mientras el resto tenía que contentarse con sopa aguada de la superficie.

Pero no me incumbe a mí juzgar a los prisioneros que preferían a su propia gente. ¿Quién puede arrojar la primera piedra contra aquel que favorece a sus amigos bajo unas circunstancias en que, tarde o temprano, la cuestión que se dilucidaba era de vida o muerte? Nadie puede juzgar, nadie, a menos que con toda honestidad pueda contestarse que en una situación similar no hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Cuando las prisioneras sentían inquietud religiosas, están eran las más sinceras que cabe imaginar y, muy a menudo, el recién llegado quedaba sorprendido y admirado por la profundidad y la fuerza de las creencias religiosas. A este respecto lo más impresionante eran las oraciones o los servicios religiosos improvisados en el rincón de un barracón o en la oscuridad del camino de ganado en que nos llevaban de vuelta al campo desde el lejano lugar de trabajo, cansadas, hambrientas y heladas bajo nuestras harapientas ropas.

Por último, una de las ultimas alegrías que teníamos en el campo era el arte.

Antes he hablado del arte. ¿Puede pensarse en algo parecido en un campo de concentración? Depende más bien de lo que uno llame arte. De vez en cuando se improvisaba una especie de espectáculo de cabaret. Se despejaba temporalmente un barracón, se apiñaban o se clavaban entre sí unos cuantos bancos y se estudiaba un programa. Por la noche, los que gozaban de una buena situación (Los _Kapos_ , en su mayoría) y los que no tenían que hacer grandes marchas fuera del campo, se reunían allí y reían o alborotaban un poco; cualquier cosa que les hiciera olvidar. Se cantaban, se recitaban poemas, se contaban chistes que contenían alguna referencia satírica sobre el campo. Todo ello no tenía otra finalidad que la de ayudar a olvidar y lo conseguía. Las reuniones eran tan eficaces que algunas prisioneras asistían a las funciones a pesar de su agotador cansancio y aun cuando por ello perdieran su rancho de aquel día.

La obsesión por buscar el arte dentro del campo adquiría, hasta matices grotescos. Yo diría que la impresión real que producía todo lo que se relacionaba con lo artístico surgía del contraste casi fantasmagórico entre la representación y la desolación de la vida en el campo que le servía de telón de fondo. Nunca olvidare que en la segunda noche que pase en Auschwitz-birkenau fue la música lo que me despertó de un sueño profundo. El guardia encargado del barracón celebraba una especie de fiestecilla en su habitación, que estaba próxima a la entrada de nuestra puerta. Voces achispadas se desgañitaban cantando tonadas gastadas. De pronto se hizo silencio y en medio de la noche se oyó un violín que tocaba "Corelli - Concerto Grosso No. 1 in D Major, Op. 6: I. Largo", lo recuerdo bien, porque mi padre solia tocarlo en días especiales. Una melodía poco conocida y poco gastada por la continua repetición. El violín lloraba, y una parte de mí también lloraba con él, pues aquel día era el cumpleaños de alguien que yacía en alguna parte de este mundo, quizás alejada sólo unos cientos de metros y, sin embargo, fuera de mi alcance. Ese alguien era mi madre.

Recuerdo también que, otra cosa que me marco mucho, fue cuando una noche estábamos reunidas, en nuestro barracón, Spike había compuesto una pequeña poesía, que después no quiso leer en público. Incluso lo hizo una pequeña esfera de papel antes de lanzarlo fuera del barracón en medio de la nieve. Recuerdo que, más tarde cuando todas dormían, fui a tomar aquella pequeña bola de papel, y lo leí. Decía lo siguiente.

 _Si esto es un hombre:_

 _Los que vivís seguros_

 _En vuestras casa caldeadas_

 _Los que encontráis, al volver por la tarde,_

 _La comida caliente, y los rostros de los amigos_

 _Considerad si es un hombre_

 _Los que trabajan en el fango_

 _Los que no conocen la paz_

 _Quien lucha por la mitad de un panecillo_

 _Quien muere por un sí o por un no_

 _Considerad, si es una mujer_

 _Quien no tiene cabello, ni nombre_

 _Ni fuerzas para recordarlo_

 _Vacía la mirada, y frio el regazo_

 _Pensad que esto ha sucedido:_

 _Os encomiendo estas palabras_

 _Grabadla en vuestros corazones_

 _Al estar en casa, al ir por la calle,_

 _Al acostaros, al levantaros_

 _Repetídselas a vuestros hijos_

 _O que vuestra casa se derrumbe_

 _La enfermedad los imposibilite_

 _Vuestros descendientes les vuelva el rostro._

 _Si esto es un hombre._


	20. Sufrimientos y esperanzas

Hubo una vez, en que Luna intento suicidarse durante la noche. Recuerdo que había salido a las servicios, cuando me encontré a Luna en medio del campo. Ella miraba la alambrada, como si estuviera hipnotizada por la misma. Me acerque un poco a ella, pues ella me daba la espalda. Antes de que me acercara, ella empezó a correr para las alambradas. Yo tire el balde, y corrí tras ella. Atravesó varios cadáveres que estaban en el camino y antes de que llegara a la alambrada salte sobre ella y la derribe. Ella me golpeo, he intentaba sacarme de encima de ella. Ambas, estábamos totalmente exhaustas tanto por la carrera como por el trabajo de ese día. Ella me gritaba que la dejara, que ya no quería vivir, que "¿Qué sentido tenía la vida si toda su familia había muerto?" Yo le gritaba que no la dejaría matarse. Estaba nerviosa, pues si un guardia nos descubría nos fusilaría, y mi esfuerzo por salvarla no hubiera significado nada. Luchamos por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente ella se calmo.

Quede abrasada a ella unos segundos. Pude ver que su traje, estaba andrajoso, sus manos esqueléticas lastimadas y su cuerpo se asemejaba demasiado a un cadáver, pues estábamos cerca de uno que descansaba en la alambrada cerca de nosotros. Solo en ese momento, y por unos pocos segundos, volví a sentir esa incomodidad de ver un cadáver humano, y recordé lo efímeros y frágiles que éramos.

Tardamos unos minutos, pero finalmente ella volvió a hablarme, esta vez en un susurro.

-Ya no quiero vivir.

Luego lloro un poco, y puso su rostro en mi pecho, cual niña en el pecho de su madre. Finalmente quedo en silencio.

-No Luna, no digas que ya no quieres vivir, sufrir siempre fue fácil por eso muchos creen que la vida es solo sufrimiento. Pero dejarse morir siempre es la opción más fácil, siempre es la salida que en un momento de desesperación nos ciega y no nos deja ver una solución. Dime Luna ¿Por qué corriste a la alambrada?

Luna no contesto de inmediato, al principio solo tartamudeaba algunas palabras: "Perdí a mi hijo…Un sueño…una realidad…una pesadilla…" Tardo un poco, y finalmente sus palabras empezaron a tener sentido.

-En un sueño, volví a vivir cuando me lo quitaron. Me lo quitaron todo, mi esposos, mi hijo, mi libertad, mi hogar, mi familia, mi identidad ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir viviendo cuando ya no te queda nada por lo que aferrarte, nada en lo que sostenerse en los momentos en los que más sufres?

Estas fueron las palabras que nunca pude decirme a mí misma, pero que siempre habían estado en mi mente, pero que digo, no solo en mi mente, sino en todos los prisioneros de este campo, de todas las personas que lo han perdido todo en ese siglo, y en todos los que la humanidad ha vivido. El lamento de los esclavos que resuena en un silencio sin tiempo, por los siglos de los siglos. Solo una cosa resonaba más en mi mente que todas esas voces: ¿De qué forma podía ayudarle? ¿Qué decirle?

La abrase más fuerte, y finalmente le conteste.

\- ¿Qué hubiera sucedido, Luna, si usted hubiera muerto primero y su esposo y su hijo hubieran sobrevivido?

Le ayude a levantarse y nos miramos unos segundos. Luego desvió la mirada.

-para ellos hubiera sido terrible, habrían sufrido muchísimo

A lo que le repliqué

-Lo ves, Luna, usted le ha ahorrado a ellos todo ese sufrimiento; pero ahora tiene que pagar por ello sobreviviendo y llorando su muerte.

Ella no dijo nada, pero me miro asombrada. Me sonrió y me abraso una vez más.

Volví a mi barracón, y esa noche me recordé un poema de William Ernest Henley: Invictus.

 ** _Más allá de la noche que me cubre,  
negra como el abismo insondable,  
doy gracias a cuales dioses fuere  
por mi alma inconquistable._**

 ** _En la cruel garra de la circunstancia  
no he gemido ni llorado.  
Sometido a los golpes del azar  
mi cabeza sangra, pero está erguida._**

 ** _Más allá de este lugar de ira y llantos  
yace sino el horror de la sombra,  
Y aún la amenaza de los años  
me halla y me hallará sin temor._**

 ** _No importa cuán estrecha sea la puerta,  
cuán cargada de castigos la sentencia,  
soy el amo de mi destino,  
soy el capitán de mi alma._**

Lo que en verdad necesitábamos era un cambio radical en nuestra actitud hacía la vida. Tenemos que aprender por nosotros mismos, y luego enseñar a los desesperados que en Realidad no esperamos nada de la vida, sino que la vida espera algo de nosotros. Tenemos que dejar de hacernos preguntas sobre él significado de la vida y, en vez de ello, pensar en nosotros como seres a quienes la vida inquiere e incesantemente. Nuestra contestación a la pregunta de ¿Qué significado tiene vivir? Tiene que estar echa, no de palabras, no de meditaciones, sino de una conducta y una actuación rectas. En ultima instancias, "vivir" significa asumir la responsabilidad de encontrar la respuesta correcta a los problemas que la vida plantea y cumplir las tareas que la vida asigna continuamente a cada individuo.

Dichas tareas y, consecuentemente, el significado de la vida, difieren de una persona a otra, de un momento a otro, de modo que resulta completamente imposible definir el significado de la vida en término general. Nunca se podrá dar respuesta a las preguntas relativas al sentido de la vida, en términos generales con argumentos aparentes. "Vida" no significa algo abstracto, sino algo muy concreto y real, que configura el destino de cada ser humano, distinto y único en cada caso. Ningún ser humano, ni ningún destino pueden compararse al de otro ser humano o a otro destino. Ninguna situación se repite y cada una exige una respuesta distinta.; algunas veces la situación en la que se encuentra un hombre puede exigirle a que emprenda una acción; otras, puede resultar más ventajoso aprovecharla para meditar y sacar las consecuencias adecuadas. Y, a veces, lo que se exige al hombre es simplemente a que acepte su destino y cargue con su cruz. Cada situación se diferencia por su unicidad y en todo momento no hay más que una respuesta correcta al problema que la situación plantea.

Cuando un ser humano descubre que su destino es sufrir, ha de aceptar dicho sufrimiento, pues esa es su sola y única tarea. Ha de reconocer el hecho de que, incluso sufriendo, el es un ser único y está solo en el universo. Nadie puede redimir su sufrimiento, ni nadie puede sufrir en su lugar. Su única oportunidad residía en la actitud en que adopte al soportar su carga.

En cuanto a nosotros en general, tales pensamientos no eran especulaciones alejadas de la realidad, eran los únicos pensamientos capas de ayudarnos, de liberarnos de la desesperación, aun cuando no se veía ninguna oportunidad de salir con vida del campo.

Ya hacía tiempo que había pasado de pedirle a la vida un sentido, tal como alcanzar una meta mediante valiosa, mediante nuestro sufrimiento. Para mí, él significado de la vida abarcaba un círculo muy amplio, como son los de la vida y la muerte y por este sentido era él que luchaba, día tras día.

Una vez, me fue revelado el significado del sufrimiento, nos negábamos a minimizar o aliviar las torturas del campo a base de ignorarlas o de abrigar falsas ilusiones o de alimentar un optimismo artificial. El sufrimiento se había convertido en una tarea a realizar y no quería volverle la espalda. Habíamos aprehendido las oportunidades de logro que se ocultaba en él. Oportunidades iguales a las que había llevado al poeta Rilke a decir: Wie viel ist aufzuleiden "¡Por cuanto sufrimiento hay que pasar!" Rilke había hablado de "conseguir mediante el sufrimiento", donde otros habían hablado de "Conseguir mediante el trabajo". Ante nosotros teníamos una buena cantidad de sufrimiento que debíamos soportar, así que era preciso hacerle frente procurando que los momentos de debilidad y de lágrimas se redujeran al mínimo. Pero no había ninguna necesidad de avergonzarse de las lágrimas, pues ellas testificaban que el ser humano era verdaderamente valiente; que tenía el valor de sufrir.

No obstante, muy pocos lo entendían así. Algunas veces, alguien confesaba avergonzado haber llorado, como una vez que una compañera me respondió en una pregunta.

-Como había vencido el edema que tenía en sus pies.

-Lo saque de mi cuerpo a base de lágrimas.

En los campos, en estos últimos tiempos luego de lo ocurrido con Luna, me había puesto un plan que llamaba "Procedimiento para salvar la vida". Dichas acciones, por una regla general con vista a evitar el suicidio. Había tomado esta decisión debido a que, una regla general en los campos era de que no se debían tomar medidas con tendencia a salvar la vida a un prisionera que tratara de suicidarse. Para dar un ejemplo: se estaba terminante prohibido cortar la soga de un prisionero que intentaba ahorcarse, por consiguiente, era de suma importancia que no se llegara a tales extremos.

Recuerdo dos casos de suicidios frustrados de dos prisioneros que guardan alguna semejanza al episodio con Luna que quisiera contar. Ambos prisioneros habían comentado sus intenciones de suicidarse basando su decisión en los argumentos típicos: "Ya no espero más nada de la vida", y "Ya no soporto seguir sufriendo más". En ambos casos, se trataba de hacerles comprender, de que la vida todavía esperaba algo de ellos. A una le quedaba todavía un hijo que ella adoraba mucho y que la estaba esperando en América. En el otro caso, no era una persona lo que le esperaba, sino una cosa ¡su obra! Era una artista que había empezado una colección de obras que debía concluir. Nadie más que ella podía terminar su trabajo, lo mismo que nadie más podía reemplazar a la madre en el afecto de su hijo.

La unicidad y la resolución que diferencia a cada individuo y confiere un significado a su existencia tienen su incidente en la actividad creativa, al igual que la tiene el amor. Cuando se acepta la imposibilidad de reemplazar a una persona, se da paso para que se manifieste en toda su magnitud la responsabilidad que el hombre asume en su existencia. El hombre que se hace consiente de su responsabilidad ante el ser humano que le espera con todo su afecto o ante una obra inconclusa no podrá nunca tirar su vida por la borda. Conoce el "Porque" de su existencia, y podrá soportar casi cualquier "Como".

Chrissalis, nuestra jefa del barracón, no era tan autoritaria y tenía precisamente por su forma de ser y actuar, tenía mil oportunidades de ejercitar una influencia de largo alcance a los que estábamos bajo su jurisdicción. La influencia inmediata de una forma de conducta es siempre más efectiva que las palabras. Pero, a veces como lo comprobé, las palabras resultan efectivas cuando la receptividad mental se intensifica con motivos de las circunstancias externas. Recuerdo un incidente para que puedan entender, como consecuencia de la intensificación de su receptividad provocada por una determinada situación externa.

Había sido un día muy malo. A la hora de la formación de ese día se había leído un anuncio sobre los muchos actos que, de entonces en adelante, se consideraban como sabotaje y, por consiguientes punibles con la horca. Entre estas faltas se incluían nimiedades: Como cortar pequeñas tiras de nuestras viejas mantas (Que las usábamos como vendas improvisadas) y "Robos nimios".

Hace unos días que una prisionera al borde de la muerte de inanición, había entrado en el almacén de víveres y robado algunos kilos de patatas. El "Robo" se reconoció y algunas prisioneras reconocieron a la ladrona. Cuando las autoridades del campo se enteraron de lo sucedido, ordenaron que se les entregaran a la culpable; si no, todo el campo ayunaría un día entero. Claro está que, los 2500 prisioneros del campo decidimos callar. La tarde de aquel día yacíamos exhaustos en los camastros. Nos encontrábamos en las horas más bajas de la noche. Apenas se decían palabras, y las que decían estaban cargadas con un aire de irritación. Entonces, para empeorar más las cosas, se cortó la luz. Los estados de ánimos llegaron a los estratos más bajos, hasta el punto que se escuchaban maldiciones que no me atrevo a escribir aquí. Pero Chirssalis, era una mujer sabía, e improviso una pequeña charla donde debíamos decir todo lo que bullía en nuestra mente en aquel momento.

Chrissalis, empezó a narrar sobre los muchos prisioneros que en esos últimos días habían muerto, ya sea de enfermedades o de suicidio, pero también hablo de cuáles fueron las verdaderas causas de esos suicidios: " _La pérdida de esperanza"._ Aseguraba que debía haber una forma para que en el futuro, prevenir que futuras víctimas llegaran hasta esos extremos. Y al decir esto, me indica a mí para que les de algún consejo, apelando a que en estos últimos días, había salvado a numerosos prisioneros.

Les seré sincera: tenía frio y sueño, y estaba agotada e irritable, pero hube de sobreponerme a mí misma, y aprovechar la ocasión. En aquel momento, era más necesario que nunca infundirles ánimos.

Seguidamente, hable del futuro próximo. Y dije, para el que quiera ser imparcial, este se presentaba muy negro y concorde con cada uno que nuestras posibilidades de sobrevivir eran mínimas: Aun cuando ya no había epidemia de tifus yo estimaba que mis propias oportunidades estaban en razones de uno a veinte. Pero también les dije que, a pesar de ello, no tenía intenciones de perder la esperanza y tirarlo todo por la borda, Pues nadie sabe lo que el destino nos depara y todavía menos, lo que ocurrirá la hora siguiente. Y aun cuando no cabía esperar ningún acontecimiento militar importante en los días sucesivos, quien mejor que nosotros, con nuestra larga experiencia en los campos para saber que a veces se ofrecía, de repente, grandes oportunidades, cuando menos a nivel individual. Por ejemplo, cabía la posibilidad de que, inesperadamente, uno fuera designado a un grupo especial que gozara de condiciones laborales particularmente favorables, ya que este tipo de cosas constituían la "Suerte" prisionero.

Pero no solo hable del futuro y del velo que lo cubría. También les hablé del pasado: de todas sus alegrías y de la luz que irradiaba, brillante aun en la presente oscuridad. Para evitar que mis palabras sonaran como las de cualquier predicador, cité de nuevo al poeta que ya había escrito: " _Was du erlebt, kann Macht der Weld ir rauben_ " (Ningún poder de la tierra podrá arrancar lo que has vivido). No solo ya de nuestras experiencias, sino cualquier cosa que hubiéramos hecho, cualesquiera pensamiento que hubiéramos tenido, así como todo lo que habíamos sufrido, nada de ello se había perdido, aun cuando hubiera pasado; lo habíamos hecho ser, y haber sido es también una forma de ser y quizá la más segura.

Seguidamente me referí a las muchas oportunidades existentes para darle un sentido a la vida. Hablé a mis camaradas (Que yacían inmóviles, si bien de vez en cuando se oía algún suspiro) de que la vida humana no cesa nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, y de que este infinito significado de la vida comprende también el sufrimiento y la agonía, las privaciones y la muerte. Pedí a aquellas pobres criaturas que me escuchaban atentamente en la oscuridad de aquel barracón que hicieran cara a lo serio de nuestra situación. No tenía que perder las esperanzas, antes bien debían conservar el valor en la certeza de que nuestra lucha desesperada no perdería su dignidad ni su sentido. Les aseguré que en las horas difíciles siempre había alguien que nos observaba (Un amigo, una esposa, alguien que estuviera vivo o muerto, o un dios) y que sin duda no querría que le decepcionáramos, antes bien, esperar que sufriéramos con orgullo (Y no miserablemente) y que supiéremos morir.

Y, finalmente, les hable de nuestros sacrificios, que en cada caso tenía un significado. En la naturaleza de este sacrificio estaba el que pareciera insensato para la vida normal, para el mundo donde imperaba el éxito material. Pero nuestro sacrificio sí tenía sentido. Los que profesen una fe religiosa, dije con toda franqueza, no hallarían dificultades para entenderlo. Les hablé de un camarada que al llegar al campo había querido hacer un pacto con el cielo para que su sacrificio y su muerte liberaran al ser que amaba de un doloroso final. Para él, tanto el sufrimiento como la muerte y, especialmente, aquel sacrificio, eran significativos. Por nada en el mundo quería morir, como tampoco ninguno de nosotros. Mis palabras tenían como objetivo dotar a nuestras vidas de un significado, allí y entonces, precisamente en aquel barracón y aquella situación, prácticamente desesperada. Pude comprobar que había logrado mi propósito, pues cuando se encendieron las luces, las miserables figuras de mis camaradas se acercaron renqueantes hacia mí para darme las gracias, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin embargo, es preciso que confiese en este pequeño diario, que solo muy raras veces hallé en mi interior fuerzas para establecer este tipo de contacto con mis compañeros de sufrimiento y que, seguramente, perdí muchas oportunidades de hacerlo desde que llegue al campo. Esto es algo que me recrimino continuamente, en estos últimos días.


	21. Existencia

En los momentos que dejaba vagar mi mente, y mis recuerdos y pensamientos se mezclaban con la realidad, recordé una vez que Shunset Shimer estaba desnuda frente a un barracón médico (o Ka-Be como lo llamábamos en alemas) enfrente de ella había una prisionera y una enfermera. Ha intentado preguntarle a una de las dos prisioneras, si sabe cuándo dirán que entren al barracón. La mujer se ha vuelto hacia la compañera que estaba a su lado, que se parece como su hermana gemela y que estaba fumando en un rincón; se ponen a hablar y a reírse sin contestarle, como si ella no existiera: Luego una de ellas toma su brazo y miró el número y se ríen más fuerte. Todos sabían que los ciento setenta y cuatro mil son los judíos italianos, llegados hace dos meses, todos esposas o hijas de abogados, médicos, eran más de cien y ya no son más que cuarenta, son los que no saben trabajar y se dejan robar el pan y recibir bofetadas de la mañana a la noche, los alemanes la llaman Zwei Linke Hände (Dos manos izquierdas), y hasta las judías polacas las desprecian porque no saben hablar yiddish. Ese era el nivel de racismo que vivíamos constantemente en Auschwitz-Birkenau.

La enferma señala a la otra sus costillas como si fuese un cadáver en una sala de anatomía: le indica sus parpados y mejillas hinchadas y su cuello delgado, se curva y le aprieta con el índice sobre la tibia y hace observar a la otra la profunda depresión que le deja el dedo en la carne, pálida como una cera.

Quisiera que no le hubiera preguntado nunca nada a la polaca: en ese momento me parece que nunca una persona, en toda su vida ha sufrido una afrenta más atroz que ésta. La enferma, mientras tanto, parece que ha terminado su demostración en polaco o en yiddish, porque casi no la escuche entre los gritos de amenaza, orden o blasfemia que gritaban en el campo; se vuelve a ella y, en un cuasi-alemán, caritativamente, la mujer le hace un resumen:

-Du Jude Kapput. Du schnell Krematorium fertig (Tú, judía, ya estas lista, en seguida al crematorio).

Finalmente miro nuevamente hacía enfrente de la fila. La chica que está en frente mío, no la he visto antes; una joven mujer de traje a rayas nuevo y flamante. Me pregunta donde ha nacido, que oficio tenía "De paisana", si tenía hijos, que enfermedades a tenido, un monto de preguntas que para que pueden servir, es una apuesta en escena complicada para reírse uno mismo. Suelo preguntarme si será así el hospital del día de hoy, es decir nos tienen de pie y nos hacen preguntas.

Finalmente partimos al trabajo. Nos llevaron a un terreno cercano donde tuvimos que escarbar la tierra, este era el trabajo del día de hoy. Estuvimos muchas horas trabajando en aquel terreno helado. Ese día un guardia, solía pasar siempre frente a mí, e insultarme, y una vez más, volvía a trabajar. Recuerdo que recordaba a mis seres queridos, pero sobre todo a mi madre. La sentía presente a mi lado, cada vez con mayor fuerza, incluso tuve la sensación de que sería capaz de tocarla, de que si extendía la mano, sería capaz de tomar las manos de mis seres queridos, de ellos. La sensación era terriblemente fuerte; ellos estaban allí realmente. Y, entonces, en aquel mismo momento una pequeña paloma blanca descendió y se posó justo en frente mío, sobre la tierra que había extraído del trabajo, y se me quedo mirando fijo. Esos detalles son difícil de olvidar, y llenan a uno el alma.

Esto no solo me pasaba a mí, sino que a muchas otras prisioneras, pues incluso las escuchaba hablar en susurros a mí alrededor, que se mezclaban con las conversaciones ajenas de todos los días. A esta intensificación de la vida interior ayudaba a las demás prisioneras a refugiarse contra el vacío, la desolación y la pobreza espiritual de nuestra existencia, devolviéndolo a su existencia anterior. A dar riendas suelta a la imaginación, estos se recreaban en los hechos del pasado, a menudo no lo más importante, sino en los pequeños hechos o sucesos de la vida, como estar en una cena familiar, salir a un jardín, estar en familia. La nostalgia los glorificaba, haciéndolos adquirir un extraño matiz. El mundo donde sucedieron, y la existencia que teníamos parecían tan distintas, y el alma tendía a ellos con añoranza: en mi antiguo hogar, recordaba cuando encendía la luz, cuando tenía sed e iba a tomar un poco de agua, estos detalles nimios, nos hacían llorar.

A medida que la vida interior de los prisioneros se hacía más intensa, sentíamos la belleza del arte y de la naturaleza como nunca hasta entonces. Bajo su influencia, llegábamos a olvidar nuestras terribles circunstancias. Si alguien hubiera visto nuestros rostros cuando, en una ocasión en el viaje de Auschwitz-Birkenau a la fábrica en Baviera, contemplando las montañas de Salzburgo con sus cimas refulgentes en el atardecer, asomados por las pequeñas ventanas enrejadas de los vagones nunca hubiera creído que se trataba de los rostros de personas que habían perdido toda esperanza de vivir, ni de ser libres. A pesar de este hecho (O quizás en razón del mismo) nos sentíamos llevados por la belleza de la naturaleza, a las que tanto tiempo nos habíamos privado o ignorado en la vida común. Incluso en los campos, cualquiera de los prisioneros podía atraer la atención del camarada que trabajaba a su lado, e indicarle una bella puesta de sol resplandeciente, en las altas montañas del bosque Bavaro que se veía en la lejanía.

Recuerdo una tarde, en que Spike estaba afuera de en esos pequeños momentos de descanso al final del día donde los guardias no eran tan estrictos pues hasta ellos descansaban y empezaban ha hablar de su familia o de cosas cotidianas como humanos, y nosotras estábamos descansando en el suelo de nuestra barraca, muertas de cansancio, y los cuencos de sopa en nuestras manos. Cuando de repente Spike entro corriendo para decirnos que saliéramos enseguida, al patio a contemplar la puesta de sol.

De pie, en el patio vimos hacia el oeste, densos nubarrones y todo el cielo plagado de nubes que cambiaban continuamente de forma y color: desde el azul acero, hasta el rojo bermellón, mientras los desolados barracones grisáceos, ofrecían un contraste hiriente cuando los charcos del suelo fangoso reflejaban el resplandor del cielo. Yo abrase a Spike, por la espalda, y sonreí. Nos quedamos hay, hasta que había terminado de oscurecer.

Volvimos entonces, a nuestra choza, detrás de nosotros venían los demás prisioneros, cuando escuche a una decir:

-Que hermoso " _Podría"_ ser el mundo.

Entre los momentos que más recuerdo, fueron las clases de Italiano de Shunset que me enseñaba cada vez que nos encontrábamos en Ka-be, hubo días en que ambas estábamos enfermas, y nos ponían en la misma litera. La vida del Ka–Be es de limbo. Las incomodidades materiales son relativamente pocas aparte del hambre y de los dolores propios de la enfermedad. No hace frío, no se trabaja y, de no cometer alguna falta grave, no pegan. Yo la escuchaba sentada en su cama, poco a poco empezaba a tener sueño, hasta que finalmente me dormí unos minutos, ella solo me dejo recostarme sobre su hombro. Hasta que Finalmente se escucha el toque de queda de diana, me coge en un sueño profundo, y al despertar es un retorno de la nada. Cuando llega la distribución del pan, se oye lejana, más allá de las ventanas de nuestros barracones de trabajo, en el aire oscuro y la escena gris, la banda empieza a tocar: Son nuestras compañeras que vuelven del trabajo en formación.

Entonces llega asiduo y monótono el martilleo del bombo y de los platillos, pero sobre su trama las frases musicales se dibujan tan solo a intervalos, capricho del viento. Nosotros nos miramos unas a otras, porque todas sentimos esta música infernal.

Los motivos son pocos, una docena, cada día los mismos, mañana y tarde: marchas y canciones populares que les gustan a los alemanes, y que yo conozco muy bien: Alte kamaraden; Wen die soldaten, Das England Lied, Die wacht am rhein; Gruss an kiel. Están grabadas en nuestras mentes, serán lo último que olvidemos del campo: Son las voces de Auschwitz-Birkenau, la expresión sensible de su locura geométricamente marcada de las melodías, de la decisión lejana de anularnos primeros como hombres y mujeres, como seres humanos, para después matarnos lentamente. Cuando suena la música sabemos que, afuera en la niebla, salimos en formación para volver al campo, como autómatas; tenemos las almas muertas y la música nos empuja, como el viento a las hojas secas en otoño, y es un sustituto de su voluntad. La voluntad que ya no existe: cada latido se convierte en un paso, en una contracción reflejada de los músculos deshechos. Los alemanes lo han conseguido. Somos diez mil y somos sólo una maquina gris: están determinados exactamente; no piensan y no queremos, solo andamos.

Al desfile de salida y de entrada los SS no faltan nunca. ¿Qué podría negarles el derecho de asistir a esta coreografía montada por ellos mismos, a la danza de los hombres, mujeres y niños extintos, escuadra tras escuadra, en camino desde la niebla hacia la niebla? ¿Qué mejor prueba de su victoria? En las guerras ideológicas, al vencedor no le basta con el cese de las operaciones militares y de la resistencia del vencido y reemplazar en el poder a este último; necesita convertirlo en su creencia, es decir: que el derrotado acepte, asuma como propia la ideología del triunfador y obre conforme este le ordene.

La hipnosis del ritmo interminable que mata el pensamiento y calma el dolor; lo hemos experimentado. Pero es preciso volver del encantamiento, oír la música en ese tiempo, o como recordamos ahora, luego de la liberación y el renacimiento, sin obedecerla, sin sufrirla, para comprender lo que era; para entender porque calculada razón los alemanes habían creado este monstruoso mito y porque, todavía hoy, cuando la memoria nos restituye alguna de aquellas inocentes canciones, se nos hiela la sangre en las venas y nos damos cuenta de que haber vuelto de Auschwitz no ha sido suerte pequeña.

El toque de diana es a las cuatro, también para los enfermos; hay que hacer la cama y lavarse pero no hay mucha prisa ni mucho rigor. A las cinco y media reparten el pan, y se lo puede cortar cómodamente en rebanadas finas, y comerlo echado con toda calma; luego, uno se puede volver a dormir hasta que llegue el reparto del caldo de mediodía. Hasta las cuatro de la tarde es Mittagsruhe, el reposo del mediodía, la siesta, a esta hora es generalmente la visita del médico y los curas, hay que bajarse de las literas, quitarse la camisa y ponerse en fila delante del médico. También el rancho vespertino se distribuye por las camas; después de lo cual, a las nueve, se apagan todas las luces menos la lamparilla velada del vigilante nocturno, y se hace el silencio.

Cuando se está trabajando se sufre y no queda tiempo de pensar: nuestros hogares son menos que un recuerdo. Pero aquí tenemos todo el tiempo para nosotros: de litera a litera, a pesar de la prohibición, nos visitamos, y hablamos y hablamos.

El barracón de madera del Ka-Be, cargado de humanidad doliente, está lleno de palabras, de recuerdos y de otro dolor. Heimweh se llama en alemán este dolor, es una bella palabra y quiere decir «dolor de hogar».

Sabemos de dónde venimos: los recuerdos del mundo exterior pueblan nuestros sueños y nuestra vigilia, nos damos cuenta con estupor de que no hemos olvidado nada, cada recuerdo evocado surge ante nosotros dolorosamente nítido. Pero adónde vamos no lo sabemos. Tal vez podamos sobrevivir a las enfermedades y escapar a las selecciones, tal vez hasta resistir el trabajo y el hambre que nos consumen: ¿y luego? Aquí, alejados momentáneamente de los insultos y de los golpes, podemos volver a entrar en nosotros mismos y meditar, y entonces se ve claro que no todos volveremos. Hemos viajado hasta aquí en vagones sellados; hemos visto partir hacia la nada a nuestras familias; convertidos en esclavos hemos desfilado cien veces ida y vuelta al trabajo mudo, extinguida el alma antes de la muerte anónima. No volveríamos, ese era uno de los pensamientos con los que teníamos que combatir. Nadie podía salir de aquí para llevar al mundo, junto con la señal impresa en su carne, las malas noticias de cuanto en Auschwitz ha sido el hombre capaz de hacer con el hombre. "¡No! Eso es mentira", fue una voz que surgió en lo más profundo de mi. En mi mente, comenzó a recitarse una poesía de Rudyard Kipling que había leído hace mucho, titulada "Si":

 ** _Si..._** ** _  
Si puedes mantener la cabeza en su sitio cuando todos a tu alrededor  
la han perdido y te culpan a ti.  
Si puedes seguir creyendo en ti mismo cuando todos dudan de ti,  
pero también aceptas que tengan dudas.  
Si puedes esperar y no cansarte de la espera;  
o si, siendo engañado, no respondes con engaños,  
o si, siendo odiado, no incurres en el odio.  
Y aun así no te las das de bueno ni de sabio._**

 ** _Si puedes soñar sin que los sueños te dominen;  
Si puedes pensar y no hacer de tus pensamientos tu único objetivo;  
Si puedes encontrarte con el triunfo y la derrota,  
y tratar a esos dos impostores de la misma manera.  
Si puedes soportar oír la verdad que has dicho,  
tergiversada por villanos para engañar a los necios.  
O ver cómo se destruye todo aquello por lo que has dado la vida,  
y remangarte para reconstruirlo con herramientas desgastadas._**

 ** _Si puedes apilar todas tus ganancias  
y arriesgarlas a una sola jugada;  
y perder, y empezar de nuevo desde el principio  
y nunca decir ni una palabra sobre tu pérdida.  
Si puedes forzar tu corazón, y tus nervios y tendones,  
a cumplir con tus objetivos mucho después de que estén agotados,  
y así resistir cuando ya no te queda nada  
salvo la Voluntad, que les dice: "¡Resistid!"._**

 ** _Si puedes hablar a las masas y conservar tu virtud.  
o caminar junto a reyes, sin menospreciar por ello a la gente común.  
Si ni amigos ni enemigos pueden herirte.  
Si todos pueden contar contigo, pero ninguno demasiado.  
Si puedes llenar el implacable minuto,  
con sesenta segundos de diligente labor  
Tuya es la Tierra y todo lo que hay en ella,/ y —lo que es más—: ¡serás un Hombre, hijo mío!_**

Esto sonó en mí, y me di cuenta de un vacío existencial que trataba de arrastrarme. Esa poesía que sonó en lo profundo de mí, me devolvió el significado de mi existencia en los momentos más duros, dándome cuenta que aún era humana, y no una maquina. Pero sobre todo, que aún era responsable de mi propia existencia individual.

El vacío existencial es un fenómeno muy extendido en el siglo XX y XXI. Ello es comprensible y puede deberse a la doble pérdida que el hombre tiene que soportar desde que se convirtió en un verdadero ser humano. Al principio de la historia de la humanidad, el hombre perdió algunos de los instintos animales básicos que conforman la conducta del animal y le confieren seguridad; seguridad que, como el paraíso, le está hoy vedada al hombre para siempre: el hombre tiene que elegir; pero, además, en los últimos tiempos de su transcurrir, el hombre ha sufrido otra pérdida: las tradiciones que habían servido de contrafuerte a su conducta se están diluyendo a pasos agigantados. Carece, pues, de un instinto que le diga lo que ha de hacer, y no tiene ya tradiciones que le indiquen lo que debe hacer; en ocasiones no sabe ni siquiera lo que le gustaría hacer. En su lugar, desea hacer lo que otras personas hacen (conformismo) o hace lo que otras personas quieren que haga (totalitarismo).

La búsqueda por parte del hombre del sentido de la vida constituye una fuerza primaria y no una "racionalización secundaria" de sus impulsos instintivos. Este sentido es único y específico en cuanto es uno mismo y uno solo quien tiene que encontrarlo; únicamente así logra alcanzar el hombre un significado que satisfaga su propia voluntad de sentido. Algunos autores sostienen que los sentidos y los principios no son otra cosa que "mecanismos de defensa", "formaciones y sublimaciones de las reacciones" como nos enseñan en psicología únicamente. Por lo que a mí toca, yo no quisiera vivir simplemente por amor de mis "mecanismos de defensa", ni estaría dispuesto a morir por mis "formaciones de las reacciones". El hombre, no obstante, ¡es capaz de vivir e incluso de morir por sus ideales y principios!

Ni que decir tiene que son muchos los casos en que la insistencia de algunas personas en los principios morales no es más que una pantalla para ocultar sus conflictos internos; pero aun siendo esto cierto, representa la excepción a la regla y no la mayoría. En dichos casos se justifica la interpretación psicodinámica como un intento de analizar la dinámica inconsciente que le sirve de base. Nos encontramos en realidad ante pseudoprincipios (buen ejemplo de ello es el caso del fanático) que, por lo mismo, es preciso desenmascarar. El desenmascaramiento o la desmitificación cesará, sin embargo, en cuanto uno se tope con lo que el hombre tiene de auténtico y de genuino; por ejemplo, el deseo de una vida lo más significativa posible. Si al llegar aquí no se detiene, el hombre que realiza el desenmascaramiento se limitaba a traicionar su propia voluntad al menospreciar las aspiraciones espirituales de los demás.

Tenemos que precavernos de la tendencia a considerar los principios morales como simple expresión del hombre. Pues lagos o "sentido' no es sólo algo que nace de la propia existencia, sino algo que hace frente a la existencia. Si ese sentido que espera ser realizado por el hombre no fuera nada más que la expresión de sí mismo o nada más que la proyección de un espejismo, perdería inmediatamente su carácter de exigencia y desafío; no podría motivar al hombre ni requerirle por más tiempo. Esto se considera verdadero no sólo por lo que se refiere a la sublimación de los impulsos instintivos, sino también por lo que toca a lo que C.G. Jung denomina arquetipos del "inconsciente colectivo", en cuanto estos últimos serían también expresiones propias de la humanidad, como un todo. Y también se considera cierto por lo que se refiere al argumento de algunos pensadores existencialistas que no ven en los ideales humanos otra cosa que invenciones. Según J.P. Sartre, el hombre se inventa a sí mismo, concibe su propia "esencia", es decir, lo que él es esencialmente, incluso lo que debería o tendría que ser. Pero yo no considero que nosotros inventemos el sentido de nuestra existencia, sino que lo descubrimos.

Para mí, el término existencial se puede utilizar de tres maneras: para referirse a la propia (1) existencia; es decir, el modo de ser específicamente humano; (2) el sentido de la existencia; y (3) el afán de encontrar un sentido concreto a la existencia personal, o lo que es lo mismo, la voluntad de sentido.

En el campo intenta hacer a un prisionero que albergara un sentimiento de suicidio, plenamente consciente de sus propias responsabilidades; razón por la cual ha de dejarle la opción de decidir por qué, ante qué o ante quién se considera responsable.

Correspondía, pues, al prisionero con que me encontraba, decidir si debe interpretar su tarea vital siendo responsable ante la sociedad o ante su propia conciencia. Una gran mayoría, no obstante, considera que es a Dios a quien tiene que rendir cuentas; éstos son los que no interpretan sus vidas simplemente bajo la idea de que se les ha asignado una tarea que cumplir sino que se vuelven hacia el rector que les ha asignado dicha tarea.

Este énfasis en la capacidad de ser responsable se refleja en mi imperativo categórico, a saber: "Vive como si ya estuvieras viviendo por segunda vez y como si la primera vez ya hubieras obrado tan desacertadamente como ahora estás a punto de obrar." Me parece a mí que no hay nada que más pueda estimular el sentido humano de la responsabilidad que esta máxima que invita a imaginar, en primer lugar, que el presente ya es pasado y, en segundo lugar, que se puede modificar y corregir ese pasado: este precepto enfrenta al hombre con la finitud de la vida, así como con la finalidad de lo que cree de sí mismo y de su vida.

A este tipo de cosas que parecen adquirir significado al margen de la vida humana pertenecen no ya sólo el sufrimiento, sino la muerte, no sólo la angustia sino el fin de ésta. Nunca me cansaré de decir que el único aspecto verdaderamente transitorio de la vida es lo que en ella hay de potencial y que en el momento en que se realiza, se hace realidad, se guarda y se entrega al pasado, de donde se rescata y se preserva de la transitoriedad. Porque nada del pasado está irrecuperablemente perdido, sino que todo se conserva irrevocablemente.

De suerte que la transitoriedad de nuestra existencia en modo alguno hace a ésta carente de significado, pero sí configura nuestra responsabilidad, ya que todo depende de que nosotros comprendamos que las posibilidades son esencialmente transitorias. Normalmente, desde luego, el hombre se fija únicamente en la rastrojera de lo transitorio y pasa por alto el fruto ya granado del pasado de donde, de una vez por todas, él recupera todas sus acciones, todos sus goces y sufrimientos. Nada puede deshacerse y nada puede volverse a hacer. Yo diría que haber sido es la forma más segura de ser.

Durante mi trabajo en el campo para que las personas no se suicidaran, mi función consiste en ampliar y ensanchar el campo visual del prisionero de forma que sea consciente y visible para él todo el espectro de las significaciones y los principios. Nunca precise imponer al paciente ningún juicio, pues en realidad la verdad se impone por sí misma sin intervención de ningún tipo.

Al tener en cuenta la transitoriedad esencial de la existencia humana, no es pesimista, sino activista. Dicho figurativamente podría expresarse así: el pesimista se parece a un hombre que observa con temor y tristeza como su almanaque, colgado en la pared y del que a diario arranca una hoja, a medida que transcurren los días se va reduciendo cada vez más. Mientras que la persona que ataca los problemas de la vida activamente es como un hombre que arranca sucesivamente las hojas del calendario de su vida y las va archivando cuidadosamente junto a los que le precedieron, después de haber escrito unas cuantas notas al dorso. Y así refleja con orgullo y goce toda la riqueza que contienen estas notas, a lo largo de la vida que ya ha vivido plenamente. ¿Qué puede importarle cuando advierte que se va volviendo viejo? ¿Tiene alguna razón para envidiar a la gente joven, o sentir nostalgia por su juventud perdida? ¿Por qué ha de envidiar a los jóvenes? ¿Por las posibilidades que tienen, por el futuro que les espera? "No, gracias", pensará. "En vez de posibilidades yo cuento con las realidades de mi pasado, no sólo la realidad del trabajo hecho y del amor amado, sino de los sufrimientos sufridos valientemente. Estos sufrimientos son precisamente las cosas de las que me siento más orgulloso aunque no inspiren envidia".

Al declarar que el hombre es una criatura responsable y que debe aprehender el sentido potencial de su vida, quiero subrayar que el verdadero sentido de la vida debe encontrarse en el mundo y no dentro del ser humano o de su propia psique, como si se tratara de un sistema cerrado. Por idéntica razón, la verdadera meta de la existencia humana no puede hallarse en lo que se denomina autorrealización. Esta no puede ser en sí misma una meta por la simple razón de que cuanto más se esfuerce el hombre por conseguirla más se le escapa, pues sólo en la misma medida en que el hombre se compromete al cumplimiento del sentido de su vida, en esa misma medida se autorrealiza. En otras palabras, la autorrealización no puede alcanzarse cuando se considera "un fin en sí misma", sino cuando se la toma como efecto secundario de la propia trascendencia.

No debe considerarse el mundo como simple expresión de uno mismo, ni tampoco como mero instrumento, o como medio para conseguir la autorrealización. En ambos casos la visión del mundo, o Weltanschauung, se convierte en Weltentwertung, es decir, menosprecio del mundo como me enseño el régimen nazi. Ya hemos dicho que el sentido de la vida siempre está cambiando, pero nunca cesa. De acuerdo a mi experiencia, podemos descubrir este sentido de la vida de tres modos distintos: (1) realizando una acción; (2) teniendo algún principio; y (3) por el sufrimiento. En el primer caso el medio para el logro o cumplimiento es obvio. El segundo precisa ser explicada, pues la tarcera ya la he explicado en el capitulo pasado.

El segundo medio para encontrar un sentido en la vida es sentir por algo como, por ejemplo, la obra de la naturaleza o la cultura; y también sentir por alguien, por ejemplo el amor.

El amor constituye la única manera de aprehender a otro ser humano en lo más profundo de su personalidad. Nadie puede ser totalmente conocedor de la esencia de otro ser humano si no le ama. Por el acto espiritual del amor se es capaz de ver los trazos y rasgos esenciales en la persona amada; y lo que es más, ver también sus potencias: lo que todavía no se ha revelado, lo que ha de mostrarse. Todavía más, mediante su amor, la persona que ama posibilita al amado a que manifieste sus potencias. Al hacerle consciente de lo que puede ser y de lo que puede llegar a ser, logra que esas potencias se conviertan en realidad.

Para dar un ejemplo de ello: De vez en cuando, yo levantaba la cabeza hacia el cielo, y veía diluyere las estrellas al primer albor rosáceo de la mañana que comenzaba a mostrarse tras una oscura franja de nubes. Pero mi mente, se aferraba a la imagen de mi madre y mi padre, a quien vislumbraba con extraña precisión. Escuchaba a mi madre contestarme, la veía sonriéndome con su mirada franca y cordial. Real o no; su mirada y sonrisa era más luminosa que el mismo amanecer.

Un pensamiento me petrifico: por primera vez había entendido la verdad de aquellos poetas y sabios habían entendido, en la sabiduría de tantos pensadores. La verdad de que el amor, es la meta ultima y final que puede aspirar un ser humano. Fue entonces cuando aprehendí, el significado del mayor secreto de la poesía, el pensamiento y el credo humano: La salvación del hombre está en el amor, y a través del amor. Entendí como el hombre desposeído de todo en este mundo, todavía puede conocer la felicidad-aunque sea solo momentáneo-si contempla a los seres queridos. Cuando el hombre se encuentra en una situación de total desolación, sin poder expresarse por medio de una acción positiva, y se limita a soportar los sufrimientos correctamente-con dignidad-ese ser humano puede, en fin, realizarse en la amorosa contemplación de la imagen de los seres queridos.

Delante de mí, en el patio donde miraba el amanecer, una prisionera tropezó en una fila que marchaba y se desploma, cayendo sobre ella, lo que los seguían. El guardia que estaba acompañando al lado, se precipito, y a todos alcanzo su látigo. Ese hecho distrajo mi pensamiento por unos momentos, pronto mi alma, logro recobrar el camino para regresar a su otro mundo y, olvidarme de la existencia de este lugar, continúe la conversación con mi madre: yo le hacía preguntas, y ella me contestaba, a su vez, ella me interrogaba, y yo le respondía.

Entonces nos llamaban, para trabajar. Cada mujer, ocupaba su correspondiente lugar de trabajo, y empezaba a coser, o lo que estaba haciendo, en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. Las mujeres permanecían en silencio, con los cerebros entumecidos. Mi mente se aferraba, a la imagen de mi madre. En un determinado momento, un pensamiento se presentó ante mi: no estaba segura de si mi madre aún seguía viva. Solo sabía una cosa, que para entonces ya había aprendido bien: Que el amor, trasciende la persona física del ser amado, y encuentra su significado más profundo en su propio espíritu, en su yo íntimo. Que este o no presente, y aun siquiera que esté viviendo, deja de algún modo de ser importante. No sabía si mi madre, estaba viva ni tenía ningún medio de averiguarlo, pero para entonces ya había dejado de importarme, no necesitaba saberlo, nada podía alterar la fuerza del amor, de mis pensamientos o de la imagen de ella. Estaba en un trance tal, que si hubiera sabido que mi madre estaba muerta, creo que hubiera seguido entregándome-insensible a tal echo- a la contemplación de su imagen y que mi conversación mental con ella hubiera sido igual, grafica o realmente: "Ponme como sello en tu corazón…pues fuerte es el amor, como la muerte" (Cantar de los cantares 8,6).

En una ocasión, estábamos trabajando la tierra, cavando parte de un huerto. Amanecía en nuestro derredor, un amanecer gris. Gris era el cielo, gris era la nieve de la pálida luz del alba; grises los harapos que mal cubrían nuestros cuerpos desnutridos y deteriorados, y grises los rostros de los prisioneros. Mientras trabajaba, hablaba quedamente con mi madre, o quizás estaba debatiendo tratando de hallarle una razón a mis sufrimientos, de mi lenta agonía. En una última y violenta protesta contra mi inexorable muerte inminente, sentí como si mi espíritu sobrepasara la melancolía que nos envolvía a todos, me sentí trascender aquel mundo insensato, desesperado, y desde alguna parte escuche un estridente "Sí" a la pregunta de si nuestra existencia tiene un fin último. En aquel momento, en una franja lejana encendieron una luz, que se quedó allí fija en el horizonte como si estuviera pintada, en medio de aquel gris miserable, en el amanecer en Baviera. "Y la luz brillo en medio de la oscuridad". Con esta imagen, quiero representar ambos lados de la propia vida, lo bueno y lo malo que se mezclan en el mundo, y que se describe en la imagen que yace en mi mente, pero sobre todo, en el pasado de mi existencia.


	22. Los últimos días

Como todos los días, nos levantaban muy temprano para pasar lista, en las peores condiciones del clima, estuviera lloviendo, nevando o hiciera calor.

El recuento era una tortura que no podría explicar con palabras.

De filas de 10, debíamos formarnos, y debía ser preciso. Si aquí faltaba uno, si aquí sobraba otro se reiniciaba el recuento. Así estábamos horas y horas.

Cuando salíamos a trabajar, si salían 100 prisioneras de las instalaciones, debían volver las 100. Todos los días, de las 100 que salíamos del campo, 2 o 3, incluso más se traían muertas, y debíamos traerlas de vuelta, para que los oficiales vean que nadie ha intentado escapar.

Yo, tuve la suerte de caer entre mujeres francesas y belgas en los últimos días, con algunos años de diferencia mayores que yo, que profesaban las doctrinas comunistas y socialistas. Yo gracias a ellas, pude aprender lo que era solidaridad. Cada vez que alguna de ellas, conseguía un pedazo de pan de más, en un momento así, lo repartían, y cada una comíamos un mendrugo de pan más. Esto lo recuerdo siempre con mucha felicidad. Lo que significa que en momentos así, el ser humano puede hacer lo peor, o puede ser un héroe. Y esto yo lo mantuve, hasta hoy día, ese sentido de ser un humano. El sentido de humanismo. Y yo, desde ese momento, seguí ese sentido de humanismo.

Al cuarto día del mes de agosto, aún trabajaba en la enfermería. Me estaban por asignar al turno nocturno (Lo que habría puesto mi muerte segura), el médico jefe entró apresuradamente al barracón y me sugirió que me ofreciera de voluntaria para desempeñar tareas sanitarias en un campo destinado a enfermos de tifus. En contra de todos los consejos de mucho de mis amigos, decidí ir de voluntaria. Sabía que si seguía en los grupos de trabajo, moriría en pocos días, y si tenía que morir, siquiera podía darle algún sentido a mi muerte. Pensé que tenía más sentido intentar ayudar a mis camaradas como enfermera temporal, que vegetar o perder la vida trabajando de forma improductiva como hacía entonces. Para mí era una cuestión de matemática sencilla y no de sacrificio. Pero el suboficial había mandado, en "Secreto" que cuidara de forma especial a los dos médicos voluntarios para ir al campo de infecciosos hasta que fuera trasladado al mismo. El aspecto de debilidad que presentábamos nosotras, era tal que temía tener 3 cadáveres más, en vez de dos enfermeras.

Tuve mucha suerte, porque debido a que en castigo reciente ya no pude caminar, debido a que tengo una pierna que no la puedo flexionar, que después me salvaron.

Había ido a la enfermería, si es que hoy día se puede decir que era una enfermería lo que teníamos en ese momento. Debido a que era una antecámara de la muerte, el que iba allí, al otro día lo llevaban a las cámaras de gas. Cuando llegamos Allí, tuve la suerte de encontrarme con una médica, que hablaba muy bien el ruso, y yo sabía el ruso muy bien gracias al señor Discord, debido a que nunca deje de practicar mi entonación.

Recuerdo que cuando le hable en ruso, se le hicieron lagrimas los ojos, y me miro la pierna. Se dio cuenta enseguida que yo no podía caminar, que si yo salía, ya no podría volver aquí. Se acercó y me dijo:

-Yo no sé si poder salvarte, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible por esconderte y de ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

Me asigno una cama en la enfermería, y recuerdo que me tuvo 2 meses en la enfermería. En ese tiempo, Spike venía a dormir a mi lado, y yo nunca deje de contarle esas historias.

Ella me conto que era una médica prisionera, en el campo de prisioneros rusos, pero ella una vez se escapo. No pudo escapar, apenas había comenzado a correr, la recapturaron, la torturaron y para morir la mandaron a Auschwitz. Ella, estaba aquí, hace 4 meses, no se dejo morir, y como medica, trabajaba en el barracón que nosotros teníamos de enfermería. Fue otra persona que me quiso mucho.

Cuando anunciaban que había una selección, debido a que todas las semanas se seleccionaban a las prisioneras para que fueran a la cámara de gas. Ella me mandaba al campo de trabajo, y al otro día, volvía a estar internada en la misma cama, mientras ella me cambiaba de venda.

Fue así, que gracias a gente, que no perdió su sentido de humanismo, yo tuve suerte de sobrevivir tanto tiempo.

Durante el invierno y la primavera de 1944 se produjo un brote de tifus que afectó a casi todas las prisioneras. El índice de mortalidad fue elevado entre los más débiles, quienes había de continuar trabajando hasta el límite de sus fuerzas. Los refugios de los enfermos carecían de las mínimas condiciones, apenas teníamos medicamentos ni personal sanitario. Algunos de los síntomas de la enfermedad eran muy desagradables: una aversión irreprimible a cualquier migaja de comida (Lo que constituía un peligro más para la vida) y terribles ataques de delirios. El peor de los casos de delirio lo sufrió una amiga mía que creía que se estaba muriendo y al intentar rezar era incapaz de encontrar las palabras. Para evitar estos ataques yo y muchos otros intentamos permanecer despierta la mayor parte de la noche con ella. Durante horas redactábamos discursos mentales hasta que finalmente murió. A la mañana siguiente, nunca lo olvidare, nos visitó el doctor Mengele.

* * *

 **Josef Mengele** ** _fue un médico, antropólogo y oficial alemán de la SS en el campo de concentración de Auschwitz durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Es tristemente célebre por seleccionar a las víctimas que iban a ser ejecutadas en las camaras de gas y por sus experimentos acientíficos y frecuentemente mortales con prisioneros. Tras el fin de la guerra huyó a Sudamérica, donde evitó ser capturado hasta su muerte._**

 ** _Mengele aprovechó su estancia en Auschwitz como una oportunidad para continuar con sus estudios antropológicos y sus investigaciones sobre herencia genética usando prisioneros del campo de concentración para experimentar con humanos. Mengele estaba especialmente interesado en los gemelos idénticos, gente con heterocromía—ojos de distinto color—,enanos y sujetos con anomalías físicas._**

 ** _Los experimentos practicados por el médico incluían amputaciones innecesarias de labios, inoculaciones intencionadas con tifus y otras enfermedades a uno de los gemelos y transfusiones de sangre de un hermano a otro. Muchas de las víctimas murieron en el transcurso de los procedimientos. Una vez finalizadas las pruebas, a veces los gemelos eran asesinados y sus cuerpos diseccionados._**

* * *

Mengele, recuerdo que tenía dedos largos, como los de un pianista, que me recordaban a los de una araña. Recuerdo que me agarro de mi brazo un día que había venido sin anunciarse. Dicto mi número de prisionera. Ese día anoto a todas, éramos 100 mujeres ese día. Recuerdo que Celestia había venido inmediatamente junto a Spike, nos despedíamos entre lágrimas, debido a que el día siguiente nos iban a llevar a todas.

Allí, otra vez, encontré en un momento así, con lo que era capaz la solidaridad humana. Striker, una austriaca no judía, que había hablado con ella durante mis estadías en la enfermería. Debido a su situación de activista socialista, la mandaron al campo. Ella sabía muy bien alemán, ella era la secretaria que anotaba los números de las prisioneras. En un momento, cuando el guardia del turno nocturno salió para fumar. Enfrente de nosotros estaban las arias, las no judías polacas. Era la última epidemia de tifus antes de la derrota de Alemania, lo recuerdo bien, eran barias mujeres las que murieron ese día, y justo cuando el guardia se había alejado de su puesto, una de ellas murió. Era una señorita, que ya hace varios días que estaba agonizando y delirando. Y Striker, robo la lista, de donde había puesto los números Mengel, y tacho mi número, y puso el número de la polaca muerta.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando vinieron los hombres de los crematorios, sabía que debían llevar 100 mujeres, y se dieron cuenta de que estaban. Estaban todas las mujeres, con la diferencia de que algunas estaban vivas y otras muertas. Así fue, que ese día en la enfermería, yo quede sola, absolutamente sola. Ese día, era un día martes, los oficiales nos daban 3 papas, nosotras o esperábamos como una bendición del cielo, vinieron las mujeres de la cocina y no tenían a quien repartir las papas. Me pusieron, un montón de papas, en el plato que nosotras siempre llevábamos con nosotras, y yo no pude comer ninguna la primera vez, incluso con toda el hambre que tenía en ese momento. Ese fue mi episodio personal con Mengele.

Aun lo veo como si estuviera presente en frente de mí. Un hombre alto, de gran belleza, con la separación de los dientes características, y con una mirada de una araña venenosa.

Llego el año 1945, ya los aliados de ambos mandos, estaban invadiendo Alemania, ya había pasado el día D, y Francia ya era libre.

* * *

 ** _La batalla de Normandía en 1944, denominada en clave Operación Overlord, fue la invasión de Europa llevada a cabo por los Aliados en el noroeste de Francia, entonces ocupada por la Alemania nazi. El desembarco, denominado en clave Operación Neptuno como parte de la Operación Overlord, fue ejecutado por las fuerzas aliadas._**

 ** _La Operación Overlord involucró a 39 divisiones aliadas: veintidós estadounidenses, doce británicas, tres canadienses, una polaca y una francesa, totalizando más de un millón de soldados. La misión principal de estas tropas consistió en asaltar las playas de Normandía mediante desembarcos anfibios_**

 ** _Originalmente, la misión iba a comenzar el 5 de junio pero debido a inclemencias meteorológicas se trasladó al día siguiente. En la madrugada del 6 de junio diez divisiones estadounidenses, británicas y canadienses tomaron tierra entre el río Orne y el Vire. Aunque no se lograron todos los objetivos previstos y se conquistó muchísimo menos terreno que el esperado, se instalaron sólidas cabezas de playa en las que, a lo largo de los siguientes días, desembarcaron 250 000 hombres y 50 000 vehículos. Se desarrolló desde el 6 de junio (Día D) hasta el 25 de agosto (Liberación de París). A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, el desembarco de Normandía continúa siendo la mayor operación de invasión por mar de la historia, ya que casi tres millones de soldados cruzaron el canal de la Mancha desde Gran Bretaña a la región de Normandía, en la Francia ocupada._**

 ** _Mientras tanto en el frente oriental, se produjo la ofensiva del Vístula-óder. La Ofensiva del Vístula-Óder fue una importante operación estratégica emprendida por el Ejército Rojo hacia el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial en el territorio polaco._**

 ** _La operación se desarrolló entre el 12 de enero y el 2 de febrero de 1945, convirtiéndose en una de las más exitosas ofensivas soviéticas contra la Wehrmacht en el frente Oriental. En menos de un mes los soldados soviéticos cruzaron la llanura polaca desde el río Vístula hasta alcanzar la Línea Oder-Neisse, situándose a menos de 70 km de Berlín. Los alemanes sufrieron graves bajas tanto en hombres como en material, mientras que el avance ruso dejó aisladas a muchas de sus unidades en Breslau, Pomerania y Prusia Oriental._**

* * *

Los rusos decidieron exterminar el lugar más terrible de los campos de concentración, que era Auschwitz. Nos dieron órdenes de que debíamos evacuar, en enero de 1945, cuando casi toda Europa estaba libre. A nosotros comienzan a arrastrarnos por los cambios de Alemania, con la nieve hasta las rudillas, sin comida, y envueltas en una manta muy fina. Por los caminos, y los aliados bombardeando.

Yo estuve al lado de Celestia y Spike durante toda la caminata. Recuerdo que pregunte a Celestia

-¿Por qué no nos aniquilan?

Incluso los oficiales dijeron, el que no pueda caminar que se quede, porque todo esto se iba a dinamitar. Algunos se quedaron, como una amiga mía, que no quiso ir debido a que su madre, estaba demasiado débil para caminar, por lo que decidió, morir junto a su madre. Minutos después, nos evacuaron.

Nos arrastraron por los caminos de Alemania. El 95%, de los que todavía Vivian, que habían sobrevivido hasta ahora, tanto del campo de mujeres como de los hombres, cayó por el camino. El que caía, ya lo fusilaban antes de que le diera tiempo de levantarse. Así, en algunos lugares, cuando los mismos oficiales y soldados nazis estaban cansados, y sabiendo que esto se estaba por terminar, más de un oficial, y algunos prisioneros lograron escaparse.

Cuando en los pueblos cercanos, los soldados y guardias que quedaban, pedían algo para comer, como sopa, pan o papas. Recuerdo que un soldado, me dio un trozo de pan. Con lagrimas en los ojos lo agarre. Esta vez no lloraba por lo que me daba, sino por el gesto que significo.

Yo estaba medio inconsciente, en esos momentos, solo horas después, Spike empezó a gritar

-Twilight, Twilight, somos libres, somos libres.

Nos liberó el ejército rojo sobre el rio Elva.


	23. Y los días que siguieron

Luego de ese día, debo escribir las experiencias en la liberación, que serán personales por fuerza, reanudando el hilo de nuestro relato que hablaba de la mañana en que, tras varios días de gran tensión, se izó la bandera en la ciudad cercana al rio. El estado de ansiedad interior siguió una relajación total. Pero se equivocaría quien pensase que nos volvimos locos de alegría. Sé que esas personas se preguntaran "¿Que sucedía entonces?"

Con torpes pasos, las prisioneros del campo nos arrastrábamos hasta las puertas de un pueblo cercano. Tímidamente miramos a nuestro alrededor y nos mirábamos los unos a los otros interrogándonos. Seguidamente, nos aventuramos a dar unos cuantos pasos dentro del pueblo y esta vez nadie nos impartía órdenes, ni gritos, ni teníamos que apresurarnos en evitación de un golpe o de un puntapié. ¡Ho No! ¡Esta vez los oficiales soviéticos y algunos guardias que nos custodiaban durante el viaje nos ofrecían cigarrillos, o pan! Al principio a duras penas podíamos reconocerlos, ya que se habían dado mucha prisa en cambiarse de ropa y vestían de civiles. Caminábamos despacio por la carretera que partía del rio. Pronto sentíamos dolor en las piernas y temimos caernos, pero nos repusimos, queríamos ver los alrededores del pueblo con los ojos de los hombres y mujeres libres, por vez primera. "¡Somos libres!", nos decíamos una y otra vez y aun así no podíamos creerlo. Habíamos repetido tantas veces estas palabras durante los años que soñábamos con ella en los ghettos y en los campos, que ya había perdido su significado. Su realidad no penetraba en nuestra conciencia; no podíamos aprehender el hecho de que la libertad nos perteneciera.

Llegamos a los prados cubiertos de flores. Las contemplábamos y nos damos cuenta de que estaban allí, pero no despertaban en nosotros ningún sentimiento. El primer destello de alegría se produjo cuando un gallo con su cola de plumas multicolores paso caminando entre nosotras, y nos miro mientras se acercaba y picoteaba el césped delante de una de nosotras. Sentimos una felicidad (Incluso algunos reían por esto), de saber que éramos libres y de que volvíamos a este mundo. Pero no fue más que un destello: Todavía no pertenecíamos a este mundo, en verdad.

Por la tarde y cuando otra vez nos encontramos en algún valle cubierto de césped una prisionera le dijo en secreto a otra:

-¿Dime, estuviste hoy contenta?

Y en tono avergonzado esta le contesto:

-Para serte franca, no.

Literalmente hablando, habíamos perdido la capacidad de alegrarnos y teníamos que volver a aprender, lentamente.

Desde un punto de vista psicológico, lo que le sucedía a un prisionero liberado podría denominarse "Despersonalización". Todo parecía irreal, improbable, como un sueño. No podíamos creer que fuera verdad. ¡Cuántas veces, en los pasados años, nos habían engañado los sueños, las fantasías despiertas o chistes absurdos que nos contábamos los unos a los otros! Habríamos soñado con que llegaba el día de la liberación, con que nos habían liberado ya, habíamos vuelto a casa, saludado a nuestros amigos, abrazado a nuestras familias, hermanos o hermanas, esposas o esposos, nos habíamos sentado en la mesa y empezado a contar todo lo que habíamos pasado, incluso que muy a menudo habíamos contemplado, en nuestros sueños, el día de nuestra liberación. Y entonces un silbato traspasaba nuestros oídos-la señal de levantarnos- y todos nuestros sueños se venían abajo. Y ahora el sueño se había vuelto realidad. ¿Pero podíamos creer en verdad en él?

* * *

 ** _Para el 24 de abril, los grupos de ejército soviéticos habían rodeado al 9 º Ejército Alemán y a parte del 4º Ejercito Panzer. Estas eran las principales fuerzas que supuestamente tenían que defender Berlín, pero Hitler había dado órdenes a estas fuerzas que aguantasen donde estaban y que no retrocediesen. Así que las principales fuerzas alemanas que supuestamente debían defender Berlín, estaban atrapadas al sureste de la ciudad. Berlín fue rodeada más o menos en este momento, y como esfuerzo de resistencia final, Hitler llamó a los civiles, incluyendo a los adolescentes y ancianos, a que luchasen en la milicia Volkssturm , contra el Ejército Rojo que se estaba aproximando. Estas fuerzas marginales fueron aumentadas con los vapuleados restos alemanes que habían luchado contra los soviéticos en las Alturas Seelow._** ** _Hitler le ordenó al cercado9.º Ejército, que rompiese el cerco y que enlazase con el12º Ejército del general Walther Wenck y que liberase Berlín. Una tarea imposible, las unidades supervivientes del 9.º Ejército fueron conducidas hacia los bosques que rodeaban Berlín, cerca del pueblo de Halbe, donde estuvieron envueltos en una lucha particularmente dura, tratando de romper las líneas soviéticas y de alcanzar al 12.º Ejército. Una minoría consiguió unirse al 12.º Ejército y dirigirse peleando hacia el oeste, para rendirse a los estadounidenses. Mientras tanto, la durísima lucha urbana continuaba en Berlín. Los alemanes habían almacenado una gran cantidad de panzerfaust,_** ** _y consiguieron destruir una gran cantidad de tanques soviéticos en las calles llenas de escombros de Berlín. Sin embargo, los soviéticos emplearon las lecciones que habían aprendido en la lucha urbana en Stalingrado , y fueron avanzando lentamente hacia el centro de la ciudad. Las fuerzas alemanas en la ciudad resistieron tenazmente, en particular la unidad SS Norland,_** ** _que estaba compuesta de voluntarios SS extranjeros, porque estaban muy motivados ideológicamente y creían que no vivirían si eran capturados. La lucha fue casa por casa y cuerpo a cuerpo. Los soviéticos tuvieron 360 000 bajas; los alemanes 450 000 bajas incluyendo civiles, y además 170 000 capturados. Hitler y su personal se trasladaron al búnker de la cancillería , donde se suicidó el 30 de abril de 1945, junto a Eva Braun, con la que había contraído matrimonio unas horas antes._**

* * *

El cuerpo tiene menos inhibiciones que la mente, así que desde el primer momento hizo buen uso de la libertas recién a adquirida y empezó a comer vorazmente, durante horas y días enteros, incluso en mitad de la noche. Sorprendente pensar las ingentes cantidades que se puede comer. Y cuando a uno de los prisioneros le invitaba algún granjero de la vecindad, comía y comía y bebía café con leche, lo cual le soltaba la lengua y entonces hablaba y hablaba horas y horas enteras. Una presión que durante años había oprimido su mente desaparecía al fin. Oyéndole hablar se tenía, se tenía la impresión de que "TENÍA" que hablar, de que su deseo de hablar era irresistible. Supe de personas que habían sufrido una presión muy intensa durante un corto período de tiempo (Por ejemplo, lo que habían pasado una interrogación de la Gestapo) y experimentaron idénticas reacciones. Pasaron muchos días antes de que no sólo se soltara la lengua, sino también algo que estaba adentro de todos nosotros; y, de pronto, aquel sentimiento se abrió por entre las extrañas cadenas que lo habían constreñido.

Un día, poco después de nuestra liberación, yo paseaba por una campiña florida junto a Spike, Celestia y algunas prisioneras más, (como Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash) camino al pueblo más próximo. Las alondras se elevaban hasta el cielo, y yo le contaba a Spike sobre otra de las historias de como Twilight salvaba Equestria, no había nada más que la tierra y el cielo y el júbilo de las alondras, y la libertad de todo el espacio. Spike y yo, estábamos muy adelantados del grupo (Debido a que, muchos prisioneros, nos dividimos en grupos y nos fuimos dispersando en distintos caminos a medida que íbamos por el camino de pueblo en pueblo). En un momento, vi hacia atrás y apenas podía ver al grupo que venía detrás y Celestia me hacían señas para que nos detuviéramos un momento. Me detuve un momento, mire alrededor y calle por un momento, mire al cielo, y finalmente caí de rodillas. En aquel momento me di cuenta de que yo, sabía muy poco de mí o del mundo, Había estado 6 años de mi vida viviendo en los ghettos y campos de concentración y todo lo que podía vivir allí. En ese momento solo tenía en la cabeza una sola frase, siempre la misma: "Desde mie estrecha prisión llame a mi señor y él me contestó desde el espacio en libertad".

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo permanecí allí, de rodillas, repitiendo una y otra vez mi plegaria, ni tampoco o que estaba haciendo Spike o las otras prisioneras en ese momento. Pero yo sé que aquel día, en aquel momento, en aquel punto en la tierra, mi vida empezó otra vez. Fui avanzando, paso a paso, hasta volverme de nuevo un ser humano.

Quedamos en un campo de desplazados hasta que decidimos nuestros respectivos destinos. Applejack decidió volver a Italia, Fluttershy opto por quedarse en un pueblo cercano donde consiguió que una familia la aceptara como criada, Pinkie Pie fue a su pueblo cerca de una ciudad llamada Sosnowiek, donde Celestia tenía a sus padres y Rainbow Dash viajo a América a una ciudad al sur de Argentina donde tenía unos parientes lejanos. Yo quería volver a mi hogar en Alemania, pero al ser muy peligroso Spike y Celestia decidieron acompañarme, y luego Celestia volveria a Sosnowiek cuando yo estuviera en casa.

Queríamos mantener contacto después de que nos separásemos, y así lo hicimos. Recorde la dirección de Rarity en Praga, y le mande a ella una carta para que, cuando recibiera las cartas de las demás, me las mandara cuando le avise un lugar donde había decidido quedarme, y así fue como después de la liberación, seguí en contacto con las chicas hasta el día de hoy.

El camino que partía de la aguda tensión espiritual de los últimos días pasados en el campo (De la guerra de nervios, a la paz mental) no estaba exento de obstáculos. Sería un error pensar que el prisionero liberado no tenía ya necesidad de ningún cuidado. Se debe considerar que un hombre que ha vivido bajo una presión mental tan tremenda y durante tanto tiempo, corre también peligro después de la liberación, sobre todo habiendo cesado la tensión de repente. Dicho peligro es la contrapartida de la Aero embolia de la medicina. Lo mismo que la salud física de los que trabajan en cámaras de sumersión correría peligro si, de repente, abandonara la cámara (Donde se encuentra bajo una tremenda presión atmosférica), así también el hombre que ha sido liberado repentinamente de la prisión espiritual puede sufrir daño en su salud psíquica.

E aquí algunas observaciones: las personas de naturaleza más primitiva no podían escapar a las influencias de la brutalidad que les había rodeado mientras vivieron en el campo. Ahora, al verse libres, pensaban que podían hacer uso de su libertad licenciosamente y sin sujetarse a ninguna norma. Lo único que había cambiado para ellos era que en vez de ser oprimidos eran opresores. Se convirtieron en instigadores y no objetores, de la fuerza y de la injusticia. Justificando su conducta en sus propias y terribles experiencias y ello solía ponerse de manifiesto en situaciones aparentemente inofensivas. En una ocasión paseaba yo con Rainbow Dash (Un mes después de la liberación cuando todavía estábamos en el campo de refugiados), cuando de pronto me agarro del brazo y me arrastró hacia el sembrado donde estábamos pasando. Yo balbucí algo referente a no cortar las tiernas espigas. Se enfadó mucho conmigo, y por poco no me abofetea, me lanzo una mirada airada y me grito:

-¡No me digas! ¿No nos han quitado bastante ellos a nosotros? Mi hermana, mi familia entera han muerto en la cámara de gas (Por no mencionar las demás cosas, que no me atrevo a describir) ¿ y tú me vas a prohibir que corte un poco de trigo?

Me di cuenta que, sólo muy lentamente se podía devolver a aquellas mujeres la verdad lisa y llana de que nadie tenía derecho a obrar mal, ni aun cuando a ella le hubieran hecho daño. Sabría que tendríamos que luchar para hacerles volver a esa verdad, o las consecuencias serían aún peores que la pérdida de unos cuantos cientos de gramos de trigo. Todavía puedo ver a aquella prisionera que, enrollándose la manga de la camisa, metió su mano derecha bajo mi nariz y me grito:

-Que me corten la mano si no me la tiño con su sangre el día que vuelva a casa.

Quisiera recalcar que quien decía estas palabras no era una mala persona: fue la mejor de las compañeras en el campo y también después.

Aparte de la deformidad moral resultante del repentino aflojamiento espiritual, otras dos experiencias mentales amenazaban con dañar el carácter del prisionero liberado: la amargura y la desilusión que sentían algunos al volver a su antigua vida.

Debo confesar, que esa amargura yo la sentí. La amargura tenía su origen en todas aquellas cosas contra las que se rebelaba cuando volví a mi ciudad. Cuando a mi regreso a mi hogar, veía que en muchos lugares me recibían, Como los vecinos o amigos de cuadra solo con un encogimiento de hombres y unas cuantas frases gastadas, solía amargarme preguntándome porque debí pasar todo aquello. Cuando por doquier oía casi las mismas palabras: "No sabíamos nada" y "nosotros también sufrimos", me hacía siempre la misma pregunta: "¿Es que no tienen nada mejor que decirme?"

La experiencia de la desilusión es algo distinta. En este caso no era ya el amigo (Cuya superficialidad y falta de sentimiento disgustaba tanto al exclaustrado que finalmente se sentía como si arrastrara por un agujero sin ver ni oír ningún ser humano) que le parecía cruel, sino su propio sino. El hombre que durante años había creído alcanzar el límite absoluto del sufrimiento se encontraba ahora con que el sufrimiento no tenía límites y con que todavía podía sufrir más y más intensamente.

Cuando hablaba de los intentos de infundir en los prisioneros ánimos para superar su situación, decía que la vida todavía le estaba esperando, que un ser humano aguardaba a que esa persona regresara. Pero, ¿Qué paso después de la liberación? Algunos se encontraron con que nadie los esperaba.

Este fue mi caso. Unas semanas después de la liberación, me sentí desgraciada cuando hallaba que las personas, cuyo solo recuerdo me había dado valor en el campo ¡Ya no estaba con vida! ¡Fui desdichada, cuando finalmente llegó el día de mi sueño, encontré todo distinto de como lo había añorado! Había abordado un trolebús y viajado con Spike y Celestia hasta la casa que durante años había tenido en mi mente, llame al timbre, al igual que lo había soñado en miles de sueños, para encontrar con que las personas que tendría que abrirme la puerta ¡No estaban Allí! Y nunca volverían.

Allá en el campo, todos habíamos confesado unos a otros que no podía haber en la tierra felicidad que nos compensara por todo lo que habíamos sufrido. No esperábamos encontrar la felicidad, no era esto lo que infundía valor y confería significado a nuestro sufrimiento, a nuestros sacrificios, a nuestras agonías. Ahora bien, tampoco estábamos preparados para la infelicidad. Esta desilusión que aguardaba a un número no desdeñable de prisioneros resulto ser una experiencia muy dura de sobrellevar y también fue muy difícil de tratar desde el punto de vista psicológico, aunque tampoco tendría necesariamente que desalentarme; muy al contrario, debería ser, y fue, un acicate y un estímulo más.

Para todos y cada uno de los prisioneros liberados llego el día en que, volviendo la vista atrás a aquella experiencias del campo, fueron incapaces de comprender cómo habían podido soportarlo. Y si llego por fin el día de su liberación y todo les pareció como un sueño, también llegó el día en que todas las experiencias del campo no fueron para ellos nada más que una pesadilla.

La experiencia final para el hombre que vuelve a su hogar es la maravillosa sensación de que, después de todo lo que ha sufrido, ya no hay nada a lo que tenga que temer, excepto a su Dios.

Luego de visitar mi antigua casa, sabía que no podía quedarme en Alemania, por lo que decidí viajar a Sosnowiek donde se encontraba Celestia y la familia de Luna, junto con Spike. Aunque los padres de Celestia ya no eran dueños de la casa, debido a que nos informaron que habían sido asesinados, nos alojaron una pequeña familia con un negocio de pasteles en la ciudad. Fue grande la sorpresa, cuando encontramos a Luna en la ciudad. El reencuentro de las hermanas fue algo tal, que nunca lo olvidare.

Luna nos contó que, cuando los Alemanes habían abandonado Auschwitz, no dinamitaron los edificios ni las barracas, y esto solo era un engaño para que los prisioneros que aún pudieran esconderse en algún rincón. Luna, que en ese momento estaba muy enferma en los barracones, fue abandonado junto a los otros prisioneros que estaban en una situación igual o peor que ella. Cuando llego el ejército rojo, los liberaron. Más tarde, la cruz roja se encargo de cuidar a los enfermos hasta que se recuperaran. Fue así que Luna pudo sobrevivir, además ella pensó que nosotras habíamos muerto en las caminatas de la muerte. Esta situación era irónica, pues nosotros habíamos pensado que ella había muerto durante la caminata.

El cuartel general que estaban organizando en un campamento cerca del campo, en un pueblo cercano para desplazados, debido a que había refugiados por todos los pueblos alemanes, polacos y suizos, y estaban juntando a todos. Luna fue al campo de refugiados, donde a ella y sus compañeras que sobrevivieron les dieron documentación y un lugar para quedarse. Lo que supo Luna en esa estadía, es que su marido y Discord habían sido llevados a las caminatas de la muerte, junto con el resto de los hombres, y que probablemente habría muerto en esas caminatas, al igual que nosotras. Luna nos conto que fue duro para ella escuchar esto. Tomo un tiempo para ella sobrellevarlo, pero pudo conseguir información de que en Sosnowiek, podían darle un alojamiento, pero que sus padres habían muerto durante la guerra, y la casa paso a manos de una familia ajena a su familia.

Un mes después, decidió volver a Sosnowiek, cuando su documentación estaba lista, y se había recuperado totalmente. La familia que le dio un techo donde vivir, era una familia amiga de las cercanías de la ciudad. Luego de eso, Luna no nos explico nada más, y de ella, es la frase que luego escucharía durante toda mi vida de los prisioneros a todas las personas que nos preguntaron después, y la que fue la clave para que escribiera este libro: "No me gusta hablar de estas experiencias. Los que estuvimos dentro, no necesitan estas explicaciones, y los demás, no entenderían como nos sentimos entonces, ni nos sentimos ahora".


	24. La odisea de Discord (I)

Abran pasado 8 meses después de que termino la guerra, muchas de mis amigas ya se habían instalado en un pueblo o una ciudad donde ya contaban con un domicilio donde vivir, y pudimos seguir en contacto. Sunsset Shimer, que luego de 3 meses nos encontramos en Sosnowiek por pura casualidad del destino, había sobrevivido luego del viaje, y había vuelto con sus padres en un pueblo cercano a Sosonowiek, donde un agrimensor los cuidaba. Pinkie Pie, vivia cerca de ella, y siempre la iba a visitar luego de trabajar en una panadería cerca del hogar del agrimensor. Applejack, pudo reencontrarse con su hermano, y vivían en una granja en Italia, donde trabajaban. Rainbow Dash, fue a Argentina donde se reunio con unos familiares de parte materna, donde nos cuenta que es un hermoso país, pero suele extrañar mucho a sus padres que murieron en la guerra. Fluttershy, fue a Reino unido, más específicamente a Londres, donde se caso con un soldado del ejercito que estubo en el frente de Normandía junto a los Aliados, donde nos cuenta que sera madre muy pronto. Rarity, siguió casada con Fantsy pants, pero Praga, luego de la ocupación Nazi, quedaron muchas personas sin trabajo, y el desempleo abundo durante un tiempo. Luna, sigui su vida, pero debiamos cuidarla durante los primeros meses, pues aún pensaba en el suicidio, y en numerosos casos tubo que luchar contra la depreción. Celestia, tambien sufrio depreción durante estos meses, cuando recibimos una noticia de la organización judía de Sosnowiek, de que el señor Discord estaba vivo. No lo podíamos creer ¡Discord estaba vivo! Fuimos inmediatamente a la organización judía.

Antes de finalizar esta historia, quisiera dedicar por lo menos dos capítulos a describir y contar, como fue que el señor Discord sobrevivió, pues yo lo considero, más que un amigo, un padre que me acompaño hasta el último día de su vida.

Comenzare este relato del señor Discord, ubicandonos a finales de la guerra cuando los Soviéticos estaban a 40 KM. De Auschwitz. Los amigos que se había hecho en los barracones, tenían un plan: Esconderse en unas habitaciones que ya no se usaban. El señor Discord, en esos últimos días, trabajo en las lavanderías, donde pudo conseguir ropas de civiles, mientras que sus compañeros pudieron conseguir documentación, y también menciono que guardaban la mitad de la ración de pan diario en las habitaciones desocupadas, envolviéndolos con las ropas y las sabanas. Tenían todo preparado para cuando los alemanes decidieran llevar a todos los prisioneros a los campos de Alemania.

Discord y sus amigos, en lugar de presentarse a los últimos días, subían y se escondían en el altillo. Él recordaba ver por la ventana, como la Gestapo perseguía a gritos a los prisioneros, les daban un pan, una salchicha y una patada hacia la puerta para que marcharan. Luego recordó que uno de los que decidieron esconderse, llego gritando en polaco a la habitación:

\- ¡złe wieści! ¡Zła wiadomość, musimy iść! (¡Malas noticias! ¡Malas noticias, tenemos que irnos!)

El sujeto, comenzó a contar que los alemanes planeaban incendiar el campo y volar los edificios. Todos entraron en pánico, y decidieron ir con los demás. Lo dejaron todo, debido al miedo que tenían, incluso la documentación y la ropa que tanto les costó conseguir. Pero al final, no volaron los campos (Tal como lo había dicho Luna), pero esto no lo supieron, sino que yo lo escribo para informar a los lectores.

Cuando ya era de noche comenzaron a partir. A todos les dieron una manta y un poco de comida para el camino. Ellos fueron los últimos en salir de Auschwitz.

La caminata, fue un verdadero martirio, no solo tenían que soportar el hambre, sino que debieron escuchar disparos durante toda la noche. Al que se cansaba o no caminaba rápido, le disparaban, y cuando más avanzaban, más disparaban. De esto, el mayor recuerdo que tiene Discord, fue el echo de que a la luz de la mañana del siguiente día, vio como alguien saltaba, giraba y rodaba 25 o 30 veces, y luego se detuvo. Esto lo recordó Discord, bastante bien, porque cuando era niño, agrego, su vecino tenía un perro que tenía rabia. El vecino salió con un rifle, y le disparo. El perro también rodó, rodó y rodó, hasta que al final se quedó quieto.

-Eso fue algo increíble-dijo-que sorprendente que un perro reaccione al igual que un ser humano.

Uno de sus compañeros que había quedado con él en el altillo, hablo con un guardia. Le dijeron que, como la guerra casi terminaba, ellos querían escapar al bosque, y que entre todos habían juntado lo último que les quedaba, para sobornarlo. El guardia le contesto, que cuando llegue la noche, daría la señal, para que puedan escapar, y que ellos dispararían al aire.

Finalmente llego la noche del segundo día, Discord no confiaba en los alemanes y decidió no participar de eso. La noche fue un caos. Echaron a corre de sus amigos, no solo les dispararon a sus amigos, sino a las personas que simplemente miraron la escena y quedo claro que ¡NO, PODIAN CONFIAR!

De modo que esa noche continuo la marcha. Avanzaron durante una eternidad, y los que no desfallecieron, siguieron caminando. Fue así como llegaron al campo " _Gross-rosen_ " en Breslau, Alemania. Allí, estaban en un pequeño campo sin gas, por lo que sabían que no corrían peligro, o por lo menos esto fue lo que creyeron cuando se enteraron de esto. Allí, habían reunido miles de prisioneros de todas las procedencias trasladarlos a Alemania. Era un lugar donde reinaba el caos y la violencia.

-¡Era horrible!-dijo Discord, pues nunca nos contó lo sucedido con mucho detalle de lo que vio allí.

Eligieron a unos 20 para cargar los contenedores de comida, entre ellos, el mismo. Discord inmediatamente agarro a uno de sus últimos compañeros, que aún era fuerte como él, y le grito:

-¡Ya vez como es esto! Quédate conmigo si quieres vivir.

La mayoría de los que eligieron para cargar, no podía ni levantarse, de lo debilitados que estaban por la marcha y el hambre. Oía como aullaban y gritaban detrás de él, pero no se dignó a mirar, pues tenía un SS que le gritaba alado "¡Cerdo perezoso, corre más rápido!", pero era ellos dos los que más rápido corrían sin soltar el contenedor. Esa vez, gracias a eso consiguieron sopa extra, pero la mayoría no tenía la suerte de conservar las fuerzas.

A la mañana siguiente, los obligaron a seguir marchando sin saber a dónde iban. Atravesaron una de las ciudades alemanas, que estaban totalmente desérticas, no había personas, y los edificios apenas podían mantenerse en pie, incluso algunos se derrumbaban cuando ellos pasaban, y a lo lejos de la última ciudad, vieron un tren. Era un tren para caballos, para vacas o ganado, es decir un tren de carga. Los metieron hay, los amontonaron uno encima de otro, como fósforos, como sardinas, ¡como animales!

Discord, intento buscar un lugar para que no lo aplastaran, pero no pudo. En cambio, vio que había ganchos y, gracias a que conservo siempre la manta que le dieron en el campo, pudo improvisar una hamaca, de un gancho y de los barrotes de una ventana. Así pudo descansar y respirar un poco. Gracias a esa manta, pudo sobrevivir al vagón, pues de los 200 que estaban en el, solo 25 salieron con vida.

El tren siguió un camino de varias horas, sin saber a dónde se dirigieron, hasta que en una estación, paro y quedo detenido durante días y noches. Dentro no había comida ni agua, solo gritos y desesperación. La gente empezó a morir y desmayarse. Si alguien tenía que orinar, o mover el vientre, tenía que hacerlo donde estaba parado. No había espacio para caer, y si alguien se caía, lo pisoteaban. Así que había que apuñalar las piernas, pero aun así, igual se morían. Si a alguien le quedaba comida, se la comía, y si no se moría de hambre.

Durante ese tiempo, tubo que comer nieve del techo, que lo conseguía por la ventana, pero tuvo la suerte de que algunos le daban azúcar por un poco de nieve.

El tren estuvo así, sin moverse más de una semana, hasta que un día abrieron las puertas, eran los alemanes gritando que tiraran los cuerpos y limpiaran el vagón. Si los muertos tenían comida, como pan o azúcar o mejores zapatos o uniformes, se los quedaban, pues estas personas ya no lo necesitaban. Durante ese tiempo, Discord vio que no era el único tren en esa estación, sino que estaban muchos trenes parados desde hacía semanas, y que todos los que estaban dentro ya estaban muertos, como si fuera una fosa común.

Luego de limpiar, volvieron a encerrarlos, pero esta vez, estaban muy contentos de tener sitio donde estar de pie. Luego más personas siguieron muriendo, y apilaban los nuevos cuerpos junto a la puerta. Los alemanes, esta vez, abrían todos los días, preguntando: ¿Cuantos muertos? Hasta que finalmente hubo sitio hasta para sentarse.

Pasaron así una semana, hasta que el tren volvió a marchar sin parar. Dentro, las personas siguieron muriendo, y algunas hasta enloquecían por el encierro. Estos últimos, se la pasaban gritando y golpeando las paredes mientras el vagón avanzaba, gritando en todos los idiomas que conocían: ¡Déjenos salir, déjenos salir, salir, salir, salir…!

El tren se detuvo una vez más y esta vez cuando bajaron, Discord no lo pudo creer: "Había camiones de la cruz roja" ¡Sí! Sus ojos no le mentían. Las chicas, y las enfermeras daban a todos los que quedaban pan y café. Discrod recuerda con tanta felicidad esta parte, pues el pan era reciente, imagínense, cuando lo vio no podía creer que fuera pan, había olvidado como era el aspecto del pan.

Una ultima vez, los volvieron a subir al tren para morir o sobrevivir, y el tren reanudo su viaje. Pero esta vez, sabían dónde iban: " _Dachua"._ Los estaban trasladando a todos a Alemania desde distintos campos de Europa. Esto fue a principios de febrero.

Cuando llegaron a Dachua, los encerraron a todos en barracones, esperando sentados la muerte, sentados sobre paja. En la paja, estaban los piojos, y de los piojos venía el tifus, por lo que muchos murieron de esta enfermedad. Solo comían pan y sopa, pero primero debían mostrar la camisa, si estaban con un solo piojo, no les daban sopa. Era imposible que no hubiera piojos, ¡Estaban por todas partes¡ Y…Hay dios si alguien recibía sopa y alguien le hacía derramar algo…se golpeaban como animales salvajes hasta matarse, o quedar inconscientes en el suelo. Una persona que no haya vivido esto, no puede imaginar lo que es pasar hambre.

En ese entonces, Discord pasó todo el tiempo que pudo en la enfermería. En las enfermerías, te daban de comer 3 veces al día, y solo había 2 personas por cama. Se preguntaran como fue esto posible, bueno de una herida en la mano que Discord se había hecho al pelear con otro prisionero llamado Tirek, de esta herida tubo una infección. Todos los días, Discord se empeoraba la herida, con un trozo de vidrio de las ventanas rotas o alambre o clavos de las paredes, hasta que un día un médico lo llevo a la enfermería. Trabajaba como podía, para caerles bien a los médicos, y todos los días se irritaba la mano. Pero tuvo que parar, pues tuvo miedo de perder la mano.

De la enfermería, tuvo que pasar a los barracones nuevamente donde, estaba vez, se la pasaban todo el día afuera. Uno de esos días, Discord encontró a un francés, que fue su amigo durante ese periodo. Era el último francés que quedaba en el campo. Charlaban todos los días, y tuvo la suerte de que el francés no era judío, y podía recibir paquetes todos los días gracias a la cruz roja. Así, casi todas las semanas, el francés conseguía chocolate, sardianas, galletas y cigarrillos. Eso le salvo la vida, pues un poco de esa comida, pudo intercambiarla por una camisa. En Auschwitz, las camisas eran baratas, pero en Dachua, eran muy difíciles de conseguir.

Consiguió dos camisas, y las lavo y limpio con mucho cuidado, con mucha suerte pudo usar las cajas de cartón y los envoltorios de la comida para envolver las camisas. Solo las sacaba de la caja y las desenvolvía cuando era la hora de la sopa y ¡Tenia ropas limpias, sin un solo piojo!, escondía su camisa vieja en sus pantalones, y solo mostraba la nueva. Así pudo ayudar al francés a conseguir sopa, y devolverle el favor.

Durante sus semanas, pudo pasarlo no tan mal, hasta que un día enfermo de tifus, y no pudo comer. Tuvo una fiebre altísima, y no podía dormir debido al tifus. Nos contó que por las noches, tenía que ir a los baños abajo del barracón. Todo el barracón, los pasillos, y hasta los propios baños estaban cubiertos de cadáveres amontonados allí. No se podía pasar, si querías hacerlo tenías que pisarles las cabezas, era terrible porque la piel resbalaba tanto que pensabas que te ibas a caer. Y eso todas las noches, incluso llego a pensar. "Que le había llegado la hora, y que dentro de poco también yacería entre los cadáveres, y alguien lo pisaría para ir al baño".

Todavía seguía vivo cuando un hombre de la enfermería vino a verlos. Muchos no vivieron lo suficiente para ir a morir a las enfermerías. Allí yacio demasiado débil para moverse o salir afuera, o para ir al baño. Pedía ayuda a los que estaban alado, pero morían en pocas horas y traían a otro. Le daban sopa y pan, pero esta vez estaba demasiado débil para comer, así que guardaba sus porciones de pan bajo la almohada. Luego descubrieron que su almohada estaba llena de pan rancio, y por dos días no le dieron pan. Discord, estaba muy débil para gritar, pero tomaba su zapato y golpeaba contra los bordes de la cama para que le siguieran dando. Y así lo hicieron, pues el pagaba con este pan a los que lo ayudaban a ir al baño, o le daban de beber agua.

Finalmente, unas semanas más pudo bajarle un poco la fiebre, y sucedió algo increíble para él. Pues los que estaban en condiciones de viajar, se los intercambio por prisioneros de guerra en la frontera con suiza. Al principio querían mandar a los más enfermos, pero no tan enfermos pues devian llegar vivos a la frontera. Dos amigos e Discord, lo ayudaron a llegar al tren, a cambio de pan, lo que ayudo a Discord a cruzar la verja, pues si lo soltaban un solo segundo, caía y se estampaba contra el piso.

Este tren ya no era para animales, era un tren de verdad. Este lo llevaría desde Dachua a Suiza, pero el tren nunca llego.


	25. La odisea de Discord (II)

Durante el viaje de tren, la cruz roja Suiza regalo a cada prisionero un paquete con sardinas, chocolates, y galletas. Algunos, cuenta el señor Discord, se los comieron de inmediato. Pero él, se lo guardo como siempre. Esa noche muchos de los prisioneros que quedaban intentaron quitárselo, si bien él aun tenia tifus y todavía tenía que reposar mucho, recuerda que esa noche no durmió cuidando su tesoro.

Finalmente llegaron a la ciudad de Friburgo, una ciudad a 200 Km de la frontera con Suiza, y desde allí tuvieron que caminar hasta la frontera. Los amigos de Discord, lo tomaron de los brazos y lo ayudaron a salir. Esa pequeña ciudad, con sus habitantes, comerciantes y casas anodinas, hicieron ver algo a DIscord: Que no en todas partes era como nuestro infierno, y que el mundo seguía girando, y que la vida seguía adelante.

Caminaron unos Kilómetros a otra estación de tren donde atravesaron un pequeño pueblo llamado Friburgo, luego pararon y quedaron detenidos durante horas, donde unos trenes los esperaban. En un pequeño pueblo en las cercanías de Friburgo, escuchaban a los transeúntes cerca de la estación repetir, que la guerra había terminado. Esto causo una gran conmoción a todos los prisioneros: comenzaron a abrasarse y llorar de tanta emoción, que incluso Discord con tan poca fuerza que le quedaba abraso fuertemente a sus amigos. Lo que significaban esas palabras, creo que nadie que no haya vivido una guerra podrá nunca entender, pero este es un límite del lenguaje: Nuestras palabras imperfectas, nunca podrán explicar los sentimientos más grandes del ser humano.

Los guardias mandaron a callarlos, y dieron la orden de subir nuevamente a los vagones de carga que estaban cerca. A ese tren no subieron los guardias, solo les dijeron que en la siguiente ciudad los estarían esperando los americanos, y comprendieron que todo había terminado de verdad. Al cabo de media hora, el tren se detuvo. Finalmente se bajaron de tren, en una ciudad casi a las afueras de Alemania, donde tuvieron que bajar. Muchos no sabían adonde debían ir, y se miraron unos a otros, como si esperaran la aprobación de los otros para seguir, incluso esto nos pasó a nosotras cuando nos liberaron. Algunos comenzaron a dispersarse tomando caminos diferentes entre las dos naciones. Discord y sus amigos se separaron, y Discord tomo un camino que lo llevaba a Polonia.

Casi llegando el atardecer de ese día, una patrulla de la Wehrmacht lo detiene, y lo llevan a un bosque, más específicamente a la selva negra que estaba en las afueras de las ciudades, frente a un lago. Poco a poco los empezaron a reunir a todos los que iban a ser libres, cerca de unos 200 prisioneros volvieron a encontrarse. Nadie entendía lo que pasaba, pero una cosa quedaba claro: Volvían a estar en manos de los alemanes. Los juntaron a todos, y los tenían rodeados con metralletas. Algunos pensaban em que querían los alemanes,y corría el rumor que pensaban matarlos esa misma noche ahí mismo, y luego tirar los cadáveres en el lago.

No tardo mucho para que Discord volviera a encontrarse con uno de sus amigos, un tal Shivedek que lo ayudo en Dachua, llego también junto a él. Hablaron un largo tiempo, y casi al terminar el día, en el crepúsculo de ese lago, se reunieron los amigos, y como les quedaba un poco de café, decidieron tomar su última taza a orillas del lago. Habían sobrevivido a todo, justo para que les disparen cuando acababa la guerra. Algunas personas mayores, de unos 50 años, se tiraron al lago, y aunque era demasiada distancia para nadar, lograron llegar al otro lado justo antes de que oscureciera totalmente. Discord y sus amigos lo vieron, y se quedaron durante toda la noche cerca del lago, para intentarlo cuando empiecen los tiros.

Finalmente cayó la noche, todos estaban aterrados y ninguno de los prisioneros cerró los ojos esa noche, pero con todo el miedo, se sentaron a mirar las estrellas del firmamento. Discord siempre me enseño a mirar las estrellas, pues siempre me conto que cada hombre que contempla el firmamento, contempla las profundidades de su alma. Se oían llantos y rezos, conversaciones y maldiciones, y muchos idiomas que Discord no entendió en ese momento. Todo aquello le parecía extraño y ajeno. Solo un pensamiento se mantenía en su conciencia al mirar aquella escena: "Habían sobrevivido tanto tiempo, y ahora estaban esperando que los mataran, porque no tenían nada más que hacer". Si pudiera elegir el pensamiento de un hombre normal, que reflejara el pensamiento de toda la vida de un hombre, elegiría esta.

A la madrugada, todavía seguían vivos. Todos los alemanes se habían ido, y habían dejado sus armas en el bosque. Muchos se preguntaron ¿Qué había pasado? Hasta que uno de ellos les informo: Esa noche, la novia del general estaban discutiendo cuando un prisionero estaba acostado en el césped. La mujer le rogaba que por favor no los mataran, y él le gritaba que si no lo hacían lo castigarían. Finalmente, la mujer grito en alemán: ¡La guerra ha terminado!

Fue así que lograron sobrevivir esa noche.

Los prisioneros se dispersaron, muchos de los amigos de Discord se despidieron de él, y solo logro encontrarlos después de muchos años que termino la guerra. Solo Discord y Shivedek, fueron a las ciudades a buscar un Bunquer hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Durante el camino, y debido a que Discord necesitaba descansar un poco más debido a su tifus, se acercaron a un taller en medio de un pueblo.

Shivedek, intento hablar con el señor, pero este al principio los echo, pues no quería problemas. A pesar de que habían sobrevivido, eso no significaba que todas las personas les ayudaran. Finalmente les dejo quedarse, en un pozo detrás del taller. En ese momento era la mejor opción que tenían. Pasaron el día allí, hasta que apareció una pareja de Wehrmacht, que pidieron dirección a un pueblo llamado Innsbuck. El mecánico les dio la dirección, pero además les dijo que dos judíos estaban escondidos en un pozo detrás del taller. Imaginen la sorpresa de ellos al escuchar esto. Quedaron unos minutos escucharon como discutieron, pero finalmente se marcharon sin revisar. Unos minutos después de escuchar esto, Shivedek y Discord se fueron de inmediato, estaba claro que con pocas personas se podía confiar, incluso después de que la guerra había terminado.

Pasaron junto a varias casas, y se asomaban cada tanto a mirar por las ventanas, hasta que encontraron una casa, que detrás tenía un establo. Esperaron un poco y finalmente entraron en el establo, y se escondieron entre el heno. Discord nos cuenta que oían gritos al otro lado de la pared. Entre lo que podía escuchar, era que los habitantes de la casa estaban planeando escaparse. Discord miro un poco, y vio que todos en el pueblo comenzaron a evacuar. Unos minutos después escucharon una gran explosión, que provoco que el establo se desmoronara un poco, quedaron unos minutos en el lugar sin moverse, hasta que Shivedek, subió a la parte de arriba del establo, y vio que los alemanes habían dinamitado el puente para cubrir su huida, y habían evacuado a todos los aldeanos.

Discord, se aventuró a la casa, y consiguió un poco de leche que habían dejado los que estaban en la casa, tomo poco, a pesar de que tenía mucha hambre. Algo que es sabido en medicina, es que una persona, luego de pasar por un periodo de no consumir alimento durante un tiempo prolongado, y haber bajado y utilizado todos sus suministros de grasas y glucosa, nunca debe comer de inmediato grandes cantidades de comida, debido a que el cuerpo no puede asimilarlo con rapidez, incluso puede provocar la muerte debido a esta ingesta. Muchos de los prisioneros que sobrevivieron, cuando los liberaron, comieron excesivamente y esto les causó la muerte en pocas horas. Discord sabía esto, y cuido a Shivedek de que no le pasara lo mismo. También pudieron conseguir ropa, y zapatos. Finalmente se sentían seres humanos nuevamente.

Unos días después llegaron los americanos a la granja, y Discord y su amigo le contaron todo lo que tuvieron que pasar. Los americanos, decidieron que la casa donde estaban, formaría parte del campamento. Discord y Shivedek se quedaron con ellos durante todo el tiempo que pudieron. Trabajando, limpiando la casa o limpiando botas, y los americanos le pagaban con comida.

Durante un tiempo, las cosas estuvieron tranquilas, y en paz. Hasta que un día llego una orden a la ciudad: El cuartel general estaba organizando un campamento para desplazados, debido a que había refugiados por todos los pueblos alemanes, polacos y suizos, y estaban juntando a todos. Discord y Shivedek, fueron a un campo de refugiados en _Garmisch-Partenkirchen,_ allí les dieron documentación y un lugar para quedarse. Discord, finalmente fue atendido de su tifus, cuando tuvo una recaída luego de estar 2 días allí. Más tarde se daría cuenta, de que no solo era tifus, sino también diabetes, una enfermedad que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida.

En el campo de refugiados se viva bien, no pasaban hambre, tenían atención médica, y pudieron conseguir ropa. Finalmente un día, les dieron papeles para irse del campo. Discord y Shivedek, tuvieron que tomar un tren de carga para ir hasta Hannover, que era la ciudad de Shivedek, debido a que ya no había vías o boletos debido a la destrucción ferroviaria de la guerra.

El tren fue parando y arrancando, incluso cambiando de dirección a menudo. Llegaron a una ciudad conocida "Núremberg", que ya no era más una ciudad, era solo escombros y montones de piedras. Todas las ciudades importantes alemanas estaban en esas condiciones, no quedaban muchos edificios de pie. Discord recuerda que se fue contento de Nuremberg, debido a que estaba feliz que los alemanes sufrieran un poco de todo lo que les habían hecho sufrir a los judíos.

Finalmente llegaron a Hannover, donde Discord quedo unas semanas.

Discrod estaba decidido a volver a Polonia, pues habían acordado con Celestia que, si sobrevivían, se encontrarían en Sosnowiec, la ciudad natal de Celestia y Luna y del esposo de Luna. Discord, había mandado una carta al centro comunitario de Sosnowiec, preguntando por Celestia, pero como no le respondían, decidió ir al campo de refugiados de Belsen, que estaba cerca de Hannover, debido a que todos los días, llegaban familias Judías de todas partes de Europa.

Discord todos los días se presentaba a la estación, hasta que un día conoció a dos chicas que trabajaban en un spa llamadas Aloe y Lotus Blossom, con las que se había hecho amigos antes de que estallara la Guerra. Las chicas le contaron a Discord que, haga lo que haga, no fuera a Sosnowiec, debido a que los polacos seguían matando judíos. Esto era cierto, una semana después de que Ceñestia, Spike y yo llegaramos a Sosnowiek, uno de los hijos judíos de una importante panadería del pueblo había sido asesinado cuando intento reclamar la casa de sus padres, y como las personas que estaban viviendo allí en ese momento, no aceptaron devolvérsela, el joven paso la noche en el cobertizo, hasta que a la mañana siguiente entraron los polacos, lo apalearon y lo colgaron de una viga en el techo del cobertizo. Sobrevivió para eso. Otros judíos que llegaron después no intentaron recuperar sus casas, y los polacos lo dejaron en paz.

Discord decidió volver de todas formas, cuando escucho que Celestia todavía estaba viva. Celestia y yo, vivíamos en un pequeño departamento que estaba en la pastelería donde nos alojamos un tiempo, vivíamos junto con Luna y Spike en el pequeño departamento. En ese tiempo, Luna había conseguido un pequeño trabajo, gracias a unos amigos de Sosnowiec, yo y Spike también trabajaba en una pequeña biblioteca, además de que Celestia enseñaba a los hijos de la patrona que nos tenía en el departamento.

Recuerdo que Celestia estaba muy sola en Sosnowiec, y visitaba a diario la organización judía de la ciudad, pues nunca había perdido la esperanza de que Discrod estuviera vivo todavía, por lo que a diario lloraba cuando estaba sola, o por las noches cuando todos dormíamos (O fingíamos dormir). Más tarde me entere por parte de Luna, que una vez había consultado a una gitana llamada Zecora. Celestía sabía que era una tontería, pero más que nada creo que fue en busca de esperanza.

La gitana vio en su bola de cristal mientras relataba lo que veía. Según ella, veía muerte, que había perdido a su padre, a su madre !A todos¡ esto era cierto, pues la única familia que le quedaba era Luna. También vio que había perdido a Screwbelle. Pero en un momento dijo que vio a Discord que estaba enfermo. Finalmente le dijo que estaba volviendo a casa, y que ella recibiría una señal de que seguía vivo. Desde este día Celestia iba más seguido a la organización. Hasta que una noche, le había llegado una carta que un amigo de la familia le había traído, anunciando que Discord estaba vivo. Incluso había enviado una foto en el sobre (que yo aún conservo). Celestia estaba muy emocionada.

Discord paso unos días más con Shivedek, hasta que un día emprendió el viaje de regreso a Sosnowiec. Fue un largo viaje, a veces a pie, y a veces en tren, debido a que muchos tramos todavía seguían devastados. Hasta que el tren paro en una estación donde estuvo durante horas. Casi al anochecer, Discord dejo la maleta en el vagón del tren y fue a un pozo que estaba a media hora de distancia del tren, a cargar una cantimplora. Cundo volvió el tren se había ido, llevándose con él sus documentos y su ropa. Discord tuvo que caminar directo a Poloni semanas hasta llegar a Polonia. Cuando llego a Sosnowiec, se encontró con muy pocos judíos, debido a que muchos habían abandonado la ciudad y a otros los asesinaron por causa del antisemitismo que aún prevalecía en el pueblo. Pudo averiguar done estaba la organización judía, y en poco tiempo localizaron a Celestia con nosotros y todos fuimos a ver a Discord de inmediato.

Era cierto, Discord estaba con un traje y cuando vio a Celestia la abraso fuertemente en medio de la habitación, mientras repetía entre sollozos:

-Celestia…Mi Celestia.

Fue un momento tal, que todos los que estábamos presentes lloramos, y creo que no hace falta que siga con este relato, pues lo último ya lo saben. Ellos fueron muy felices juntos, durante toda su vida.


	26. Héroes eticos

Celestía y Discord decidieron quedarse allá en Polonia donde tuvieron 2 hijos más. Pero yo decidí posteriormente ir a América junto a Spike, al cuidado de Luna.

Cuando llegue, empecé a buscar parientes, debido a que sabía que tenía unos primos allí que habían escapado antes de la guerra. Esta fue toda una historia aparte hasta que los encontré. Y en el año 1947 los encontré en Maryland Estados Unidos.

Si creen que todos los sobrevivientes que conocí pasaron una guerra es que nunca la han vivido, nosotros tuvimos que pasar por dos. Hablando desde mi experiencia porque tenía 20 años recién cumplidos, y 1000 años de experiencia encima de mí. No tuve adolescencia, porque siendo sincera, siempre me lo he preguntado ¿Se puede considerar que he tenido, había vivido una adolescencia cuando he pasado ese tiempo, sobreviviendo en una guerra? y cuando llegue, tuve que someterme a una operación para salvar mi pierna. Me sacaron la rótula y tuve que empezar el resto de mi vida con esta incapacidad. Aparte de esto, tuve que vivir con pesadillas constantes sobre la guerra, no puedo escuchar ruidos fuertes como pirotecnias en los días festivos debido a que tengo escenas retrospectivas y sensación de que la guerra aún sigue, incluso llegando a tener pensamientos aterradores que no puedo controlar y que suceden a cualquier hora del día. También tengo problemas para dormir, insomnios que me mantienen despierta recordando los sentimientos de culpa porque no pude hacer nada para salvar a mi familia o las personas que pude haber salvado en los campos y casi siempre esto me llena de tristeza y un sentimiento profundo de soledad. Esto no es ajeno a mi persona, pues lo he visto en cada sobreviviente de esta guerra.

Desde que llegue, a EEUU, debí empezar a batallar junto a Spike para volver a ser una persona útil, (o "Normal" aunque esta palabra nunca la vamos a conocer), en una sociedad que desconocía.

Luego, más tarde, me case con un oficial que había batallado en las costas de Normandía, y que después de la guerra, se había mudado a Meryland, llamado Flash Sentry. Gracias a él y su familia que me recibió con los brazos abiertos, pude estudiar en la universidad y Spike pudo terminar sus estudios y recibirse también en una universidad. Con Flash tuvimos 4 hermosos hijos, 3 niños y 1 niña. Todos ellos terminaron la universidad, y hoy día son las personas más importantes para mí, junto con Luna que volvió a casarse unos años antes de que yo terminara la universidad y Spike que pudo construir una familia hace ya 10 años.

Años enteros, tuve ese complejo de culpa y me preguntaba: ¿Por qué yo no fui junto a mi madre, a las cámaras de gas? ¿Para qué, yo, quería seguir viviendo si todos los que conocía estaban muerto?. Después, con los años la gente no podía creer, no quería escuchar nada de aquella época, o de las historias que nosotros teníamos para contar, de cómo sobrevivimos, sufrimos y vivimos en aquellos campos.

Al principio solo nosotros Spike, Luna y yo podíamos hablar de la guerra, pues estaba muy censurado por la sociedad EEUU hablar de este tema. Pero después, de la película de Steven Spielberg: Como la lista de Schindler, las personas comenzaron a enterarse de todo lo que había pasado. Entonces decidieron que debían escuchar, para que esto no se repita.

Si yo cuento, cuento mi historia de lo que viví en esa guerra, pero no lo hago por mí, si yo todo esto ya lo viví en carne propia, lo hago por los jóvenes. Por el futuro de ustedes, los jóvenes, las futuras generaciones. Si no fueron los judíos, serán otras razas, otras personas. Porque siempre se busca un chivo expiatorio.

Holocaustos hay hasta hoy en día. Si alguien piensa lo contrario, dígame ¿Que paso en Uganda con los 800.000 jóvenes que murieron? ¿Qué paso en Bangladés?, ¿qué está pasando en Turquía con la persecución de los curdos? La lucha de esas personas que no tienen un pedacito de tierra para vivir, y otros tantos ejemplos.

Cuando supe después esto me dije a mi misma "Yo, en memoria de todos los míos, de todas las personas que tuve el gusto de conocer, las que me ayudaron a sobrevivir, los que ya no están, y los que ahora están, por ellos, hasta que pueda, hasta el último día de mi vida, daré testimonios, para que la gente sepa, para que la gente entienda, que en momentos así, no hay que mirar hacia otro lado y decir: "Esto le toca a ellos" No es toda a ellos, nos toca a nosotros. Porque hoy puede ser que les toque vivir a ellos, pues mañana pueden ser nosotros. Hay que involucrarse, y nunca mirar hacia otro lado. El que es perseguido, la gente se tiene que involucrar. Porque ningún hombre es una isla entera por sí mismo. Cada hombre es una pieza del continente, una parte del todo. Si el mar se lleva una porción de tierra, toda Europa queda disminuida, como si fuera un promontorio, o la casa de uno de tus amigos. La muerte de cualquier hombre, nos disminuye, debido a que somos parte de la humanidad. Por eso nunca preguntes por quién dobla las campanas. Doblan por ti, y por mí.

Esto mañana se puede repetir, porque mañana pueden decir, que todos los morenos, todos los descendientes que tienen de la cuarta generación de descendientes indígenas, a un consanguíneo de una raza, de una etnia, de una religión, hay que aniquilarlos.

Luchare siempre contra el negacionismo, porque yo sé que la xenofobia existe y está creciendo en todas partes, y eso para mi es algo terrible.

Mi legado, es decirle ¡NO! A cualquier clase de régimen totalitario, tanto de derecha como de izquierda. Únicamente en un régimen democrático, por más precario que sea, uno tiene derecho a luchar, contra la discriminación, contra cualquier clase de discriminación: Religiosa, color de piel, condición social, absolutamente contra todo. Y no dar vuelta la cabeza cuando agreden al otro. De esto puedo dar mil ejemplos:

Este fue el caso de Violeta Friedmann que Después de la Guerra Mundial vivió en Canadá, yo tuve el honor de conocerle, pero tan solo durante un breve tiempo, y posteriormente se estableció en Caracas (Venezuela), donde contrajo matrimonio. En 1965, tras haberse divorciado, se trasladó a España con una hija suya. En 1985, sintiéndose indignada por unas declaraciones del ex jefe de las Waffen SS Léon Degrelle a la revista _Tiempo_ donde negaba el Holocausto y vertía opiniones antisemitas y racistas, emprendió acciones judiciales contra él. Sólo vio que se le daba la razón tras una larga secuencia de sentencias desfavorables a sus pretensiones. Por fin en 1991 el Tribunal Constitucional de España consideró que Degrelle había atentado contra el honor de _Violeta Friedman_ y de las víctimas de los campos nazis. Esta sentencia, además, sentó doctrina constitucional y sirvió como precedente para la reforma del Código Penal de España.

Ella no fue la única que pudo cambiar el mundo, hubo innumerable cantidad de personas, que no se quedaron de brazos cruzados, no solo en esta guerra, sino en todo el mundo, de distintas naciones, de distintos tiempos, y que hoy en día, han logrado permanecer en nuestra memoria, hubo personas que fueron héroes.

Algo absolutamente fundamental son los héroes, modelos de referencia…es decir, personas cuyos méritos, cuyas cualidades queremos emular y que son fuentes de inspiración y de estímulo.

En nuestro tiempo, algunos de los modelos de referencia proyectados por los medios masivos, son huecos, vacío de todo contenido. Personas que solo tienen riquezas materiales, o fama o celebridades ganadas con atributos muy dudosos. Es quizás por esto, que muchos jóvenes no tengan fe en la humanidad.

Pero hay héroes en nuestros tiempos que fueron grandes modelos de referencia, y voy a hablar de algunos de ellos. Algunos fueron hombres y otros mujeres, vienen de distintas religiones, tienen distinto color de piel, pero todos ellos son héroes éticos del género humano.

Uno de lo que yo considero uno de los mayores y peores oprobios del mundo: El racismo y existieron 4 héroes de referencia que lucharon contra esto.

La población de color, trasplantada de a millones de África y otros continentes por la fuerza, vendidos como esclavos y después tratados bajo todas las formas de inhumanidad imaginables: Ellos, sus familias y sus sucesores.

Esto tubo su mayor momento de racismo total en Sudáfrica bajo el régimen del Apartheid: en donde el 80% de la población era segregada, brutalmente y con violencia jurídica y policial de todos los espacios, de todas las oportunidades. En todo esto, un hombre llamado Nelson Mandela, líder de las luchas contra la Apartheid. Fue rápidamente encerrado en una mazmorra, por los esbirros de la Apartheid. Estuvo allí 30 años. Este hombre no vacilo ningún momento, no acepto ser instrumento de la Apartheid, tampoco acepto ninguna concesión de ninguna índole y se resigno a pasar toda una vida en esa cárcel, y desde allí mando mensajes permanentes a su pueblo. Sus mensajes siempre fueron de luchas contra la Apartheid, y al mismo tiempo de paz. Y como se sabe en la historia, Mandela le dio a Sudafrica la derrota de la Apartheid, y la paz. Por eso todo el pueblo Sudafricano, y todo el género humano que le concedió el premio nobel de la paz, lo consideraba un héroe ético del género humano.

Martin Luther King Jr. Un joven pastor que sabía que le podía suceder, porque arriesgo su vida una y otra vez contra el racismo en los Estados Unidos en los años 60, cuando el Ku Klux Klan, asesinaba por doquier a los activistas que se metieran frente a la discriminación, y a pesar de que las leyes comenzaron a cambiar gracias a la lucha de Martin Luther King, y permitir la integración de los niños que no podían ir a las escuelas de blancos. Organizo las grandes marchas, las grandes luchas, y aunque fue asesinado, su imagen acompaña a todo el género humano.

Abraham Joshua Heschel, un rabino que escapo del nazismo. Un genio, un enciclopédico y su rostro está en todas las escuelas de los Estados Unidos. Participo en la gran marcha contra la segregación racial, que durante 15, 16 horas, miles y miles de personas marcharon. En una foto, se puede ver que en la cabeza de la marcha, están tomados de las manos Marthin Luther King, y su hermano y camarada de luchas, Abraham Heschel. En esa marcha mataron a 3 muchachos estudiantes, a manos del Ku Klux klan. Pero ellos siguieron marchando y marchando. Cuando termino la marcha, los periodistas se acercaron y le preguntaron a Heschel: "Usted, con la edad que tiene ¿Cómo puedo marchar tanto tiempo?" Es cierto que eran jóvenes la inmensa mayoría que marchaban, y el rabino, cuyo nombre llevan hoy muchas instituciones de Estados unidos, les contesto: "En esa marcha, los que oraban, eran mis pies". Porque él siempre dijo, que la oración, tienen que transformarse en acciones por los demás.

Malcolm X, fue líder revolucionario de la minoría negra norteamericana. Durante su infancia sufrió los continuos traslados de residencia de su familia, huyendo de las agresiones de grupos racistas. Malcolm X era uno de los alumnos más brillantes de su escuela secundaria, pero abandonó sus estudios después de que uno de sus maestros le dijese que su aspiración de ser abogado no era "ningún objetivo realista para un negro". Fue un pastor musulmán, y en sus sabias palabras que nos dejo, está el alma de este gran hombre, de este gran héroe: "Todavía soy musulmán, mi religión sigue siendo el Islam. Esa es mi creencia personal. Igual que Adam Claytom Powell es un pastor cristiano; y que el doctor Martin Luther King es un pastor cristiano en Atlanta, Georgia; bueno, pues yo también soy pastor, no pastor cristiano, sino pastor musulmán, y creo en la acción de todos los frentes y por todos los medios que sean necesarios. Pero aunque sigo siendo musulmán no vine aquí esta noche para hablar sobre mi religión. No vine para discutir ni polemizar sobre ninguna de las cosas sobre las que diferimos, porque ya es hora de superar nuestras diferencias y darnos cuenta de que es mejor para nosotros ver primero que tenemos el mismo problema, un problema común que te hace vivir en un infierno lo mismo si eres bautista que si eres metodista o musulmán o nacionalista".

En mi época, el nazismo que hoy se considera el peor episodio que tuvo el planeta tierra quizás en su historia. Los monstruos, que crearon una ideología y la esparcieron entre los colaboracionistas de Europa, de que eso era legitimo de que había razas inferiores, hubo muchas personas que los enfrentaron.

Un maestro llamado Janusz Korczak, que tenía una escuela para niños con dificultades de aprendizaje que fue la mejor escuela del mundo, y él era reconocido mundialmente, como el gran pionero de este campo. Tenía 500 niños en la escuela, y los chicos eran todos judíos. Cuando los nazis tomaron su país, los nazis le dijeron: "Usted es muy famoso mundialmente, entonces no lo vamos a matar. Le damos la posibilidad de que usted se valla, le damos un pasaporte para que emigre, porque no queremos tener el costo de matar a una celebridad de esta envergadura". Pero el dijo: "No, yo voy con los chicos" y así lo hizo, pues nunca traiciono sus ideales.

Raoul Wallenberg, diplomático sueco en medio de la Europa que fue ocupada por los nazis, hijo de una familia muy rica de Suecia. Pudo optar por lo que optaron la mayor parte de los diplomáticos, simplemente ser observadores de la masacre que el nacismo estaba perpetuando por el pueblo judío, que asesino a la tercera parte del pueblo judío: 6 millones de personas entre ellos un millón y medio de niños (Y si alguien todavía se pregunta ¿Por qué los niños? Porque los niños fueron el principal objetivo de exterminio de los nazis respecto al pueblo judío, porque los nazis siempre supieron bien lo que estaban haciendo, no querían dejar testigos, porque los niños podían ser los testigos del futuro). Su integridad y determinación son grandes ejemplo de lo que una persona puede hacer. Hizo todo lo que humanamente era posible hacer. No durmió ni de noche ni de día, hizo que su familia se desclasara, y aunque nadie entendía lo que le paso. Él falsifico los pasaportes, subió a las personas a los trenes, los escondió, los llevo de un lugar a otro de las calles de Budapest. Salvo en total a 100.000 personas.

Ana Frank, quizás la más conocido en la historia de esta guerra (Y Mi heroína personal). Ella no tenía armas para enfrentar a los tanques, solo tenía un cuaderno y una pluma. En la oscuridad, en el sótano de Amsterdam Holanda, donde su familia se escondía para que los nazis no los encontraran. Y con esa pluma, escribió uno de los libros más importantes de la literatura de ese siglo: "El diario de Ana Frank". Nadie se acuerda de los oficiales que la llevaron a Auschwitz, o quiénes eran los que dirigían la operación. Pero todo el género humano conoce el diario de Ana Frank, que fue traducido a 70 idiomas con 350 millones de copias vendidas.

Mis ultimas figuras, son personas que lucharon por la solidaridad y la paz del género humano.

El Papa Juan XXIII, quizás nadie conociera a este papa cuando fue electo, en un corto periodo de tiempo, el papa reformo totalmente la iglesia católica, y devolvió la fe a millones de personas. donde revindica todos los derechos de los trabajadores de todo el planeta. Concilio vaticano II que fue su punto de inspiración y que fue su punto de autocritica sobre las tendencias judías y de discriminación al interior de los alos mandos de la iglesia durante siglos, e innumerables llamamientos. Por esto se lo conoce como "Juan el bueno".

El papa Francisco I, en los años que lleva de pontificado permanentemente esta hablando de solidaridad, permanentemente poniendo a los pobres en el centro del escenario, diciendo expresiones como: "Hay quienes les fastidia la ética". Muchas personas no quieren que se hable de ética, y el papa esta hablando de ética permanentemente, pero tambien del hambre, de la pobreza, de la exclusión social, del trabajo infantil. El papa decidió ponerse francisco, en honor a Francisco de Asis que tambien fue una figura de referencia en el medio evo enfrentandoce a la lucha contra l pobresa en el año 1190.

El rabino Rebe de Lubavitch, este ravino era considerado una figura con un poder excepcional. Hay una frase muy popular que dice: Los ojos son las ventanas del alma, y el podía leer en los ojos lo que les pasaba a las personas. Desde delante de su humildísima casa en las afueras de New Jersey había miles y miles de personas para poder tener una charla con el Rebe, judíos y no judíos. Venían a verlo presidentes, dignatarios de todo el planeta. Dormía 3 horas por días y pasaba todo el día atendiendo a las personas y estudiando la Tora y la Biblia. Tenía una consigna: Cada persona que venía a verlo él le daba un dólar es decir, en lugar de recibir, él le daba un dólar y él decía: Poner un dólar, y que a partir de ese dólar en adelante, ayudar a otras personas. Que ese dólar debía ser utilizado para recordar que él (la persona que lo recibía) debía ayudar a otras personas, que devia ser absolutamente solidario. Su concepto era: Cada vez que se reunieran dos personas, tiene que salir algo bueno para un tercero (Esto es lo que quiero que paso al lector que esta leyendo esta historia, porque ¿Qué es la escritura, sino simplemente otro medio para que l2 personas se unan a hablar?). el congreso de Estados Unidos otorgo al Rebe de Lubavich la máxima condecoración de este país: "La medalla de la libertad", y el día que nació el rebe, como paso toda su vida enseñando a las personas sobre la solidaridad, fue declarado el día nacional de la educación en Estados Unidos, el 18 de Abril.

Otro gran referente, es un hombre cuya foto tiene más habitantes del planeta: Albert Einstein. Fue, probablemente, el cerebro más grande que produjo el género humano quizás en toda su historia, revoluciono toda la compresión del planeta, de las galaxias, de los fenómenos físicos, incluso todo lo que se hace en el mundo actual está basado, de un modo u otro en la teoría de la relatividad, en sus descubrimientos. Hizo todo esto en condiciones totalmente humildes. El pudo haberse encerrado en los laboratorios de la universidad de Preston, donde se refugió del nazismo y dedicarse solamente a pensar, pues eso era lo único que se esperaba de él. Pero él no se encerró y participo y estuvo presente en todos los movimientos por la solidaridad y la paz del género humano de su tiempo. Comenzando por su advertencia permanente a los científicos del mundo, particularmente a los científicos nucleares, que la ciencia debía ser ejercida desde la responsabilidad total. Desde la responsabilidad social total, y que nunca debía estar al servicio de la destrucción y de la guerra, sino al servicio siempre de la paz.

Yo creo, que si los jóvenes pueden conocer a estas personas, saber hasta qué punto una persona puede llegar a esta clase de excelsitud de compromiso ético y moral, como la que cada uno de ellos encarno en su vida, y reemplazamos las imágenes superficiales y triviales de los héroes que se quieren imponer a la juventud de nuestro tiempo, estos héroes no serán los únicos que recordemos: Porque, a los grandes hombres se les otorga la inmortalidad viviendo en la memoria de los vivos.

Todos, han dejado, y han hecho conocer este legado de libertad. La historia de la humanidad no sólo es un proceso de individuación creciente, sino también de creciente libertad. El anhelo de libertad no es una fuerza metafísica y no puede ser explicado en virtud del derecho natural; representa, por el contrario, la consecuencia necesaria del proceso de individuación y del crecimiento de la cultura. Los sistemas autoritarios no pueden suprimir las condiciones básicas que originan el anhelo de libertad; ni tampoco pueden destruir la búsqueda de libertad que surge de esas mismas condiciones.

Porque otra guerra, ya no habrá, porque otra guerra, aniquilaría al mundo. Los pueblos que no tienen memoria, no tienen futuro. Cuantos pueblos, a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad han desaparecido, ¡innumerables! Innumerables pueblos han desaparecido porque no tenían memoria. Desaparecidos de la faz de la tierra. Los pueblos, que tienen memoria, y recuerdan, transmiten de padre a hijos, pueden seguir.

Porque esto puede sucederle mañana, a cualquiera, por eso es muy importante, que esto se sepa, que cada historia, de cada sobreviviente que ha estado en las mismas condiciones, cuente su historia. Pero sobre todo, enseñe que es lo que le ha enseñado todo este sufrimiento, y no solo lo que a dejado esta guerra al pueblo judío. Lo que me lleva a preguntar al lector: ¿Qué es el Judaísmo, y quién o qué es un judío? Porque muchas veces me he encontrado con personas que hablan de lo que ha pasado en la guerra a los judíos, pero que no tienen ni la más remota idea de esto.

Dependiendo de a quien le hables, o la selección de libros que leas, obtendrás muy diferentes respuestas a esta provocativa pregunta. ¿Es el Judaísmo simplemente una religión? ¿Es una identidad cultural o sólo un grupo étnico? ¿Son los judíos un grupo de gente o una nación? ¿En qué creen los judíos y creen todos las mismas cosas?

De acuerdo al Judaísmo rabínico, un judío es uno que tiene una madre judía, o uno que formalmente se ha convertido al Judaísmo. Levítico 24:10 es citado con frecuencia para dar credibilidad a esta creencia, aunque la Tora no hace una afirmación específica para esta tradición. Algunos rabinos dicen que no tiene nada que ver con lo que el individuo crea realmente. Estos rabinos nos dicen que un judío no necesita ser seguidor de las leyes y costumbres del Judaísmo, para ser considerado judío. De hecho, un judío puede no creer en Dios en lo absoluto, y aún así ser un judío basado en la anterior interpretación rabínica.

Aunque los cristianos basan mucha de su fe en las mismas Escrituras hebreas como los judíos, hay diferencias mayores en las creencias. Generalmente, los judíos consideran de primera importancia las acciones y el comportamiento; las creencias proceden de acciones y no de palabras. Esto se opone con los cristianos conservadores para quienes el creer es de primordial importancia, y las acciones son el resultado de esa fe, que muchas veces es el impedimento de muchos creyentes para la acción, y los hace actuar de una manera egoísta.

Los creyentes judíos no aceptan el concepto cristiano del pecado original (la creencia de que toda la gente ha heredado el pecado de Adán y Eva, cuando ellos desobedecieron las instrucciones de Dios en el Jardín del Edén). El Judaísmo afirma la inherente bondad del mundo, y su gente como creaciones de Dios. No se necesita un salvador ni es necesario como intermediario para alcanzar la bondad y la fraternidad entre los hombres. Esta fe, no solo es lo que yo creo, sino en lo que cree cada héroe ético que a trascendido en la historia universal, como lo muestra este ultimo capitulo.

Debo decir que ya estoy muy cansada cuando llegue a estas páginas, ya no me quedan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. Y durante este tiempo, he usado muchas de mis fuerzas para escribir aparte de este un pequeño libro que narra todas las historias que yo, una vez, le conté a Spike, de ese lugar, al que yo llamaba Equestria, y que por muchos tiempo fue nuestra llave para alejarnos de aquel infierno que tanto conocíamos.

Desearía, desearía sinceramente que, si este libro no llegara a publicarse, por lo menos publicaran todas las historias que yo, he escrito de Equestria, y que todo esto, no vuelva a ocurrir.

Solo eso pido, que esto no vuelva a ocurrir. Nunca más.


	27. Epílogo

Antes de terminar, quisiera hablar un poco de lo que se trato el fic, y analizarlo desde el punto de vista crítico de su autor, si bien el lector quiere seguir leyendo o no este último capitulo.

Como el lector debe saber, este no fue un fic común con el que te encuentras todos los días en fanfiction. Cuando me propuse a escribir este fic, hace ya un par de años, me hice una pregunta : ¿hasta que punto se puede considerar algo que se publique en esta página una historia de fanfiction? ¿O todo lo que se publique en esta página tiene que ser considerado un fic y el escritor no tiene libertad de escribir una historia original, sin tener en cuenta el mundo de donde se saca las referencias de los personajes?

Entonces, con esta idea en mente, me propuse a escribir esta historia, empezando desde cero. Tuve que investigar mucho sobre la segunda guerra mundial, tanto históricamente como a nivel de las entrevistas para saber cómo fue la vida de aquellas personas, en un tiempo tan turbulento como vivió Europa en esos años. Cuando por fin tuve el conocimiento necesario, me propuse a escribir algo único en su tipo.

Para que el lector me entienda, suelo creer que un autor debe ver a la escritura desde su particular punto de vista, y mi modo de verlo es como un arte y una ciencia.

Los temas que trata este fic, son diversos. Entre algunos que se destacan: La libertad, el sufrimiento, el existencialismo, la psicología social de Alemania, la psicología de Hitler, la historia de la segunda guerra mundial, etc. Muchos de estos temas, quizás fueron difíciles de notar para el lector (O quizás no), pero quise llevar la idea hasta un punto que fuera más allá de los típicos fics bélico-fantástico, románticos o humorísticos que se publican en esta sección. Este fic es absolutamente todo lo contrario a eso, he incluso a la serie animada de cual tuvo su origen. Por ejemplo, en la serie las protagonistas son heroínas, que deben encontrar o derrotar al villano de turno. Twilight, siendo la protagonista principal tiene el deber de enfrentarse al villano y, como es razonable en estos tipos de series animadas, ganar la batalla recuperando el orden y la paz, luego es nombrado princesa, etc. Incluso muchos fics bélicos, o de fantasía que se publican tienen esa premisa para escribir, ya sea que hablen de la personaje principal serie o un Oc del autor.

En este fic, Twilight no es esa clase de heroína, que tiene que vencer al villano de la historia o que consigue nuevos poderes para derrotarlo o consigue el apoyo de nuevos amigos en su aventura y devolver la paz al mundo. Es una anciana que nos narra su historia de cuando solo era una joven, que trata de sobrevivir a una guerra. No tiene súper poderes (O magia) para enfrentar esta situación, y a medida que la historia sigue, se la puede ver que cada vez va perdiendo todo lo que tiene: su casa, sus amigos, su familia, su identidad como persona, etc. Llegando al punto en no tener absolutamente nada, y estar en medio de un infierno como fueron los campos de concentración. Cuando es liberada, no lo hace con la ovación de la serie animada, sino con el completo silencio de un pueblo que no ha cambiado. Debe comenzar a vivir como un ser humano nuevamente y sobre todo, tiene Trastorno de estrés post-traumático que siempre estará con ella. Lo único que le di a mi Twilight, es un alma inquebrantable para soportar esa situación y lo que cualquier ser humano tiene a su alcance, lo hice tan humana como el lector que leyó este fic, que no tiene magia o un gran poder. Pero al mismo tiempo, le quise demostrar que no es necesario tener un súper poder, o algo especial para ser un héroe, como lo demostré en el último capitulo. Y aquí esta esa gran diferencia que separa este fic de los demás fics de esta sección, que no te muestre un héroes ficticios, sino héroes reales. En este caso, esto pertenece al arte que yo manejo, o en otras palabras mi modo de escribir.

La pregunta que me hacia cuando publicaba este fic era: ¿Quién será el lector que lea este fic y lo entienda tal cual lo entendí yo? Y confieso que hay días que me dio curiosidad por saber quienes eran los lectores que me seguían leyendo.

Otro detalle, es el hecho de los temas que se expusieron en este fic. Por ejemplo: el hecho del Porqué la ideología nazi tuvo mucho impacto en los ciudadanos Alemanes, que lo explico basándome en la psicología social en los primeros capítulos. El análisis de la psicología de Hitler como dictador y como posteriormente su personalidad y sus ideas fueron ampliados y aceptados por el pueblo alemán. Los problemas de existencia que se plantearon los prisioneros para llegar o evitar el suicidio. Los hechos históricos no solo de la segunda guerra mundial vistos de un punto de vista objetivo y subjetivo, sino también de la época de la reforma que tenía como eje central el análisis de la libertad vista como una virtud que muy pocas personas pueden tener, mientras que la mayoría tiende a deshacerse de esta libertad como una carga, por la seguridad de una ideología, como fueron los casos de la reforma y el nazismo. La muerte y su significado para los personajes. El existencialismo de Twilight como personaje y su planteamiento sobre su propia existencia, basándome en escritores y filósofos como Albert Camus, William Shakespeare, Jean Paul Sartre y Víctor Frankl. El juego de realidad y ficción que use a lo largo de este fic, y su significado para el lector y los personajes. Las historias de todos los personajes y vivencias propias a lo largo de esta guerra, tratando de extender esta historia a una visión general de esta época. De la psicología y la evolución psicológica de Twilight a lo largo de estos años, que considero el personaje más complejo que he creado a nivel psicológico. Etc. Y esto pertenece a la ciencia, pues la ciencia ya estaba, solo había que agregarle el arte.

Sé que no existirán muchos fic como este, y que quizás este sea el único fic de su clase en esta página. Principalmente porque no creo que otro lector maneje todos estos temas, y los trate con una exposición como la que yo hice en esta historia. Pero eso más allá de alégrame por considerar a este fic único, me pone triste. Principalmente porque quisiera que existan más fic como este, que demuestren que no solo adolecentes y aficionados pueden escribir en esta página, tengan en mente el de enseñar a los lectores filosofía, psicología o historia. Que no tenga en mente solo los reviews o seguidores que pueda tener, sino llegar a enseñar y contar una historia compleja y crecer y llevar al límite su propio talento como escritor.

Pero de la misma manera que este fic a tenido aspectos únicos, siempre he profesado que nunca se debe tener vanidad y también se deben reconocer los errores que se tuvieron a la hora de escribir, pues esto demuestra modestia, y al mismo tiempo que el lector está entre los mismos lectores que lo leyeron.

Entre muchos de los errores que he tenido y los objetivos que no pude conseguir podría decir que me confundí mucho en la edad de Twilight a medida que contaba el fic, pues era algo que no tuve mucho en cuenta a la hora de escribir el fic, o el hecho de no darle una historia y profundizar en la vida de muchos personajes secundarios, como fue el caso de Rainbow Dash o Fluttershy.

También el hecho de que no pude conseguir que este fic sea más atractivo al público. Pero, irónicamente savia que no sería atractiva para la gran mayoría de los lectores de esta página, debido al contenido complejo que hacían algunas de las partes muy densas para lectores no familiarizados con esta forma de exposición. Incluso creo que muchos que lo leyeron no analizaron completamente las ideas centrales que se plantearon, o fueron muy difíciles de comprender.

También el hecho de los errores ortográficos o malas redacciones que pude tener en la historia, para esto no tengo escusa que valga, y sé que debo mejorar mucho en esto.

Por último, agradezco a todos lo que leyeron la historia. Pues, la verdad creo que se debe tener una mentalidad muy especial para seguir leyendo este fic hasta el final, lo que siempre me dejara la incertidumbre de saber quiénes fueron esos lectores y sobre todo, el lector que leyó hasta el último capítulo del fic me deja con las últimas preguntas que me hare de este fic: ¿Qué piensa el lector de esta historia? ¿Por qué siguió leyendo?


End file.
